Un pequeño cambio hace la felicidad
by Hatsuan
Summary: Harry es sacado de la casa de sus tíos por Severus Snape. Una nueva vida empezará para él, quién descubrirá lo que es el amor de una familia
1. Chapter 1

Título: Un pequeño cambio hace la felicidad

Autora: Hatsuan

Parejas: Será un Harry-Draco, pero falta muuucho para eso... Otras parejas ya irán saliendo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que todo el mundo conoce no son míos (ya quisiera)

* * *

**Descubriendo la verdad**

_A veces, lo mejor no es estar con los de tu sangre, sino con desconocidos que son capaces de cuidarte pase lo que pase. _

En Surrey, concretamente en Privet Drive, un niño de cinco años se encontraba preparando el desayuno para su familia. Ya no le era difícil, pues lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía un año. También hacía otras tareas domésticas de tal manera que parecía más un esclavo que el sobrino de la mujer que vivía allí.

—Niño márchate a comprar, y ya sabes donde tienes que ir— ordenó la mujer al niño.

—Si tía Petunia. ¿A qué hora tengo que volver?— preguntó el niño en respuesta a la orden.

—Ven antes de las once y luego tienes que irte hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche, hoy viene a comer tía Marge— miró al niño como si llevase la peor enfermedad—. Venga márchate.

El niño salió de su casa y recorrió varios kilómetros para ir a comprar. Tenía como orden ir a zonas donde no conociesen a su familia ni supieran donde vivían, así que cada día hacía lo mismo. En los mercados donde iba ya lo conocían como el niño maravilla, pues él daba la versión que ayudaba a su familia con todas las tareas para que su madre pudiera cuidar de su hermano, una mentira bien grande.

Casi tres cuartos de hora más tarde llegó al Mercado Sant Surk y fue a comprar todo lo que necesitaba.

Solo le faltaba ir a la pescadería y ya habría acabado, pero sabía que no sería fácil pues la pescadera era una mujer que siempre le hablaba, y podía estarse horas sin parar.

—Hola señora Micken— saludó el niño.

—Hola Harry, ¿qué necesitas hoy?— preguntó la mujer con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Merluza y sepia por favor.

—Ahora mismo pequeño— a Harry le extrañó que esa mujer, que al fin y al cabo era muy bondadosa, no empezara a hacer preguntas. Fue entonces que notó que alguien le miraba, y movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Sólo había un hombre vestido totalmente de negro esperando también para comprar pescado.

—Lo siento señor, usted iba antes y yo me adelanté— se disculpó el pequeño.

—No se preocupe, yo no tengo prisa— el hombre llevaba el pelo negro por los hombros y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche—. Así que no hay problema.

—Gracias señor, y no me trate de usted por favor, solo soy un niño.

—Harry querido ¿cuánto dinero llevas hoy?— interrumpió la pescadera.

—Me quedan 25 libras.

—De acuerdo, ahora mismo te lo envuelvo todo. Hola señor Snape— saludó al hombre.

—Buen día señora.

—Señor, ¿ve este niño? Aquí lo llamamos el niño maravilla, porque siempre ayuda a su familia, sobre todo a su madre para que pueda cuidar de su hermano, a que si Harry Potter?— la mujer cada vez tenía una sonrisa más grande que a Harry no le gustaba, porque eso significaba que algo podía pasar.

— ¿Potter? ¿De apellido te llamas Potter?— preguntó Snape. En cuanto oyó ese nombre quedó impactado, no lo oía desde hacía cuatro años. Se quedó mirando al niño fijamente: vestía una ropa que claramente no era de su talla, quizás una o dos más, el pelo azabache totalmente revuelto y largo, no llevaba gafas y se le veían sus ojos verdosos como esmeraldas. Ese niño era hijo de James y Lily Potter.

—Sí señor, soy Harry Potter— se presentó el niño.

—Cariño, aquí tienes todo— cogió el dinero que le entregaba el niño y le devolvió el cambio—. Ven de nuevo.

—Gracias señora Micken. Adiós señor— y el niño se marchó. Mientras, Severus Snape pidió lo que quería y pensaba en todo lo que había visto. Estaba claro que el niño había mentido y que en su casa no lo trataban muy bien. Las apariencias decían mucho: estaba esquelético y demasiado bajo para su edad.

Harry llegó a su casa y dejó todo en su lugar. Su tío apareció en la cocina.

—Niño, esta verdura está mal, ¿es que no sabes dónde comprar?— su tío le pegó una colleja.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Y entonces porque has comprado esto? Ves donde tu tía y ayúdale ha hacer la comida mocoso.

—Sí, tío Vernon— Harry fue donde estaba su tía, en la cocina, y ayudarla significaba hacer él la mayoría de cosas. A pesar de que apenas tenía cinco años, ya preparaba cosas en el fuego, subido en una silla.

Él no podía comer, así que después de servir se retiró a su cuarto, que no era nada más y nada menos que la alacena de debajo las escaleras. Tenía hambre, llevaba sin comer desde el mediodía anterior, y sus comidas no eran regulares, a veces no le daban de comer en dos días. Media hora después volvió al comedor y retiró la mesa para lavar la vajilla.

Estaba concentrado en no romper nada pues sabía que sería motivo de castigo, por eso no vio como su primo llegaba por detrás y le empujaba del taburete, de manera que cayó con el plato en la mano.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces Potter? No tienes cuidado de nada estúpido. Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas en tres días mocoso, duerme en la calle, y te quedas sin comer. Venga largo —y el hombre le echó a patadas.

Harry anduvo un buen rato hasta que ya no pudo más y se paró en un parque de niños vacío, bebió de una fuente y se sentó en un banco. Vio a lo lejos al señor Snape que venía hacia él.

—Hola señor

—Hola Potter— respondió el mayor—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto señor y llámeme Harry, Potter no me gusta mucho.

—Harry, entonces yo soy Severus, y pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

—Me castigaron y me han echado de casa. Pero es mi culpa— se apresuró a decir antes que él otro hablara—. Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlo, pero se me cayó un plato.

— ¿Y ese es motivo para echarte de casa? ¡Si apenas tienes cuatro o cinco años!

—Cinco se...Severus— rectificó el pequeño ante la mirada de advertencia del hombre.

—Un niño de cinco años debería estar jugando en el parque y no haciendo la faena de su tía.

— ¿Como lo sabe? Yo no he dicho nada, si se enteran me castigaran— el niño estaba asustado, si alguien se enteraba de alguna cosa, él sufriría las consecuencias.

—Conocí a tu madre, por eso se que aquellos con los que vives son tus tíos. Dime ¿te gustaría saber de tu mama? Creo que tu familia no te habrá dicho mucho de ella.

— ¿Usted sabe que mis papas murieron? ¿Cómo eran? Mis tíos dicen que eran malos y no merecían vivir, que el accidente con el coche era lo mejor que pudiera pasarles— acabó susurrando el niño con voz triste.

— ¿Qué? Pequeño, tus padres eran muy buenos y te querían muchísimo, eran muy valientes y grandes trabajadores y tengo que decirte algo que es muy importante, pero debes escucharme con atención.

— ¿Mis padres me querían? Sí, lo escucho, cuénteme por favor.

—Por supuesto que te querían, mira, tus padres James y Lily Potter, no murieron en un accidente de coche, es duro lo que voy a decirte, porque eres pequeño pero creo que esconderlo sería peor...A tus papas los mataron. Un hombre malo les hizo daño porque sabía que ellos eran mejores, y luego intentó hacerte daño a ti, pero no lo consiguió, y escúchame— le cogió la barbilla al niño para que le mirara a los ojos—. Tú no tienes la culpa ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Pero por qué quería matarme?

—Porque eres un mago, como tus papas y como yo, puedes hacer magia con una varita, y con ella ayudar a mucha gente. Eres un privilegiado y tus papas murieron por defenderte— vio como el niño se ponía contento, se notaba muchísimo que los niños lo aceptaban todo muy rápido, a diferencia de los adultos.

— ¿Y porque mis tíos no me quieren y me mienten si mis papas eran muy buenos?

—Por envidia. La verdad no sé qué haces allí, cuando tú eres un muy buen niño. Supongo que ya tienes que marcharte a casa, el castigo ya habrá acabado.

—No Severus, yo tengo prohibido volver a casa hasta dentro de tres días.

— ¿Qué? No pueden hacer eso, tú debes estar allí, ¿cómo han permitido hacer esto? Mira, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, comemos una buena cena y dormimos hasta el cansancio?

—No quiero incomodar Severus, yo puedo dormir en ese banco de ahí, llevo mucho viniendo aquí— señaló un banco.

—Eso ni pensarlo. Vamos a casa, no molestas y estarás mejor ahí, no temas que no te haré nada— a Severus se le encogía el corazón con lo que veía, ¿como un niño no sentía mido de estar solo en la calle? ¿Y no era la primera vez? Dumbledore escondía mucho.

—Si no te temo, es la primera vez que alguien es tan bueno conmigo. La señora Micken no cuenta, su sonrisa me da mala espina…

—A mí también— una risa escapó de sus labios y Harry se le quedó viendo, pues ese sonido le gustaba, era tranquilizante y bellísimo—. Vamos, cógeme de la mano, y no te sueltes.

—Sí— respondió enérgico.

Harry sintió una sensación extraña, como si pasase por muchos tubos y le costara salir, y cerró los ojos por instinto. Cuando los abrió el paisaje que le recibía era magnífico: una mansión de color beige se elevaba delante de sus ojos, a los lados había otras construcciones y detrás suyo, unas montañas de distintos tamaños, definían el horizonte.

—Esto es bellísimo, ¿es suyo?—no pudo evitar preguntar el pequeño, su curiosidad era demasiada.

—Sí, aunque lo heredé de mis abuelos, y ellos ahora están retirados por algún rincón de Escocia.

— ¿Estamos en Escocia?

—Sí. Ven, entremos a casa—ambos entraron y se dirigieron a un salón grande y aristocrático, todos los muebles eran del siglo XVI, unos retratos decoraban una gran pared y candelabros estaban por toda la sala. Encima de la chimenea había un gran retrato donde un chico estaba con una pareja. Se parecía muchísimo a Severus.

—Son mis abuelos y ese chico soy yo— habló Severus contestando a la muda pregunta.

—Son muy bellos.

—Tanto por dentro como por fuera. Hils— apareció un elfo—. Llama a la señora Elisabeth que venga aquí, luego puedes ayudar a servir la mesa y que Maks y Paks te ayuden a preparar una habitación para el niño, por favor.

—Sí señor— y el elfo desapareció.

— ¿Qué son estas criaturas?— preguntó el niño un poco asustado.

—Son elfos domésticos, hacen todas las tareas domésticas y pueden criar incluso niños, son como criados o niñeras muggles.

— ¿Muggles?

—Gente no mágica.

—Severus, ¿me llamabas? Oh ¿y esta preciosidad?— una mujer de unos sesenta años entró en el salón.

—Hola Elisabeth, este niño es Harry Potter, se quedara tres días aquí— respondió Severus

—Harry Potter? ¿No es el hijo de los Potters?

—Sí, es una historia muy larga, ya te contaré más tarde, ahora hay que bañarlo y buscar ropa de su talla. ¿Podrías buscarla mientras yo baño al niño por favor?— pidió el hombre mientras cogía en brazos al niño.

—Por supuesto cariño, Harry soy Elisabeth, la nana de Severus y ahora también la tuya.

—Encantado señora— aceptó la mano que le entregaba la mujer.

—Llámame Nana pequeño, con permiso Severus.

—No tienes que pedirlo nana.

La mujer marchó y Severus y Harry se dirigieron al baño. En la media hora que tardaron, el niño se había divertido como nunca, con sólo un baño. Ambos quedaron empapados y el hombre tuvo que bañarse después, mientras dejaba al pequeño jugar en su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces pequeño?

— ¿Qué letra es esta Severus?— le preguntaba el niño mirando la tapa de un libro.

—La A, ¿no las reconoces? Creía que en el colegio ya os enseñaban eso.

—Supongo que sí, es que no voy al colegio, yo estoy en casa con mi tía.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas al colegio?— Otra cosa que le sorprendía de esa familia—. Deberías ir como todos los otros niños.

—Pero yo no puedo recibir ese trato Severus.

—Todos los niños tienen que recibir el mismo trato Harry. Haremos una cosa, ¿qué te parece si mañana te enseño las letras, leer y escribir?— le pareció una buena idea a enseñarle un poco.

—No, Severus, no hace falta, yo estoy muy bien así— Harry negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso sí que no, mientras estés aquí tú vas a ser tratado y educado como un niño normal, y ya verás que nana no nos dejará en paz. Ahora a cenar.

—Sí, vamos— recorrieron diferentes pasillos y entraron al comedor, que tenía un estilo similar al salón principal. Se sentaron tal como indicaba el protocolo: el patriarca en la cabeza y el niño al lado de él. Elisabeth se sentaba con ellos, aunque no podía según las normas, pero llevaba haciéndolo desde que Severus era un bebe.

Rato después, Severus acompañó al niño a su cama. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Harry se durmió. El mayor se levantó y fue a la chimenea para llegar por polvos Flu a casa de sus abuelos, cuando salió, éstos le esperaban en los sofás.

—Buenas noches papa, mama—saludó con un cabeceo.

—Buenas noches pequeño— Severus rodó los ojos ante el "pequeño" de su abuela—. ¿Ha pasado algo? No has avisado que llegabas más tarde.

—No abuela, no ha pasado nada malo, solo que es algo largo de explicar—comentaba el joven mientras se sentaba—. ¿Saben el niño Potter?

—Sí, aquel que está con su familia muggle— decía Edward, su abuelo, todo serio.

—Exacto. Resulta que Dumbledore ha estado engañando a todo el mundo diciendo que el niño está perfectamente. Esta mañana, por casualidad me lo encontré en el mercado Sant Surk, iba solo ha hacer la compra de su familia, y Sant Surk queda muy lejos de su casa. Es muy flaco y bajo para sus cinco años, llevaba ropa dos tallas más grandes y no va al colegio. El niño piensa que es su castigo.

— ¿Como pudo dejar pasar esto? ¿Dumbledore no va a verlo? ¿U otra persona? Es un niño antes que un mago. ¿Lo dejaste en esa casa?— la mujer no entendía cómo podían hacerles esto a los niños.

—No, lo deje en mi casa, le di un buen baño y una buena cena. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando le dije que le enseñaría el abecedario, a leer, a escribir y que toda la comida que había en la cena era para comerla entre él, nana y yo.

—Bien hecho cariño.

—Lo sé, pero papa, ¿no podemos hacer algo? Durante tres días estará en mi casa porque sus tíos le echaron, pero, ¿qué pasara después? No quiero dejarlo allí, me duele ver como es tratado y que los estúpidos de la orden no hagan nada mientras ven lo que le hacen. Sé que no hace falta que esté con la hermana de Lily Potter y que con una simple poción puede criarlo otra persona, lo criaría yo mismo, ¿pero como lo haría sin que nadie se enterara?

— ¿Quieres criarlo? ¿Por qué? Sé que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero ¿a tal grado de educar al hijo de la persona que odiabas?

—Esto no tiene que ver con su padre, sino, con él, no puedo permitir que un niño sea criado como yo lo fui, no quiero que sufra, quiero que recuerde su infancia como una buena vida. Yo tuve la suerte que a los ocho años llegué aquí y ustedes me hicieron de padres, pero no creo que él tenga otra oportunidad de vivir como un niño normal, nadie lo criaría de tal forma, sino como el niño que vivió.

—Está bien, voy a ayudarte, aunque no sé en qué, tu puedes hacerlo solo— aseguró su abuelo.

—Quiero que seáis sus abuelos.

—Oh, yo encantada, ¿pero como lo harás para que no se enteren?— su abuela estaba feliz, de tener un bisnieto adoptivo.

—Utilizaré la poción de la sangre, y hablaré con su tía. Si no quieren que nadie se entere de lo que le han hecho al niño, ella deberá darme un poco de su sangre cada año, para renovar la protección, y con un medallón que le daré a Harry y que siempre llevará puesto, no habrá ningún problema. Aunque durante unos siete o diez días, el niño se quedará con los Dursley. Sé que Dumledore, en verano, siempre lo vigila él mismo unos días. Solo tengo que enterarme de cuáles y ya.

—Lo tienes todo muy planeado.

—Llevo horas pensando en eso. No quiero que Harry me vea como su padre, porque nadie puede reemplazar a Potter, pero quiero que me respete y me vea como alguien en quien confiar. Así, puede que me perdone a mí mismo.

—Entonces a ponerse en marcha, yo entretendré a los de la Orden, haciéndome pasar por algún policía que ha visto algo raro. Cuando estés a punto para ir me avisas.

—De acuerdo papa— Severus les dio un beso a cada uno y se apareció en su casa.

Buscó en el laboratorio la poción que llevaba tanto tiempo guardada y que Dumbledore no le había dejado utilizar. Volvió al cuarto del niño, y vio que seguía durmiendo tranquilo.

—Hoy empezará una nueva para ti pequeño, te aseguro que olvidarás como fuiste criado. Ahora serás un niño consentido por tus abuelos— le decía al niño dormido mientras acariciaba los cabellos—. Ahora vendré.

Severus avisó a su abuelo y apareció cerca de Privet Drive. A lo lejos vio que con poción multijugos su padre se hacía pasar por otra persona, vestido de policía. Notó que todos desaparecían de allí, así que llamó al timbre de la casa y cuando le abrieron entró rápido.

— ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?— empezó a chillar un hombre de gran envergadura.

—El que criará a Potter a partir de ahora.

—El viejo nos lo entregó a nosotros, así que márchese— espetó el hombre.

—Si no quieren que nadie se entere de como lo han tratado hasta hoy, creo que deberían entregármelo—dijo Severus totalmente serio— menudos muggles, se piensan que pueden ser unos marqueses en esta...pocilga— dijo con sarcasmo mirando su alrededor.

—Está bien, lléveselo, aunque ahora no sabemos dónde está— el miedo en los ojos del padre Dursley lo delataba.

—Yo sí sé donde se encuentra. Solo necesito la sangre de su tía— dijo mirando a Petúnia—. Y que se lo queden dos semanas cada verano.

— ¿Tendremos que continuar teniéndolo nosotros? Quédeselo para siempre.

—Sería muy sospechoso, ustedes ganan y yo también. El niño esas dos semanas no les dará mayor trabajo. ¿Qué dicen?

—Está bien, ¿pero nadie se enterará verdad?

—No, todos pensaran que el niño está aquí y bajo el cargo de ustedes, pero estará conmigo. Les dejaré mi numero de teléfono, por si se presenta alguien que no conozcan y quiera ver al niño, ustedes me llaman y lo traeré aquí por el tiempo necesario. Pero escúchenme bien, al niño no le tocaran ni un pelo.

—Sí sí, pero lléveselo. Estoy de acuerdo con que se lo lleve.

—Vernon— llamó Petunia—. ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

—Sí querida, que se lo lleve, el niño estará mejor y nosotros también. Y tenemos su número de teléfono. Por cierto ¿los magos usan teléfonos? Y esas dos semanas supongo que serán en verano...

—Sí exacto, será a principios de julio y los magos no tienen tecnología de este tipo, pero yo tengo ascendencia no mágica. Ahora si me permite señora...

Severus sacó una jeringuilla y sacó un tubito de sangre del brazo de la mujer. Cuando acabó se despidió y salió de la casa, hizo una seña disimulada a su abuelo y se fue para aparecerse. Se presentó a la casa de su abuela y agradeció a su abuelo, luego vía flu llegó a su casa y entró de nuevo al laboratorio. Vertió en un caldero pequeño la poción y la sangre de la mujer y la dejó reposar media hora. Después de ese tiempo se sacó el medallón que llevaba siempre puesto y lo metió dentro para que se mezclara con la sangre y la poción; dijo un hechizo antiguo para que la protección de la sangre se mezclara con el medallón.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando entró al cuarto del niño y le puso el medallón en el cuello. Una luz plateada y dorada le envolvió: el conjuro se había realizado con éxito.

— ¿Severus?— el niño despertó.

—Bienvenido a casa pequeño, ahora vivirás aquí— le besó los cabellos.

— ¿De verdad? Gracias— el niño volvió a dormirse.

—De nada, duerme Harry, mañana será un nuevo día.

Una nueva vida empezaba para Harry Potter, protegido por su sangre y por los Prince.

* * *

Espero que os guste esta nueva historia. Quiero que entiendan que en esta historia Severus hará de padre Harry será educado por él, pero los años en Hogwarts no cambiarán mucho. Siempre he pensado que pasaría si solo una pequeña cosa hubiera cambiado cuando Harry era pequeño.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	2. Un año juntos

Gracias por los comentarios!! Me he quedado sorprendida!! Me alegro que les guste.

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Gracias por comentar wapa, si, es libre, siempre he pensado que Rowling se complicaba diciendo lo de la sangre y su familia... aunque entonces no hay trama XD

**JessyPotter:** Pienso igual que tu, hay Univeros Alternos que están muuuy bien hechos y que, en mi caso, si no sigues leyendo, te quedas con una sensación extraña. Tal como digo, hay cosas de la saga de HP que si se cambian, por pequeñas que sean, la historia hubiera sido diferente...(Se necesitaba que Harry no tuviese amor de famila, para que le recordaran que sus padres sí que le querían...) Gracias por comentar wapa

**Nemrak:** Una semana he tardado, jijiji, no es muy largo, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. Intentaré actualizar cada semana, y espero que continues leyendo, que eso me anima, gracias por comentar linda.

Por cierto, sabeis como contestar los reviews, cuando te llegan al correo? Se me hace más privado y más divertido de esa forma XD.

Aclaro, para que no sea tan lioso, que Edward y Margaret, son los abuelos de Severus, pero como ellos lo cuidaron en su momento, Severus los toma como padres. Ya se sabe que muchas veces se toma como padres aquellos que te cuidan, sean tus abuelos, o el hermano...  
Severus los nombra padres en la intimidad con la familia, cuando los Prince aparezcan en público, los tratara como sus abuelos.

* * *

**Un año juntos**

Habían pasado cinco meses des de que Severus se llevó a Harry a su casa. Ya se empezaban a ver los cambios de la nueva vida del niño, pues este se mostraba muy feliz y ya tenía el peso y la altura necesaria para su edad. El pequeño al principio se había mostrado muy reticente en no tener que hacer nada de tareas domésticas, a lo único que le habían enseñado a hacer, pero no se opuso en absoluto en tener cinco comidas diarias.

Severus le enseñó el abecedario, a leer y a escribir, tal como le dijo en su momento. Hasta que entró al colegio muggle. Harry aprendía rápido y sorprendía a Snape, quien no pensó que un niño tan pequeño lo entendiera todo.

—Severus ya acabé de leer— Harry se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar al hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón—. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

—A ver— Severus tomó las hojas que le tendía el niño—. ¿Me haces un resumen?

—Mark es un niño que tiene muchos hermanos, y él es el mayor. Cuida de todos ellos porque sus papas no se encuentran bien y un día al ir a comprar se pierde y acaba llegando a una casa muy bonita, pero sabe que no puede entrar, así que se va. Llega dos horas después a su casa y sus padres están curados, y no sabe porque— relató sin equivocarse el niño.

—Felicidades, no has fallado en nada. Ahora tienes tiempo libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Vale— el niño se fue de la habitación, dejando sorprendido a Severus. De momento solo le daba a leer historias que él mismo se inventaba y escribía en hojas de pergamino, pues creía que un cuento era demasiado largo. Pero pronto tendría que darle cosas más largas para leer, porque todo lo acababa muy rápido. Se levantó del sillón y fue a su laboratorio.

Estuvo dos horas bien largas preparando una poción complicada, pero un ruido le distrajo cuando ya estaba dejando reposar el caldero. Al abrir la puerta vio que era el niño que le miraba indeciso.

—Harry ¿qué haces aquí? No es muy seguro que estés en esta habitación.

—Es que me aburro, ¿por qué no juegas conmigo? Nunca lo haces— el niño le seguía mirando.

—Ya te lo dije pequeño, yo no sé de juegos. Pero si quieres vamos al salón y hablamos de lo que quieras— los dos salieron de allí y se fueron a dicha habitación. Harry se sentó en el regazo de Severus, como llevaba haciendo des de que estaba en esa casa—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Esto...puedo...— el niño parecía no aclararse.

—Harry, no tengo todo el día.

— ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte papa?— el niño le miraba triste, él quería llamarle padre, pues se comportaba como tal.

—Ya te lo he dicho dos veces.

—Pero no lo entiendo, tú ahora eres mi papá. Igual que el abuelo Edward y la abuela Margaret. Ellos me dejan llamarles así.

—Sí, pero el caso de ellos es diferente. Yo conocía tus padres, no puedo tomar el papel de ellos. ¿Lo entiendes?—no podía dejar que le llamase padre, no cuando sus padre le querían mucho.

—Sí, pero tú no los remplazas, eres uno nuevo, así, tengo tres— dijo inocentemente.

—Pequeño, ¿ya te expliqué como murieron verdad?— el toro asintió—. Ellos sacrificaron su vida para salvarte a ti y ese amor que tanto demostraban, tú lo tienes aquí— señalando su corazón—. Y aquí— cogiendo la medalla—. Ya sabes que no puedes quitarte esta medalla para nada, pues si lo haces estarás desprotegido.

— ¿Pero tú me proteges no?— preguntó más con sus ojos verdes que con sus labios.

—Sí, pero puede que en algún momento yo no pueda hacerlo.

—Pero para mí eres un papa aunque a ti no te guste— el niño saltó de los brazos de Severus y se fue corriendo al jardín.

—Harry, ven por favor— le llamó después de ir a buscarlo.

—No quiero.

—Harry, por favor ven.

—No.

—Harry, no tengo paciencia, o vienes tu o voy yo— era comportamientos como ese que el hombre no toleraba.

—Ven tu— dijo cruzando sus bracitos.

—Tú lo has querido— Severus se acercó y cogió al niño como un saco de patatas y entraron al salón—. ¿Qué es ese comportamiento? ¿A caso en todos estos meses no te he enseñado nada? Con caprichos no se consigue nada.

— Lo sé Severus— decía con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar al adulto a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es que me da rabia, en el colegio todos hablan de sus papas, y yo no puedo, me tienen lástima porque los míos no están, y si me preguntan por ti, no sé qué decir— explicó el niño entre lágrimas.

—Pues di que soy tu tutor.

—Los que tienen tutores son porque sus padres no los quieren, y ellos me querían.

— ¿Qué tonterías son esas? Hay gente que tiene tutores porque sus padres han muerto o no pueden cuidar de ellos.

—En clase no es así, yo lo veo.

—Esta discusión queda acabada. Prepárate para bañarte que pronto cenamos.

—Sí, Severus— el niño se fue corriendo a su cuarto, aún con lágrimas a los ojos, pues no quería ver al mayor.

Severus seguía sentado en el sillón pensando en lo que el niño había dicho. En todo ese tiempo, solo había mencionado dos veces si podía llamarlo padre, y él se había negado. A pesar que odiaba a Potter, no podía quitarle el puesto de padre, su conciencia no podría. Pero el niño seguía insistiendo, le había cogido cariño, de eso no dudaba, igual que él al niño. Se levantó para bañar al niño y al entrar al cuarto vio que el niño se lavaba solo. Igual que la otra vez, no dejaba que le ayudasen si estaba decepcionado o enfadado, y ésta vez eran las dos cosas.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora?— preguntó con voz seria, más de lo que quería.

—Nada.

—Harry...— se relajó un poco.

—No pasa nada, ¿no puedo lavarme solo? Ya tengo cinco años, y en casa de mis tíos lo hacía solo— dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Ahora ya no estás allí, vives aquí, y sé que tus baños se hacen largos de tanto que juegas.

—Esta vez no será así.

— ¿Es por lo de antes?— se agachó enfrente la bañera

—No

— ¿No entiendes que no quiero sustituir a tu padre?— preguntó tranquilamente, aunque por dentro no era lo mismo.

—Pero no lo haces, no estás sustituyendo a nadie, porque yo no me acuerdo del mío— esta vez si que lo miraba.

—Pero yo sí, y no quiero hacer eso. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría?— preguntó de nuevo, mientras le ayudaba a lavarse el pelo.

—No creo que se sienta mal por tener otro padre, así tengo uno en el cielo y otro aquí.

— ¿Y si luego te arrepientes?— esa era una pregunta que siempre se hacía. No podría soportar que el niño no quisiera verlo luego de un tiempo, igual que en Hogwarts, aun cuando faltaba tiempo.

—No me arrepentiré, de verdad, Severus yo quiero decir al cole que tu eres mi papa, y todo lo que me has enseñado— el niño rogaba mirando con ojos brillantes al adulto, esperando que su padre no se negara.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Pero cuando seas más grande tu conocerás gente que no sabe que yo te cuido, y que piensan que tú no sabes nada de tus padres y nada de magia.

—Ya fingiré. ¡Gracias papa!— el niño saltó a abrazarlo y dejó a su nuevo padre todo mojado.

— ¡Harry! ¡Mira como me has dejado!— se quejaba, aunque internamente estaba contento y esperaba no equivocarse con el permiso que le había dado al niño.

—Pues te bañas conmigo, nunca lo hemos hecho, y como papa te toca hacerlo— Severus levantó una ceja, mirando al niño a los ojos y éste se reía feliz de nuevo.

Dos horas después Severus acostaba a su denominado nuevo hijo, que sonreía feliz, mañana tenía colegio y estaba esperando con ansias poder decir a todos sus amigos quien era y como era su papa.

No podía negarle nada a ese niño, por más que lo intentara, esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos se le clavaban en un corazón que creía extinguido.

El día siguiente Harry cogía su mochila para irse al colegio con Elisabeth, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez se encontró a su padre esperándolo.

— ¿Papa? ¿Y nana?— preguntó curioso. Era curioso por naturaleza y sabía que a veces preguntaba de más.

—Te llevaré yo a partir de ahora.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?— una sonrisa surcó su cara.

—Te conozco tanto como para saber que vas a estar presumiendo de tener un nuevo padre. Además tengo que habar con tu maestra, para decirle que tus aptitudes van mejorando.

—Por supuesto, tú me has enseñado.

—Lo sé, venga cógeme que nos apareceremos.

—Papá— lo llamó entre sus brazos.

—Dime— sonaba muy bien como lo había llamado. El niño se había acostumbrado en tiempo récord en llamarlo así, o en realidad solo esperaba que le dejasen para hacerlo.

—Si la maestra pregunta donde vivo, ¿qué digo? La otra vez insinuó algo.

—Tengo un apartamento a diez minutos de tu colegio, pero no vivo allí porque no tengo laboratorio, además que no quiero ponerte en peligro, esta casa te protege.

— ¡Gracias!— le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se aparecieron.

Los días fueron pasando hasta ser 24 de diciembre. El niño ya había empezado las vacaciones y Severus también las suyas como maestro. Harry ya tenía el nivel necesario para su edad, incluso más, si le adelantaran al colegio unos cuantos cursos, le iría bien. Estaba pensando esa decisión que le mencionaron la maestra y el director del colegio al que iba, pues sería un desperdicio que el niño desaprovechara esa inteligencia en el curso en el que estaba. Lo que lo hacía detenerse era su edad, ¿con cinco años podría estar con chicos de diez? No podría defenderse. La última palabra la tenía su hijo y si este quería adelantar, adelantaría. Ya le preguntaría lo que quería hacer.

—Papa, venga levántate, tenemos que ir a casa de los abuelos, vamos levanta— el niño entró a la habitación de su padre y se subió a la cama, saltado en ella.

—Harry, son las siete de la mañana, no tenemos que ir allí hasta las cinco de la tarde.

—Pero tenemos que preparar las cosas, vamos va— seguía saltando.

— Vale vale, pero deja de saltar— era normal que Severus estuviese cabreado, quería dormir y no podía hacerlo, porque su hijo tenía el reloj interno acostumbrado a esa hora.

Durante ese día prepararon los baúles para ir al norte de Escocia, que eran donde vivían los que le había cuidado como su propio hijo, aunque fuese un nieto.

Eran cerca de las cinco cuando se aparecieron y ya les esperaban con una sonrisa.

—Hola niños, ¿como están?— preguntó una mujer de cabellos blancos y bien vestida, notándose la clase que tenía.

—Bien, pero abuela, aquí no hay ningún otro niño— dijo mirando a ambos lados de la casa

—Lo dice por mí, Harry, siempre me trata como un niño, aunque tenga más de veinticinco años.

—Pero tú ya eres papa, así que ya no eres un niño— le miró con confusión.

—Pero lo trato como tal querido— intervino la mujer—. Venga entrad que la merienda ya está preparada.

Todos entraron y se sentaron al salón principal, Harry, como siempre, al lado de Severus, y éste delante de sus abuelos.

—Severus, ¿no tuviste problemas con el director?— preguntó su abuelo, quien también estaba bien vestido.

—No mucho, le dije que tenía cosas que hacer, y que por supuesto no le interesaban.

—Es muy entrometido ese viejo, no se para que quieres trabajar ahí, si te puedes montar un laboratorio para investigar tu solo— decía mientras tomaba una taza de té.

—Pero de esta manera se lo que trama, además Harry irá allí— él le pasaba una taza de chocolate al niño.

— ¿Ese señor es el hombre que me dejó con mis tíos?— Severus asintió—. ¿Y tendré que ir a su colegio?

—Por desgracia sí pequeño, pero has de saber que tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos quedado en que te enseñaremos las materias mágicas, de esta manera no serás un ignorante como todos esperan.

— ¿Y cuando empiezo?— preguntó feliz el niño.

—En enero. Ahora aprovecha las vacaciones que tienes. Además tengo que decirte que tu Maestra Sue y el director Grandler hablaron conmigo.

—No he hecho nada malo— dijo a su padre.

— ¿Y porque deberías haberlo hecho? Hay veces que llaman a los padres para felicitarlos— miró extrañado a Harry.

—Eso es cada mucho tiempo— acompañó esa frase con un gesto de manos, como si mostrara la altura de alguien.

— Pues ese tiempo ya ha llegado para ti. ¿Te acuerdas que te hicieron unos exámenes hace dos semanas?

—Sí, eran muy fáciles y los acabé rápido. ¿Me equivoqué?— su voz se notó triste. No quería decepcionar su padre.

—No, los hiciste perfectamente, esos exámenes son de niños mayores que tú, de quinto curso. Tienes buen nivel y ellos han decidido subirte de cursos, hasta quinto. Es tu decisión ir allí o no.

— ¿Tú me das permiso?

—Por supuesto, son tus estudios. ¿Les digo que si?

—Sí, gracias papa— se levantó para abrazarlo y se quedó en su regazo acabando su merienda.

Lo que quedaba de tarde lo pasaron jugando y hablando entre ellos, en un momento de diversión Harry le pidió a su padre que tocara alguna pieza para tocar piano y su éste lo hizo. El piano para el niño era uno de los mejores instrumentos. No le gustaba tocarlo, sino escucharlo.

Luego cenaron y se acostaron, pues el día siguiente sería muy agotador, ya que era navidad.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Harry se levantó, se puso sus zapatillas y bajó corriendo hasta llegar donde se encontraba el árbol, con todos sus regalos debajo. Iba a buscar al resto de su familia cuando los vio bajar por las escaleras. Iban en pijama, pero con una bata de seda encima, las tres de diferentes colores.

—Bajad rápido, vamos, los regalos se han de abrir— dijo emocionado y saltando de nerviosismo.

—Harry, los regalos no se moverán del sitio, y no tenías que hacer tanto ruido bajando— escondió un bostezo Severus.

—Lo siento, ¿puedo abrirlos ya?

—Claro mi niño— respondió la abuela.

Harry estaba feliz, porque por primera vez tenía regalos. Pensaba que no tendría, pero recordó que su padre días después de llegar a su casa, le dijo que como todo niño tendría sus regalos. Los abrió rápido y se sorprendió que Santa Claus se acordara que quería un tren, igual que unos muñecos pequeños que iban con tmuchas cosas incluidas. También recibió ropa muy bonita, y un libro de pociones, que miró extrañado y se giró para ver a su padre.

—Aceptaste que te enseñáramos magia así que Santa Claus te trajo un libro para que vayas leyendo— le respondió

— ¿Él lo sabe todo?

— Exacto— respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La navidad dio paso a año nuevo, y éste el inicio de las clases. Harry fue a una nueva clase, y las dudas que tenía Severus desaparecieron cuando su niño le contó que seguía viendo a sus antiguos compañeros y que los nuevos le cuidaban como un hermano pequeño.

Por otro lado Severus volvió a su trabajo, tenía que aguantar los ineptos alumnos que despreciaban el arte de las pociones y que él se encargaba que le respetasen y que le odiasen. El director Dumbledore le dijo que al llegar se dirigiese a su despacho que quería hablar con él.

—Señor, ya estoy aquí-habló al entrar al despacho.

—Severus, como han ido las fiestas?

—Como siempre.

— ¿Caramelos de limón?— Severus negó—. Bueno, más para mí

—Señor, tengo una clase que preparar, ¿para qué quería que viniera?

—Quería hablarte de Harry. Según los que le vigilan, el niño casi no sale de su casa, pero está bien.

¿Debería ir a presentarme?— preguntó detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

—Haga lo que usted quiera, pero creo que si nunca ha ido, el niño se asustará, además según me dijo sus tíos no son muy aficionados a la magia— dijo impasible.

—No, es verdad tienes razón, entonces haré como siempre.

— ¿Cree que es necesario que Potter no sepa nada de magia? Cuando venga aquí el niño no sabrá nada y será un ignorante— preguntó como si nada.

—Sí, pero nosotros lo protegeremos, aún es pequeño para saber sobre su verdadero mundo.

— De acuerdo, ahora debo irme, estoy retrasado— se despidió y salió del despacho. Por fuera se mostraba sereno, pero por dentro sentía furia, pues Dumbledore quería controlar a su hijo. Si antes quería proteger a Harry ahora lo haría más, era SU hijo, y nadie le haría daño.

Los días fueron pasando, y se convirtieron en semanas para luego ser meses. Se celebró el cumpleaños de Harry, que con sus seis años sabía de magia y de estudios muggles como uno de doce; recibió muchos regalos pero el que más le gustó fue una fotografía de sus padres, los Potter, nunca los había visto, y se convirtió en uno de sus preciados tesoros.

Pero para él, el día más importante no era su cumpleaños sino el ocho de agosto, el día en que llegó a su casa para quedarse para siempre. A pesar de que tuvo que pasar dos semanas con sus tíos y estos no le trataron como antes, echó en falta a su padre, que casi nunca se separaba de él. Incluso sabía que por la noche conectaba una de las chimeneas a su despacho por si tenía que ir al colegio. Todos pensaban que dormía en el colegio, pero la verdad es que dormía en su casa, con su hijo.

La mañana del aniversario de su llegada, los Prince se levantaron pasadas las diez de la mañana. Severus fue el primero y entró a la habitación, se sentó en la cama del niño y acarició los cabellos de su hijo, hasta que este despertó por tan agradable sensación.

—Buenos días pequeño— le miró sonriendo, como solo hacía con su familia.

—Buenos días papa.

— ¿Preparado para una buena celebración?

—Si— respondió con fuerza.

—Pues venga levántate y vístete.

— ¿Me ayudas?— tenía ganas de jugar, y solo acababa de levantarse.

— ¿Aun tengo que ayudarte?— enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos, comenzaba el juego de las mañanas.

—Así es más divertido papá— sonrió más, si podía.

— ¿Vestirse es divertido?

— ¡Claro!

— Venga va, te ayudo, pero estos juegos deberían acabarse— susurró, para que su hijo no le oyera, pero fue todo lo contrario.

— ¡Algún día seguro!— ambos rieron y veinte minutos después bajaron a desayunar. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un gran desayuno y los abuelos Prince sentados junto a la nana Elisabeth.

— ¡Abuelo, abuela, habéis venido!— corrió a los brazos de los mayores, feliz de que el día más importante de su vida, ellos estuvieran con él y su papá.

— ¿Os quedareis todo el día?— preguntó sonriente.

—Sí, nos quedamos a dormir también, para estar más tiempo contigo y papá— respondió su abuela.

— ¿Has oído papa¿?— se giró a verlo—. Se quedan a dormir.

—Ya lo he oído.

—Severus ¿habéis tenido un buen verano?— preguntó su abuelo con una sonrisa, de las pocas que dejaba ver el patriarca, igual que su nieto.

—Aunque tenía al viejo todo el día pidiéndome cosas, no ha estado mal, ¿y vuestro viaje como ha ido?—se sentó a su sitio de la mesa.

—Muy bueno, Francia es un país exquisito, y hay el mejor champagne del mundo— dicho esto, hizo un movimiento de manos, como si llevara una copa en la mano.

—Edward no vuelvas con eso. Hay Severus, durante todo el viaje solo hablaba de eso. Iremos de nuevo, pero esta vez los cinco— sentenció la mujer, mirando a Elisabeth.

— ¿Yo también?— preguntó al sentirse observada.

—Eres de esta familia nana— dijo Severus.

— ¿De verdad iremos?— interrumpió el niño.

— Sí querido. Aunque papá tiene la última palabra— todos miraron al susodicho.

—Iremos pero dentro de mínimo dos años.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?— preguntó el niño con desgana.

—Harry, tu ahora estas estudiando tres tipos de estudio: el mágico que el abuelo y yo te enseñamos, y los dos muggles, primaria y secundaria. Además la abuela te está enseñando modales, como heredero de la familia.

—Lo sé, pero los muggles no son muy difíciles, el mágico es interesante y los modales no lo entiendo...yo no soy heredero de nada— dijo como si nada y lleno de confusión.

—Muchacho por supuesto que eres heredero. Eres nuestro nieto y como tal las cosas te pertenecerán en su momento— habló el abuelo todo serio.

—Pero no tengo vuestra sangre.

—Harry, a veces la sangre no lo es todo, nosotros te queremos y eres mi hijo, así que como tal tu vas a tener acceso como lo tengo yo— sentenció Severus.

—Oh, ¿pero si tú tienes un hijo yo ya no seré heredero verdad?— parecía que el niño no quisiera ser heredero, o por el contrario, estar seguro de todo.

—No voy a tener otro niño, y si lo tuviera, tú serías igualmente heredero, tú ahora eres un Prince, Harry

—Oh, gracias— y se levantó a abrazarlo y darle otro beso en la mejilla.

—Harry eres muy mimoso, he recibido en un año más abrazos y besos que en todo lo que llevo de vida— dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, como le gustaba hacer, y el otro recibir.

—Porque eres muy frío, yo voy a bajarte esa coraza que tienes en tu corazón.

—A veces me olvido que tienes cuerpo de seis años y mente de casi quince— suspiró.

— Es que soy muy listo— se puso todo serio.

—Pues claro que sí niño, para algo eres mi nieto. Los Prince son listos por naturaleza y llevan el arte de las pociones— su abuelo se divertía con la actitud de sus niños.

—Pero aun no he preparado nada— contradijo el pequeño.

—Con tu padre enseñándote pronto serás un muy buen pocionista.

—Eso espero— dijo Severus.

—Os prometo que llevaré las pociones a lo más alto— e hizo un gesto de victoria.

—Muy bien dicho querido— rió la abuela de las locuras de su bisnieto.

—Papá estuve pensando eso de ir a tu colegio... ¿es necesario? Yo no quiero encontrarme con ese señor que se piensa que soy tonto, soy tu hijo, y eso quiere decir que soy muy listo, ¿no?— los otros asintieron—. ¿Entonces no puedo ir a otro colegio? Además quiero estudiar medicina, que es muy interesante.

—Lamentablemente tienes que ir, sería muy sospechoso, y por delante de todo está tu vida y seguridad. Me alegra que siendo tan pequeño ya tengas tus ideas fijas y que ames a esta familia, pero aun te quedan muchas cosas por aprender, además si quieres ser médico puedes estudiarlo en el mundo mágico, aunque no creo que te dejasen avanzar tanto.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo puedo hacerlo— protestó el niño.

—De eso estoy seguro, pero pequeño, ¿cómo te sentirías si por ejemplo aquí, estudiaras medicina y a los diez años ya fueras médico? ¿No te sentirías extraño? Además que mucha infancia tuya se perdería, y prefiero que disfrutes a que trabajes.

—Pero yo adoro la medicina, no me aburriría.

—Pero te pasarías toda tu vida trabajando. Podrás estudiar lo que quieras, yo no objeto nada, pero entonces miraremos si puedes ejercer la profesión o no, por tu temprana edad, ¿de acuerdo?— el niño asintió, y la conversación acabó.

Acabaron de desayunar y marcharon al mundo muggle a divertirse, estuvieron en Londres capital, a divertirse y ver los parques llenos de naturaleza con el paso de la mano del hombre, a diferencia de los campos verdes de su casa de Escocia, donde nadie había hecho nada para crear tan bello paisaje.

Todo era precioso, pero no le gustaba el ruido que había en la ciudad, ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva casa, o no tan nueva, ya hacía un año que vivía allí, y ya era hora de denominarla su hogar, con todo su amor y orgullo.

Ahora era feliz, sabía cosas de su padres, gracias a su papá y lo que más quería, tenía una nueva familia. Nunca se imaginó que aquel encuentro en la pescadería acabaría así. Daba gracias a ese día y como le pidió a su padre, cada año lo celebrarían.

—Harry, Harry— alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Dime papá.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estas en otro mundo— preguntó preocupado Severus. Siempre se preocuparía de todo, para que su niño estuviera bien y fuera feliz.

—Oh, nada, solo pensaba en este año, ha sido fantástico.

—Ya verás que los siguientes serán aún mejores. Por cierto, toma, te las tendría que haber dado antes— le tendió un regalo.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó con nueva curiosidad.

—Ábrelo y lo verás— el niño abrió el paquete que le tendía su padre y se encontró con dos fotografías muggles, de aquellas que casi no habían en la casa. En una estaban su abuelo y su padre de pie, detrás de una silla, en la que estaba sentada su abuela. Ellos tocaban, cada uno, un hombro de ella. Él se encontraba de pie, al lado de ella. Todos estaban sonriendo, recordaba perfectamente cuando fue hecha esa foto, eran días anteriores a Navidad. La otra foto era más bonita; su padre estaba sentado en la misma silla, y él en su regazo. Los dos se mostraban sonrientes y en los ojos había el brillo de la felicidad—. Gracias papa, son muy bonitas, las llevaré siempre conmigo.

—Harry, ¿te parece que vayamos a comprar un helado, mientras tu padre y el abuelo hablan de sus cosas?— el niño asintió—. Pues vamos. ¿Vienes Elisabeth?— preguntó a la otra mujer.

— Vamos, ¿y de qué quieres el helado?— preguntó la nana al niño, que en ese momento iba en medio de las dos mujeres cogido de las manos.

—De Vainilla y crema de caramelo.

— ¿Ese no es el sabor que le gusta a tu padre?— preguntó la nana.

—Sí, pero está muy bueno, me lo dio de probar cuando volví de Surrey, y me encantó.

— Definitivamente eres un Prince con sangre de Potter, porque a tu abuelo ese sabor le gusta.

—Me alegro de ser parte de dos de las más prestigiosas familias— y ya no se oyó nada más, pues desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre.

Mientras, los dos hombres adultos se sentaban en un banco a esperar y hablar de temas que mejor no hacerlo delante de la criatura. Edward esperaba el relato de su nieto, pero este sólo miraba el horizonte, pero sin ver realmente.

— ¿Severus me contarás algún día? ¿Qué ha pasado con ese viejo?— su humor cambió drásticamente, en el año que llevaba conociendo al niño le había tomado mucho cariño, igual que cuando acogió a su nieto como un hijo. Si les hacían daño a alguno de los dos, enloquecería.

—El director ya está tratando planes de cómo manejar a Harry cuando llegue a Hogwarts, y elige lo que decirle o no. La profecía, por supuesto está en el lado de "esconder"— dijo con una voz fría que hacía mucho que no enseñaba a su familia.

— ¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

— Que eso le carreará problemas, que Potter deber ser como su padre: estúpido, arrogante, pero listo, y no se dejará engañar. Obviamente me ha dicho que me guio por el odio que le profeso a su padre y que el niño no es así, que lo ha visto.

—Me parece que cuando Harry entre al colegio nosotros deberíamos aparecer de nuevo, los Prince llevan muchos años sin aparecer— Edward se rascaba la barbilla, era Slytherin y siempre le gustó jugar al juego de los demás, aunque después se jugaba al suyo propio.

—Padre, todos piensan que solo quedo yo, aunque en solo es Dumbledore quien piensa así, pues sabe que soy un Prince, para los demás soy Snape, y los Prince desaparecieron hace casi cincuenta años.

—Será entonces más interesante.

—Solo espero que el niño esté bien en el colegio, el viejo es capaz de ponerle amigos para que lo vigilen, pero de eso me encargaré yo.

— ¿Le contarás toda la verdad Severus?

—Sí, pero a su debido momento, la profecía...cuando vaya a entrar a Hogwarts, todo lo demás quizás antes. No quiero que su infancia sea un infierno. Puede que me odie por esconderlo tanto tiempo, pero prefiero su odio a verlo muerto— acabó diciendo con voz muy baja.

—No estés tan seguro, el niño te tiene cariño, para él eres un salvador, un padre, y sabrá que es por su bien, no haberlo sabido siendo un crío.

—Ojalá tengas razón padre— Severus se masajeó las sienes, debido a la tensión que llevaba toda la semana con las constantes visitas que tenía que hacer al director. Ahora el señor tenebroso estaba desaparecido, ¿no podía dejarlo descansar?

Cuando abrió los ojos, que no sabía en qué momento los cerró, vio a su hijo corriendo donde estaban ellos, con cuidado para que su helado no se perdiera.

—Papá, este es para ti, como nos gusta a los dos— le entregó el helado que llevaba en su mano derecha, y Severus se lo agradeció—. ¿Seguimos andando?

—Sí, venga, vamos— habló Edward, los dos se levantaron y todos juntos acabaron de disfrutar ese día.

La tarde acabó bien. Harry se durmió en los brazos de su padre, después de una larga caminata. Severus se despidió de sus padres de parte suya y de su hijo. Se apareció en su casa, con la nana a su lado, se saludaron y subieron. Él entró a la habitación de su niño y lo acostó.

La escena del primer día se repetía un año después.

Gracias por leer, aunque no sea un capítulo largo...  
Severus aquí se comporta cariñoso, pero si se fijan, SOLO con su familia...


	3. Peleas y perdones

Disclaimer, los personajes no son míos, todos son de Rowling, excepto alguno (aunque todo el mundo ya sabe este disclaimer)

**Peleas y perdones**

Un cielo rojizo, un anochecer de Escocia, en medio del campo, era lo que veían una familia. Un niño de diez años, tumbado en la hierba que desprendía su olor, miraba cada movimiento del sol, como bajaba lentamente y dejaba paso a su hermana, la luna. Eran hermanos que se dejaban el cielo. Un hombre de pelo largo, recostado al tronco de un árbol, sonreía ante la cara de felicidad de su hijo. No lo había educado tan mal, con sus más y sus menos, pero siempre para mejor.

—Harry despierta, te estás quedando dormido— llamó el mayor a su hijo mientras se levantaba.

—No es cierto— pero se tallaba los ojos, intentando borrar el sueño que tenía.

—Me parece que no, vamos para dentro, mañana vendrán los abuelos, y también Lucius y Draco.

— ¿La señora también?— miró nerviosamente.

—No, Narcisa no, dice que no le interesan estos encuentros.

—Mejor— una sonrisa se formó en su cara, una que duraría toda la noche.

—He notado que no te gusta, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

—No tiene cerebro, se nota que tiene educación en todo lo que se refiere a cultura, pero no la usa para nada y se presenta como una mujer estirada y de aquellas que para tener clase tienes que ser bonita pero no lista.— explicó con más rabia de la necesaria. Le daban mucha rabia ese tiempo de personas.

—Narcisa siempre ha sido muy lista, pero el dinero le ha llevado a la estupidez— suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué el señor Lucius no se separa de ella? Se le ve listo y al lado de ella su imagen de intelectual se va a pique— Harry agarró la mano de su padre para no caerse, ya que el suelo estaba resbaladizo.

—Que no te oiga Harry— el niño se encogió de hombres. Ambos llegaron a la mansión y entraron—. Las cosas no son tan fáciles en el mundo mágico, y la imagen de la familia se vería menguada. Lucius no quiso casarse, pues era un matrimonio arreglado, pero lo tuvo que hacer.

—Él ama a otra persona ¿verdad?— Severus asintió—. Pues que le vaya a buscar. Y tú también deberías.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porqué se nota que quieres a alguien. ¿Es culpa mía que no estés con él?—subían las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones, estaban cansados como para quedarse más rato despiertos.

— ¡Claro qué no! Harry, mi relación no funcionó y tuvimos que dejarlo. Hace muchos años que no lo veo. Y ahora hablemos de otra cosa, estas conversaciones son para adultos.

— ¿Entonces a qué hora vendrán? Tengo ganas de ver a Draco— dijo sonriente.

—Llegarán para almorzar en la terraza y se quedarán todo el día. Buenas noches Harry.

—Buenas noches papá— la luz se apagó y el niño se escondió entre las sabanas quedándose dormido rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Severus salió y se fue a su cuarto, pero antes pasó por su despacho a buscar un libro de pociones. Cuando entró y lo cogió, se fijó que al lado había libros y apuntes de medicina de Harry. Todas con una letra impecable que le había enseñado él mismo. Había decenas de hojas bien puestas en un rincón de su escritorio, no queriendo molestar el trabajo de su padre.

Recordó que a los siete años, se graduó de la secundaria en menos de un año, lo que le pusiesen lo resolvía inmediatamente. No tenía los ocho años cuando le propusieron hacer la carrera de medicina en una de las mejores universidades del mundo. Él se negó en un primer momento y le costó días convencerse de qué su hijo quería eso.

Harry era un niño prodigio, no todos con su edad podían ir a la universidad. Pero para él era muy pronto. Se prometió cuidarlo y si entraba en ese ambiente, definitivamente no podría hacerlo. Su hijo le intentó convencer de todas las maneras posibles, pero él no sucumbía. Incluso Harry se negó a hablarle durante días.

Flashback

_Fue cuando el director de la universidad, la de Oxford, le vino a ver expresamente durante las vacaciones de verano, junto a un chaval que no debía tener más de veinticinco años. Harry no se encontraba allí en ese momento, estaba de viaje con sus abuelos, así era más fácil hablar, aunque la visita fuera inesperada._

_Los dos le prometían que su hijo estaría bien en la universidad, que le ayudarían en lo que fuera necesario y que Bryan, el chico, vigilaría que no se metieran con él. Le aseguraron mil y una seguridades para el niño, pero le pidieron que por favor no le negara su ilusión. _

_Estaba pensando la posibilidad de dejarle ir cuando Harry y su abuelo se presentaron en casa, por suerte al estilo muggle; pero no deberían estar ahí._

—_Papá, llegué a casa— entró un niño corriendo—. Señor Patten, buenas tardes— saludó al director del colegio, después de frenar en seco su carrera al verlo._

—_Harry, ¿lo conoces?—se sorprendió Severus._

—_Estuvo de visita en el colegio hace dos años, fue quien me dijo que si quería podía ir a su universidad, que tenía plaza garantizada._

—_Harry, ¿cómo va el verano?— preguntó Patten—. Éste de aquí es Bryan Huck, uno de los mejores estudiantes que tenemos, además de buen muchacho._

—_Soy Harry, encantado— se giró para ver de nuevo al director—. El verano va bien, aunque tuve que llegar antes de lo previsto de Irlanda, el crucero ha sido cancelado. Perdonen que me entrometa, ¿pero por qué están aquí?_

—_Quieren convencerme de que vayas a la universidad._

—_No hace falta. Papá, voy a cambiarme— Harry se despidió y subió las escaleras._

—_Buen muchacho su hijo._

—_Si me prometen que mi hijo no saldrá malparado de...ir a un lugar tan grande para él, le daré mi permiso para ir._

—_Tiene mi palabra de qué el niño estará seguro. Si quiere puede venir usted al campus para quedarse con él._

— _¿Qué? Mi hijo seguirá viviendo aquí— se cruzó de brazos molesto. ¿Qué se creían esos para llevarse a su niño de la mansión que cuidó de él?_

— _¿Pero entonces como irá a estudiar? No es que caiga precisamente cerca, la universidad— susurró el director._

—_Tengo una casa cerca de allí, no habrá ningún problema por eso. ¿Cuando empiezan las clases?_

—_En septiembre como siempre. Le enviaré la inscripción, ya me lo dará cuando pueda. Me alegro que haya cambiado de parecer señor Prince, su hijo estará contento por ello._

—_No lo dude. Espere, tengo la hoja de inscripción aquí, voy a buscarla— Severus entró a su despachó y cogió la hoja, que ya estaba rellena. Al volver al salón se la entregó al director._

—_Sí que la ha rellenado rápido— se asombraron los dos._

—_Ya la tenía hecha, solo quería que alguien me asegurara que estaría protegido y ustedes lo han hecho. Como es menor, no hace falta que él firme._

_Estrecharon las manos y los invitados se fueron. Severus buscó a su hijo y lo encontró en su habitación leyendo un libro de Aritmancia. Estaba cabizbajo, sin atreverse a subir la mirada por miedo al rechazo. El maestro se sintió mal por eso. Nunca había discutido con su hijo y la primera bronca era peor de lo que se imaginaba._

—_Harry, irás a Oxford, entrarás en Septiembre. A finales de agosto nos mudaremos cerca de allí._

—_No hace falta papá. No quiero ir contigo enfadando— aún no lo miraba._

—_Como dije allá abajo, solo quería tu protección y me han prometido que la tendrás._

—_Ya no quiero ir Severus— Severus. Hacía años que no le llamaba así, y le dolió. Eso demostraba que Harry estaba enfadado con él o decepcionado, pero era igual, las dos cosas dolían. Cerró la puerta, no queriendo pelearse con su hijo._

_La mañana siguiente, Harry desayunó más tarde y solo, no queriendo ver a su padre. No estaba enfadado con él, sino consigo mismo. Sabía que lo único que quería era protegerlo y creía que era demasiado pequeño para estar en una universidad. Harry lo tomó como una prohibición y se encerró en banda. Encima había puesto triste a su padre._

_Severus intentó evitarlo de todas las maneras posibles, y no fue muy difícil. Era una actitud infantil, lo sabía, pero era esa palabra la que lo determinó todo. Y Dumbledore había dicho que iría una semana antes a ver al niño donde sus tíos. No sabía que podía salir peor, no quería dejarlo allí peleados, pero no le quedó remedio._

—_Harry, coge tu ropa muggle, irás donde tus tíos. Dumbledore se ha presentado antes y te quedarás allí tres semanas._

—_Está bien— sabía que lo que había dicho su padre era una excusa para alejarlo de él. El director de su colegio nunca se adelantaba. Quizás lo mejor era quedarse para siempre donde sus tíos. Evitaría dolor y su pad...Severus estaría mejor. Cogió más prendas de las necesarias y fue a buscarlo para irse._

_Juntos se aparecieron cerca de Privet Drive, llegando cerca del número cuatro, Harry paró._

—_Severus... ¿no sería mejor que me quedara para siempre aquí? Te creo muchos problemas innecesarios._

—_Estupideces, y lo sabes. ¿Es por lo de la universidad? Aquí aun menos vas a ir, y yo ya te di mi consentimiento._

—_No es por eso, es que si Dumbledore se va presentando de improvisto y no me ve, puedes tener problemas— dijo cabizbajo, sin mirarle._

—_Con tus tíos quedé que me avisaran. Tu estas ahora conmigo te guste o no— a Severus las palabras de Harry le hacían daño, demasiado, no podría aguantar aquello—. Explícame que pasa._

—_No quiero estar más contigo— mintió, pero era necesario, ya se lo dijeron una vez sus tíos, solo causaba daño._

—_No he hecho nada que te perjudique en todos estos años, te he tratado como mi hijo porque es lo que eres—siseó enfadado._

— _¡Pues ya no quiero!— le miró con rabia, no era para él, sino para sí mismo. No quería decepcionar a su padre, era por lo que estudiaba tanto y aprendía. Su padre lo era todo y quería que estuviera orgulloso de él, pero parecía que nada salía bien._

— _¿Es tu deseo estar aquí?— el otro asintió—. Bien, hablaré con tus tíos y la semana que viene traeré tus cosas. Ahora entra, el viejo ya está aquí— giró para no verlo entrar, anduvo rápido y apareció en su casa._

_Necesitaba desahogarse, pero él hacía mucho que no lloraba. Fue al mini bar del salón y sacó un whisky de los fuertes, el que más, de hecho. Tomó una copa, dos, tres, hasta seis. Se emborrachó para no pensar, pero fue al revés, no podía olvidar las palabras de su hijo, tan frías...Y él, en vez de explicarse y solucionar lo sucedido, le dejó tal y como quería, cuando sabía que eso era lo único que no quería hacer. Sabía que había sido una estupidez tener al hijo de Potter bajo su crianza, de tal palo tal astilla. El niño le había traicionado de la peor manera._

_Estuvo cuatro semanas entre el alcohol y las lágrimas. Llevaba casi diez años sin llorar, ni en la separación con su pareja lloró, y ahora venía un mocoso y le sacaba todo el agua del cuerpo._

_El medallón que llevaba encima, el que le comunicaba con Harry, le decía que las cosas no iban bien, que el niño era maltratado psicológicamente. Y pensó que se lo merecía._

_Cuando ya estuvo sobrio, fue que se dio cuenta que había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida, ni hacerse mortífago lo superaba. Se metió en la ducha y se relajó bajo el agua durante media hora con agua fría. Ahora era más fácil pensar. Salió y ordenó la casa, que era un desastre y que había ordenado a los elfos que la dejaran tal y como estaba. Sabiendo que era su culpa, lo arregló todo, así podía pensar en cómo disculparse. No entendía como había deseado daño al niño, con lo mucho que le quería._

_Increíble, Severus estaba pensando en pedirle perdón a Harry, a buscarlo a su casa y llevarlo de nuevo a su mansión. Le importaba muy poco si descubrían que el niño no vivía con los Dursley, pero no volvería allí. Qué lo encerrasen a Azkaban, pero primero hablaría con su hijo, porqué lo seguía siendo._

_Iba a irse cuando una nota urgente del director le llegó. Le citaba en su despacho en ese momento. Tuvo que dejar Privet Drive en otro momento._

— _¿Me llamó señor?— preguntó enfadado, ¡qué quería ahora el viejo!_

—_Si Severus, siéntate— el otro negó—. Las cosas están saliendo bien, muy bien._

— _¿Qué quiere decir?— la mirada que le daba el director, era una de satisfacción que solo ponía cuando algo relacionado con Harry pasaba._

—_Harry está siendo maltratado por sus tíos— Severus quedó parado ante esto, pero no mostró sorpresa, no pensó que le pegaran—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?— el profesor volvió a negar—. Cuando el niño llegue a Hogwarts, estará falto de cariño, y será más fácil utilizarlo._

— _¿No sería mejor establecer una amistad con él?— preguntó con rabia contenida._

—_La amistad no lleva a nada Severus, si algo le pasa yo me entristecería, y paso de estar llorando por ese mocoso arrogante y engreído. _

— _¿Algo más?— interrumpió el discurso de insultos para su hijo—. Estaba con unas pociones peligrosas— quería irse antes que le lanzara un avada._

—_Sí, quería saber si podrías hacerme una poción __**Ingenua**._

— _¿__Para qué?— preguntó desconfiado._

—_Se la quiero dar a Harry, sin que él se entere claro está, para poder domarlo. Ya sabes, si es un ingenuo, me será leal hasta morir, y yo podré manejarlo a mi antojo._

—_Veré lo qué puedo hacer. Esa poción es de Artes Oscuras señor, y hace mucho que me alejé de ellas. Y los ingredientes son difíciles de encontrar._

—_Por los ingredientes no te preocupes, yo los tengo, y por la poción...todo el mundo necesita utilizar alguna vez ese tipo de magia._

—_Albus, ¿no me das el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, porque temes que caiga de nuevo, y me pides que haga un brebaje altamente peligroso?_

—_Sé que te lo harás. Se la daré a Harry el primero de septiembre, cuando llegue. El no lo sabrá, y espero que no digas nada._

—_No diré nada, pero tu seguridad te está consumiendo Albus, te estás convirtiendo en algo retorcido. Intentaré hacer la poción, pues es una de las más difíciles que hay, y encima ilegales._

—_Se que lo podrás manejar, por algo eres uno de los mejores pocionistas de Europa, ahora puedes irte— Severus salió del despacho y volvió a su casa. La furia que llevaba encima creció más. No podía ir a buscar a su hijo en ese estado. Y se esperó al día siguiente._

_La mañana llegó con tormenta. Llovía a cántaros y tronaba como llevaba años sin verse. No esperó más y se apareció cerca de Privet Drive. El viejo ya no vigilaba, pero le había dejado, de nuevo, la tarea para otro. Llegó a la casa y tocó el timbre. Le abrió un niño bastante redondito._

—_Quiero hablar con tu madre— le lanzó una mirada Profesor Snape._

—_Enseguida. Pase al salón— se apartó para dejarle entrar. Le daba miedo ese hombre._

_Severus entró y se quedó de pie. Vio a Harry en la cocina. Lucía más delgado y con ropas claramente de otra persona. Parecía que no se percató de su presencia._

—_Señor, ¿qué hace usted aquí?— dijo una voz áspera._

—_Vengo a buscar a mi hijo— se giró para ver a un hombre grande, no por tamaño, sino por peso._

—_Usted dijo que se quedaba aquí para siempre._

— _¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo. Harry, ven aquí, nos vamos— el niño se acercó al salón, pero no a él—. Coge tus cosas que nos vamos._

—_El niño parece no querer irse con usted — sonrió triunfante Vernon._

—_Tampoco con usted. Harry, vamos a casa, allí hablaremos tranquilamente— el pequeño negó._

—_Señor váyase de aquí, el niño se queda en esta casa._

—_Usted cállese. ¿Ve esto qué tengo aquí?— sacó su varita—. Puede hacer cosas muy malas. ¿Sabes lo que es un crucio?— el hombre negó—. Es un hechizo que te mataría del dolor. Hace muchos años que no lanzo uno, quizá no sea tan bueno al fin y al cabo si aun tengo ganas de hacerlo._

—_Potter, vete de aquí, no te queremos ver nunca más. Si viene le viejo diremos que te perdiste en cualquier lugar. Vete, vete— dijo con miedo por el hechizo._

_Harry cogió sus cosas, las pocas que le quedaban de todo lo que le robó su primo y se fue con Severus. Ambos salieron de la casa, y mientras andaban, Harry no lo miró nunca, no quería hacerlo. Por una parte le entristecía que su padre no hubiera hablado con él antes, y por otra se alegraba de haber salido de la casa de sus tíos. Severus lo cogió y aparecieron en la mansión de Escocia. Entraron al salón y se sentaron._

—_Harry— le llamó, pero no le miró—. Mírame cuando te hablo— esta vez sí que levantó la cabeza y al ver los ojos del mayor por primera vez en cuatro semanas se encontró con una gran tristeza que no se esperó._

—_Dime— no se atrevió a decirle Severus y tampoco papá, no se creía merecedor, pues le había hecho daño._

— _¿Sabes por qué no quería dejarte ir a la universidad?— el otro negó—. Por miedo a que salieras mal parado, yo fui a una a los dieciocho, y me hicieron pasarlas muy mal. Tú tienes ocho años, y quizás te cuidarían, pero ¿quién no me dirá a mí, que te convertirás en aquellos que solo se interesan por ser los mejores, el dinero, y que olvidarás lo que es trabajar con tus pacientes? Eres demasiado pequeño._

—_Pero no todo tiene porqué salir así— interrumpió._

—_No me interrumpas, que luego no hablaré— Severus se sentó en el sillón frente Harry—. Es cierto no todo tiene porque salir así, pero es una posibilidad. Y luego quisiste marcharte. ¿Qué hice mal? Si, tuve ese error, pero creo que podríamos haber hablado de él._

—_Es que te hice daño y soy un estorbo, te molesto con mis cosas._

—_Para algo eres mi hijo, de estorbo nada, ¿no ha quedado demostrado todos estos años como te cuido? ¿Lo qué he hecho por ti?— el otro asintió—. ¿Entonces?_

—_Pensé que lo de Dumbledore era una excusa para alejarme de ti— sinceró el niño—. Pero vi que era cierto. Ha estado tres semanas vigilándome. _

—_Quería estar más tiempo, pero en el colegio surgieron problemas. Quiero que confíes en mi, soy tu padre, y estas peleas se tendrían que tener cuando tu tengas quince mínimo, no antes._

—_Yo siempre me adelanto. Perdóname— a Harry le alegró que aún lo quisiera como un hijo._

—_No, perdóname tú a mí por dejarte con esa gente que encima, entre otras cosas, te roban. A partir de ahora seremos el doble de sinceros el uno con el otro. Estudiarás lo que quieras, pero al mínimo problema, me pides ayuda. Y te pediría que esta pelea no se la contaras a nadie. Me avergüenza mi comportamiento. Estuve todo este tiempo en el mundo del alcohol._

—_Pero si tu tomas muy poco, no llegas a emborracharte._

—_Pero te perdí pequeño, no veas como dolió. Ven, vas a tomar un buen plato de macarrones que Hils se ha empeñado a hacer para ti._

—_No me perdiste, estamos juntos, y ahora más que nunca, primera crisis superada. Me encantan los macarrones._

—_Lo sé. ¿Crisis superada? Parecemos un matrimonio— se oyó la primera risa de ambos en la casa, después de muchas semanas. Juntos fueron a la cocina y se sentaron y comieron como muggles, con la televisión encendida—. Harry, ayer hablé con Dumbledore, iba a venir a buscarte, pero lo que me dijo me puso furioso y no quería gritarte. Por favor, no tomes nada que él te ofrezca. Quiere utilizar la __**Ingenua** __para manejarte como quiera._

— _¿Se la tienes que hacer tu?_

—_Sí, intentaré sabotearla, pero si no es así, le quitaré un ingrediente._

— _¿El nácar verdad? Así parecerá que la poción ha tenido éxito, pero en realidad no surtirá efecto._

—_Exacto. Ese viejo planea utilizarte al carecer de amor._

—_Pero yo tengo mucho amor tuyo y del abuelo y la abuela, aunque él no lo sabe— terminaron de comer y jugaron, recuperando el tiempo perdido, toda la tarde._

_Estaban en la habitación, quedó claro que las mejores palabras salían en la cama._

—_Buenas noches papa— le besó en la mejilla y se acostó._

—_Buenas noches hijo— le llamó de nuevo padre. Valió la pena ir a buscarlo, normal, era su hijo._

Fin flasback

No hubo peleas igual que esta. No fue fuerte en sí ni hubo sangre desparramada, pero las palabras dolieron. Y eso era peor. Los días siguientes se dedicaron a hablar y dejarlo todo zanjado. También celebraron el cumpleaños y el aniversario del ocho de agosto, aunque fuese retrasado.

Septiembre llegó rápido y Harry empezó su carrera. Lo que Severus tanto temió, no sucedió. El niño se convirtió en el hermano pequeño de todo el mundo y el cual se tenía que proteger de toda la universidad. Todos miraban por su bien, y cuando llegaba a casa le mostraba todo lo que había aprendido, que no era poco. El profesor iba a buscarlo casi todas las tardes a la universidad, y si no, algún compañero del niño, lo llevaba a casa.

Esos dos años en el ambiente de los grandes, Harry cursó su carrera de cinco años, en tres. La acabaría a los once, y las prácticas, las haría a los dieciocho. Fue donde el gobierno se negó. Le dejaban practicar con cosas pequeñas o con muñecos, pero sus manos, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho, parecían saber lo que hacer. Era un hábil, como Severus en pociones, pero el gobierno no quería tener problemas por errores.

Severus llegó a su habitación y dejó de pensar. El día siguiente, hacia las diez y media de la mañana, Lucius y Draco Malfoy se presentaron a la mansión. Ambos bien vestidos, con túnicas verde oscuras y la altivez. Que no podía faltar junto con el orgullo.

—Buenos días Severus, Harry— saludó el rubio mayor.

—Hola Lucius. Draco, Harry, vayan a fuera, Edward les espera para montar a caballo.

—Vamos Draco— los dos niños salieron y se encontraron con el abuelo del moreno.

—Oye Harry, falta un año para ir a Hogwarts. ¿A qué casa crees que vas a ir?

—Quiero ir a Slytherin como papá, pero me toca gryffindor— dijo con voz triste.

— ¿Por qué?— a Draco no le gustaba que su amigo se entristeciera y que se separara de él.

—Representa que allí fueron mis padres biológicos, y donde debería ir. Yo no tendría que conocer todo lo referente al mundo mágico, y debería ser un ingenuo— giraron para ir a los establos, donde a lo lejos ya se veían los caballos.

—Pero si sabes un montón, si hicieses los ÉXTASIS los aprobarías todos con extraordinario, mi padrino y el señor Edward te han enseñado muy bien.

—Tú también sabes— dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

—Pero no tengo tu coeficiente intelectual— dijo todo obvio—. ¿Entonces deberíamos fingir ser enemigos?— su voz acabó siendo un susurro.

—Supongo que sí, pero no se sabe nada, yo también puedo ir a la casa Slytherin, por ambición y rencor por lo de mis tíos. Allí sí que estaría protegido del director. Y podría estar contigo, con Theo, Pansy, Blaise...—el otro asintió.

— ¿Y tú sabes que prueba se ha de hacer para entrar? Yo busqué por todos los libros y le pregunté a mi padre, pero nada de nada— dijo malhumorado. Cuando los adultos escondían algo le daba rabia.

—Yo también, parece ser que es un secreto que no se puede decir, pues es un momento importante para todos los niños.

—Tonterías. Y nos tocará ir al mismo curso que un Weasel— su malhumor aumentó.

—Pero Weasley irá a gryffindor como toda su familia.

—Harry, no quedes en la casa de los leones, tú con nosotros...— sentenció con una sonrisa Draco.

—Niños venga, los caballos están listos— interrumpió Edward.

—No somos niños señor— desafió Draco.

—Es cierto, sois unos demonios en miniatura.

— ¿Miedo?— sonrió el rubio con suficiencia.

— ¿De unos críos como vosotros? Me he enfrentado a cosas peores como para tener miedo a niños de diez años— subió a Harry a uno de los animales y luego a Draco.

—Pero nosotros somos más listos que cualquier niño normal.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Vamos al bosque?— los niños asintieron y trotaron para el bosque—. Niños no vayan rápido, se pueden caer.

—Abuelo nunca nos caemos, Draco, ¿una carrera?— no hizo falta picarle para saber que aceptaría.

—Vas a perder Prince, vas a perder.

—Ya quisieras— cogieron con fuerza las riendas de los caballos albinos y se fueron al bosque con rapidez, como siempre hacían.

Edward se tomó su tiempo tranquilamente, esos días eran los que le encantaban. Su nieto siempre volvía a casa, y su bisnieto disfrutaba como el niño que era, olvidándose de sus estudios. Jugaba con Draco a todo tipo de juego, en esos momentos no valía el dinero ni la familia de la que provenías. Se notaba que Lucius se arrepintió de su antiguo comportamiento y crió a su hijo como cualquier padre, le enseñó modales, pero le dejaba juntarse con quien quisiera. No, con quien quisiera no, sabía que con casi todos los gryffindors que conociese, nunca se llevaría bien. Pero era más por cosas de Slytherins que por él.

—Severus, ¿qué harás cuando Harry entre a Hogwarts? Nadie sabe que tu lo has criado, tendría que ir a gryffindor y ser un ignorante— entró detrás de su anfitrión, como le enseñaron.

—Harry me comentó que si quedaba en la casa de los leones fingiría, pero que no todo tenía que salir como el viejo quería y está seguro que será una serpiente de pies a cabeza— Severus le daba la espalda buscando algo para beber.

—Solo hay que ver como habla, es un Slytherin quiera o no, y lo has influenciado indirectamente: le encanta el verde y lo plateado, acepta ponerse cosas rojas pero no es su estilo.

—Pero eso ha sido desde siempre. Cuando lo traje aquí, y le pregunté sus gustos dijo que le encantaba el verde y el azul— se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto, ¿no puedes envenenar al viejo con alguna de tus pociones?— preguntó como si nada antes de tomar un trago.

—Ojalá, pero quiero acabar con él sin ir a Azkaban, aunque creo que no seré yo quien lo mate— le salió una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Esos chavales son chicos listos, más que nosotros— rió también—. Pero no quiero que sean ellos los asesinos.

—No lo harán solos por supuesto. Yo me sacrificaré si es necesario, para que mi hijo o Draco sean felices. Además todo el mundo que esté separado de tu esposa es listo.

—Entonces veo que mi inteligencia va creciendo. Ayer firmé el divorcio con Narcisa. Ya no la tengo en casa— se sentó delante del escritorio, dejando su bastón a un lado como siempre hacía.

— ¿Qué dijo Draco?— preguntó Severus interesado en la reacción de su ahijado.

— ¿Creerías si te dijese que saltó por toda la casa como un desquiciado? Nunca lo había visto así, no pensé que Narcisa le hiciese tanto daño— tristeza se posó en sus ojos. Imperceptible, pero allí estaba.

—Ya sabes que Draco nunca tuvo el amor de una madre. Es normal que no la quiera— negó de lo más normal.

—No hace falta que hables en clave.

— ¿Cuando se lo dirás?— preguntó directo.

—Cuando lo vea. Si todo va bien, en menos de cuatro años me encontraré con él. Solo espero que Draco no me odie, por haberle escondido algo así.

—Te quiere mucho, y si buscas a ese, estoy seguro que te lo agradecerá en su momento— le sonrió como su amigo que era.

—Que Merlín te escuche. A tu salud Severus—brindaron y bebieron de golpe lo que les quedaba de whiskey

El día pasó sin contratiempos, comieron en la terraza que quedaba detrás de la casa. Hablaron de trivialidades y quedaron para verse otro día. Los dos chicos crecían sanos, alegres, como cualquier niño de diez años. Como dijo Draco, quedaba un año para empezar los estudios mágicos legalmente. Sabía que Harry se aburriría esos siete años, por Merlín, si sabía las mismas cosas que él tardó años en perfeccionar.

—Serás el prmier alumno de la historia de Hogwarts que entrará con una carrera. A ver quien te supera.

—Calla Draco. Además, si hay algun accidente, yo estaré ahí para cuidarte. Eso salió muy cursi— se rascó la cabeza graciosamente.

— ¿Hace mucho que no veníais aquí? Harry tiene la típica mirada nostálgica— se fijó Draco.

—Pues hace casi cuatro meses. La carrera me quitaba tiempo y como papá está en Hogwarts, aún más.

—Falta menos para que en Hogwarts nos veamos cada día. Y por cierto, no permitiré vagancia en mis clases, ni en ninguna otra, y va para ambos— enarcó una ceja de aviso.

—Padrino, parece que no nos conozcas— se defendió el rubio.

—Es por qué os conozco muy bien que digo eso. Sé qué vais a estar recorriendo el castillo, y los alrededores, igual que hicisteis con esta mansión— una risa de Lucius se oyó en medio la sala—. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

— ¿Yo? De nada. Severus conoces a los chavales. Sabes que allí estudiaran, si es para lo único que se ponen de acuerdo, por favor— bufó.

Era verdad, los chicos competían por todo, pero en los estudios no. Se ayudaban mutuamente para sacar ambos buenas notas. Ya hacía cuatro años que se conocían, y lo sabían todo del otro. Recordó como Lucius y Draco se presentaron por sorpresa en su mansión y lo vieron montar a caballo con un niño. Fueron necesarias muchas horas y mucha paciencia. Al final ambos lo entendieron, aunque al pequeño rubio le daba igual, por fin su padre le dejaría venir más veces para jugar con ese moreno.

Años después, eran inseparables, y sabía que si los ponían en diferente casa, les dolería a los dos.

—Severus, nos vamos ya— le tendió la mano—. Y ya sabes, una poción en sus caramelos no es nada malo.

—Me lo pensaré si se pone muy pesado. Cuidaos los dos— estrechó la mano. Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla, así como Harry a Lucius. Los dos pequeños se saludaban con un choque de manos muy extraño, algo que habrían visto en el mundo muggle. Porque sí, Draco sabía muchas cosas de él, luego que Severus lograra convencer a su padre de qué era lo mejor.

Se fueron por chimenea y Severus se permitió recorrer la mansión. La de Escocia, que se convirtió en la casa de verano. Solo iban allí para las fiestas y en todas las vacaciones. Harry se negaba a dejarla, pero su padre le comentó que sería más fácil para sus estudios. Era el refugio de ambos, donde todo se solucionaba, se conocían cosas nuevas, se olvidaba lo malo y se despedía de lo viejo.

Allí estaban las fotografías que más amaban, las más bonitas y las que significaban algo. Ya había un álbum de cien hojas, todas las imágenes eran de ellos dos juntos, con sus abuelos, con Lucius y Draco, aunque estos últimos a regañadientes, pero con un brillo en los ojos de agradecimiento por estar con los Prince.

Recordando las fotografías, entró a su despacho donde trabajaba en verano, y guardaba lo más importante: fotografías, papeles, regalos...muchas cosas relacionadas con Harry. Cogió el álbum y empezó a mirarlas una por una. La primera que se hicieron, que luego se la regaló; en navidades, año nuevo, aniversarios y cumpleaños, durante todos los viajes...en todas ambos sonreían, y otros acompañantes también. Severus nunca sonreía en público, por eso ver esas fotografías le hacía sentir extraño. Un niño conseguía hacerlo muy feliz. Y por eso valía la pena todas las reconciliaciones posibles, pelearse con quien fuera, para tenerlo bajo su cuidado y ser él quien lo hiciese feliz.

Hubo una fotografía que le puso feliz. Era el viaje a Francia que prometió a Harry a los pocos meses de tenerlo en su casa. Al final, también se apuntaron Lucius y Draco, por insistencia del pequeño moreno. En la foto estaban los dos niños mirando las vistas desde la torre Eiffel, a un lado él y Lucius, hablando y riendo de tonterías. Reían como mucho tiempo llevaban sin hacer. Sus abuelos, llegaban por atrás y señalaban algún lugar a los niños. Tenían siete años. Fue un viaje familiar que recordaría siempre.

—Papá— entró Harry al despacho—. La abuela ya llegó.

—Entonces vamos— juntos fueron a recibir a Margaret, quien había ido con unas amigas de crucero por el Mediterráneo—. ¿Está morena?

—Parece más bien una gamba, pero no le digas que te he dicho eso eh— rió Harry, cuando su abuela se enfadaba daba más miedo que él, y eso ya es mucho decir. Entraron al salón, y Severus vio que su hijo no mentía.

—Mamá, ¿no te pusiste crema protectora?— dijo después de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí que lo hice querido, pero ya sabes cómo somos los del norte, que nos quemamos al ser tan blancos. Si vieras una española que estaba en el barco. Era preciosa, y con un color tostado digno de envidiar— se sentó y tomó la taza de té que le ofrecían—. Tendríais que haber venido.

—Lo siento abuela, pero tenía que estudiar. Además eso era solo para mujeres, ¿qué pintamos allí?— dijo con una mueca graciosa en la cara.

— ¿Y cómo te va en la universidad?

—Muy bien, el año que viene acabo toda la teoría, y mis prácticas se harán diferentes— siempre que hablaba de su carrera, o de su padre, una sonrisa orgullosa le salía de dentro.

—Vamos a cenar, Hils acaba de avisarme— Severus salió de la cocina—. Mamá, esta noche ponte esta loción, te ayudará con la quemadura en la espalda.

—Gracias Severus, ¿como estas? ¿Al final que haréis en Hogwarts?

—Bien mama. Con Harry hablamos que si quedaba en Gryffindor fingiría, y si quedaba en otra casa, enseñaría su inteligencia, no toda, pero lo haría.

—Me costará fingir, pero haré estar orgulloso a papa— aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo estoy pequeño, ya lo estoy.

Quedaban tres semanas para que empezase el nuevo curso. Y quince meses para que Harry fuese a Hogwarts. Todo podía salir bien. Saldría bien.

Creo, no estoy segura, que en Oxford no se estudia medicina, pero yo lo puse, para estudiar lo que quisiera XD

Me alegro que la historia esté gustando


	4. Hogwarts

Hola de nuevo!! Ante todo pido disculpas pro la tardanza del nuevo capítulo, pero tengo excusa!! Justo cuando iba a escribirlo enfermé y me ingresaron en el hospital TT En cuanto me he visto fuera de ese lugar he empezado a escribir Y a leer que me hacía falta...lo que llegué aburrime en el hospital!(pero ahora ya estoy mejor)  
Como disculpa traigo este capitulo de 14 páginas de word.

También quería disculparme por si veis algún error ortográfico y claramente por el capítulo, pues lo veo muy soso ·· Ya me dirán ustedes...

Gracias por todos los comentarios!! Ni yo misma me lo creo!!

* * *

Este capitulo va para Andrea!!

**Hogwarts**

Harry continuó creciendo intelectual y físicamente, hasta tener once años. De hecho, solo faltaba un día para que empezase Hogwarts. Se encontraba nervioso, no para lo que pudiese aprender, porque el ya tenía conocimientos necesarios como para realizar los EXTASIS y salir con las mejores notas, sino porque vería a su padre enseñar, y no sabía si su influencia de todos esos años, le afectaría para ir a una casa diferente de la que esperaba mucha gente fuera Gryffindor.

Llevaba casi todo el verano sin ver a Draco, pues tuvo que ir donde sus tíos porque no quería que su padre tuviera problemas con el director. Los dos chicos prometieron que si quedaban en diferentes casas, ese suceso no alteraría esa amistad tan fuerte que tenían, fingirían, pero no se separarían.

En ese momento se encontraba con Hagrid, un semi gigante que lo "salvó" de la casa de sus tíos. Era un buen hombre y bastante inocente, incapaz de hacer daño a un niño, o eso veía Harry. La mañana llegó y el hombre lo acompañó a King Cross, pero luego se fue. El chico se fue al andén que tenía que ir, y esperó, inocentemente.

—Harry— el niño se giró para ver quien lo llamaba.

— ¡Papá!— se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su padre—. Te he echado de menos. El verano ha sido muy aburrido.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Ven, aquí pueden reconocerme y no quiero eso— cogió la mano de su niño y fueron a un lugar no tan lleno—. ¿Has pasado buen verano? ¿Ningún altercado?— el otro negó—. Pronto llegaran Draco y Lucius, supongo que querrás verlos ¿verdad?

—Sí. Papá, ¿el verano siguiente deberé hacer lo mismo? Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo ir allí. Aunque fuese necesario.

—Ya pensaremos en algo para que no vuelvas allí, tranquilo pequeño— los siguientes minutos los pasaron sin hablar mucho, solo estando juntos, no hacía falta nada más para demostrar lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Cuando faltaba una media hora para la marcha del tren, dos rubios se vieron por la estación, uno todo serio y el otro buscando a alguien ansiosamente. Hasta que lo encontró.

— ¡Harry!— corrió esquivando a la gente y se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo.

— ¡Draco, ese comportamiento!

—Lucius, déjalo tranquilo, hace semanas que no se ven— le recriminó Severus a su amigo.

— ¿Y eso qué? Debe comportarse y no ser un crío— mientras los dos adultos discutían sobre el comportamiento, los dos chavales se hacían todo tipo de preguntas.

— ¿Como fue el verano?— preguntaron a la vez—. Aburrido— volvieron a responder riéndose—. ¿Ansioso?— acabó preguntando Harry.

—Un poco, más que nada por el cambio y todo eso, supongo que casi todos los profesores serán aburridos, suerte que tu padre está allá, no soportaría que un estúpido enseñara este arte.

—Ya somos dos. Hacer pociones es difícil y si nos ponen a alguien que no sabe...Lo que mi papá me ha dicho que no es el profesor más querido y su carácter en clases es brusco. No quiero fingir con él— acabó diciendo tristemente.

—Me parece que no hará falta fingir. Yo también he oído eso de su carácter, pero piensa que eso es solo en clases, nosotros lo conocemos en la intimidad— intentó animarlo, cosa que funcionó.

—Creo que ahora en el tren tendremos que separarnos. Eso de hacerme el inocente que no sabe nada, no me gusta mucho. ¡No soy así de tonto!— se estiró de los pelos ante la desesperación.

—A lo mejor no tienes que fingir, quien sabe. Tu...

—Venga chicos, tenemos que irnos— interrumpió Severus lo que tenía que decirle.

—Harry, nos vemos en el castillo— se abrazaron de nuevo y tomaron rumbo distinto.

—Pequeño, cuidado en el trayecto, ¿de acuerdo?— el otro asintió sin muchas ganas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Y si quedo en gryffindor?— eso era lo que le carcomía por dentro. Sabía que si quedaba en la casa de los leones su padre se decepcionaría mucho. Esa era la casa que más odiaba. No quería que su padre renegara de él y que lo odiase, podía superar cualquier cosa, pero eso no. Era algo que iba más allá de sus capacidades.

—Estaré igual de orgulloso.

—Pero te decepcionaré. Sé que no te gusta esa casa— se atrevió a subir la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su padre como siempre le miraban, llenos de cariño.

—Me da igual a la que vayas, yo siempre estaré contento; mientras tú seas feliz no debes preocuparte por nada. Me decepcionarías si dejaras de comportarte como el Harry que conozco y que crié, además recuerda siempre quien eres y de los que te quieren, ¿de acuerdo?— el niño asintió feliz y con una nueva sonrisa—. Ahora vámonos ya, que representa que tú tienes que estar allá dentro.

Los dos tomaron rumbo al andén y cuando lo vieron a lo lejos se despidieron con un abrazo, sin palabras. Harry vio a una familia todo de pelirrojos que supuso era la Weasley y fingió no saber cómo traspasar la pared.

Media hora más tarde y sentado en uno de los vagones, decidió tomarse su tiempo y mirar el paisaje. Pero alguien abriendo la puerta interrumpió su momento.

—Perdona, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Los otros vagones están llenos— pidió un pelirrojo con pecas.

—Ningún problema, siéntate.

—Soy Ronald Wealsey, pero llámame Ron, Ronald solo lo hace mi madre cuando está enfadada— los dos rieron.

—Harry Potter— la reacción del otro era tal y como la esperaba, con los ojos abiertos a punto de salirse de la cara.

—Entonces tienes la...

—Oh, sí— subió su mano hasta su pelo y lo retiró de su frente, el otro seguía sin creérselo.

Las horas siguieron pasando, con un pelirrojo comiendo lo que el otro había cogido del carrito, y explicando la vida mágica al pelinegro, quien intentaba fingir lo mejor posible, a pesar que todo lo que le contaba su compañero, ya lo sabía. De nuevo, alguien interrumpió, esta vez una niña.

— ¿Habéis visto a un sapo? Se le ha escapado a un compañero— los otros negaron y la niña vio que uno de ellos estaba a punto de hacer magia, cuando le propuso que lo hiciera, no le salió como hubiera esperado—. ¿Estás seguro que eso era un hechizo? Mira. Oculus reparo— las gafas de Harry se arreglaron en un momento y se hizo el sorprendido. En realidad, ese hechizo se lo enseñó su padre, como todos los demás, aparte que ya los había practicado con la varita de su padre.

—Gracias. Soy Harry Potter.

—Hermione Granger, y tú eres...— giró para ver al pelirrojo.

—Ron Wealsey— dijo con la boca llena.

—Encantada. Falta poco para llegar, así que poneos el uniforme— y la niña se marchó.

—Un poco mandona ¿no crees?— Harry asintió—. ¿Quien se cree que es para mandarnos? Y aun faltan dos horas para llegar,

—Déjala, debe estar nerviosa, mejor cambiémonos— los chicos se cambiaron y los minutos pasaron rápido. El viaje en barca fue bonito, pero sabían que lo que les esperaba allí era aún más y entraron al castillo casi sin darse cuenta,

Ya en el comedor, miraron el techo, que era de una belleza impresionante. Las cuatro mesas defendían su casa, y a lo lejos los profesores sentados en la suya. A medida que Harry se acercaba, miraba disimuladamente a su padre y le sonreía, siendo correspondido del mismo modo.

Había un taburete con un extraño sombrero esperando encima. De repente éste empezó a cantar una canción, y cuando acabó, muchos aplaudieron. Luego dio un discurso y empezó la selección. Esa manera de seleccionar a la gente, desilusionó mucho a Harry y Draco, que se esperaban algo más impactante que un sombrero.

—Hermione Granger— llamó la subdirectora. La niña se sentó al taburete toda nerviosa y murmurando muchos hechizos.

—Gryffindor— habló el sombrero, la niña se bajó feliz y fue bien recibida en su mesa. Luego de varios nombres, tocó a un chico que Harry ya había oído hablar de él.

—Neville Longbottom— todo nervioso esperó.

—Ravenclaw— contento se dirigió a su mesa.

—Draco Malfoy— la subdirectora lo miró extraño, casi despectivamente, pero el sombrero no llegó a tocar su cabeza cuando dijo Slytherin

Pasaron siete niños antes de que le tocara a Harry, y éste, cuando fue llamado se mostró nervioso. Sabía que ese momento cambiaría su vida, lo negara o no. Se sentó y esperó.

—Vaya, vaya, tienes mucho potencial señor Potter, ¿o debería decir Prince?— Harry se sorprendió y temió que el sombrero hablara con el director y todo se descubriera—. Tranquilo muchacho, no diré nada. Creo que fue bueno que tuvieras un nuevo padre. Las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles y necesitarás el cariño de tu verdadera familia. No sé dónde ponerte. Tienes las cualidades de cada una de las cuatro casas. Me es muy difícil tomar dicha decisión.

— ¿Hay algún problema sombrero seleccionador?— interrumpió Dumbledore el parloteo del sombrero al ver que no lo ponía en ningún lugar.

—Director, es la primera vez en todos estos años, en que un muchacho puede pertenecer a cualquier casa, y si me permite, aún estoy decidiendo— el otro asintió y volvió a sentarse.

Harry por otro lado estaba nervioso, todo el mundo le miraba y no le gustaba para nada. ¿Porque el sombrero no se decidía ya?

—Muchacho, serás el primero en no pertenecer en ninguna de las cuatro casas, pero a la vez pertenecer a todas. He decidido que no serás un alumno normal— "genial, solo me falta esto para que no me dejen en paz" pensó Harry—. Director, el señor Potter a partir de ahora será un discípulo del actual profesor de pociones.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón?— preguntó Dumbledore, esto era algo que no se esperaba.

—El muchacho pertenecerá a las cuatro casas, pero a la vez a ninguna. Si se le suman o restan puntos, irá para las cuatro casas. Pero no dormirá en ninguna de las salas comunes. El señor Potter dormirá en los aposentos del profesor de pociones, podrá comer allí si quiere o por el contrario, ir a la mesa que quiera. Deberá crecer y aprender al lado de su maestro y éste, guiarlo en todo momento para que tenga la educación necesaria.

— ¿Es la decisión definitiva?

—Sí. Aprenderá principalmente pociones y estoy seguro, con el poder que me otorgaron los cuatro fundadores, que el muchacho será una gran pocionista. El profesor también le enseñará las otras asignaturas, todo lo que sea necesario, pero no es obligatorio que el señor Potter asista a las demás clases que no sean Pociones. Tendrá un duro trabajo que sabrá llevar— acabó el sombrero—. Suerte, Prince— susurró a Harry.

En el Gran Comedor, nadie se atrevía a hablar, todos impresionados de tal decisión, los que más, Dumbledore y Minerva, quienes pensaron que podrían tener al niño controlado y ahora todo se iba a pique; y Severus, quien estaba feliz de la vida, aunque por fuera se mostrase disgustado.

—No podemos deshacer nada de lo que diga el sombrero. Señor Potter, siéntese en la mesa que usted desee, después de cenar, un prefecto de cualquier casa le llevará hasta mi despacho.

La selección continuó, y Harry decidió estar en gryffindor, pues sabía que sería muy sospechoso que hablara de buenas a primeras con Draco Malfoy. En la mesa de los leones estaban todos los Weasley e intentó hacer alguna relación con esos chicos, aun sabiendo, solo por mirar a los ojos, que muchos mentían. La mayoría de los alumnos pertenecientes a esa casa, le miraban con repulsión y mucha envidia.

Para Harry todo había cambiado, no se separaría de su padre y aprendería de manera distinta. Lo que más le entusiasmaba, era que podía hacer realidad uno de sus sueños: ser pocionista y hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre.

Luego de cenar, y aun con las miradas desde repulsión a admiración, Harry fue llevado a la oficina del director, donde le esperaba éste, su padre y la profesora McGonagall.

—Señor Potter, bienvenido a Hogwarts— el niño asintió—. Te hemos traído aquí para resolver todo esto lio que se ha montado. ¿Tú a que casa quieres ir? Aunque el sombrero haya dicho que debes hacer eso, creo yo, que querrás estar con otros chavales en una habitación y no con un adulto.

—No me importa señor— contestó Harry. Ahora Dumbledore quería manejarlo, sabiendo que si cambiaba una orden del sombrero, le podía ir mal.

—Muchacho, tú debes aprender como cualquier otro niño— insistió Dumbledore.

—Creo que de esta forma también voy a aprender, no se preocupe director— se mostró imperturbable, sin mostrar cualquier sentimiento que revelase la ira que estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Tú qué piensas Severus?— preguntó al profesor de pociones, sabiendo que este se negaría por el odio a su padre.

—Si el sombrero ha dicho que tiene posibilidades, debe ser por algo, aunque sea un Potter, puedo tenerlo como pupilo— por dentro, Severus sonreía, estaba feliz.

—Pero esto es inaudito Albus, no se puede hacer una excepción de este tipo solo porque el sombrero quiera.

—Minerva, ¿no será que estás celosa de que el chico no vaya a tu casa? Si tiene que ir a mis aposentos, muy a mi pesar— Harry intentó no reírse, siempre que su padre decía eso, era porque no sentía nada—. Irá. Creo que debería llevármelo ya, su horario es diferente a los demás estudiantes y tendrá que levantarse temprano. Potter, soy Severus Snape, a partir de ahora su Maestro— el otro asintió.

—Está bien. Harry, de nuevo bienvenido, y nos tienes aquí para lo que haga falta— Harry se levantó y siguió a su padre, quien le esperaba en la puerta.

Por los pasillos no dijeron nada, pero cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Severus y entraron, Harry saltó y abrazó a su padre con mucha felicidad y fuerza, tanta, que ambos cayeron al suelo. Permanecieron así un buen rato, pero Severus decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y sentarse en un lugar cómodo.

—Al final estoy en todas las casas, pero cerca tuyo— habló Harry.

—Me alegro pequeño, sabía que eras especial y que tu romperías con todo lo tradicional— a Harry no le hacía mucha gracia ser el centro de atención—. ¿Sabes qué significa ser pupilo verdad?— el otro asintió—. Bien, entonces lo mejor será ir a dormir y mañana empezar.

—Papá se me hace muy difícil hacerme el tonto, ¿no puedo mostrarme tal y como soy? Además eso de que me odies por mi padre, no tiene mucho sentido, tú me cuidaste, crecí contigo.

—Tranquilo, puede que todo lo que planeamos no sea necesario hacerlo. ¿Por cierto como te sentarás en el gran comedor?

—Una vez en cada lugar y ya, y si se enfadan allá ellos, es mi decisión.

—Bien hecho. Buenas noches, que descanses.

—Buenas noches papá.

Cuando llegó la mañana siguiente, Severus despertó a su hijo, quien se vistió rápido y ambos fueron al aula de pociones que estaba contigua. Todo tenía una apariencia muy tétrica pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente y en realidad se sintió como en casa.

—Para que vamos a engañarnos, Harry, como tú de pociones ya sabes, te dejo que me ayudes a preparar la clase.

—Pero papá, ya la preparaste este verano, ¿cierto?— preguntó confundido.

—Quiero que me digas que te parece, esto será uno de los tantos trabajos que harás. Y como yo tengo algunas horas libres, tu podrás ir a las otras clases, aunque ya sepas las materias, sería extraño que no fueras allí para aprenderlas.

—Vale— aceptó—. Se hace raro venir aquí con los siete años aprendidos.

—Y me lo dice el que ya se ha graduado en la universidad— rió Severus.

Harry tomó la hoja que su padre le había mostrado y la miró; era una buena forma de trabajar lo que había allí escrito y estaba seguro que muchos aprenderían, aunque odiarían a su profesor.

—Está muy bien, se nota que tienes práctica. Aunque papá, a los de primero no los asustes como haces siempre.

—Es mi ritual de cada año, Harry, no puedo cambiarlo.

—Lo sé, pero harás que se me escape la risa— Harry empezó a reír al imaginarse a su padre todo serio y echando una charla que los dejaba a todos en silencio.

—Pero bueno, señor Potter, ese comportamiento no es el apropiado— se puso todo serio.

—Ahora que dices eso, el sombrero sabe que tú me has criado, me llamó Prince.

—A ese no se le escapa ni una, como a Dumbledore. Harry, ten cuidado en no tomar nada que te ofrezca el director, acuérdate que a veces lleva Veritaserum. Ahora lo utiliza con los estudiantes, por eso lo sabe todo.

— ¡Pero eso es ilegal!

—Sí, es cierto, pero nadie lo sabe, así que el va actuando. Venga, vayamos a desayunar. Cualquier problema, me lo dices— Harry asintió.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor y entraron. Severus fue a la mesa de los profesores, Harry a Slytherin, donde como si nada, Draco le hacía un sitio. Sabía que ahora, los dos debían "presentarse".

—Vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es a Harry Potter, ayer estabas con los leones, ¿qué pasa, ya te echaron?

—No, pero donde me siente o deje de sentarme es mi problema, no el tuyo. Además Slytherin no está nada mal— sonrió como aprendió de su padre.

—Eres listo. Soy Draco Malfoy.

—Harry Potter, aunque todo el mundo sabe quien soy— hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Draco, Potter es quien derrotó al señor Oscuro, y ya sabes...

—No te preocupes Blaise, Potter no es tonto, y si sabe lo que hace, quedará en el bando del ganador— Draco sabía que Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, no seguían la ideología del señor oscuro, pero debían fingir. Al igual que Harry y él mismo.

—Yo soy Blaise Zabini, y ella Pansy Parkinson— la chica que estaba su lado le abrazó cariñosamente.

—Yo soy Theodore Nott, aunque no me verás mucho.

—A Theo le encanta leer, y siempre está en algún rincón— Draco sacó de dudas a Harry.

El desayuno pasó y fueron a la primera clase de toda la vida, que era pociones. Todos se sentaron, pero Harry permaneció de pie, al lado de la mesa de su maestro y padre. En menos de dos minutos Severus entró dando un portazo y silenciando a todos.

—Estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte...— fueron las primeras palabras que recibieron los de primero y luego les siguieron otras. Señaló una silla en la que Harry se sentó, al lado de la mesa principal—. Señor Potter, ¿podría explicar a los demás alumnos que obtienes si en una infusión de ajenjo añadimos raíz de asfófelo en polvo?— preguntó a su hijo luego de la charla que había dado.

—Te duerme profundamente, por eso se le conoce por Filtro de los muertos en vida— respondió sin titubear.

— ¿Donde va a buscar un bezoar si necesita uno?— volvió a preguntar el maestro. Sabía que esas preguntas su hijo se las sabía, y disimuladamente demostraba cuanto sabía.

—En el estomago de una cabra, protege de la mayoría de venenos— volvió a decir todo sereno.

—Veo que ya ha empezado a leerse el libro que le di ayer. No parece tan estúpido como su padre— _"por supuesto que no, si eres tú. No conozco otro"_ pensó Harry.

—Quince puntos para el señor Potter—todos ahogaron una exclamación, pues sabían que quince puntos para él, en realidad eran como sesenta—. Como vuestro compañero ha dicho, el filtro de muerte en vida sirve para eso, y es una de las pociones que prepararemos este año. Los ingredientes y los pasos están en la pizarra. Potter, usted póngase en mi mesa, también elaborará una.

Harry puso todo su empeño en realizar la poción como si fuese la primera vez, con el cuidado de la inexperiencia. No quería delatarse, pero le costaba mucho. Era hábil en pociones y cortaba los ingredientes con gran maestría, no tanto como su padre, pero mejor que los de séptimo. Hacer ver que nunca había cortado uno, le resultaba todo un reto.

La clase pasó sin mayores contratiempos, y ningún caldero explotó, estaban a punto de retirarse, pero el profesor les mando trabajo. Luego habló a Harry.

—Señor Potter, quédese, continuará aquí con las próximas clases— en las siguientes horas, Harry estuvo siempre al lado de su padre, le ayudaba a dar clases, realizaba pociones, daba explicaciones...Y siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Severus.

Llegó la hora de comer, e iba al Gran Comedor cuando se encontró con Draco.

—Harry, ¿qué tal tu nueva posición?

—Hola rubio. Pues muy extraña, al final tuviste razón y las cosas cambiaron. ¿A ti como te fueron?

—Ya me pelee con Weasley— dijo el rubio como si nada y con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Tiempo te faltó, no la líes mucho— Harry entró al salón, y Draco le seguía, cada uno fue a su mesa correspondiente. Ahora para Harry era Ravenclaw

Los Ravenclaws, muchos de ellos, se mostraban tranquilos. Harry no conocía a nadie de allí, pero creyó que era necesario mantener una charla con alguno de ellos.

—Hola— le saludó un chico regordete.

—Hola— volvió el saludo Harry. Sabía que si alguien le hablaba, no era tan malo. Muchos de los gryffindors le odiaban por estar en un lugar diferente, y muchos slytherins le simpatizaban. Eso provocó risa al chico. Quienes deberían ser sus amigos eran sus enemigos, y a la inversa—. Harry Potter, aunque no se para que me presento.

—Neville Longbottom. Tranquilo, supongo que no es fácil, pero por lo que veo, muchos mienten.

— ¿En qué?— preguntó extrañado.

—Decían que eras un niño mimado y que chuleabas por haber matado a quien-tú-sabes.

— ¿Presumir? Si por mí fuera, regalaría el puesto. Me he enterado en un solo día de muchas cosas. Yo antes no sabía nada del mundo mágico, vivía con mis tíos muggles. Y no fue hasta hace un mes que supe que era un mago— sabía que mentía, pero estaba seguro que pronto podría contarle todo. Se veía un chico simpático y podría jurar que sabía guardar secretos.

—Debió de ser duro— habló triste Neville.

—Bueno, no tanto, ya te contaré. Puedo decir que tengo la educación necesaria.

—Se nota. Sabes, la gente sabe donde más duele y por eso atacan. Mis padres llevan más de diez años en San Mungo, y me crié con mi abuela, un poco paranoica y como verás mi infancia no fue la mejor, pero tampoco mala— sonrió. Harry sabía que Neville era un buen amigo.

—Que aproveche Neville— empezó a comer, y su compañero le dijo lo mismo. Otros compañeros se le presentaron como Terry Boot o Padma Patil, ambos de apariencia simpática. Sabía que si iban a Ravenclaw, tan malos no podían ser, aunque ahora las cosas parecían cambiar.

La comida fue muy amena, y al acabar, Harry fue al salón de pociones. Era su última clase allí, luego debía ir con Gryffindor y Slytherin a Encantamientos. Una clase interesante, pero sabía que algo malo iba a pasar allí, si ponían a los leones y a las serpientes juntas. El director estaba empeñado en que podían hacer las paces, y Harry podía pensarlo también, pero si los leones estaban bajo la influencia del viejo, sería imposible.

La clase con su padre fue de lo más extraña, eran Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y a diferencia de las otras dos casas, no tenían ningún problema en sentarse mezclados y ayudarse, quizá porque eran de sexto o porque eran más tranquilos y no llevaban problemas.

—Señor Potter, vaya con gryffindor y slytherin de su edad, cuando acabe vaya a mi oficina.

—Sí señor, con permiso— Harry cerró la puerta al salir. Se dirigió a la siguiente clase y notó que no llegó tarde. Los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí le miraban mal y los que llegaban igual. Solo los amigos que había hecho en Slytherin le saludaron. Ron Weasley, a quien el día anterior había conocido, le daba una mueca de asco y fastidio, lo mismo que algunos gryffindors.

Pero el chico no había sido criado por una serpiente para nada, así que se fue con los slytherins y los saludó como si se conociesen de toda la vida, aunque en realidad, con uno de ellos, si que llevaba tiempo.

—Hola chicos—saludó como si nada, aun sabiendo que todos le miraban.

—Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó Blaise sorprendido.

—Mi maestro ya no tiene más clases y me recomendó venir a las de ustedes.

—De esta manera aprendes de las dos formas. Sabe lo que hace.

—Pues claro Blaise, para algo es nuestro jefe de casa— Draco le dio un coscorrón. Harry sonrió ante la escena: Blaise se acariciaba la cabeza y se quejaba y Pansy no dejaba de reír. Todos les miraban, pero a ellos les daba igual.

—Así que Potter va con las serpientes. Que bajo has caído.

—Me parece que te equivocas Weasley, voy con todas las casas. Deberías mirar antes, pues tanto voy con ustedes, como con ellos o los demás.

—Si pensaras bien, sabrías que con las serpientes no se puede confiar— habló de nuevo el pelirrojo, que se veía realmente enfadado.

—No hables de mi inteligencia, Weasley, voy con quien me da la gana, no con quienes me manden. Ellos a mi no me han hecho nada. Además ¿quién me dice a mí que ustedes son de confiar, si desde que me seleccionaron para ser pupilo de mi maestro, me miráis con asco? Ellos— mostró su mano a sus compañeros que estaban a su espalda—. Se han comportado muy bien conmigo y no me dejan de lado, cosa que no debería decir lo mismo de ti. Parece que olvidas lo de ayer en el tren.

—Para mí está olvidado, yo no me relaciono con serpientes. Y encima con el profesor Snape, que dicen que es uno de los peores profesores. ¡Por tu culpa nos está quitando puntos!— gritó en cólera.

—Eh tu, no insul...— pero Draco fue interrumpido cuando Harry le puso una mano delante de su pecho para que no hiciera nada.

—Me resulta patético que quieras comportarte como un chaval de dieciséis años cuando tienes once. A mi maestro no le insultes, y debo recordarte que si gryffindor ha obtenido puntos, la mitad han sido míos y solo llevamos un día de clases. Además el profesor Snape no me quitó puntos, sino, los aumentó, ¿debo recordarte que me dio quince puntos, y que por eso, cada casa tenía quince más?

—Vete a la mierda, puede que la muerte de tus padres ha sido en vano, por que como has salido tu...Y encima vivías con muggles. Has venido aquí sin saber nada, creo que el sombrero se equivocó contigo.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, que parece que no tengas educación. Y a mis padres, no los metas en esto que yo no metí a los tuyos. Sabes, estás cayendo muy bajo, y te has equivocado en algo: la muerte de mis padres, no ha sido en vano. ¿Qué no sé nada? Podría decir lo mismo de ti, que has necesitado ayuda para hacer una poción. Supongo que era la primera de tu vida, ¿verdad? A mí no me ha salido tan mal— luego de esto, el gryffindor se giró y fue a sentarse con los suyos, mientras que Harry con los slytherins que le felicitaban por el discurso.

—Bienvenidos a la clase de encantamientos, soy Filius Flitwick y os enseñaré todo lo que pueda de esta materia. Hoy les voy a enseñar el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa, sirve para mover objetos, como una pluma por ejemplo. Su movimiento de muñeca es elegante y sencillo, de esta manera podréis realizarlo. Por favor primero haced el movimiento— todos empezaron a mover su mano— y ahora repetid conmigo Wingardium Leviosa.

—Wingardium Leviosa— repitieron todos.

—Ahora con varitas.

Todos empezaron a decir el hechizo, unos pronunciados mal, y otros con diferentes movimientos. Harry tuvo que reprimir su magia, que quería salir a raudales y fingir que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

La clase pasó sin novedades y había al menos tres horas libres después. Harry fue con su maestro. Estuvieron hablando de lo sucedido anteriormente y Severus felicitó a su hijo por haber sabido llevar la situación; luego hicieron un poco de trabajo, juntos. Mientras tomaban, más tarde, un poco de té y hablaban de cosas triviales, una lechuza llegó hasta Harry. Era de Draco y le preguntaba de ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

—Papá, ¿puedo ir con Draco?

—Claro, por hoy hemos terminado— Harry fue a quitarse la túnica, que la suya llevaba el escudo con las cuatro casas, pero al volver de su habitación su padre lo paró—. Y Harry, evita meterte en problemas.

—Lo sé. Pero si te insultan, el defenderte me sale solo. Además creo que el encuentro de ayer no fue de casualidad.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando pequeño?

—Que puede que todo fuera algo tramado por el director. Weasley se mostró muy furioso por estar con los slytherins, pero antes también había estado con ellos y los ravenclaw en la mesa, y con estos últimos no he tenido ningún problema.

—Piensa que los gryfindors y los slytherins siempre se han llevado mal. Además el señor Oscuro era una serpiente. Es normal que esté enfadado.

—Pero papá, si ayer no me dejó ni hablar, cené casi en silencio. En realidad cuando no quedé en ninguna casa en particular, ya me miró mal. Y la mayoría me miraba con envidia. A Weasley no le hice nada, porque en el tren habíamos hablado bastante y no hubo problemas. Sus hermanos gemelos sí que parecían simpáticos y me contaron muchas cosas— le miró a los ojos y vio en ellos el cariño que necesitaba sentir.

—No creo que Dumbledore sea capaz de utilizar a niños para estar contigo— le acarició la cabeza como sabía que al chico le gustaba—. Igualmente investigaré.

—Papá, ¿y si él les ha prometido cosas? No sé, dinero, popularidad...Aunque ya están empezando un poco mal, si quieren vigilarme de esta forma. Es igual, ahora me voy con Draco. Nos vemos después de la cena— Harry cerró la puerta y corriendo fue a buscar a su amigo.

Lo encontró en los jardines y estaba solo, seguramente para hablar tranquilamente y sin tener que fingir nada.

—Hola rubio— le dijo por detrás.

—Harry, no me asustes así ¿quieres?— Draco respiraba con una mano en el corazón—. Siempre haces lo mismo, pero no se de qué me quejo— miró a ambos lados para ver si había alguien cerca para oír—. En esto eres clavadito a tu padre.

—Vamos no te quejes— Harry sabía que Draco se refería a Severus—. ¿Cómo es tu sala común?

—Elegante, por supuesto, está debajo del lago y en la mazmorra, ya sabes. Pero deberías entrar.

—Ya sabes que de momento no puedo, si entro en una, debo entrar en todas, además de momento nada de nada— llevó al rubio hasta un banco donde se sentaron.

—Y el año que viene, ¿cómo lo harás en quidditch?

—No creo que me dejen participar, no tengo una casa concreta y debería ir siempre con una diferente.

— ¡Pues juega así, pero entra! ¡No es justo que te lo prohíban, y encima eres bueno! Menudos partidazos que hacíamos en mi casa.

—Tendríamos que repetirlos. Y si no me dejan entrar, pues ya jugaremos en verano— el otro asintió—. Supongo que todo el colegio se ha enterado de la discusión.

— ¿Qué si se han enterado? Has batido el récord. Muchos padres se han enterado, incluso el mío y eso que no le he dicho nada. Y además te felicita por tus palabras— Harry miró a Draco con ojos exageradamente abiertos.

— ¡Y solo es mi primer día!

—Y como se enteren de qué ya estás graduado en la universidad...

— ¡Como se te ocurra decir algo, vas a desear no haber nacido!— amenazó el moreno.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo era una broma...anda vamos con los demás, supongo que tendrás tiempo antes de cenar— Harry asintió.

Los dos recorrieron pasillos y siguieron hablando de trivialidades, por el camino se encontraron con Neville, quien les saludó a ambos. Como Harry no podía entrar a la sala común, quedaron que se encontrarían al comedor, y hablarían unos minutos antes de cenar.

Los slytherins tardaron en llegar, y cuando estuvieron a la vista de Harry, éste se fijó que algo no iba bien. Todos iban enfadados y rojos de la ira.

— ¿Qué ha pasado chicos?— se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

—Los estúpidos gryffindors nos gastaron una broma y caímos en medio del pasillo— se quejó Draco.

—Si no les hemos hecho nada...aún— dijo Blaise.

— ¡Tenemos que tramar algo!— dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Chicos chicos, si os vengáis ahora, se sabrá que habéis sido vosotros. Esperad unos días— recomendó Harry.

—Pero entonces ellos pensaran que nos hemos rendido, y de eso nada.

—Si esperáis unos días, podrías trazar un plan más bueno— los demás asintieron. Y empezaron una charla amena, done Harry, disimuladamente, daba pequeñas ideas a Draco para la broma. Nadie se daba cuenta, solo el rubio y con unas cuantas ideas suyas, todo quedó preparado para la semana siguiente.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Harry fue a sentarse con los Hufflepuff. Allí estaban los más tranquilos y silenciosos. Los de su alrededor se presentaron y le dieron la bienvenida. Conoció a Hannah Abbott, una chica sencilla y con una bonita sonrisa, Susan Bones, un poco soñadora y un chico un poco más grande llamado Cedric Diggory.

Con una cena más tranquila que la anterior, Harry se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Tenía la contraseña para entrar en ellas, pero prefirió tocar. Su padre le abrió y le permitió pasar. No se saludaron con besos, como Harry siempre hacía cuando era más pequeño, pues al ir creciendo iba dejando esa actitud infantil. Pero nunca dejaba los abrazos dirigidos a su padre.

— ¿Cómo te fue el día papá? Antes no te pregunté.

—Bien, todos los profesores ya se han enterado de tu discusión— le miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes papá! ¡Incluso Lucius se ha enterado y me ha felicitado! Qué vergüenza y solo llevo un día aquí— se sentó en uno de los sillones y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Harry, tranquilo, no ocurre nada malo, además tú no le hiciste nada y le dejaste las cosas claras— le apartó las manos y le levantó el mentón—. Ya verás que mañana será un nuevo día y todo irá mejor

—Eso espero papá, eso espero. Por cierto, ya he conocido a Blaise, Theo y Pansy.

— ¿Y qué te parecen?

—Se nota que tu les guías. Te respetan muchísimo y ya he visto que ellos no quieren seguir al señor Oscuro.

—Me alegro. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ellos y sus padres están cada vez más paranoicos. Por cierto Harry, mañana vigila con el profesor de Defensa, no me da buena espina.

—A mi tampoco, ¡no entiendo porque el director no te da a ti el puesto!— levantó las manos al techo graciosamente.

—Porque sabe que de esa forma no podría controlarme. Antes en la cena he hablado con él, y tenías razón, he podido deducir que querían tenerte vigilado a través de los alumnos y algún profesor. Pero le ha salido un poco mal, porque los slytherins y muchos ravenclaw y hufflepuff a los que pidió esa tarea, se negaron.

—He conocido a unos cuantos y son buena gente.

—Sí, algunos sí. Ahora sería mejor ir a dormir, buenas noches pequeño.

—Buenas noches papá.

* * *

Como veis al final ni en una casa ni en la otra XD Mientras estaba postrada en la cama se me ocurrió esta idea... Ah, perdonadme si las primeras preguntas que le hace Severus a Harry en clase no son exactamente así, yo tengo el libro en catalán y la traducción es diferente. Como veis hay cosas que he cambiado, si no recuerdo mal, la clase de vuelo es antes que pociones, pero yo cambio horarios XD

Besazos y cuidense mucho


	5. El primer castigo y el primer juego

Gracias por tan bellos comentarios, me gustaron muchísimo.

Puse a Neville a Ravenclaw porque quería cambiarlo de lugar

Hermione, en este capítulo sale  
Gracias por leer

* * *

Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos...

**El primer castigo y el primer juego**

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fue peor de lo que Harry se imaginaba. El profesor Quirrel no lo miró ni una vez, no le dirigió la palabra y lo humilló delante de todos sin ser consciente.

Cuando el chico fue a ver a su padre, prefirió no decirle nada, pero su maestro lo conocía muy bien y supo que algo iba mal. Severus le pidió que le contara y Harry le explicó lo que pasó en la clase.

—Sé que esto no debe afectarme y de hecho con los alumnos no me pasa, pero que sea un profesor el que me deje en vergüenza delante de todos, me fastidia— acabó diciendo Harry luego de todo el discurso.

—Es normal que te afecte Harry, ¿pediste la palabra alguna vez?— Harry negó—. Esto de hacerte el inocente, creo que puede más que tú. Cuando tú quieras, ya puedes demostrar un poco de todo lo que sabes.

—Prefiero en navidad, así han pasado meses y no hay ningún problema.

—Ven aquí— Severus cogió la mano de Harry y estiró de él para sentarlo en su regazo—. Cualquier problema que tengas, tienes que decírmelo y yo te ayudaré en lo que sea— el chico asintió—. Hablaré con Quirrel para que te tenga en cuenta en las pocas clases que vas.

—Yo creo que es por eso, la profesora McGonagall tampoco me hace mucho caso. ¿Cómo voy a "aprender" de esta manera? Por suerte Neville me deja los apuntes de su clase, no los necesito, pero para los trabajos que pide, me ayudan mucho.

—Longbottom es un buen alumno, de los pocos que me hace una poción con decencia. Si ellos no quieren enseñarte nada, yo lo haré entonces, tal y como pidió el sombrero, seré tu maestro en todas las materias. Ya basta de tantas tonterías.

—Papa...—llamó Harry a su padre mirándolo extraño—. Solo han pasado tres días.

—Suficientes para evitar esto, si pasan más días, estar aquí se te convertirá en un infierno y no quiero eso. Por cierto, ¿donde haréis la broma a los gryffindor?

—Yo no haré nada, serán Draco y los demás— Severus levantó una ceja—. Es cierto, ¡yo solo doy las ideas!—Harry se puso a reír con ganas—. Supongo que será en alguna clase, y creo que no hará falta que pida en cual para que Draco lo haga.

— ¿No podría ser en otro lugar? ¡Me gustaría verlo, sinceramente!

— ¡Papá! ¡Que eres el profesor!

— ¿Y? Eso no evita que no pueda ver y reírme.

—Ya te dejaré ver mis recuerdos, no te preocupes. Dentro de diez minutos empieza tu clase, no tardo— Harry se fue corriendo dejando a su padre sentado en el sillón y mirando la puerta.

Harry buscó a Neville para devolverle los apuntes de Transformaciones que le habían ayudado bastante para saber por dónde iban. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte y por el camino se encontró a los gryffindor de primer año.

Para evitar discusiones, pasó de largos sin saludarlos, sabiendo que por nimiedades ya saltaban. Pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, y los gryffindor empezaron a seguirlo. Encontró a Neville y le entregó los apuntes, se despidió y siguió andando con los otros detrás de él. Durante el trayecto al salón de pociones, los leones no paraban de gritar insultos y Harry harto de todo se giró con una mirada aterradora, copiada de su padre.

—Que pasa Wealsey, ¿que para meterte conmigo necesitas a más gente?— les mostró una sonrisa cínica.

—Ya quisieras. Simplemente, todos encontramos divertido meternos contigo.

— ¿De verdad? Pues yo no le encuentro nada divertido. Intentas hacerte el gracioso y el mejor, pero déjame decirte que si te dedicaras a esto, no tendrías futuro. Todos esos inultos que estáis gritando, os los podéis meter por donde os quepan, que a mí, no me afectan.

—A mi no me hables así, niñato de pacotilla. ¿Te piensas que eres el mejor por ser el niño-que-vivió? Eres famoso por esa cicatriz, pero tú no hiciste nada. Fueron tus padres, y fíjate donde están? ¡Muertos!—los gryffinodr se reían sin tener otra cosa que hacer, pero de repente, pararon. Harry no se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

—Vuelve a decir algo de mis padres, y desearás no cruzarte en mi camino. Insúltame a mí, pero no a los muertos.

—Vete a la mierda Potter, eres un mimado que se cree que puede hacer lo que le da la gana, pero ya ves que aquí muchos profesores no te soportan. Muérete Potter, muérete— medio segundo después de que el pelirrojo dijese eso, Harry lo lanzó al suelo con una llave de karate. El deporte muggle se le daba muy bien, y lo dejó demostrado en ese momento.

—Levántate Weasley, yo no voy a insultarte porque no vale la pena, pero acércate y sabrás lo que es un Tsuki y el Mae Geri.

— ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? Eres un renacuajo— el pelirrojo se acercó a Harry y éste le dio un golpe fuerte con la mano, seguida de una patada en el centro del pecho. Weasley cayó al suelo quejándose—. Eres un cabrón, esta me la pagarás.

—Aquí te espero.

— ¿Que ocurre aquí?— la voz de una mujer despejó el pasillo que Harry no sabía cuando se había llenado de gente.

—Potter me ha atacado— dijo Weasley, y cuando la profesora McGonagall se giró a ver a Harry, el pelirrojo sonrió triunfalmente.

— ¿Eso es cierto, señor Potter?

—Sí, pero...

—Sígame— le interrumpió, y al moreno no le quedó otra que seguirla. Weasley se puso a reír y hacerle burlas por la espalda, sin darse cuenta que era visto por los slytherin.

— ¿Que os parece si la ejecutamos hoy en el gran comedor? No habrá una burla mayor que esa. Además tenemos que vengar a Harry, estúpidos leones.

—Me parece perfecto Draco, nadie se burla de un amigo y sale impune— habló Blaise.

Los dos fueron a pociones y le comentaron a su jefe de casa lo ocurrido. Como en ese momento no había nadie más, excepto una gryffindor que estaba leyendo, y los demás parecían haber olvidado la clase, Severus se permitió mostrar toda su ira. No se dio cuenta de cuan enfadado estaba hasta que Draco le avisó que todos ya habían llegado.

—Como dejan a entender que mi clase no les importa y se han permitido llegar diez minutos tarde, se quedarán treinta minutos más para recompensar. Las instrucciones para hacer la poción están en la pizarra, y si saben tanto, no necesitarán que les explique cómo se hace. Si hay un solo caldero que explote, quedarán castigados dos semanas y les quitaré veinte puntos. ¡Ahora empezad!— la clase siguió con un silencio muy tenso que fue roto con la explosión de dos calderos.

Todos quedaron callados, sabiendo lo que venía.

—Wealsey y Finnigan, una semana limpiando el aula. Vendrán a las siete. Ah, y cuarenta puntos menos para gryffindor.

—Esto es culpa de Potter— se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Señor Weasley, no veo aquí a su compañero, y no creo que pueda estar dos lugares a la vez, para sabotear su poción. Y sinceramente, no se para que mi pupilo quisiera molestarle, si no le conoce de nada. Ahora fuera— todos salieron rápido de la clase antes de que el profesor se arrepintiera y les hiciera quedarse.

Severus salió del aula y fue a buscar a Harry al despacho del director, donde suponía que estaría. Y no se equivocó. Su hijo se encontraba sentado enfrente del escritorio y de Dumbledore, y Minerva, estaba de pie a un lado mirándole enfadada.

—Con permiso Albus, vengo a buscar a mi pupilo— dijo en cuanto entró al despacho.

—Severus, me parece que no podrá ser, el señor Potter ha atacado a sus compañeros y no lo niega, y esto merece un castigo.

—¿Ha pedido su opinión y los detalles de la pelea?

—No son necesarios, cuando yo llegué allí, Potter estaba en una extraña posición y a punto de atacarle de nuevo.

—Minerva, tu no estuviste allí antes, no sabes lo que pasó. Potter— Harry lo miró, y sus ojos mostraban tristeza pero a la vez furia. Severus odió aún más a sus alumnos—. Explíqueme que pasó.

—Cuando salí de su aula fui a buscar a Neville para devolverle los apuntes de transformaciones, que tan amablemente me dejó— empezó a tranquilizarse a medida que veía los ojos de su padre—. Weasley y los demás gryffindors me siguieron y no pararon de insultarme. A mí no me importaba, pero hubo un momento en qué insultaron a mis padres y eso no pude aguantarlo. Les ataqué con dos llaves de lucha muggle, que en un principio, no hace tanto daño al otro. Luego llegó la profesora y me trajo aquí.

—Me parece Minerva, Albus, que os habéis equivocado y encima Potter ha perdido una clase importante, que él no tiene el lujo de perderse.

—Igualmente tiene que ser castigado por sus acciones. Señor Potter, irá con Filch y le ayudará a limpiar los baños a la manera muggle.

—Sí, señor— respondió al director y bajó su mirada llena de furia.

— ¿Y los demás no piensan tener castigo?— reprochó Severus.

—Solo se les bajará puntos.

—Albus, te estás equivocando y te contradices con lo que mencionas. Se ha de hacer el bien, pero tú no castigas el mal. Señor Potter venga conmigo, iremos al gran Comedor, esperemos no llegar tarde por tonterías— puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Harry—. Si me disculpan, tenemos que comer.

Padre e hijo se dirigieron al gran comedor, todos comían tranquilamente. En cuanto puso un pie dentro, todos le miraron; las noticias volaban y todo el mundo sabía cómo había atacado a Weasley, pero con exageraciones que los gryffindor se encargaron de difundir.

Harry se despidió de su padre y fue a sentarse a la mesa Ravenclaw. Todos le saludaron amistosamente y le dijeron que no creían en lo que los leones habían dicho. Neville fue el primero en decírselo y demostrarle que estaba de su parte.

—Harry, ¿al final te castigaron?— Harry asintió—. No es justo, según dijeron los slytherins, que se encargaron de defenderte, tú no habías empezado. Pero supongo que la jefa de Gryffindor se encargará de defenderlos.

—Queda demostrado que no soy bienvenido a Gryffindor. Solo los gemelos Weasley y Granger me hablan con naturalidad y simpatía. Qué extraño, mis padres fueron gryffindors y yo no soy bien recibido allí.

—Mis padres también fueron gryffindors, y sin embargo soy Ravenclaw, por algo debe ser. Yo no creo que la herencia tenga que ver en algo.

—Pues todos los Weasley han ido a parar allí, y los Malfoy a Slytherin.

—Porque ellos son así. Es depende de cómo te crían. Mi abuela me crió de una forma que parecía Slytherin, y ella no lo fue. Pero a mí me gusta mucho leer y aprender.

—Tienes razón. Y Neville, me alegro de que seamos amigos. Hay poca gente que sea tan honesta y simpática como tú— Neville sonrió y le agradeció. Siguieron hablando de sus cosas cuando de repente todos los gryffindor empezaron a estornudar y a toser.

El comedor enteró giró para ver qué pasaba con los leones, pero estos no podían hablar. Casi todos estaban rojos y ahogándose para coger aire. Cuando algunos pudieron ponerse en pie, uno de ellos miró a Harry y lo acusó. Muchos de su alrededor se quedaron sin habla por tal magnitud de acusaciones y Harry se defendió alegando que él no había hecho nada y que estaba hablando con Neville.

El director los mandó a todos los afectados a la enfermería, y miró a Harry, él se giró y se sentó como si no hubiera pasado nada, comentando con los demás, que ya estaba harto de que lo acusaran de todo.

Los gryffindor se fueron a la enfermería, pero no llegaron a ella, hasta horas más tarde, pues la poción que habían ingerido sin saber, picaba la garganta, tenía efectos alucinógenos y los llevaba al lado opuesto al que querían ir. También, les hacía ver laberintos incapaces de dar una salida.

Pudieron salir de ese estado al cabo de una semana. Y todos esos días donde no habían aparecido, Harry estuvo muy tranquilo.

—Ey chicos, enhorabuena por la broma, os lucisteis.

—Gracias, gracias— hicieron una reverencia muy exagerada. Y acabaron todos riendo.

—Solo queríamos vengarnos por lo que te hicieron. Eso era peor que nuestra anterior humillación.

—Blaise tiene razón. Con los nuestros no se meten— aclaró Theo.

— ¿Y cómo ha ido tu castigo?— preguntó Draco.

—Los baños quedaron relucientes. Pero vale la pena limpiar, con tal de ver a los demás todos locos. Y chicos, gracias por todo, pero creo que ahora sería mejor no hablar de ello. No quiero que tengan problemas—Los demás asintieron y se fueron a cenar.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, y llegó Noviembre. Halloween fue una fiesta nada espectacular, sobre todo para los de primero y segundo, que no tenían acceso a ella, solo a la cena. Las semanas anteriores, Harry se puso a estudiar más y a contactar con sus amigos muggles a través de su padre.

También dedicó horas a perder de vista a los gryffindor, que en cada momento parecían querer matarlo, pero él no quería tener otro encontronazo y que por defenderse con patadas involuntarias, que le salían solas de tanto que entrenaba, tuviera problemas. Sabía todo tipo de técnicas de lucha con el cuerpo porque fue su padre quien se las enseñó y le apuntó a un gimnasio para perfeccionarlas. Dominaba el Karate, el Aikido, el Judo, entre otro tipo de luchas.

Sabía tanto gracias a su padre, por eso siempre intentaba hacer cosas que le hiciera sentir orgulloso.

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts, se puso a ayudar a su padre con las pociones, le hizo trabajos para su clase dignos de ser envidiados. También le contó a Neville la verdad de donde se crió y que había estudiado, también todos sus conocimientos, y sobre todo, ese amor que sentía hacia su padre, que el ravenclaw vio perfectamente en sus ojos, mientras le contaba todo.

Con los Slytherins tampoco fue mal, ellos ya sabían que debía saber bastante si el sombrero había tenido esa decisión y el profesor Snape no se había negado. Y estuvieron encantados de ser los pocos que sabían la verdad.

—Harry, Harry— llamó una niña al moreno que iba por los pasillos.

—Dime Hermione.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre Nicolás Flamel?— el otro negó—. Es que el otro día vi al profesor Quirrel hablando solo y mencionando en todo momento ese nombre.

—Lo único que sé de ese hombre es que es un alquimista, nada más, por eso básicamente te digo que no sé nada. Hermione, no te acerques al profesor ese, me da mala espina.

—No eres el único que tiene esa sensación, pero mira, sabes algo más que yo sobre Flamel. Voy a investigar un poco, no sé porque, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasará este año.

—No seas gafe, por favor. Mi estancia aquí no es tranquila como para que tú vengas y digas que algo va a pasar— ambos siguieron hablando mientras se dirigían a la clase de Pociones.

—Debe ser un lujo estar al lado de un maestro de las pociones como es el profesor Snape— dijo soñadora Hermione.

—Sí, es uno de los mejores de Europa, para que engañarnos. Y Hermione, no necesitas contestar siempre en clase.

—Es la única manera de que sea aceptada en este mundo Harry, ya sabes que mis padres son muggles, pero en gryffindor no me soportan por estudiar tanto...

—Por eso vas con Neville. La verdad no entiendo porque no te pusieron en Ravenclaw si tu tienes sed de aprendizaje— la chica se encogió de hombros—. No se lo digas a nadie, pero la mayoría de los gryffindors están ensuciando el nombre del fundador. Él no se comportaría de esa manera...

—Por estos tiempos, la envidia hace mucho Harry. Pero te haré caso y dejaré de ser tan...bueno, tan metida en los estudios.

—Estudiar está bien, yo estudio mucho, pero también tengo tiempo para hacer otras cosas y estar con mis amigos.

—Pero yo no tengo amigos y lo sabes— susurró Hermione con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

— ¡Porque no quieres! Pansy me dijo que le parecías una chica muy maja a pesar de que eras gryffindor, Neville dice de vez en cuando de formar algún grupo contigo para divertirnos.

—Seríamos un grupo muy raro, menudo trío, una gryffindor, un Ravenclaw y el chico de todas las casas— rió ella.

—Seríamos el mejor trío, pero tienes que divertirte más.

—Nunca he jugado a nada Harry... ¿Y de verdad Parkinson dijo eso?— el otro asintió—. Qué extraño...

—Si nunca jugaste, ya es hora de que lo hagas. Esta tarde no tengo clases, así que cuando estés libre podemos ir a jugar a alguno de los juegos muggles en el jardín, e involucramos a los demás.

— ¿Y cuando investigo sobre el alquimista?

—Otro día Hermione— entraron al salón y cada uno fue a su lugar.

La tarde llegó sin contratiempos y Harry arrastró a Hermione al jardín, donde les esperaban los Slytherins y Neville. La gryffindor estaba asustada por un lado, pues nunca había jugado, y contenta por otro, ya que por fin tendría amigos.

—Harry, no estoy muy segura de jugar, nunca he participado a uno y me da un poco de miedo— dijo, cogiendo muy fuerte la mano del moreno.

— ¿Y la valentía gryffindor?

—Se perdió por el camino— Harry sonrió ante esto.

—Tranquila, mira, ya llegamos. Antes que nada, será mejor hacer una presentación decente. Hermione, estos son Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Neville Longbottom. Chicos, ella es Hermione Granger— todos asintieron como saludo, dándole confianza a la castaña.

—Bueno, ¿a qué jugamos? Yo no sé nada sobre juegos muggles.

—Hay muchos juegos...Jugamos a algún juego de estar sentados, o de moverse.

— ¿Moverse, no?— contestó Neville ante la pregunta de Harry.

—Hermione, ¿conoces algún juego?— preguntó Pansy.

—Pues está el Escondite, el soldadito inglés...Aunque tengo entendido que el Escondite es donde todos más se divierten.

— ¿De qué va?— preguntó Blaise.

—Pues de esconderse, ya lo dice su nombre— Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Hay una persona que es la que para, de cara a una pared y sin mirar. Ha de contar hasta el número que se dice y los demás se esconden. Cuando acaba de contar, ha de empezar a buscar y cuando ve a alguno, ha de ir corriendo hasta donde contaba y decir su nombre, él otro también deberá correr y decir salvado. Él último que queda, puede salvar a los que han pillado y no han podido salvarse diciendo "El Pot"— explicó Hermione.

—No está nada mal. ¿Pero no podemos movernos en ningún momento?— preguntó Theo.

—Sí, de hecho, cuando el que para está bastante lejos y se puede salir con seguridad, todos los que puedan salir, corren y llegan antes que les pillen, de esta manera se salvan— Harry recordaba ese juego de haberlo visto cuando era más pequeño.

—Genial, jugamos a eso, ¿quién para?— Neville parecía ansioso por jugar

— ¿Lo echamos a suertes?— los demás asintieron—. ¿Lo hacemos por el palo más pequeño?— volvieron a asentir.

Cinco minutos después, Blaise estaba contando hasta cien en una columna del claustro del colegio. No se podían esconder por los pasillos, solo por el jardín i sus alrededores. Los chicos se escondían por los lugares más insólitos y se divertían como hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Por unas horas, olvidaban las clases, los problemas y los trabajos.

Eran críos de once años y lo dejaban demostrado en ese juego; reían sin parar, se ayudaban a salvarse, a esconderse, se conocían más entre ellos... Los alumnos que les veían, se sorprendían de ver a chicos jugar y ver que no les importaba que los demás se rieran de ellos por parecer niños de cinco años.

Severus, que pasaba en ese momento por allí, oyó gritos de júbilo y risas de niños. Se acercó para ver lo que pasaba y se encontró a Draco de espaldas y contando, mientras los demás corrían y se escondían detrás de los matorrales o de otras columnas. Luego el rubio se giraba y buscaba, veía a algunos y corría a la pared para decir su nombre. Vio a lo lejos que Harry lograba no ser visto y salvarse, y lo veía reír con sus compañeros.

No quería molestar y tampoco que una imagen tan bonita, se rompiera, así que prefirió irse a su despacho. Hacía mucho que Hogwarts no se convertía en un patio de juegos, pues había perdido el ambiente infantil y juvenil que había en los colegios muggles.

—Ya no puedo más— se quejó Blaise, que estaba tumbado y todo sudoroso y sucio de polvo—. Nunca pensé que fuera tan divertido un juego y que no me importara ensuciarme.

—Lo mismo digo— dijeron a la vez Draco y Pansy.

—Hermione, ¿te divertiste?— la castaña asintió—. Me alegro. Esto tenemos que repetirlo, y jugar a otros juegos.

—Tienes razón Harry, olvidamos que somos niños y que a veces jugar es lo mejor— Hermione sonrió. Estaba contenta de que se lo hubiera pasado tan bien, había sido la mejor tarde que había vivido, sin duda.

— ¿Os imagináis con diecisiete años y jugando a esto?

—Neville, yo lo veo muy normal. En mi barrio, a veces, veo a chicos de más de quince años divertirse y jugar con los pequeños. Ellos pasan de lo que hacen los jóvenes de siempre que es solo ir de fiesta, beber y tomar drogas. Las drogas son sustancias malas para la salud, que alteran el cuerpo—aclaró ante la mirada de la mayoría—. No olvidan que su infancia fue buena y hay momentos que la recuerdan.

—Pues antes de irnos de Hogwarts tenemos que volver a jugar.

— ¡Por supuesto Blaise! ¡Qué tal si prometemos que el 12 de noviembre de 1997, volveremos a jugar! Da igual que tengamos que hacer, nos tenemos que reunir en este jardín y volver a ser niños.

— ¡Claro Pansy! Y quien sabe, a lo mejor los de once años quieran jugar, sobre todo los hijos de muggles, que ya habrán jugado.

Todos rieron y se fijaron en cómo iban en ese momento. Los uniformes estaban sucios, llenos de polvo y barro de la lluvia de hacía dos días. Pero no les importó, pues ellos se lo habían pasado genial, y la ropa podía lavarse.

—Estamos asquerosos, y creo que me iré a duchar y a cambiarme antes de que me vean con estas pintas.

—Malfoy ante todo— sonrió Harry, pues cuando eran más pequeños y se ensuciaban con los caballos, los dos se quejaban. Influencia de los Prince.

—Por supuesto Harry. La elegancia siempre la llevo.

Volvieron a reír y se levantaron para dirigirse a sus salas comunes y poder lavarse. La suciedad se iría, pero el recuerdo de tan bella tarde no.

Luego de una buena ducha por parte de todos, volvieron a encontrarse en los pasillos, pero por el camino, los gryffindors, de nuevo, querían molestarles.

—He oído hablar que os habéis ensuciado como cerdos y que jugabais como críos— los leones rieron.

— ¿No será que tienes envidia?—dijo Harry.

— ¿Envidia, yo? ¿Por ensuciarme y ser el hazme reír de todo el colegio? No lo creo.

— ¿El hazme reír? Weasley, desde que nos vieron jugar, nadie ha hablado de ello para reírse, es más, nos han felicitado por olvidar rencores y jugar con otras casas.

— ¿Y a ti no te da vergüenza Granger? Jugar con serpientes...

—Juego con quien me da la gana Thomas. Tú no me mandas. Pero veo que estáis muy interesados en el juego.

— ¿Para qué? Si es de críos— dijo riendo Finnigan.

—Finnigan, tus padres son muggles, y vives en una ciudad muggle. Tu sabes que hay gente de más edad que igualmente juega.

—Porque no maduran.

—No es por nada Finnigan, pero un niño de once años, de momento, no necesita madurar— dijo Theo serio, pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Esto es un colegio, no un parque, controlaos un poco, que luego nos involucran a todos.

—Mejor, así serás más famoso— Draco rio. Harry no contestaba, pues sabía que luego no podría controlarse.

— ¿Y tú no dices nada Potter? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O no, mejor, la serpiente?— los gryffindor rieron.

—No sabía que supieras dichos muggles, Weasley. Veo que te has informado antes de hablar. ¿Sabes que mi maestro me enseña todos los trabajos, y yo veo como los califica? He de decirte que los tuyos son mediocres. Pero creo que ya lo sabías.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No la veo— y esta vez fue el turno de reír de los slytherin.

— ¿Porque no se van a otro lugar? Si buscan pelea, péguense entre ustedes, pero a nosotros nos dejáis en paz.

—Tú cállate Longbottom, que el sombrero debió equivocarse, pues no eres muy inteligente si te juntas con estos.

—Estos, Finnigan, tienen nombre, si quieres te los repito para ver si se te quedan. Ellos a mi no me han hecho nada, pero ustedes, sí que son la vergüenza que tanto buscan en nosotros. Estáis manchando el nombre de vuestro fundador.

—Es mejor marcharse chicos, además no quiero perderme la cena y tengo mucha hambre, luego de divertirme tanto. Por cierto Weasley y compañía, repito, ¿no será que están celosos y querían jugar también? La próxima vez, si quieren, nos lo pedís, y nos lo pensaremos. Y si querían fastidiarnos la tarde, no lo han conseguido, porque el bello recuerdo lo sigo sintiendo— Harry siguió andando y fue rumbo al Gran comedor, Hermione le siguió. Los slytherin luego de una mirada infernal, también tomaron rumbo. Neville se esperó un poco.

—Sois decepcionantes, ah, y cuando penséis y seáis más inteligentes, me volvéis a hablar— y se fue a cenar, tenía el estomago vacío, como sus compañeros de juegos.

* * *

El Tsuki es una técnica en que el brazo se estira y el puño sale directo y con la máxima velocidad. Inicia el recorrido con el dorso mirando el suelo, comenzando el giro en el momento que el codo se desliga del costado del cuerpo, termina mirando hacia arriba. El brazo contrario, denominado hiki-te, realiza el movimiento en sentido inverso y simultáneamente. El ataque debe ir dirigido al centro; la velocidad y relajación inicial acompañan al movimiento hasta el final, justo entonces debe censarse todo el cuerpo y en especial los dorsales, abdominales y glúteos. El tsuki constituye el arma natural por excelencia del karate-do. Es una de las técnicas más puras del karate-do: velocidad, precisión y gran corrección técnica son necesarias para que sea totalmente eficaz. Si no existe eficacia en el tsuki, no existe necesidad de defensa.

El Mae geri es un ataque directo de pierna, en el que actúan fundamentalmente las articulaciones del tobillo, la rodilla y la cadera.

El primer concepto a tener en cuenta al realizar esta técnica es el de plegar el talón sobre la cara interna del muslo, con el fin de conseguir que la planta del pie, al proyectarse al frente, pase por encima de la rodilla del pie de apoyo; así, al desplazar la cadera hacia adelante, conservamos la rodilla doblada y el recorrido del pie al extender esta es mayor, aumentando la inercia del movimiento, y con ella la fuerza del ataque. Después debemos desplazar la cadera al frente, dentro de la base del pie de apoyo, extender la rodilla y el tobillo, todo lo cual determinará la profundidad del movimiento. Por último doblamos los dedos hacia arriba para impactar con la base de ellos (koshi) y recogemos la pierna rápidamente (hikiashi) después del ataque. La dirección del mae geri es frontal y centrada con el eje del cuerpo, por lo que debemos evitar sacar la rodilla de ataque fuera de él; por el contrario, ésta debe pasar en su recorrido rozando a la del pie de apoyo.

Realizado correctamente, constituye un movimiento de gran potencia y efectividad.

* * *

Pido disculpas si las descripciones de las técnicas de karate son equivocadas. Hace mucho que no practico este deporte y no sabía que técnicas escoger...

Sobre el Escondite, seguro que todo el mundo ha jugado de pequeño, quizá un poco cambiado, pero ya se sabe que en todos los lugares cambian. En mi barrio jugábamos así, mezclando el idioma catalán con el castellano, pues "El Pot" sería "El Pote". Para salvarnos teníamos que decir un, dos, tres salvado/a, o un, dos tres, salvado El Pot. Y para pillar a alguien era un, dos, tres Hatsuan. Siempre dando con la mano en la pared.  
Quise mencionarlo, porque muchos olvidamos que la infancia es una parte importante de nuestra vida (sea buena o mala) y a veces volver a ser un niño no es malo. Y además necesitaba ver a Harry y los demás jugar jijiji.  
Yo aun sigo jugando con mis amigos a este tipo de juegos, y es genial recordar viejos tiempos.

Besazos


	6. Quidditch y vuelo

Gracias por sus comentarios!! Me han alegrado mucho Y también me alegro que el juego de los niños os gustase!!

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no son míos

**Quidditch y Vuelo**

Una semana después de la tarde tan divertida entre ellos, empezaba el primer partido de quidditch: Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. Este año a diferencia de los otros, las serpientes tenían a Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor como seguidores. Faltaban dos horas para el partido y en el castillo ya se vivía un ambiente tenso.

Harry animaba a las dos casas, aunque por dentro deseaba con mucha fuerza que las serpientes ganaran. Sabía que el partido ya estaba ganado, pero era el primero que veía y le hacía ilusión. El siguiente año esperaba estar en cualquier equipo, no importaba cual, con tal de jugar por un rato sobre una escoba.

Las cosas no le serían fáciles y lo sabía, pues jugar a quidditch en una única casa significaba que la apoyabas siempre y a las otras menos. Por eso al moreno no le gustaba que el sombrero le hubiera seleccionado de esa forma. Draco le decía que tenía tanto poder que por eso estaba en las cuatro casas; siempre lo decía con un poco de burla en los ojos, nunca con maldad, pues se llevaban demasiado bien.

El rubio se había acercado más a Harry si era posible. Al verse cada día, todo lo hacían juntos. A veces los dos iban al despacho de Severus para pasar la tarde con él y otras se iban con los amigos para conocer el castillo. Neville y Hermione, las que no eran serpientes, fueron adoptadas por estas. Siempre juntos y ayudándose, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues nunca una serpiente y un león habían sido amigos.

— ¡Harry, el partido se va a suspender!— dijo Draco al moreno en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Harry abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

—Nuestro buscador se ha levantado enfermo y casi no puede ponerse en pie. ¡Es que no sabe dormir tapado o qué!— refunfuñó.

—Ya es mala suerte— ambos siguieron andando y se dirigieron a los jardines. Pero fueron vistos por un Slytherin.

—Chicos, por fin los encuentro.

— ¿Ha pasado algo Liuck?— preguntó Harry.

—Harry necesitamos que seas nuestro buscador por el partido de hoy.

— ¿Qué? Pensaba que se suspendía.

—Pero solo si no hay buscador ¡y tú eres bueno volando! Solo tienes que aceptar, el permiso del profesor Snape lo tenemos y el del director también.

— ¡Harry acepta! ¡Por lo que más quieras!— le animó Draco.

—Nunca he probado el quidditch— dijo verdades a medias.

— ¡Pero eres bueno! ¿No te acuerdas de la primera clase de vuelo?— insistía el rubio, para él, ver a su amigo volar era mejor que hacerlo uno mismo, pues transmitía muchas cosas encima de la escoba. Recordaba cuando ambos volaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, como encajaban perfectamente los dos. Como una pareja perfecta.

Flashback

_—Alumnos, soy la profesora Hooch y os enseñaré a montar en escoba y a tener la seguridad necesaria para volar. Cosa que os ayudará muchas veces. Ahora todos puestos al lado derecho de la escoba— todos los de primero hicieron lo que le pedían—. Y gritad ¡Arriba!_

_Pocas escobas llegaron a la mano de sus dueños. La mayoría slytherins, pues muchos ya habían volado. Hermione lo consiguió a la quinta vez, Harry a la primera, quien tuvo que hacerse el sorprendido porque desde pequeño no necesitaba decir nada para que la escoba fuera a él. Neville a la tercera vez y Draco, también a la primera. Mostró una sonrisa de superioridad a todos aquellos que no conseguían ni levantarla un palmo. Hicieron falta quince minutos para ello._

_—Hasta que yo no lo diga, no podéis subir. Espero que todos sigan mis instrucciones, sea la primera vez que montáis o no. Dejen la parte trasera de la escoba tocando el suelo y monten en ella. Con suavidad si no quieren comerse el suelo— todos los niños hicieron lo que les pidió—. Den una patada al suelo y levántense a poco a poco del suelo._

_Durante una hora todos hacían lo que ella pedía, pero llegó un momento en que Harry no se pudo estar y voló, como solo él sabía, por todo el campo. Él no lo supo, pero fue visto por su padre. Bajó de nuevo al suelo y se encontró con la cara sorprendida y alegre de su profesora._

_—Potter, es la primera vez y usted ha volado como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. Permítame felicitarlo._

_—Eh, gracias— dijo un tanto ruborizado._

_—La clase terminó, pueden marcharse, pero antes guarden sus escobas._

_Cuando Harry, Hermione y Neville entraban al castillo, se encontraron, de nuevo, con Weasley._

_—Oye Potter, no hace falta que vayas chuleando por ahí que sabes volar, yo de toda la vida lo he hecho y no presumo._

_Harry no quería empezar una pelea, así que hizo lo que más duele y fastidia: no corresponder los insultos y pasar de largo. Dejó a Ron muy cabreado, pero le dio igual. Se despidió de sus amigos y fue a su habitación._

_Entró a las estancias donde dormía y vio que su padre lucía un poco enfadado. Preocupado, fue corriendo a su encuentro._

_— ¿Papá que pasa?_

_— ¡Harry!— se había sorprendido._

_—Estás enfadado ¿qué ocurre? Solo te enfadas de esta manera cuando es algo grave._

_—Es Dumbledore, pequeño, es Dumbledore._

_— ¿Qué con él?_

_—Antes te he visto volar, sé que vuelas muy bien, pero como no tenía excusa, no podía decirle nada al director. Hoy he aprovechado ese momento y le he pedido a Dumbledore que te deje entrar al equipo de quidditch, el que tú quisieras, pero él se ha negado, alegando que no se podían romper reglas y que no se te podía establecer en una casa concreta. Al final ha aceptado pero solo como suplente._

_—Eso es algo._

_— ¡Harry, tú te mereces algo más que ser suplente!— la rabia podía más que él._

_—Lo sé, pero al menos me deja jugar. No te preocupes pa'. ¡Además alégrate, los abuelos han escrito!_

_Esa tarde, todo quedó olvidado con partidas de ajedrez y pergaminos para ser enviados a la familia. Luego Harry ayudó a su padre con las pociones. Y a la hora de dormirse el niño pensó en lo que había sucedido, Dumbledore le permitía jugar, de suplente, pero jugaría._

Fin Flashback

—Está bien, ¿voy media hora antes del partido?— su compañero asintió rápido.

Luego se despidieron y Draco y Harry siguieron hablando.

La hora del partido llegó y Harry estaba todo nervioso. Quería jugar libremente como siempre hacía, y demostrarle a su padre cuanto sabía, pero le daba miedo que descubriesen que ya había jugado alguna vez.

—Quiero un juego limpio— Hooch soltó los tres tipos de pelotas y se retiró a un lado del campo.

En los primeros quince minutos, Harry se contenía, pero no pudo más y se soltó libremente. Le encantaba sentir el aire en su rostro a la velocidad que iba, los gritos de su alrededor eran silenciados por su mente y solo había dos objetivos en su cabeza: disfrutar y alcanzar la snitch.

Pero la pelotita era escurridiza y no lograba ser encontrada y eso, hacía alegrar más a Harry, para él era un reto.

Los bateadores de Slytherin mandaban la bludger bien lejos, y el guardián defendía muy bien los aros. De hecho, hacía rato que los puntos no subían. Y los cazadores se perseguían entre ellos.

—Y el marcador va 120-60 a favor de Slytherin, parece ser que los buscadores no encuentran la snitch— el comentarista hablaba animado—. Retiro lo dicho, Harry Potter ha visto su objetivo y se lanza velozmente a por la snitch.

Pero la verdad era que todo no parecía ser tan fácil pues la bludger era dirigida a él y parecía ser que sus contrincantes querían hacerlo caer. Y Harry no iba a permitir eso. Se dedicó a hacer piruetas para salirse con la suya.

El moreno estaba desesperado, había perdido de vista a la pelotita, y todo parecía estar en su contra. Subió un poco más y miró al estadio. Su padre parecía estar preocupado, sus amigos slytherins cabreados con los tejones, Neville y Hermione tenían el entrecejo fruncido al ver como si algo estuviera hechizado.

Algo andaba mal, la bludger solo se dirigía a él y nadie podía alcanzarla e intentaba golpear a cada momento a Harry.

El moreno suspiró, pues era el primer partido que disputaba oficialmente y se convertía en una pelea entre casas.

Mientras sobrevolaba buscando la pelota dorada, su mente viajó a recuerdos pasados.

Flashback

_Harry y Severus estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando dos rubios llegaron vía flu._

_— ¿Harry aun estas comiendo? Venga que hoy nos van a enseñar a montar en escoba._

_—Primero quiero desayunar a gusto._

_—Tonterías, espabílate._

_—Pareces un gryffindor con tantas ansias._

_—Eh, no hace falta insultar._

_—Severus, has transformado a Potter como a tu hijo— Lucius se sentó en la mesa y aceptó la taza de café que su amigo le daba._

_—Lo eduqué así, no es mi problema— se encogió de hombros—. Además que Draco está creciendo feliz y no es criado como tú lo fuiste, alégrate._

_—No sé que es peor, como acabe en gryffindor, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente— susurró Lucius._

_—Para eso faltan más de cinco años, así que tranquilo._

_— ¿Habéis terminado ya? Queremos montar— se quejó el rubio pequeño._

_—Draco, a mi no me hables así— le reprendió su padre._

_—Está bien. Pero daos prisa, por favor._

_Un rato después, los cuatro se encontraban en la parte hechizada del campo, para permanecer fuera de la vista de los invitados. Los chicos se mostraban ansiosos por aprender. Había costado horrores convencerlos de esperar hasta los siete años. Como si fuera lo más normal volar a esa edad..._

_—Como no soy un profesor en clases de vuelo, vamos a ir a lo práctico. Cojan sus escobas llamándolas._

_—Tú siempre tan directo— sonrió sarcásticamente Lucius._

_—Oh, cállate y ayuda un poco._

_—Vamos, llamen a las escobas, decid arriba— dijo el rubio._

_— ¡Arriba!— las escobas llegaron a la primera a sus dueños._

_—Ahora montad en ellas— los dos adultos hablaron a la vez y sonrieron, había cosas que no cambiarían._

_Los dos chicos montaron y dieron un golpe al suelo y empezaron a flotar, para rápidamente volar alrededor de sus padres._

_—No os he dado permiso para volar— dijo Severus serio—. Es igual, no hagan el loco, nosotros estaremos en el porche, y os vigilaremos, así que ya sabéis._

_Los dos adultos se sentaron mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla, no es que fuese muy bueno a esas horas de la mañana tomar whisky._

_Los chicos se divertían y volaban como si llevaran años haciéndolo, no sabían explicar el porqué. Era como si montaran en sus caballos y estos volaran. Sentían libertad y el aire en la cara, y eso les encantaba. Sobrevolaron la mansión y la vista que veían era sensacional, la casa se veía grande, gigante, y los jardines iban por el mismo camino. Las montañas en el horizonte era lo único que les faltaba por ver desde esa altura y los dos sonrieron satisfechos._

_Tres horas de vuelo les cansó y bajaron al porche, donde se sentaron y tomaron agua muy fresca. Descansaron unos diez minutos y los dos se miraron, habían tenido la misma idea._

_— ¡Vuelen con nosotros!— dijeron a la vez mirando a sus padres._

_— ¿Para qué? ¿No han tenido suficiente?_

_—Venga por favor— Harry puso ojos de cachorro apaleado—. Será divertido, además queremos ver si es cierto que vuelan tan bien como dicen._

_—Es cierto, o a lo mejor solo alardean y la verdad es otra— la voz de Draco mostraba claramente burla. Los dos chicos sabían que solo hacía falta picar en su orgullo para que aceptasen._

_—Voy a mi casa a cambiarme, ahora vengo— Lucius entró a la casa y luego se fue a la suya._

_Severus negaba divertido, habían caído como dos críos._

_—Ahora vengo._

_Los adultos no tardaron mucho y los cuatro se encontraban en medio del campo. Como los adultos no querían jugar, prefirieron hacer carreras para ver quien llegaba antes de los cuatro._

_El resto de la mañana la pasaron así, entre carreras y risas por parte de todos. Severus y Lucius hacía mucho que no se divertían como críos y disfrutaron mucho de ese momento. Al final acabaron persiguiéndose unos a otros montados en la escoba._

_Severus sabía que Harry a veces necesitaba ser un niño como cualquier otro, como esperaba educarlo y no la manera en que resultó todo, pues no se esperaba que su niño tuviera un coeficiente intelectual de más de 250 y se quedó sorprendido, y obviamente orgulloso. Draco tenía 180 de coeficiente, pero cuando le dijo a su amigo que su hijo podría estudiar alguna carrera tan pequeño, éste se negó y el propio niño dijo que no quería, que él prefería esperar y estudiar en el mundo mágico, porque ese era uno de sus sueños._

_Lucius podía aceptar el mundo muggle perfectamente, de hecho era mortífago porque le obligaron, pero no iba a permitir que su hijo estudiase con gente estúpida y luego los seguidos del señor oscuro se enterasen y cuando fuese más grande, lo mataran. Ante todo estaba su niño._

_Siguieron volando y no se fijaron en qué tres figuras les miraban amorosamente. Los abuelos Prince y la nana Elisabeth se habían sentado en el porche._

_—Se ven felices, ojalá el tiempo se parase y todo siguiera de bonito como ahora— suspiró Margaret._

_—Lamentablemente dentro de unos años todo esto se complicará— Edward miró a su esposa y sonrió débilmente._

_—Hacía mucho que no veía a un Malfoy sonreír abiertamente. Harry ha cambiado este mundo. Severus no quería vivir luego de la caída del señor tenebroso, la culpabilidad le carcomía y mira ahora, lo único que quiere es estar vivo para hacer feliz a su hijo y desvivirse por él._

_—Hemos tenido suerte de conocer a Harry._

_Draco se dio cuenta de qué tenían público y avisó a los demás. Los dos adultos se mostraron un poco avergonzados nada más llegar delante de los Prince. Nunca se habían comportado así y lamentaban no haber tenido más cuidado. Al contrario de Harry que saludó sus abuelos con mucha fogosidad olvidándose de lo demás. Draco les saludó con una sonrisa._

_— ¿Cuando llegaron?— preguntó Harry abrazando a su abuela._

_—Hará una hora o así._

_—Podríais haber avisado— se quejó Severus._

_— ¿Y perdernos el espectáculo de veros felices?— sonrió Margaret._

_—Lo que han visto es como hacíamos el ridículo— Lucius agradeció el vaso de limonada fresca, una bebida muggle que le gustaba bastante._

_—Lucius querido, yo no lo he visto así. A mi parecer, erais una familia que compartía un esplendoroso día de verano con sus hijos y que se divertían a más no poder. Nunca os avergoncéis de ser felices, niños._

_Los dos adultos asintieron con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella siempre les trataría de niños y siempre sacaría lo bueno de las cosas. Y eso les exasperaba más. Cuando Lucius era más pequeño y veía que sus padres le ignoraban, siempre iba a esa casa para jugar con su amigo, y acabó siendo criado por los abuelos de este. Cosa que agradecía enormemente._

_Draco y Harry, vieron esa ocasión buena para divertirse._

_—Abuela es que a tus niños les da vergüenza. No lo trates así, a ver si se van a romper._

_—Harry, no hables así, que no son niñas._

_—Pero Draco, mira, si se sonrojan como doncellas._

_— ¡Harry! ¡Draco!— gritaron ambos padres a sus respectivos hijos._

_—Un poco más de respeto._

_—Que somos vuestros padres_

_—Pero si solo es un poco de diversión. Y Abuelo, ¿cómo he volado? ¿Verdad que lo hago bien?_

_—Por supuesto. Llevas lo de volar en la sangre y la cabeza. Aunque creo que ésta no la necesitas mucho. Y Draco, vuelas igual que tu bisabuelo Lucius. De hecho sois iguales en carácter y a parte de ti y tu padre, ha sido el único rescatable de los Malfoy. Pero vosotros habéis roto la maldición, siendo dos seguidos, niños buenos._

_—Ha nacido una nueva familia— sonrió con superioridad Draco._

_El resto del día, todos la pasaron hablando de lo que harían el resto de verano y de trivialidades, también, de parte de los chicos, se dedicaron a molestar juguetonamente a sus padres._

Fin Flashback

Harry, que recordó su primer vuelo y lo feliz que estaba junto a su amigo, su padre y Lucius, dejó de preocuparse en el ambiente y dedicarse a lo que sabía hacer. Volar y disfrutar.

Si alguien quería hacerle perder el partido, estaba muy equivocado.

Subió más alto y miró el juego, la bludger seguía hechizada, y los bateadores la perseguían sin llegar a ella en lo más mínimo.

Giró y se dedicó a lo suyo.

Fue cuando estaba concentrado en divertirse, que la pelota le rozó, y estiró su mano para alcanzarla, pero una bludger le dio un golpe a la escoba y empezó a caer en picado. Fue salvado por el director, pero Harry parecía querer escupir algo. Ese "algo" era la snitch.

El moreno dio la victoria a las serpientes y toda la casa fue a celebrarlo. Cuando Harry logró salir de la fiesta, salió a los pasillos y se fue con su padre, quien lo felicitó y le dio una sorpresa como regalo. Una sorpresa que al niño le encantó, pues se trataba de sus abuelos. No necesitaba ningún objeto, ver a su familia lo era todo para él.

Estaban allí sin que nadie lo supiera y eso le gustaba más, pues demostraba que ningún lugar era seguro.

Ya me dirán que les parece, ha sido mucho más corto de lo habitual, pero es que no es que se me de muy bien hacer partidos de quidditch...Prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo, y bastate más interesante

El segundo flashback me ha encantado escribirlo, porque ver el primer vuelo que tuvieron con sus padres, era algo que siempre pensé en escribir.

Besazos y cuidense.


	7. Pesadilla cerca de Navidades

Hola a tods! Gracias por los comentarios!! Me hace muy feliz

Sé que me he atrasado un poco con el nuevo capítulo, pero es que veo los Juegos Olímpicos, son mi debilidad, así que tenía poco tiempo para escribir.

También es que este capítulo, me ha costado bastante de escribir, pues es un poco duro, y lo que sucede, no es que lo escriba a menudo para hacerlo perfectamente...

Todo lo que ocurre, es necesario para la historia, para lo que vendrá en el futuro.

* * *

**Pesadilla cerca de Navidades**

El partido fue hablado y comentado al detalle durante las siguientes semanas. La mayoría de los alumnos felicitaban a Harry en todo momento. Para él, no había sido un partido espectacular, sabía que lo podía hacer mejor. Era exigente, y no entendía cómo podían hablar de una victoria de poco gusto.

Sus amigos le dijeron que era porque había vencido a las bludgers hechizadas, pero el moreno alguna vez ya había jugado así y había sido más emocionante. Sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar una celebración con su familia. Lucius llegó un poco más tarde que sus abuelos, y le felicitó con orgullo. Draco también apareció y Harry le abrazó dándole las gracias, pues fue el rubio quien le había convencido para jugar.

Días después, Harry dio una nueva magistral explicación de pociones, hinchando de orgullo a Severus. En la clase, el pequeño describió paso a paso todos los ingredientes necesarios para una poción pedida por el profesor, luego habló de cómo hacerla y los efectos. Nadie se atrevió a arrebatar lo que había dicho.

Todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, se sabía en poco tiempo. Y lo sucedido en pociones también. Los alumnos hablaban de ello, algunos con celos y otros con admiración.

— ¡Harry!— llamó alguien.

—Dime Fred— miró el moreno al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? Eres de los pocos que logran diferenciarnos— preguntó.

—Tienes los ojos un poco más oscuros que tu hermano, la voz más grave y andas moviendo primero el brazo derecho, y George lo hace con el izquierdo.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Si que te fijas!— le hizo un gesto para seguir andando.

—Me gusta fijarme en los pequeños detalles. ¿Y para qué me buscabas?

—Cierto, me olvidaba. Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un libro para un trabajo de pociones.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Para que los gemelos tomen un libro y hagan un trabajo voluntariamente ha de ocurrir algo muy grave o no ser él!— dijo desconfiado Harry, a punto de sacar la varita.

—Ni yo me lo creo, pero mi madre ha dicho que si le llevamos buenas notas, dejará quedarnos estas Navidades en Hogwarts.

— ¿Os queréis quedar estas navidades aquí?— el gemelo asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—En mi casa ahora se está haciendo insoportable vivir: mi madre se pasa el día gritando, Percy solo se queja de lo que hacemos y no hace más que hablar de normas, Ron, no hace falta hablar de él, y Ginny dando más la lata.

— ¿Y tus otros hermanos?

—Bill y Charlie han puesto excusas para no ir. Decían que tenían trabajo.

—Habla con tus padres, en verano tendréis que volver a casa.

—Ahora mismo es imposible. Mi madre nos castigaría por no estar de lado de Ron, su niño mimado.

— ¿Celos?

— ¿Bromeas? Nosotros mismos no hemos querido mucho el amor de nuestra madre, desde pequeños solo hace que regañarnos y hace que no nos da un abrazo…George y yo estamos más apegados a papá, me sabrá mal no ir en Navidad por él, pero prefiero pasar unas fiestas tranquilas.

— ¿Y George está de acuerdo?

—De hecho fue él quien sugirió parte de la idea— sonrió Fred, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué poción es?

—Un antídoto para mordeduras de dragones. Le pediría uno de los libros a Charlie, pero tardaría más de una semana en llegar.

—En la biblioteca, en el tercer pasillo, en el estante sobre pociones, hay un libro que se llama: _Antídotos para todo tipo de mordeduras_. Es muy completo.

— ¡Gracias! Creo que te he hecho perder el tiempo.

—No digas tonterías.

— ¡Fred, Harry!— se oyó otra voz.

—Hola George—saludaron ambos.

—Te estaba buscando. Mamá nos ha enviado otro howler.

— ¿Otra? ¿Cuántos os ha enviado?

—Este mes unas ocho— dijeron los gemelos.

—Pero si estamos a principios de diciembre.

—A ella le da igual. Me voy a buscar el libro— intentó George irse con prisa.

—Harry ya me ha dicho cual es el mejor— le paró Fred.

— ¡Harry eres un genio! ¡Siempre que te vemos estás con un libro! ¿Nos escondes algo?

— ¿Eh?—Harry se quedó sin palabras, esos gemelos sí que eran listos.

—Era broma, siempre haces igual caes muy…—empezó a decir Fred

—… fácilmente, a pesar que no es la primera vez…—continuó George

—… que te lo decíamos— acabaron los dos.

—Siempre hacéis igual, y yo como un tonto caigo. Bueno, os dejo chicos, dentro de cinco minutos he de encontrarme con mi maestro.

—Ya que hablas con él y eres de los pocos que soporta, ¿no podrías pedirle unos cuantos ingredientes?

—Los que él tiene son de la mejor calidad y valen carísimos— explicó Harry.

—Mejor aun— concordaron los gemelos.

—No creo que él quiera regalarlos así como así, pero ya hablaré. Adiós chicos.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Mientras Harry iba al despacho de su padre, pensaba en lo que los gemelos habían dicho. Ellos sabían más de lo que decían e intentaban no revelar nada y guardar los mayores secretos. Por eso se podía confiar en ellos, pues si no era con Veritaserum, no abrían la boca. Quizá, ni el veritaserum funcionara con ellos.

También pensó en la familia Weasley. No recordaba que ellos fueran así, pues su padre les habló de ellos, y siempre afirmaba que a pesar de ser pobres, eran bondadosos y unidos. La realidad parecía otra: según Fred, su madre los maltrataba psicológicamente y se hacia dueña de la casa. Y él mismo lo había comprobado, ya que casi cada día llegaban howlers y los correos con regalos, no iban para ellos, sino al más pequeño de los varones, a quien normalmente le llegaban muchos dulces y comida.

Aunque los chicos dijeran no estar celosos, sabía que un poco de rencor o celosía debían tener, ¿pues quien no se sentiría así, si de todos los hermanos, ellos eran los que no recibían ni un abrazo?

—Harry, ¿qué tal el día?—preguntó Severus en cuanto vio entrar por la puerta de sus aposentos a su hijo—. ¿Harry? ¡Harry!— el chico se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo siento papá, estaba pensando en algo que acabo de enterarme.

—Algo malo por lo que veo en tu cara.

—Espero que no vaya a peor.

—Evades mi pregunta, así que supongo que no será algo relacionado contigo, porque, ¿me lo dirías verdad? — Harry asintió enseguida—. Ya me lo contarás cuando lo creas necesario. Ahora hablemos de otra cosa.

—Dentro de dos semanas acabamos las clases, ¿deberé quedarme aquí a pasar las navidades?

—Sí, pero yo también me quedo, y el veinticinco, Lucius, Draco y los abuelos, vendrán aquí.

—Recibido, no diré nada. Por cierto, ¿sabías que los gemelos Weasley quieren ingredientes tuyos?

—Sí, esos chavales hacen unas pociones perfectas, lástima que malgasten la inteligencia que tienen haciendo bromas.

—Algunas son muy buenas, y quien sabe, en el futuro podrían ser útiles despistando— o _puede que ya lo hagan_, pensó Harry.

—Espero que no contra mí. Tengo que corregir trabajos y exámenes. ¿Me ayudas?

— ¡Me elijo los trabajos de cuarto!—saltó del sillón y se fue rápido al despacho.

—Está bien, está bien, pero con tranquilidad.

Esa tarde, para Harry, pasó a una velocidad impresionante. Severus pidió El Filtro de Amor a los de cuarto. Miró trabajo por trabajo, primero el de los Slytherin y Ravenclaw, donde había una escritura impresionante y hablaban desde todos los puntos de vista. Los trabajos de Hufflepuff lo hablaban desde dos puntos de vista, pero eran aceptables. Los últimos trabajos eran de los leones y solo dos tenían un notable, la mitad eran aprobados rozando el suspenso, y todo lo demás no podían ser leídos, por falta de comprensión.

Según le contó su padre y sus abuelos; antes, todas las casas competían para sacar las mejores notas. Ahora, parecía ser que los estudios no importaban, y lo lamentaba, pues Hogwarts siempre había sido uno de los mejores colegios.

Cuando acabó, se despidió de su padre y se fue al gran comedor, donde estaba a punto de empezar la cena. Pero no sabía que ese día no llegaría a su destino.

Andaba distraído, y por eso no se dio cuenta como cinco chicos le seguían. Aunque no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, nunca olvidaba poner sus barreras mentales y estar preparado para defenderse con la varita.

Ron Weasley era el que iba en cabeza de ese grupo, con una sonrisa nunca vista en un niño de once años. Le seguían Finnigan y Thomas de su curso, y dos chicos de tercero. Con una mirada demoníaca y con escobas, decidieron atacar a Harry por la espalda. Éste sentía algo extraño y cuando iba a girarse fue cuando empezó el infierno. No le dio tiempo a defenderse, no pudo utilizar sus conocimientos de lucha muggle contra unos chicos que atacaban juntos.

—Sois…unos…—tosió sangre, el primer golpe se lo habían dado en la cabeza y el segundo en el estomago—. Cobardes. ¿Solo…Sabéis atacar…juntos?

—Cállate, no eres nada, vamos a acabar contigo, con tu superioridad y orgullo.

— ¿Crees que con esta paliza mi orgullo se desvanecerá? No creas, crecerá aun más por salir de esto que me han hecho cinco estúpidos juntos— sonrió como su padre le enseñó a hacerlo, a pesar de que notaba como su cuerpo no respondía.

—No si te matamos.

—Iréis a Azkaban.

—No, porque el director nos defenderá, está de nuestro lado, tú solo eres un arma— dijo Thomas, mientras le daba más fuerte en la espalda.

Los de tercero lo pusieron boca arriba y le dieron en la cara. Siguieron así durante casi quince minutos. No había lugar en el cuerpo que no fuera lastimado, incluso los golpes fueron tan duros, que el medallón que siempre portaba consigo y el cual llevaba la sangre de su tía, se rompió.

Harry solo podía ver lo que sucedía, sin poder defenderse.

Pensó en sus amigos, aquellos a los que defendería hasta lo muerte y también sería ayudado por ellos. Hermione, Theo, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Fred y George. Los gemelos eran muy diferentes a su hermano pequeño, siempre alegres y bromistas, cuidaban de los suyos y eran sencillos. Nunca se metían con nadie, si no les hacían nada. Había veces que hacían bromas generales, pero nunca con malicia. Le sabía mal lo que le pasara al pequeño pelirrojo, no por él, sino por sus hermanos, que no quería que se vieran afectados.

Pensó en sus abuelos y Lucius, su familia, aquellos que siempre estaban a su lado y lo vieron crecer y lo educaron. Unos abuelos que no eran de sangre, pero valían más que los que lo eran. El patriarca Malfoy le presentó a su mejor amigo, aquella persona que le confiaría su vida con los ojos cerrados y que sabía todos sus secretos. En público Lucius se mostraba altivo, arrogante y despectivo con aquellos inferiores a él, pero en la intimidad de su casa y de los suyos, era uno más, un padre ejemplar que se preocupaba por su hijo, y un tío excepcional. No era muy dado a las muestras de afecto y a los abrazos, pues no había recibido muchos de pequeño, pero sus acciones demostraban cuanto le importaba una persona, y la quería.

Y pensó, por último, en su padre. Su papá lo era todo para él, fue quien le dio una nueva vida, quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía, quien le dio el primer abrazo que recordara y el primer beso en la frente. Era la persona que más admiraba, un hombre digno a seguir a todos lados y a ser igual que él. No quería morir, no quería ver a su padre triste y que llorase. Había llorado tan pocas veces que se podían contar con una mano y le sobraban dedos. No había palabras para describir al mejor hombre del mundo, no hacían falta, porque una mirada y una sonrisa lo valían todo.

Llegó un momento en que Harry ya no sentía nada, su mirada se nublaba y no podía pensar en nada más. Los golpes no cesaban, tampoco las burlas, pero a él no le importaba, solo quería vivir y vengarse, algo que también había aprendido, su última mirada antes de quedar inconsciente era de odio, rencor y venganza.

—Vámonos, alguien viene— dijo uno de los chicos de tercero.

—Coged las escobas, rápido— todos cogieron las escobas que habían tirado para dar la paliza con su pies y manos.

Por el final del pasillo dos gemelos venían riendo y hablando de Harry que les había dado el libro perfecto. Alcanzaron a ver chicos de su propia casa y a su hermano corriendo lejos de ellos. Se miraron extrañados, y fue cuando vieron a alguien tirado al suelo y todo lastimado.

— ¿Quién debe ser?— preguntó Fred

—Se parece a…

—… ¡Harry!— gritaron ambos, corriendo hacia él y horrorizándose ante lo que veían: el chico estaba lleno de sangre y en el suelo, un gran charco del líquido estaba a su alrededor.

—Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Ve tu, Fred, yo iré a avisar al profesor Snape— su hermano asintió, le ayudó a levantarlo y se fue en dirección contraria a la enfermería, a las mazmorras.

George fue corriendo a buscar al maestro, le daba igual que pudieran regañarlo o castigarlo, solo le importaba avisar a Snape. Iba lo más rápido que podía, pensaba en el grupo que había visto, y tomó la decisión de hablar sinceramente con su padre, ahora más que nunca no quería volver a su casa.

—Señor Weasley, ¿puedo saber dónde va tan rápido? Veinte puntos…

—Profesor Snape, le estaba buscando— le interrumpió—. Es muy importante.

— ¿Qué es tan importante para requerir mi presencia?— dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica que se esfumó en cuanto vio los ojos de su alumno. Nunca ninguno de los gemelos Weasley mostró una mirada de miedo como aquella. Sabía que no temían a nada y todo se lo tomaban con broma.

—Fred y yo hemos encontrado a Harry en el suelo de un pasillo, estaba todo herido— en cuanto dijo eso, Severus se fue corriendo a la enfermería, con Fred a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó con una voz grave.

—Es recomendable que se lo diga en privado, es demasiado fuerte. George se llevó a Harry a la enfermería— Cuando llegaron, se encontraron al otro pelirrojo con cara de angustia esperando fuera de la sala.

Severus entró y vio a la enfermera atendiendo a su hijo. Se puso a un lado de la cama y cogió la mano de la criatura. Dejó que la mujer hiciera su trabajo durante un buen rato; curó los golpes, las costillas rotas, hizo varios hechizos para ver el celebro y saber todos los daños. Luego más hechizos y hechizos y la cara de Madame Pomfrey revelaba que algo no ocurría bien.

Snape preguntó que ocurría y la respuesta lo dejó desbastado: había curado todo lo que pudo y estaba fuera de peligro, pero la columna estaba muy lastimada y podría quedar parapléjico o peor, tetrapléjico. Además había quedado en coma.

—Severus, te conozco desde que tenías once años y viniste herido, y sé por tu cara y por tus acciones, que tienes una relación especial con el señor Potter. No, no solo como su maestro— dijo antes que Severus le interrumpiera—. Por eso te voy a ser sincera.

—Sé que conmigo siempre lo has sido, a pesar de que yo mismo te ocultara cosas.

—Quien haya hecho esto, lo ha hecho queriendo y no en defensa propia, es más, por los moratones, diría que lo tomaron desprevenido y que no fue una persona sola.

— ¿Lo hicieron a propósito?— ella asintió— ¿pero por qué? ¿Quién puede dar una paliza de esta grandeza?

—Venganza u odio, no lo sé. En estos momentos, es mejor dejar descansar al chico y encontrar los causantes de lo ocurrido. Ahora puede entrar más gente y pienso que no quieres que te vean, así que ven por la noche y quédate.

—Está bien, pero me llamas si hay algún cambio. Solo me voy para saber que pasó— Severus salió y se encontró con los gemelos, quienes con una mirada por su parte, lo siguieron en silencio.

Se dirigían a su despacho, y de reojo miró a los chicos: estaban llorando. Los gemelos se les conocían porque no habían soltado una lágrima en Hogwarts; ellos habían visto a los agresores.

Dijo la contraseña de su despacho, no le importaba en ese momento que los chicos la supieran. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y ordenó a los gemelos a que también se sentaran.

— ¿Como está?— preguntaron a la vez.

—Mal, puede quedar parapléjico o tetrapléjico y está en coma— dijo serio.

—Sabemos quienes fueron, diremos los nombres, y que los acusen como es debido.

— ¿Fueron gryffindors?— los otros asintieron—. Entonces creo que Dumbledore los defenderá y no habrá nada qué hacer.

—Pero no es justo, ¡han atacado salvajemente a Harry!—dijo uno de los gemelos

—Se merecen una expulsión— continuó el otro.

—Lo sé, pero el director no lo va a permitir, ¿cuántas veces ha castigado a Harry por nada, y cuantas lo ha defendido?— los chicos agacharon la cabeza.

—Si él no va a hacer nada, nuestra madre tampoco.

— ¿Molly? ¿Por qué debería hacer algo?

—Porque uno de ellos fue nuestro hermano Ron— George se enfadó más—. Siempre ha sido muy celoso y rencoroso, y por nada está peleando.

—Solo tiene once años pero guarda tanto odio que es doloroso estar con él. Y es el mimado de mamá, así que nada, aunque esto nos abre la posibilidad de no volver más a casa…

— ¿No tienen buena relación en casa?— los dos negaron—. Siempre pensé que la familia Weasley era una de las mejores en lo que educación se refería.

—En público todo parece bonito, pero en casa las cosas cambian. Aguantamos en ese lugar por papá, pero ya estamos hartos, por eso Bill y Charlie se han ido fuera de Inglaterra.

— ¿Y Arthur que piensa de todo esto?

—No dice nada porque es la única manera que tiene para trabajar. No sé si sabe, pero papá estudió sobre la economía y si quisiera podría llevar las cuentas de algunas empresas. Pero siempre que pedía trabajo, enviando una carta, nunca le contestaban. Él no lo sabe, pero mama se encargaba de que esas cartas no llegaran a su destino—explicó Fred.

—Le dijimos a papá que se separara de ella, que no estuviera allí por nosotros, pues somos los únicos ahora mismo en esa casa que lo respetamos. Ni Percy, ni Ron, ni Ginny, nuestra hermana pequeña, ha hablado más de diez palabras al día con él. Y no se va de allí porque no tiene otro lugar para ir y porque con nosotros siempre hemos tenido muy buena relación.

—Si ahora le comentamos lo sucedido, supongo que recapacitará y se irá de allí, aunque tenga que dormir en alguna pensión por unos días.

—Espero que vuestra situación mejore— dijo sinceramente Severus.

—Nosotros también. Profesor, quisiéramos encargarnos para hacerle algunas "bromas" a los gryffindors, si nadie toma medidas contra ellos—pidió George, pues de esta manera ya avisaban de lo que iban a hacer.

—Como quieran, díganme los nombres de esos.

—Mi hermano, Finnigan, Thomas, Nilon y Pestick.

—Los vimos mientras corrían e iban con escobas— dijo Fred.

—Bien, eso ayudará. Estad tranquilos que no revelaré quien me lo ha dicho.

—Gracias— ambos chicos se fueron y Severus envió dos lechuzas para que Lucius y sus abuelos vinieran urgentemente. También mandó a buscar a su ahijado.

Mientras no venían, fue sacando unos pergaminos importantes del lugar más seguro que estaban y los dejó encima de la mesa. También fue al mini bar que tenía escondido y se permitió beber, de un solo golpe, dos vasos llenos de whisky.

De tanta rabia que llevaba encima, el vaso se rompió y se clavó los cristales en la mano. Sangraba, pero él no se daba cuenta y a la vez no le importaba. Con la mirada perdida se lo encontraron sus abuelos, que habían llegado vía flu, y Draco. Lucius no tardó en llegar.

—Severus, ¿por qué tanta urgencia?— pero el profesor no dijo nada a su abuela—. ¿Severus?

— ¿Severus? ¿Menuda cara traes, porque estamos todos aquí? ¿Y Harry?— al oír la última palabra de la boca del rubio, fue cuando se giró y su mirada se clavó en la de los demás.

—Voy a decir la verdad sobre Harry.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué ocurre padrino?— preguntó extrañado de que no estuviera Harry.

—Han dado una paliza a mi niño.

— ¿Qué?— chillaron todos.

—Está en coma y puede tener graves secuelas. Solo lo sabe la enfermera y los gemelos Weasley, quienes fueron los que lo encontraron tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Quien ha sido?— preguntó el abuelo.

—Cinco gryffindors, y sé que Dumbledore no va a tomar medidas.

—Pero si dices la verdad, vas a tener problemas Severus— dijo su abuela con lágrimas en su rostro.

—Lo sé, pero ya me las manejaré, ahora no quiero pensar en eso, solo en proteger y estar con Harry.

—Te ayudaré en todo lo necesario— mostró Lucius su apoyo.

Draco no decía nada, había permanecido en shock desde que le habían dicho el suceso. Su mejor amigo estaba grave por culpa de unos estúpidos; iba a vengarse, sabía que lo haría, pero eso lo iba a hacer más tarde. Ahora lo único que interesaba era su amigo, y eso lo llevó a pensar cuanto le importaba, a pesar de que nunca se lo decía con palabras. Recordó que esos pensamientos solo aparecían cuando catástrofes ocurrían, así que los desechó de su mente.

Edward y Margaret se fueron a su casa, esperando tener noticias positivas y arreglando los últimos detalles para volver a estar públicamente en el mundo mágico, Lucius se quedó un momento, habló con su hijo y también se fue. Draco se despidió y se fue a su sala común, allí les contaría a sus amigos lo ocurrido, pues ellos debían saberlo.

Severus se quedó con Harry y permaneció a su lado toda la noche. Al día siguiente fue a encontrarse con Dumbledore, para explicarle lo ocurrido. Le explicó el suceso, y el director ni se inmutó, dio a entender que fue un accidente y que eran cosas de niños. ¿Eran cosas de niños dejar a un compañero en coma? Dumbledore no decía más que tonterías a oídos del otro hombre e hizo que se enfadara más de lo que estaba.

—Mira Dumbledore, o tomas medidas por lo sucedido o denunciaré al colegio por hacer la vista gorda.

—Pero Severus, ¿por qué te importa tanto el niño? Sé que no te gustaba mucho. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Harry Potter en realidad es Harry Prince, mi hijo, un niño al que adopté cuando tenía cuatro años y ha crecido en mi casa, bajo mi cuidado. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a un niño pequeño con unos muggles como aquellos? Lo maltrataban, y cuando fui a pedir la custodia del niño, literalmente me lo regalaron, no lo vendieron de milagro.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Cómo pudiste?— se levantó de golpe Albus.

—Lo adopté, es mi hijo, todo esto que has visto u oído, es una farsa que quedamos en hacer Harry y yo. Y si piensas tomar medidas legales, no vas a poder, pues los del ministerio estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en que me lo quedara en cuanto vieron como era tratado con su familia.

— ¡Allí estaba protegido!

—Solo se necesitaba la sangre de la mujer, y ella gustosa me la dio. El niño ha sido feliz desde que me conoció, y óyeme bien Albus— le llamó por su nombre como en pocas ocasiones hacía—. Vuelves a mandar que le hagan algo a mi hijo, o pasas por alto lo 

que le hagan, y un despido será lo más bonito que tengas. Me importa bien poco que seas uno de los mejores magos, acabaré contigo.

— ¿Severus te he hecho algo malo? ¡Además has infringido varias leyes! ¿Sabes que puedo demandarte?

—No infringí ninguna ley y me has hecho muchas cosas. Cuando Harry despierte hablaré con él y si quiere, lo cambiaré a otro colegio donde lo respeten— se giró y se fue dando un portazo. No dejó hablar casi nada al otro hombre; esa era la manera que tenía de hablar desde pequeño y funcionaba.

Severus estaba seguro que ninguna medida legal estaba en su contra, pues habló con la encargada de los menores de edad en el mundo mágico y al contarle lo ocurrido, ella aceptó el que lo cuidara él. Nadie se enteró porque era lo mejor, y porque a ella no le interesaban los chismes.

Como Lucius tenía gente en el ministerio, estaba seguro que tampoco habría ningún problema.

Por los pasillos se encontró a Fred y George y pidió que le acompañaran.

—Señor, ¿cómo está Harry? No nos dejan verlo— hablaron a la vez los chicos.

—Sigue igual. ¿Hablaron con su padre?

—Sí, y nos ha sorprendido de que ya tuviera los papeles del divorcio en casa, creo que solo esperaba el mejor momento, y parece ser, que este lo es.

—Lástima que sea en navidades Fred. Va a estar solo, porque si nos quedamos aquí…

—Hablaré unos asuntos con él, que creo que podría ayudarme. ¿Vuestra familia no va a tener represalias contra vosotros por lo sucedido?— esos chicos se habían ganado el apoyo y la protección de Severus, en cuanto ayudaron a su niño.

— No creo, porque en esos papeles también pedía la patria potestad e iremos con él en verano. Creo que dentro de pocos días, Ron ya no será un Weasley. Pero no nos importa.

—Ahora debemos irnos señor, tenemos trabajo que hacer— se levantó Fred seguido de George.

—Adelante, pero antes, tomen— les dio unos pergaminos—. Son sus trabajos corregidos. Es muy diferente a los otros, ¿qué libro tomaron?

—Uno que nos recomendó Harry— le contó Fred.

— ¿Porque lo pregunta?— preguntó el otro chico.

Severus señaló los trabajos y al ver la nota, los jóvenes se quedaron con la boca, literalmente, abierta.

— ¿De verdad es esta nota, no se equivocó?

— ¿O fue porque ayudamos a Harry?— preguntó George.

—Yo no mezclo el trabajo con lo personal, así que ese excelente se lo merecen.

— ¿Personal?— preguntaron ambos.

—No hace falta que me engañéis, sé que sabéis más de lo que decís. Y también algo relacionado conmigo y Harry.

—Bueno, creemos que tienen algo más que una relación alumno-pupilo— empezó Fred.

—Algo más familiar…— continuó su hermano.

—Pero esperaremos a que Harry nos lo cuente— dijeron ambos con una sonrisa. En ese momento Snape era totalmente diferente al profesor de pociones que conocían.

—Pronto lo hará, total, ya se ha desvelado todo.

Los chicos se fueron y Severus se fue con Harry. El niño no mostraba ningún signo de mejora, y para su padre era desesperante. Cada noche estaba a su lado, y siempre le cogía la mano, la acariciaba y podía pasarse horas, en la misma postura, mirándolo.

Faltaban pocas horas para navidad, pero Harry seguía sin despertar.

Todo es bien recibido, aunque las maldiciones duelan

Sé que la actitud de los gryffindors en los libros no es así, pero aquí, a ellos les ha tocado. El capítulo se lo enseñé a una amiga y me dijo que unos niños de once y trece años no son capaces de hacer semejante salvajada, debo decir que hoy en día sí, y mucho más...

Besazos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	8. Al fin, una dulce Navidad

Nuevo capítulo! Ya no se como ingeniármelas para escribir los fics. Tengo que hacer el Trabajo de Recerca, y me tiene liadísima, porque he empezado muy tarde por problemas de salud. Para los catalanes mayores de 18 años que hayan hecho el bachillerato, sabrán de qué hablo. Un trabajo de buscar sobre un tema en especial y que te estresa durante varios meses (Y resulta que lo quitan este año, pero los de mi generación, sermos los últimos en hacerlo!! TT). Si se pudiera sobre escribir fics... ¬¬ sería genial!!  
Como a mi no me va eso de dejar en muchos capítulos la duda de si despierta o no, en este capítulo lo he puesto.  
Aviso!: En este capítulo, he puesto en negrita unas frases, que repesenta que se dicen en catalán, la traducción la he puesto al final del capítulo.  
Siempre leo fics donde algún personaje habla francés, y como yo estoy orgullosa de mi lengua materna, la he puesto aquí, pues aunque parezca mentira, lo hablan más de 6 millones de personas. Oo  
Disfrutad del capítulo, que va para todos vosotros.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no son míos, excepto lso Prince, que me los saqué de la manga, aunque realmente tuvieron que existir XD

**Al fin, una dulce Navidad**

Era el día de Nochebuena, sin embargo, no era un momento feliz para muchos. Los días, desde que Harry estaba en coma, pasaron lentos para todos aquellos que tenían una buena relación con el chico. Seguía sin despertar, y nadie sabía qué hacer.

Faltaba menos de una hora para que fuera Navidad, pero a muchos les daba igual. En todos esos días, varias cosas cambiaron, e hicieron que Severus viera el tipo de gente con la que se rodeaba. Dumbledore le acusó de secuestro y lo denunció, pero para sorpresa de él, y de muchos, la denuncia no tenía consistencia en cuanto los papeles de adopción se revelaron. Para el mundo mágico fue un shock saber que el niño-que-vivió vivía con un exmortifago y estuvieron varios días hablando de ello en todas partes. En el Profeta, solo se escribían insultos dirigidos al profesor de pociones.

Pero, de nuevo, las cosas no tuvieron el efecto que todos esperaban, pues la actual ministra de Escocia, defendió a Severus en unas declaraciones, revelando que fue ella quien hizo todo el papeleo para la adopción de Harry. Severus no sabía que hubiera sido ascendida al mejor cargo del país, y le agradeció las palabras dichas en un momento tan delicado como el que ahora mismo, muchos vivían. Aunque nadie, fuera del colegio, sabía que pasaba con el chico.

Flashback

— _¿Padrino?— preguntó Draco. Severus negó en respuesta ante la verdadera pregunta que escondían esas palabras. El rubio se giró y fue a buscar a sus amigos._

_Mientras iba por los pasillos se encontró a Hermione peleándose con varios compañeros de su casa._

— _¿Cómo puedes ir con serpientes?— preguntó una niña de su edad, no recordaba el nombre._

—_Ellos no me han hecho nada, no como vosotros— se defendió Hermione._

—_Mientes, nosotros no hemos hecho nada._

—_Los defendéis, así que es lo mismo— se encogió la castaña._

— _¿Qué ocurre aquí?— Draco prefirió entrar antes de que pasara otra desgracia._

—_No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy, así que lárgate—dijo el que parecía más grande de todos, de cuarto curso quizá._

— _¿Para qué le deis una paliza como hicieron con Harry?— ante esto se fueron y Hermione le agradeció la sencilla ayuda. _

_Juntos se fueron a buscar a los chicos, quienes estaban en la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando entraron, muchos se les quedaron viendo._

—_Malfoy, ella no puede estar aquí._

— _¿Por qué me lo digáis vosotros? Invito a quien quiera, y podéis estar tranquilos, que ella no irá con el cuento a nadie— se giró para tomar de la mano a Hermione, y se la llevó a su cuarto. Allí ya estaban los demás esperando._

— _¿Hermione, cómo estás?— preguntó Neville preocupado. _

—_Bien, hoy he dormido en el cuarto de los gemelos— dijo Hermione, pues desde hacía unos días, las chicas de su habitación no le dejaban dormir en ella._

—_Tenemos que hacer algo, los profesores no van a expulsarles, ya lo han dejado claro— dijo Draco, tumbándose en su cama. _

— _¿Y qué podemos hacer, que les duela mucho?— preguntó Hermione, sentándose en la cama de al lado_

— _¿Devolverles la paliza?— preguntó inocentemente Blaise. Aunque de inocente no tenía nada._

—_Blaise, no somos como ellos— Theo le miró con una mueca de fastidio._

—_Ellos hacen trampas con los estudios. ¿Y si los descubrimos ante todos? Es lo más sencillo y fácil posible. Nadie sabría que es culpa nuestra— explicó la gryffindor._

—_Pienso igual._

—_Los celebritos están de acuerdo— Hermione se sonrojó, la cara de Theo no reveló nada._

— _¿Y cómo podemos hacerlo?— preguntó Pansy, con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

—_Fácil, con la ayuda de los gemelos será pan comido, pero eso no será un gran castigo— se quejó la castaña gryffindor._

— _¿Los envenenamos? Eso es ser más inteligente— volvió a decir Blaise. _

—_Blaise tiene razón._

—_¿Hermione estás loca?— preguntaron Draco y Pansy a la vez. Pensaban que estar tanto tiempo rodeada de serpientes había afectado demasiado a la chica._

—_No quiero decir envenenarlos para matarlos, solo para enfermarlos, despistarlos, atontarlos…estilo lo que hicieron en septiembre._

—_Nosotros no hicimos nada— Hermione elevó una ceja. Todos los que conocieran a ese grupo de Slytherin sabría que habían sido ellos los que gastaron esa broma. Los gemelos Weasley no se callaron en su momento y felicitaron a los chicos._

—_Hermione que lista eres— se lanzó Pansy a sus brazos._

—_La idea ha sido mía— se quejó con un puchero Blaise. Ante esto, todos rieron._

— _¿Como está Harry?— preguntó con tristeza Neville, luego de un buen rato de risas. Unas que en ese momento necesitaban._

—_Igual. Menudas navidades se me vienen. Con Harry quedamos que este año serían especiales pero…_

—_Ya verás que despierta. ¿Y hace mucho que conoces a Harry?— Hermione se sentó al lado del rubio y le acarició la cabeza. Draco recordó que Harry también hacía eso frecuentemente, pero con otro toque. Muchas cosas le recordaban a su amigo._

—_Sí, tenía unos cinco o seis años. Desde entonces siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Mi padrino lo ha cuidado como un hijo propio. Miento. Es su hijo, así lo quieren ellos, y así es._

—_Me sorprendí mucho cuando Harry me lo dijo. Yo veía mucho más que una relación pupilo-maestro, pero pensé que quizá en el mundo mágico esto era así— la gryffindor sonrió ante eso. Harry le tomó de la mano y la llevó a un salón vacío y le explicó la verdad: que vivía desde hacía mucho tiempo con el profesor Snape, que para él era un padre, y que sabía tanto de estudios, que estaba allí más para divertirse, que para aprender algo nuevo. No hicieron falta palabras para entender que Hermione no diría nada._

_Estuvieron hablando un poco más para aligerar el ambiente. Necesitaban despejarse un poco; ya llevaban una semana con esa tensión. Si Harry no despertaba, no sabían lo que harían._

_Para las vacaciones de Navidad, todos se irían a su casa y mantendrían contacto por carta. _

_Hermione se fue a su sala común, y cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar, vio como salían por el retrato los gemelos._

—_Hola Chicos— saludó ella con una sonrisa triste._

—_Hola Hermione, lo sentimos…— empezó uno de los gemelos, no sabía cuál._

—…_tenemos prisa— acabó el otro. A pesar del momento tan duro que vivían con su familia y con lo de Harry, los gemelos nunca cambiaban._

_Hermione entró y los chicos siguieron su camino a las mazmorras. Snape les llamó, y creían que era importante. Todo lo relacionado a él y a Harry, lo era. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, tocaron y esperaron el consentimiento para pasar. Cuando entraron, no disimularon la expresión de sorpresa por lo que veían._

— _¿Papá?— preguntaron ambos._

—_Hola chicos— el patriarca Weasley se levantó de la silla y fue a abrazar a sus hijos._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?— volvieron a preguntar a la vez. Ya les había pasado de todo, ¿qué más les podía ocurrir?_

—_No, simplemente quería preguntar al profesor Snape como estaba su hijo. Y de paso hablar con vosotros._

— _¿Deberemos quedarnos estas navidades aquí, verdad?— preguntó Fred._

—_Así es, Fred— Severus se sorprendió de que lograra diferenciarlos, pues según le dijo Harry, nadie podía hacerlo—. No he podido mirar ninguna casa para comprarla o alquilarla, y ahora todo es muy precipitado._

—_Me retiro Arthur, os podéis tomar el tiempo que queráis— Severus se levantó de su silla e iba a irse a sus aposentos._

—_No hace falta profesor— dijeron ambos gemelos— No tenemos nada que esconder y confiamos en usted— Severus se volvió a sentar y llamó a un elfo para que les trajera té y unas pastas._

—_Bill y Charlie os envían saludos._

— _¿Como están?— preguntó esta vez George._

—_Bien, trabajando duro._

_Estuvieron un rato hablando entre ellos y el profesor Snape, hasta que un ruido les distrajo. Lucius salía de la chimenea de muy mal humor._

— _¿Lucius qué ocurre?— preguntó Severus. El rubio muy pocas veces llegaba haciendo ruido. Era una perfecta serpiente: muy silenciosa, incapaz de ser notada, como otros compañeros._

—_El estúpido de White, ¿cómo pude contratar a una persona así?— saludó con un cabeceo a los pelirrojos._

— _¿Ha pasado algo con tus empresas?— Hacía un año, su amigo tuvo que contratar a otro economista, pues el anterior había fallecido. El hombre de ahora, no era de confiar, pero no pensó que se atreviera a hacer algo a un hombre que se conocía por toda Europa._

—_Teniendo en cuenta que he perdido en dos semanas dos mil galeones, tú dirás— Lucius estaba enfadado, bastante, pues se movía muy nervioso, sin importar que otros que no eran de su círculo familiar le vieran._

—_No sabía que tus empresas iban mal— habló Arthur. Él sabía que desde hacía más de catorce años, cuando el rubio tomo las riendas de toda su herencia, las empresas Malfoy no habían tenido ningún bajón, solo subían._

—_Yo tampoco, hasta que me lo ha dicho la secretaria de una de ellas. He despedido al hombre ese, y he venido aquí antes de romperle la cabeza. _

— _¿Y vienes a rompérnosla a nosotros?— hizo una mueca de fastidio Severus. Le gustaba mucho la decoración de su despacho, para que ahora Lucius se lo remodelara. Porque era capaz de hacerlo._

—_No, se que tú tienes whisky, voy a beber algo antes de mataros a vosotros— Lucius sacó la botella de licor del mini bar, como si estuviera en su casa, ante la mirada de todos._

— _¿Cuál es la causa de las pérdidas?— preguntó Arthur. Como sabía de números, cada día miraba las inversiones que se hacían en las empresas, y sabía cuáles eran las mejores y cuáles las peores. Pero desde que se fue de su casa, no había podido ponerse al día. _

—_Mi ex inversionista se dedicó a derrochar dinero sin consultármelo, ¿a quién se le ocurre comprar acciones de una tienda de cosméticos baratos? Dios mío, que me arruino— hizo una mueca graciosa, y los gemelos intentaron callar la risa que se les escapaba en ese momento._

—_Con todo el dinero que tienes y aun te quejas, Lucius no vas a arruinarte— Severus sabía que para el rubio eran importantes sus empresas. El dinero no le llegaba de los árboles, aunque a veces tenía la impresión de que si._

— _¿Y de donde consigo ahora alguien que sepa de inversiones y sea de confianza? _

—_Señor Malfoy…— empezó uno de los jóvenes pelirrojos._

—_Nuestro padre…—continuó el otro._

—…_sabe mucho de inversiones. Podría contratarle a él — acabaron los dos a la vez, como siempre._

—_Chicos, con estas cosas no se juegan— les regañó su padre._

—_Pero papá, es tu oportunidad de trabajar en lo que has estudiado— dijo George—. Sin que nadie te lo prohíba_

—_Y tu sabes mucho— sentenció su hermano. _

— _¿Estudiaste economía?— Arthur asintió—. ¿Podrías llevar mis empresas a como estaban antes?— Weasley pensó que las empresas tenían que ir muy mal si le pedía ayuda a uno de sus enemigos. De toda la vida los Weasley se llevaban mal con los Malfoy. A pesar de que Arthur, conocía a Lucius de Hogwarts, pues habían coincidido en épocas, solo había hablado con él más de cinco palabras, en cuatro ocasiones._

—_No lo sé, tendría que mirar muchas cosas. Pero podría ayudarte._

—_De aquí tres días te mandaré el contrato, te lo lees y me dices— la tranquilidad de Malfoy volvió en segundos._

—_No hace falta ir tan deprisa, Malfoy— una sonrisa sincera apareció en la cara del pelirrojo. Por fin podría trabajar en aquello que tanto amaba._

—_Mis empresas no dicen lo mismo. Pero no quiero que dejes tu trabajo en el ministerio, podrías tener problemas. _

_La tarde pasó rápidamente. En un momento, las rencillas entre dos de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, desparecieron. Nadie se creería que trabajan juntos._

_En el mundo mágico, las empresas se llevaban diferentes al mundo muggle. Eran otras personas las que llevaban la economía y las inversiones de las empresas, no el dueño. Éste, tenía que ver si todo iba bien, mirar los problemas, y firmar muchos papeles, aparte de fijarse en los buenos contactos. Era el economista, una persona, normalmente de confianza del jefe, el que se encargaba del dinero._

_Lo que muy pocos sabían, era que Lucius se encargaba de unas cuantas empresas suyas, tanto mágicas como muggles, sin hacerse cargo de muchas, pues se notaría, y él no quería eso. Además, le encantaba ir a la bolsa de los países muggle, en cada país las cosas cambiaban, y le apasionaba eso de ir gritando en América, o por el contrario, no decir nada en España. En el mundo mágico, no había un lugar para las inversiones, todo iba a través del banco y las acciones se compraban en otro estilo._

—_Me voy ya, ha sido un placer estar aquí— Arthur se levantó para despedirse, no se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde—. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, avisadme. Chicos, cuidaos, y no os metáis en problemas._

—_Sí. ¿Papá?_

—_Dime Fred— esta vez fue el turno de sorprenderse de Malfoy. No lo había mirado ni a la cara, pues estaba poniéndose bien la túnica, y había sabido cual gemelo hablaba._

— _¿Por qué mantienes aún a esos tres y a madre?— Arthur entendía la reacción de sus hijos, y George frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Después de cómo lo trataban, y aun les mantenía?_

—_Porqué a pesar de todo son mis hijos. Serán todo lo malo que vosotros queráis, pero llevan nuestra sangre. Cuando Percy— con él, la confianza era nula de toda la vida, no la hubo en ningún momento—. Tenga edad para trabajar, dejaré de pasarles mensualmente dinero, pero antes no._

—_Pero ellos no se lo merecen._

—_Lo sé, George, aunque ahora todo irá diferente y no les daré tanto dinero como antes. Creo que merezco quedarme un poco de mi sueldo._

—_Está bien, pero esos ya no son nuestros hermanos, no después de tanto dolor que han hecho— dijeron ambos con rencor. Era tanto, que les dolía sentirlo._

—_Arthur, eres demasiado bueno— el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros—. Te agradezco que pasaras por aquí._

—_Fue un placer—.se fue vía flu. Momentos después, era Lucius quien lo hacía._

—_Dicen por los pasillos que la señorita Granger ha dormido hoy en vuestra habitación._

—_Así es. No la dejaron entrar en su habitación, así que le dijimos que trajera sus cosas a la nuestra y se quedara allí. Lee no se quejó. Es de los pocos gryffindor que tolera a Harry— los gemelos sabían que en realidad, Lee era el único gryffindor, aparte de ellos tres, que le caía bien._

_Los chicos se fueron y Severus, como llevaba haciendo desde el macabro día, fue a pasar la noche con su hijo._

_Al llegar a la enfermería, se encontró con la enfermera, que ya le esperaba en el salón. Esos días, la enfermería estaba al completo, había muchos resfriados. En silencio, ambos fueron a una habitación contigua, donde Harry permanecía tapado, e igual que siempre._

_No había signos de mejora, y hasta que no despertase, no podrían hacerle las pruebas para saber si tendría secuelas o no. La enfermera dejó solo a Severus, y éste, tomó su asiento, ya habitual, y la mano de su hijo. _

_Le habló de lo que había ocurrido en el castillo ese día. Decían los muggles, que cuando hablabas a una persona en coma, ésta era capaz de oírte. Por eso, se puso la tarea de hablarle de todo a su hijo. Le contaba lo que veía, de lo que hablaba, y de sus sentimientos. De cuanto extrañaba sus palabras, de lo que echaba de menos su mirada y su sola presencia en el lugar. _

_La noche pasó lenta para Snape, se levantó y permitió que pasaran los amigos de Harry. A escondidas y cuando apenas había salido el sol, todos iban a ver al ojiverde. _

_Pasaron días en que no hubo cambio alguno. Madame Pomfrey le dijo un día que si en dos semanas no despertaba, tendrían que desconectar la magia que le ayudaba a estar vivo. Esa _

_noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría a Severus y a todos los que se enteraron. Nadie reprochó a la enfermera, quien dijo esas palabras llorando. Esas palabras, también provocaron lágrimas en los más jóvenes y en varios adultos. _

_Lucius, tuvo que sentarse, porque de la impresión si no se aguantaba, iba a parar al suelo. Lo mismo pasó con el abuelo Prince, y sollozos amargos vinieron por parte de la abuela. Severus, quien se había mostrado impasible cuando se lo contó a los chicos, ahora, en la intimidad de la casa de sus abuelos, no aguantó y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas libremente. Se sentía mal, muy mal, si su pequeño no despertaba, no sabía lo que haría entonces. Harry le había traído la felicidad en su vida, le había enseñado a amar y a ser una mejor persona. Aunque muchos lo dudaran._

_No soportando más, fue a la habitación que tenía para él, y se tumbó en la cama. Se tapó los ojos con un brazo, y no hizo el mero intento de secarse la cara. Ahora todo le daba igual. Lloró más que aquella vez que fue cruel con Harry cuando tenía ocho años. Siguió llorando hasta que giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj que estaba en la mesita, y sus ojos fueron a parar al medallón de su familia, que Harry llevaba siempre y que estaba delante de un portarretratos._

_Tomó el medallón y lo cerró entre sus manos, lo acarició sintiendo aun el olor de su niño, lo tocó con reverencia, ahora ya arreglado. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos el día que se rompió, quiso arreglarlo, y fue a pedir un poco de sangre a la señora Dursley. Con nuevos hechizos incluidos, sobretodo uno de advertencia para qué quien lo llevara supiese de que lo seguían y otras cosas, vertió la sangre y lo dejó en la mesilla, olvidándolo hasta ahora. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y tomó la foto de su hijo._

_Recordaba perfectamente cuando se la hizo y lo que tardaron en hacerla. Tenía unos seis años, y cuando fueron al fotógrafo mágico, mientras esperaban para entrar, empezaron a hablar de ir a ver una peli al cine muggle. Una de dibujos que Harry quería ver como fuera. Esa conversación, pasó a pociones, y sus alumnos, y hablaron de castigos. Harry le preguntó cómo le castigaría, y él, sin saber que decir y sin importarle que hubiera gente viéndolos, empezó a hacer cosquillas al niño. Sabía sus puntos débiles, y Harry reía aún más, sin poder aguantarse de pie, cayó al suelo intentando quitar las manos de su padre._

_Cuando Severus creyó que ya era suficiente, lo levantó y sin que se dieran cuenta ninguno de los dos, el fotógrafo había tomado ya varias fotos de ellos. Cuando se las enseñaron, se sorprendieron de lo bien que habían quedado. Las fotos espontáneas, aquellas que no te dabas cuenta que te hacían, casi siempre quedaban bien. Se podía ver a Harry riendo, feliz, en otras era Severus quien sonreía y se veía como un padre consintiendo a su hijo. Las últimas, eran de ellos juntos, abrazados, otras con la mano de Severus en la mejilla de Harry, o éste cogiendo una mano de su padre para después encerrarla en sus manos pequeñas._

_Se quedaron todas las fotos y salieron de la tienda con dos portarretratos. En uno de ellos estaba Harry con los ojos cerrados y riendo feliz, aunque al ser mágica, también se podía ver como se apoyaba a su padre. En el otro estaba Severus sonriendo, y sentándose bien, mientras unas pequeñas manos le jalaban la túnica._

_Harry se quedó con la de su padre y él con la de su hijo. Llevaban las fotos a cualquier lado al que fueran, desde su casa, a Hogwarts, pasando por la casa de sus abuelos._

— _¿Severus? Baja a cenar cariño— su abuela había entrado a la habitación, encontrándose a su nieto acariciando una foto, como si fuese un cuerpo vivo, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas, quizá las últimas de esa noche, mojaban el cristal._

—_No tengo hambre._

—_Pero debes comer, anda levanta— Margaret ayudó a pararse a Severus y le cogió del brazo, arrastrándolo por los pasillos, y dejarlo sentado en su lugar habitual en la mesa. También estaba sentado Lucius, con los ojos rojos, una evidencia de que también había llorado. Quien se presentaba más decente era Edward, pero un ligero temblor de sus manos, indicaba que no estaba bien._

—_Severus, ¿cambiarás de colegio a Harry?—Edward sabía que su bisnieto despertaría, o él mismo iba allí y le obligaba a hacerlo._

—_Solo si él quiere. Creo que ahora más que nunca, no querrá irse de allí— Severus tomó una cucharada de la sopa caliente que estaba en su plato. En cuanto su paladar sintió la comida caliente, agradeció comer algo decente y no todo frío, como llevaba haciendo esos días._

—_Draco me ha dicho, que los chicos tampoco quieren que se vaya, quieren estar a su lado, y demostrarles a todos que pueden sobrevivir el infierno en el que se encuentran, y que lo harán por mucho tiempo._

—_Lucius, ¿qué sientes al respecto de que tu hijo sea amigo de una hija de muggles?— Margaret preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de ante mano._

—_Bien, él me ha dicho que es una chica de confianza y digna de admirar y que tiene una inteligencia increíble para recordar pequeños detalles._

—_Es cierto, lo recuerda todo, es de las pocas que en mis clases levanta la mano. Por no decir la única— acabó susurrando. Harry no podía mostrar todo lo que sabía, pero estaba seguro que cuando volviera a las clases, sí lo haría. Severus también estaba seguro de que despertaría._

—_No voy a ponerme en contra, aunque luego yo sufra las consecuencias. Draco es feliz, ¿para qué quejarme?_

—_Es cierto— asintió Margaret._

_La cena pasó con una amena charla y cuando acabó, Severus se fue a Hogwarts y Lucius a su casa. Los Prince sonrieron enigmáticamente a los dos hombres antes de despedirse. El rubio desde hacía varios días tenía como nuevo economista a Arthur y se sorprendió de lo bien que hacía su trabajo. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa que afectara más a las empresas, pidió ver todos los documentos de las inversiones y muchos papeles. Eso fue lo único que alegró al rubio. _

Fin flashback

Severus, que permanecía al lado de Harry, pensaba en lo que tramaban sus abuelos. Cuando preguntaba, solo le sonreían, nada más. Media hora más tarde, y con miles de ideas posibles, prefirió pensar en otra cosa, y le llegó a la mente el director. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con tanta intensidad, que si sentir de esa manera matara, el hombre ya habría muerto más de tres veces.

Tocaron la puerta del pequeño cuarto, y al abrirla se encontró con los amigos de Harry, que finalmente decidieron quedarse, porque no soportarían el no verlo. El rato pasó con los chicos hablándole, y Severus, sentado, escuchaba atentamente. Un quejido hizo que girara bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a su niño.

Harry tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba un poco desorientado porque no sabía donde se encontraba, pero sonrió al ver a su padre y a sus compañeros.

—**Pare** (1) —Severus entendió que esa charla solo la debían entender ellos. Se levantó y acarició reverencialmente a su hijo, sin poderse creer aún que estuviera despierto.

—**Com estàs?** (2)

— **Em fa mal tot, però bé. Què ha passat?** (3) — preguntó Harry descolocado, en ese momento no recordaba porque estaba ahí. Los chicos se iban a ir, pero él no quería—. Quedaros, no importa que escuchéis, no entenderéis nada, e igualmente luego quiero saber de vosotros. Tengo la sensación de que llevo bastante tiempo aquí— ellos asintieron.

— **Recordes alguna cosa del que va pasar, abans que quedessis inconscient?** (4) — Harry pensó en algún suceso, y lo ocurrido en el pasillo le vino a la memoria. Asintió—. **Portes aquí unes tres setmanes Harry**. (5)

— **Tant de temps? Estic molt greu?** (6) —Harry se asustó.

—**Intenta moure els braços i les cames** (7) — el pequeño se concentró en lo que le había pedido su padre y lo realizó con éxito, sacando una sonrisa a los chicos. Aunque no entendieran lo que hablaban, cuando vieron que podía mover su cuerpo, nada más importaba—. **El perill ja ha passat. Ara no hem de preocupar-nos de res.** (8)

— **Podia tenir seqüeles?** (9) — Severus asintió—. **No pensava que fos tan greu. No vaig sentir gaire mal**. (10)

—**Això és perquè van actuar ràpid, et van sorprendre, i a més, pel darrere** (11) — ni padre e hijo se dieron cuenta que los demás se iban, dejándoles un momento de intimidad. Ya volverían la mañana siguiente.

Severus abrazó a su hijo con cuidado, pero amorosamente, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que podía con él. Comprobó que estuviera bien, y como los padres hacían a los bebés, comprobó que todo estuviera en orden. Contó los dedos de las manos y los pies. Hacía unos años, pensó que eso era estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora entendía la preocupación que sentían los padres ante alguna cosa que no se esperaban.

Luego de comprobar que su niño tuviera veinte dedos, los ojos y los oídos bien, y todos los dientes en su lugar, se permitió suspirar, provocando una pequeña risa a Harry.

—**Pare, et recordo que, podríem dir que tinc la carrera de metge? Veig i escolto igual que abans.** (12)

—**Soc ton pare, tinc el dret a estar preocupat per tu** (13) — dijo Severus con una sonrisa, la primera después de tres semanas—. **Estava molt trist, saps? No sé que hauria fet si t'hagués perdut, Harry, realment no tinc ni idea del que hauria fet. Però una cosa sí que la tinc **

**clara** (14) — miró al niño a los ojos—. **Si les coses arriben a acabar malament, perquè ho podien fer, no m'hauria importat anar a la presó, si així hagués fet justícia**. (15)

— **Ho se, però llavors jo et faria la vida impossible, per ser tan ruc** (16) — Harry miró la habitación y fue el primero en darse cuenta que estaban solos—. **Han marxat.** (17)

— **Deixa'ls, ja vindran, aquest moment és per nosaltres. **—Severus se quedó unos segundos en silencio—.** Benvingut fill** (18) — de nuevo, padre e hijo se abrazaron, con lágrimas cayendo de parte de ambos, esta vez, de felicidad.

— **Gràcies. Gràcies per ser el meu pare i per fer-me feliç. Per la poca reacció dels bessons, tothom deu saber la veritat, oi?** (19) — Severus asintió—. **No m'importa, per que ser que no podia elegir un pare millor** (20) — Harry se acordó de sus padres biológicos, y estaba seguro que ellos no se opondrían a que tuviese un nuevo padre y le amase como si fuera el propio.

Los minutos pasaron entre abrazos cariñosos y palabras significativas. Severus sintiendo que lo que veía era verdad y no una ilusión.

—**Bon Nadal Harry.** (21)

—**Bon Nadal pare.** (22)

Severus aprendió catalán cuando estudió pociones y tuvo que irse un año a una universidad de España, para realizar una de las tres tesis. Los dos idiomas nuevos que escuchaba, pues residía en una ciudad donde el español y catalán se aprendía desde pequeños y con naturalidad, le gustaron. Y al tener en su casa a Harry, decidió que le enseñaría todos los idiomas que él mismo sabía para que le ayudara en un futuro, ya fuese para hablar sin que nadie se enterase, que para negocios.

En otra parte del castillo, dos personas entraban al despacho del director. Ambas con pose orgullosa y la cabeza bien alta. Dumbledore, que estaba con Minerva, no los reconoció.

—Buenas noches, señores. ¿En qué podría ayudarles?

—Buenas lo serán para usted, señor— casi gruñó el hombre. Al director ese gesto le recordó a alguien—. Veníamos a reaparecer públicamente y recuperar nuestro poder en Inglaterra.

— ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes sois?— pidió amablemente; el hombre realmente no reconocía a los recién llegados.

—Don Edward Charles Prince y Doña Margaret Christina Prince, se presentan ante Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall— una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en el rostro de los Prince al ver la reacción de ambos.

El silencio reinó en todo el despacho.

N/A: En español, la conversación entre Harry y Severus.

(1)Papá

(2)¿Cómo estás?

(3)Me duele todo, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

(4)¿Recuerdas alguna cosa de lo que pasó, antes de que quedaras inconsciente?

(5)Llevas aquí unas tres semanas Harry.

(6)¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Estoy muy grave?

(7)Intenta mover los brazos y las piernas.

(8)El peligro ya ha pasado. Ahora no hemos de preocuparnos de nada.

(9)¿Podía tener secuelas?

(10)No pensaba que fuera tan grave. No sentí mucho daño.

(11)Eso es porque actuaron rápido, te sorprendieron y encima, por detrás.

(12)Papá, ¿te recuerdo que tengo la carrera de médico? Veo y escucho igual que antes

(13)Soy tu padre, tengo el derecho a estar preocupado por ti.

(14)Estaba muy triste, ¿sabes? No sé que habría hecho si te hubiese perdido, Harry, realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que habría hecho. Pero una cosa sí que la tengo clara.

(15) Si las cosas llegan a acabar mal, porque lo podían hacer, no me habría importado ir a prisión, si así hubiese hecho justicia.

(16)Lo sé, pero entonces yo te haría la vida imposible, por ser tan burro.

(17)Se han ido.

(18)Déjalos, ya vendrán, este momento es para nosotros. Bienvenido hijo.

(19)Gracias. Gracias por ser mi padre i por hacerme feliz. Por la poca reacción que han tenido los gemelos, todos deben saber la verdad, ¿cierto?

(20)No me importa, porque sé que no podría haber elegido un padre mejor.

(21)Feliz Navidad Harry

(22)Feliz Navidad papá.

Espero que se haya podido entender el capítulo con tantos números y frases en catalán, y todo revuelto XD  
Silhemar, acertaste cuando depsertaba, aunque era muy obvio y me parecía muytierno hacerlo en ese momento jiji  
Me ha costado escribirlo, no podía seguir cuando Severus está en su habitación llorando, porque yo también lloraba TT  
La escena final, con los Prince, todo eso de pose altiva, y entrada magistral lo he puesto hace un rato, ya que hoy he visto La Conjura del Escorial (donde actúa Jason Isaacs /Lucius Malfoy) y había cada escena de entrada/salida magistral, miradas y poses que me han encantado y tenía que ponerlo.  
Gracias por los bellos comentarios, me alegra saber que hay gente que piensa como yo sobre los chiquillos ¬¬ a mi me amargaron la existencia psicológicamente, aunque luego me vengué con cada comentario que me quedaba a gusto!  
Me sabe mal que odieis al director, cuando es un personaje muy querido (excepto por mi XD)...Que le fic no os coma la cabeza, que le pobre no tiene la culpa  
Cuidense, y con mi saludo particular: Besazos!


	9. Navidad en casa de los Prince

HolaP!! Después de tanto tiempo aparezco por aquí. Pero creo tener una buena excusa, y no es otra que por problemas de salud y los estudios no he podido escribir mucho. Mis ánimos estaban por el suelo ¬_¬ Y lo están por sucesos recientes, pero escribir me anima y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión. Siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo. Dese septiembre. Si no os acordais de la historia no os preocupeis, porque yo del principio tampoco me acordaba y he tenido que volver a leermelo ^^'

Siento los errores ortográficos

Sin más, espero que disfrutéis.

* * *

Discalimer: Ninguno de los personjaes son míos, sólo alguno que no conozcais y la historia.

**Navidad en casa de los Prince **

El día siguiente llegó pronto para los Prince. Por fin el pequeño de la familia había despertado del coma, y para la alegría de su familia y de sus amigos, no le habían quedado secuelas. El núcleo mágico había ayudado mucho a que se recuperase.

Al ser el día de Navidad, la enfermera había autorizado a que Harry saliese de la enfermería, pero no podía andar absolutamente nada y tampoco fatigarse.

Cuando aquellos que le amaban se enteraron, decidieron que ese día se celebraría en un lugar tranquilo y todos juntos, para que Harry no tuviera que moverse de un lado a otro. Severus cogió en brazos a su pequeño y lo llevó a sus habitaciones del colegio, y de allí, a través de la chimenea, se fueron a la casa de los abuelos Prince. Harry abrió los ojos que por inercia había cerrado, y se sorprendió al ver la sala de estar toda llena de gente, con el gran árbol que siempre ponían, y unos adornos con colores neutrales.

— ¡Feliz Navidad Harry!— gritaron todos a media voz.

—Igualmente— ­dijo risueño el moreno. Allí se encontraban sus abuelos, los dos Malfoy, Hermione, los gemelos y su padre, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Neville y una mujer que supuso era la abuela de éste al ver la semejanza.

—Si tú no puedes celebrar la Navidad, la Navidad irá a ti— todos se quedaron con los ojos en blanco ante la frase dicha por Blaise.

— ¿Abrimos los regalos?— Propuso Pansy. Severus llevó a Harry al pie del árbol y lo dejó con cuidado. Él se sentó en el sofá con los otros adultos.

— ¿Como es que hay tantos regalos?

—Bueno Harry, es que pedimos que los regalos fueran llevados aquí, queríamos pasarla contigo

—Exacto, Hermione tiene razón. Por cierto, ¿tú no deberías estar en tu casa?— preguntó Neville

—Si, iré mañana; hubo una urgencia en casa y pedí permiso al señor Prince de quedarme esta noche aquí, porque si no, iba a quedarme sola en casa y mis padres no querían.

—Espero que no haya pasado nada malo— dijo Pansy preocupada.

—Tranquila, se ve que hubo una conferencia de dentistas, y hubo dos o tres personas que no han podido ir y aunque sabían que mis padres para Navidades son intocables, les han pedido casi suplicando que fueran.

—Qué mal— dijo bajito Harry.

—Sí, pero no hablemos de mí, ¿abrimos los regalos?— Hermione cogió un paquete y miró de quien era. En una pequeña tarjeta había escrito: Para Draco, de Theo— Es para ti, Draco.

El rubio lo cogió y lo abrió. Un libro de pociones americanas estaba en sus manos. Las pociones de América se caracterizaban por la forma de hacerlas, pues no se tenía que esperar a cada momento para añadir el ingrediente, y éstos eran diferentes. El libro quería leerlo hacía tiempo. Ante el buen regalo, Draco se lo agradeció a su amigo.

Durante hora y media, adultos y niños se dedicaron a abrir regalos. Los pequeños con más ilusión, pero los mayores sonreían al ver felicidad en aquel lugar.

—Realmente fue sorprendente que despertara ayer y no tuviera secuelas— dijo Arthur.

—Pues sí, no había perdido la esperanza, pero…

—Lo sabemos, en momentos difíciles ya no sabes lo que pensar— Lucius le pasó a Severus una mano por el pelo.

—Déjame el pelo.

—Anda vamos, si desde pequeño te encanta.

—Me gustaba cuando era un mocoso con mocos. Ahora no rubio— Severus frunció el ceño.

—Todos tienen puntos débiles, ¿el tuyo es que te acaricien el pelo?

—Arthur por favor, déjate de tonterías y no te líes en bromas con este. Tú tienes un poco de sensatez.

— ¿Sólo un poco?— Sonrío el pelirrojo

—Por supuesto, si te ajuntas con este, es que tienes poca cordura e inteligencia.

—Oye, que yo soy inteligente— se quejó el rubio.

—Ya…

En un sofá de dos plazas, que estaba enfrente de ellos, Edward y Margaret sonreían. El día anterior se revelaron y sabían que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero en momentos como aquellos, salir a la luz valía la pena.

Todos ya estaban a punto de acabar de abrir los regalos. Harry dejó el de su padre el último en abrir. Era una afición que no iba a cambiar aunque tuviese que abrir mil regalos.

El momento llegó y Harry, delicadamente, pero con prisas, quitó el papel. En una caja del tamaño de unos zapatos de niños, una carta estaba encima de la tapa.

_Querido Harry,_

_Tú y yo sabemos cómo nos conocimos y cómo hemos vivido desde entonces. Conocemos esta familia muy bien y tú desde el primer momento que pisaste esta casa, te convertiste en el pequeño al que cuidar._

_¿Te acuerdas la primera semana que estuviste aquí? Apenas hablabas por miedo a represalias y los abuelos y yo tuvimos que convencerte de que podías dar tu opinión libremente, que a partir de ahora serías feliz._

_Y ese momento ya está lejos, tú has crecido hasta convertirte en un niño de once años y han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, tanto buenas como malas. Pero hay sucesos que pasaron antes de conocernos y que tú, sin embargo, no conoces. Por eso, durante unos meses me dediqué a investigar para el día de hoy poder ofrecerte un regalo de Navidad inolvidable._

_Muy a mi pesar, no soy tu padre biológico, aunque lo parezca y lo piense, y tu antes de ir con los Dursley, tenías unos padres que te querían y vivías en una casa bonita y acogedora._

_Dentro de la caja verás objetos que son de cuando eras bebé, porque estaba seguro que algún día querrías saber de los Potter, y he decidido dártelo ya, para que poco a poco vayas conociendo más._

_Te quiere_

_Papá_

_PD: Aunque desees deshacerte de mí no lo vas a conseguir pequeño, así que me vas a soportar muchos años más Harry._

Harry acabó de leer la carta y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Miró dentro de la caja y había cosas en miniatura. Se podía ver que eran ropas, fotos, juguetes…Y también unas botellitas que parecían contener recuerdos.

Iba a ponerse en pie, pero alguien le detuvo.

—No te levantes, sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

—Abrázame— pidió el niño. Escondió su cara en el cuello de su padre y lloró por sus padres biológicos, por su padre Severus, y por lo feliz que era. Si no le hubiese visto en aquel mercado, ahora su vida sería totalmente diferente—. Gracias papá, por todo. Por estar ahí y amarme como si fuera tu hijo.

Severus le levantó el mentón y le miró a los ojos.

—Eres mi hijo quieras o no.

Ante esa imagen tan sentimental, casi todos tenían un nudo en la garganta, y las mujeres lloraban.

—Va, dejémonos de llorar, que hoy es un día para estar felices— pidió Edward.

A la hora de comer, el comedor nunca había estado más lleno de gente y de risas como ese día. Como había más hombres que mujeres, el protocolo* que siempre se había aprendido en las familias aristocráticas se rompió. Pero había costumbres que no se podían dejar pasar y por eso, en la cabeza, mirando la puerta, estaba sentado Edward. En la otra punta de la mesa, enfrente de Edward, estaba su esposa. Al lado derecho de ésta, estaba sentado Severus.

Al lado de Edward, estaba la ministra de Escocia, Catherine Lufkin**, que desde que apoyó la adopción del pequeño, había sido invitada en aquella casa. Al principio fue como algo cortés y gratitud, al final se convirtió en amistad. Según, Lufkin ver a una familia antigua comportarse humanamente, era precioso, pues quedaban pocas familias que no fueran tan hipócritas.

Al lado de Severus estaba Pansy, y enfrente de Snape, estaba Harry, que al lado del pequeño, se sentaba Hermione. Al lado de ella se encontraba Neville.

Lucius, enfrente de Lufkin, y al lado de Edward, tenía a su derecha a Augusta Longbottom. Enfrente de ella estaba Arthur, y al lado de él Blaise. Draco se encontraba al lado de Pansy, y Theo a su lado. Blaise al lado de Nott, y Fred y George uno enfrente del otro, quedando el primero al lado de Hermione y el segundo al lado de Neville.

No había mucha distinción de clases y de poder, pues allí había niños y estos no disponían de poder económico, pero los adultos se sentaron como les habían enseñado, y al menos, intentaban sentarse entre las mujeres, para que estas no se sintieran menos.

De primer plato había un entremés ligero, para dar entrada al segundo. Pollo a la cazuela, con salsa aromática, y con patatas al horno, daban un toque familiar ante tanto formalismo.

Caquis o palosantos, eran los postres, pero como eran navidades, después se sirvieron los polvorones, y los turrones. Mientras todos tomaban de su plato, diferentes conversaciones se daban entre ellos. Los pequeños, que estaban juntos, dejando a los adultos a los lados, hablaban de todo un poco, desde Quidditch, a deportes muggles, estudios, y le contaban a Harry, lo que había pasado mientras él estuvo en coma.

Harry, que aun se encontraba convaleciente, estaba durmiéndose en el sofá, luego de haber llenado su estómago. Severus lo subió a su habitación y lo dejó durmiendo, disculpando a su hijo de haberse retirado dejando a los chicos solos.

Los niños, decidieron ir a ver los caballos en sus cuadras, y hablar de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Y que pasará en Hogwarts?— Preguntó Hermione

—No sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no pienso dejar solo a Harry— dijo Draco mientras acariciaba al caballo que siempre montaba cuando iba allí.

—Por supuesto que no, y aunque él se enfade, seguiremos a su lado. Me convertiré en una lapa si hace falta— dijo Blaise levantando un puño.

—Pero no sabemos si Harry va a querer volver al castillo— habló Pansy, dándole una zanahoria al caballo.

Ante lo que dijo su amiga, los chicos se quedaron pensando. Podía ser que su amigo cambiase de colegio, haciendo caso a que los cambios siempre eran buenos.

—Bueno, si vuelve no nos separaremos de él— dijo Draco.

— ¿Y los culpables de lo sucedido ya han recibido su castigo?— preguntó Blaise con el rostro serio.

—No lo sabemos, pero si los profesores y los del Ministerio no hacen nada, estoy seguro que el profesor Snape lo hará.

—Es cierto Theo, y además mi padre y los abuelos Prince también lo tomarán.

—Me sabe mal por el señor Weasley, es buena persona, y sin embargo tiene un hijo…—Hermione se entristeció.

—Nadie pide tener una familia así. Y más con la influencia de Dumbledore— afirmó Theo.

—Pero ahora todo irá mejor para los gemelos y su padre. ¿Y donde están ellos? — Blaise sonrió.

—Con su padre, en la sala creo, dijeron que querían quedarse con él porque lo ven muy poco—Pansy también sonrió.

Iban a enfrascarse en otro tipo de charla, cuando alguien apareció por la puerta de los establos.

—Harry ya ha despertado, Severus ha ido a buscarlo.

—Gracias George— agradeció Blaise. Ya todos iban saliendo.

—Soy Fred— todos le miraron—. ¡Es cierto!

—Bueno, perdona, es que tienes un hermano gemelo, es normal que nos confundamos.

—Pues Harry sí que sabe distinguirnos.

Todos entraron a la sala de estar y ya vieron al pequeño moreno sentado en un sillón con una pequeña manta encima.

Esa pequeña siesta ayudó a mejorar un poco más el semblante de Harry. Ya no tenía el rostro tan pálido, y sus ojos brillaban como antes lo hacían. Llevaba de nuevo colgado el medallón que le entregó su padre hacía tantos años; estaba arreglado, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—Sentaos chicos— Harry sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal la siesta? — Hermione fue la primera en moverse.

—Relajante y renovadora.

—Bueno, ¿y qué podemos hacer lo que queda de tarde?

— ¡Blaise descansa un poco quieres!

—Si, jefe— Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Lo que quedaba de tarde, la pasaron jugando a juegos de mesa, tanto mágicos, como muggles. Estos últimos, los Slytherin no los entendían mucho, pero creían que todo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Severus se sentó y se puso a escribir en un cuaderno. Era uno de los tantos rituales que hacía desde siempre. Ésta, empezó el día que Harry llegó a la casa. Con una pluma y tinta, escribía sobre lo que pasó ayer, cómo despertó su hijo, y parte de esa mañana.

Ya se acercaba la noche, y esta vez, ya sin la ministra, todos se sentaron de la misma forma para cenar. El rato mientras comían pasó más ligero, quizás porque no había alguien de tanta autoridad entre ellos.

Después de cenar, los chicos querían hacer algo que no fuese irse a dormir, y pidieron consejo a los adultos, pues sólo se les ocurrían cosas donde Harry tenía que moverse, y éste no podía.

— ¿Y si contamos historias de miedo?— propuso Harry.

—Pero Harry, estamos en Navidades no en Halloween— habló Hermione.

— ¿Y? Venga, seguro que alguna buena historia tenéis escondida por vuestra cabeza— los demás negaron.

—Alguien ha hablado…—empezó un gemelo.

— ¿…De una historia de miedo? — acabó el otro.

—Es de miedo chicos, no de risa.

Como los chicos no se ponían de acuerdo, y ante los gritos que iban aumentando, los adultos llegaron al salón y se sentaron en los sillones, dejando que los chicos, excepto Harry, se tumbaran en la alfombra.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que queremos contar alguna historia de miedo, pero no nos ponemos de acuerdo, señor Weasley— dijo Theo.

—Yo me sé una bastante buena.

— ¿De verdad papá? — Harry se enderezó en su sillón.

—Sí, bueno, es algo real, de cuando tenía nueve años.

—Cuente profesor Snape— animó Blaise.

—De acuerdo, pero antes…—ante un movimiento de varita, las luces se fueron apagando hasta quedar una luz muy tenue, que sólo permitía que se vieran las caras, si estaban todos cerca, y los muebles habían dejado de verse, como si la mansión hubiera desaparecido.

—Yo era un chiquillo de apenas nueve años, y estaba en las afueras de Londres, con unos niños muggles de mi barrio. Era un grupo que para pertenecer a él, se debían pasar diferentes pruebas. Yo lo creía una estupidez, pues para mí, eso eran tonterías de muggles. Pero como era verano, y no quería estar en casa de mi madre— ante esto Severus hizo una cara de asco—. Hice esas malditas pruebas.

— ¿Y en qué consistían?— preguntó Draco.

—Las típicas de todos los lugares, se tenía que ir al cementerio, estarse allí por más de cinco minutos. O ir a una casa abandonada donde había fantasmas. Yo ante esto me reí, porqué en nuestro mundo los fantasmas se podían ver y era algo común, y había escuchado tanto de ellos que no me impresionaban.

—Si ver a un fantasma creo que es lo que quieren muchos, y en Hogwarts hay bastantes— dijo Neville.

—Es cierto, pero cuando fui al cementerio de fuera de Londres, un viento frío y una niebla espesa estaba dentro, como si fuera de ese recinto, hubiera otro mundo diferente. Recorría lápida por lápida, y leía lo que había escrito en ellas. Me estaba aburriendo, cuando me di cuenta de algo extraño: el cementerio no era tan grande, y yo había andado recto más de doscientos metros, y eso debería de hacer cien metros como mucho.

—Padrino, esto no da miedo— se quejó Draco.

—Bueno, es cierto, pero entonces sentí la presencia de un espíritu. ¡Ojo! Un espíritu, no un fantasma. Como los espíritus no puedes verlos, y siendo que tenía nueve años, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, la niebla había aumentado y no me veía ni los pies. Retrocedí mis pasos para salir de ahí, porque no me estaba gustando.

—Que poco Gryffindor de tu parte— Severus levantó una ceja a Lucius.

—Soy Slytherin, y tenía nueve años, estoy seguro que tu rubia melena no estuvo en un cementerio a las doce de la noche— sonrió maliciosamente—. Bueno, sigo. Mientras iba andando, me tropecé con algo. Al levantar la mirada, vi que me había caído en un agujero que antes no estaba ahí. Logré salir media hora después y del grupo de niños no había ni rastro.

— ¿Te habían abandonado? — preguntó Harry.

—Eso creí, pero al cabo de dos días salió en los periódicos la desaparición de cuatro niños, y ahí salían sus caras y sus nombres. Por un momento me asusté, y como al cabo de una semana aun no se sabía nada, decidí ir a la policía, y les conté sobre las pruebas del grupo. Como ya tenían alguna pista, recorrieron el cementerio de arriba abajo, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Pero había algo de diferente. La tierra de una parte del cementerio parecía como si hiciese poco que había sido renovada, y yo recordaba que allí me había caído. Lo dije, y no me hacían caso, pero hubo un hombre que sí, y tuvo una sensación extraña. Como la que yo tenía desde la noche en que desaparecieron.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — Hermione estaba con los ojos aguados, no se sabía si de miedo o de tristeza.

—El hombre les convenció de cavar, y se encontraron las ropas que llevaban los niños. Pero de sus cuerpos nada. Aun treinta años después, ese caso no se ha cerrado, y no hay nada sobre niños o adultos con nombres diferentes y todas esas cosas. Desde entonces ese cementerio está abandonado y cuando viajeros pasan por la carretera de unos metros más allá, aseguran que ven unos niños esperando a alguien y mirando un reloj. Así estaban cuando yo entré…Y Fin de la historia— todos los niños estaban tragando grueso. Era una historia sencilla y muggle, pero Severus la había contado con tono misterioso y lúgubre, y estaban en una gran mansión que siempre se oían ruidos extraños.

—Venga niños ahora a dormir— Margaret se levantó.

—No, no tenemos sueño— dijo Harry, negando fuerte.

—Es cierto, además es Navidad— ayudó Draco.

—Pero mañana tenéis que levantaros pronto— dijo Lucius.

—Es igual, ya nos levantaremos a la hora, sólo son las diez de la noche— George también se unía al grupo. Y por la cara de los demás, parecía que estaban de acuerdo.

— ¿No será que tenéis miedo?— preguntó con cierta malicia Severus.

— ¿Nosotros? ¡Qué va!— los adultos sonrieron ante la frase dicha por todos.

— ¿De verdad?— los niños asintieron.

—Va, niños yo os acompaño a vuestras habitaciones— Margaret los acompañó por la puerta. Severus llevaba a Harry detrás del pequeño grupo.

Cinco minutos después de que los adultos bajaran al salón, los niños se fueron a la habitación de Harry con gruesas mantas. Aludían que era porque no se volvería a repetir tan pronto una ocasión como esa, en la que estarían todos juntos. Y como los gemelos lo decían sonriendo, todo se hacía más creíble.

Los adultos se quedaron un rato más hablando, riendo por los chicos, y se despidieron deseando buenas noches.

Cuando Severus llegó a su cuarto, ya se había desabotonado la túnica y la camisa. Entró y se quitó los zapatos, la túnica y luego el resto de la ropa. Se puso un pijama negro, de seda, le encantaban esos pijamas, eran suaves y parecía que no se llevase nada puesto.

Y cumplió con un último ritual, que sólo realizaba el día de Navidad: se ató un lazo verde oscuro a su cuello, haciendo un pequeño lazo. Mirándose en el espejo, parecía un gatito con eso alrededor del cuello. No pudo evitar reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Poco después bajó al salón, que estaba a oscuras y se sentó elegantemente a los pies del árbol. Allí ya estaba Lucius, como todos los años. Vestía también un pijama negro y de seda, el que se regalaban mutuamente cada año. Y un lazo del mismo color que el del moreno.

El ritual que hacían cada año era ese: los dos vestidos con un pijama regalado por el otro, y a los pies del árbol de Navidad, debían darse un último regalo. Lo realizaban desde el año en que se conocieron; cuando vieron que los regalos que les daban los demás no eran nada cariñosos y significativos.

Severus acarició lentamente el cuello de Lucius, acarició el pelo que estaba en una cola y luego acercó sus labios al cuello, y con los dientes deshizo el lazo. Luego el rubio hizo lo mismo, pero él también se ayudó con los dedos, para desabrochar el primer botón del pijama.

—Feliz Navida Luc.

—Feliz Navidad Sev— el moreno se tumbó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo. Eran amigos, nunca habían llegado a más. No era una amistad común, porque en ella se manifestaban otros sentimientos.

—Espero que ahora todo sea diferente, y sobretodo mejor.

—Ya verás que sí, peque— Severus frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, rubio— Lucius rió. Añoraba ver a su amigo así. Todo por culpa de un viejo.

—Ya verás que todo va ir bien, cariño, de hecho, creo que habrá grandes cambios a partir de ahora. Y Harry estará mejor— Severus se levantó y miró a los ojos a su acompañante.

—Gracias por estar ahí, Luc, gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti Severus, porque por ti y por ser tu, yo no hice estupideces. Sin contar lo de Narcisa claro— declaró riendo ante la mirada significativa que le daba el moreno.

—Eso fue culpa tuya rubio— se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. Se quedaron un tiempo abrazos y en silencio, y luego cada uno se fue a dormir. Ese beso que se daban, era un beso de amigos, con él, se decían aquellas palabras que no estaban acostumbrados a decir. Pero no era amor, eso ellos lo sabían.

Continuará

* * *

* Se poco de protocolo, pero creo que en una mesa, de forma inglesa la gente se sienta así, los anfitriones en los cabezales y el hombre de más poder, o invitado, al lado derecho de la anfitriona y la mujer con más poder, o invitada, al lado dercho del anfitrión. Luego se va poniendo de más poder a menos, hasta que en el centro quedan los de menor cargo.

Pero aquí lo he puesto más bien, como cariño, porque Harry, no tendría que haber estado enfrente de Severus, pero como no quería hacer una mesa de poder, sino, que hubiese protocolo, pero lo mínimo, Sólo he hrcho que los adultos siguieran el protocolo.

**Lufkin, el apellido este, sale en HP y pertenece a una ministra del año 1200 o por ahí, según el diccionario de los Magos. Como no tenía ganas de inventar nombres, he puesto que una descendiente de aquella Minstra, fuera ahora Ministra de escocia.

* * *

Sé que la historia no ha dado miedo, pero quería escribirla, para luego dar acceso a la escena de Severus y Lucius.

Gracias por leer, y espero poder actualizar la semana que viene, ahora que parte de mis ideas han vuelto.

Besazos^^


	10. Reacciones en el otro bando

¡Por fin por aquí! Siento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero estoy en mi último año de bachillerato y ha sido bastante estresante, sobre todo cuando tienes problemas con el Trabajo de Recerca, te puntuan mal y te tratan de tonta. Ahora ya he acabado, aunque oficialmente no estaré de vacacinoes hasta el 12 de junio cuando se acabe la Selectividad =_= Bueno, es mi la recta final...Como estaba bastante estresada, me he puesto a escribir y me ha ido muy bien, la verdad^^ Ya tenía ganas, sinceramente.

Este capítulo va para todos los que me leeis y para aquellos que están igual que yo, ya sea estresados por los estudios o el trabajo ^^ Y gracias Silhermar por el review donde me recuerdas de actualizar la historia.

Lo que está escrito en _cursiva_ son pensamientos, y lo que está en** negrita** es el flashback.

**

* * *

**

**Reacciones en el otro bando**

La Navidad para muchos es un hecho realmente bonito, pero para otros, es una perdición. Albus Dumbledore siempre exponía los motivos y las cosas positivas para celebrar una fiesta por esas fechas. Durante todo el año mostraba una cara sonriente a cualquiera que le mirase y su rostro casi nunca se enfadaba. Eso siempre fuera de las paredes de su despacho. Dentro, era otra cosa y sobre todo cuando se encontraba solo.

El director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, horas previas a la comida de Navidad, que se haría con los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado allí, estaba hecho una furia. Para que su magia se descontrolase, tenía que estar muy enfadado como en esos momentos.

Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos, Severus le había engañado a su antojo. Para Dumbledore las cosas no podían ir peor.

Con cuatro años, supo que en su familia él sería el que destacaría. Poseía una magia muy poderosa, y con tan sólo ocho años ya podía hacer magia sin varita, y podía controlar la magia de su alrededor. Entró con diez años a Hogwarts para quedarse toda la vida allí, primero como estudiante, luego como profesor y finalmente como director. Había pasado por las tres fases y siempre las cosas resultaban como él quería.

Cuando conoció a la generación de los Potter, los Black, Snape, los Lestrange, Lupin, Malfoy…sabía que algo pasaría con todos ellos. Irradiaban poder por todos los poros de su piel, unos más fuertes que otros. Los que eran fuertes serían difíciles de controlar, pero a los débiles, podría manipularlos a su antojo.

Primero manipuló a Pettigrew pues era el más fácil, luego uno a uno, fue plantando la semilla de la culpa en los corazones de los chicos. A todos sus alumnos excepto a los Slytherin. Ellos siguieron al señor Oscuro, menos dos: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. El director, quiso manipular a esos dos chicos que parecían neutrales, qué irradiaban mucho poder y tenían muy buenas influencias dentro del Ministerio.

Pero no pudo, y todo por culpa de los Prince, un matrimonio que se encargó de velar por ellos dos y que los guió por el buen camino moral. Como no pudo acceder a ellos, decidió hacerlo por las malas, y nadie creería que era culpa de él, porque tenía la fachada de la bondad en la cara.

Empezó a decir rumores por todos los lugares importantes, hablando de la magia oscura. Con Severus todo fue rápido: en ningún lugar lo querían coger para estudiar o trabajar. Con Lucius y su dinero, no se pudo acceder. O eso creía. Al final consiguió que ambos se fueran al bando oscuro, si bien al principio como enemigos, luego como espías. Severus se hizo espía de Dumbledore para saber cosas de ambos bandos. Lucius, seguiría como un Mortfifago hasta la muerte y pasaría información a los Prince para ayudar.

Después de la noche de Halloween en qué murieron los Potter y el Señor Oscuro, sonrió triunfante, pues podría empezar a llevar a cabo su plan. Si dejaba al niño con unos seres que lo harían infeliz, luego, podría manipularlo con palabras de amor y cariño. Pero nunca se esperó que Severus, lo sacara de esa familia y rompiera todo el plan. Lo peor, es que se había enterado siete años tarde.

Todo se había ido por la borda. Ni siquiera había servido mucho que los Gryffindor lo atacaran, porque el niño había despertado y Severus se salía con la suya. Y los Prince también. Cuando ellos desaparecieron hacía diez años, los creía muertos, pero nunca fue así, porque siempre se protegieron, y cuidaron de Severus, de Harry y de los Malfoy.

_Ésta me las pagarás Severus Snape. Tú, y todos los de tu alrededor._

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Albus de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días Albus, ¿podemos pasar?

—Adelante, Minerva— detrás de la profesora iba Molly Weasley—. ¿Molly, cómo va todo?

—Mal, Albus, mal. Arthur se ha ido de casa con los gemelos, y creo que se ve con Malfoy y Snape— Molly se mostraba indignada.

— ¿Cómo pueden ir las cosas tan mal, Albus?

—No lo sé, Minerva, no lo sé. El crío despertó ayer y se lo llevó Snape a su casa.

— ¿Es cierto que han aparecido los Prince?— preguntó la hasta ahora mujer Weasley.

—Sí, y pronto recuperarán su poder en la sociedad. De hecho, creo que llevan meses organizando muchos papeles y entrevistándose con gente para aparecer públicamente. Ayer, ya lo hicieron ante nosotros— Albus se acarició la barba de forma pensante, las cosas no iban bien, ni para él, ni para los que le seguían—. ¿Y Arthur ha pedido el divorcio?

—Sí, y puede hacerlo, pues como nosotros no quisimos un enlace de almas, podemos separarnos sin sufrir consecuencias—la mujer se sentó delante de Albus—. ¿Qué haremos ahora, Albus? Si el chico está protegido, nosotros no podemos acceder a él.

—Quizá nos equivocamos con que Ronald fuese su enemigo—dijo Albus.

—Ya os lo dije yo, en ocasiones, cuando un niño crece sin amor, y ve que lo atacan, se irá con gente que no le mire mal.

—Pero Minerva, ese chico no ha crecido con aquellos muggles— se levantó Molly.

—Lo sabemos ahora Molly, pero antes creíamos que sí. Si bien Tom Riddle y otra gente al crecer sin amor se volvió hosca, hay otros que no. ¿No os acordáis de Remus Lupin? Vivió en malas condiciones y con miedo hasta que conoció a Potter y Black— Minerva miró por la ventana, de nuevo nevaba.

—Sí, siempre hay casos excepcionales. ¿Por cierto que se sabe del lincántropo?

—Que yo sepa Molly, está trabajando en Alemania, pero no estoy seguro. El poder que le ejercía ya no lo tengo, y no puedo manipularlo desde que murieron los Potter y él se fue.

—Al menos Black está en Azkaban, y Peter está escondido…Si el estúpido de Black pensaba que se saldría con la suya en proteger tanto a Lupin como a los Potter, le salió todo mal— sonrió Minerva.

—No puedo creer que fuera tan fácil llevar a ese chico a prisión— dijo Molly—. Y nadie creería que Pettigrew está vivo y que está en mi casa.

—Cuando entra un nuevo ministro y encima es Bagnold* que se piensa que todo lo hacen bien, es normal que las cosas salgan así— Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mirar por la ventana—. Bagnold tenía ganas de hacer cosas que para los ojos de los demás fueran buenas y que su poder se alzase. Se parecía mucho a Fudge.

—Pero a Bagnold no pudiste controlarlo mucho, a diferencia de Fudge que lo tienes casi comiendo de la palma de tu mano— sonrió Molly con suficiencia.

—Por ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Albus?— Minerva se sentó y se llenó una taza de té.

—Qué las cosas quizá vayan de mal en peor. Presentándose los Prince oficialmente, Fudge y el resto del Ministerio quizá siga a alguien con poder e influencias— dijo Dumbledore dejando de mirar por la ventana y volviéndose a los dos mujeres.

—Pero Albus, tú tienes más poder que ellos, ¿porque no iban a seguirte a ti?— preguntó Molly algo que creía estúpido.

—Porque a la gente con mucho poder le tienen miedo. Y yo lo tengo.

—Lo sabemos, Albus, pero no te dejes ganar por ellos— Molly mostró un gesto de desprecio. El rencor que le tenía a Snape y los suyos era muy fuerte.

— ¿Y qué harás a partir de ahora?—preguntó Minerva.

—Por ahora esperar— dijo Albus.

— ¿Te vas a dejar pisotear así como así?

—No Molly, tu sabes que la venganza se sirve mejor fría. Y a mí nadie me gana— miró el reloj mágico y se levantó—. Si quieren jugar que lo hagan, nosotros también sabemos hacerlo.

—Llevamos haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Es impresionante que la gente crea a algunos ciegamente.

—Cierto Minerva— afirmó la mujer Weasley.

—Y Albus, ¿Cuándo se reunirá de nuevo la Orden del Fénix?— preguntó Minerva.

—Creo que de momento no es necesario, sería contactar con gente que ahora mismo no creo que nos siguieran fielmente.

—Cierto, pero en algún momento las cosas deberán cambiar.

— ¿Más Minerva? Ya han cambiado bastante en pocos días— bufó Molly.

—Sí, pero si no empezamos a movernos, quizá después sea demasiado tarde.

—No lo será querida, yo me encargaré de que no lo sea— aseguró Dumbledore.

—Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Qué habrá con mi hijo y sus amigos? Bastante gente espera que sean castigados, y muy duramente.

—Los pondré a limpiar los trofeos y ya está.

—Albus, sabes que la gente no va a querer eso— Minerva se enfadó ante las palabras de la profesora.

— ¿Estás con Potter o con tus gryffindor?

—Con los chicos, pero si vais con ese castigo, creo Albus que tu cargo de director está finalizado. No puedes ir así. Además, creo también que Ronald y los demás se pasaron. Las cosas no deben apresurarse o traerán consecuencias como las que hay— se enfadó Minerva. La mujer creía que las cosas se estaban yendo muy lejos. A los niños no se les debía maltratar, y no podía verlo, era un hecho que podía más que ella.

—Ya pensaré en el castigo en otro momento. ¿Vamos a comer?— preguntó el director.

—Yo me voy a casa, no puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola a Ginny.

— ¿Como está?

—Bien, Albus, bien, la he dejando jugando un rato. Feliz Navidad a ambos— Molly se adelantó y se fue por el pasillo para salir y aparecerse en su casa.

–Minerva— Albus le ofreció el brazo y juntos se fueron al Gran comedor.

Entraron y el director se mostró como un caballero apartándole la silla a McGonagall para que pudiera sentarse.

En la comida todo fueron sonrisas aunque por dentro hirviera de rabia. Más tarde, se retiró a su despacho e intentó contactar con algunos infiltrados que tenía en el Ministerio, pero no pudo. Faltaban horas para que todo el mundo conociera el regreso de los Prince, desgraciadamente.

Recordaba cuando el niño Potter, o mejor dicho, Prince, le dijo que no quería ser de ninguna casa.

Flashback

**—Señor Potter, bienvenido a Hogwarts— el niño asintió—. Te hemos traído aquí para resolver todo esto lio que se ha montado. ¿Tú a que casa quieres ir? Aunque el sombrero haya dicho que debes hacer eso, creo yo, que querrás estar con otros chavales en una habitación y no con un adulto.**

**—No me importa señor— contestó Harry. Ahora Dumbledore quería manejarlo, sabiendo que si cambiaba una orden del sombrero, le podía ir mal.**

**—Muchacho, tú debes aprender como cualquier otro niño— insistió Dumbledore.**

**—Creo que de esta forma también voy a aprender, no se preocupe director— se mostró imperturbable, sin mostrar cualquier sentimiento que revelase la ira que estaba conteniendo.**

**— ¿Tú qué piensas Severus?— preguntó al profesor de pociones, sabiendo que este se negaría por el odio a su padre.**

**—Si el sombrero ha dicho que tiene posibilidades, debe ser por algo, aunque sea un Potter, puedo tenerlo como pupilo— por dentro, Severus sonreía, estaba feliz.**

**—Pero esto es inaudito Albus, no se puede hacer una excepción de este tipo solo porque el sombrero quiera.**

**—Minerva, ¿no será que estás celosa de que el chico no vaya a tu casa? Si tiene que ir a mis aposentos, muy a mi pesar— Harry intentó no reírse, siempre que su padre decía eso, era porque no sentía nada—. Irá. Creo que debería llevármelo ya, su horario es diferente a los demás estudiantes y tendrá que levantarse temprano. Potter, soy Severus Snape, a partir de ahora su Maestro— el otro asintió.**

**—Está bien. Harry, de nuevo bienvenido, y nos tienes aquí para lo que haga falta— Harry se levantó y siguió a su padre, quien le esperaba en la puerta.**

Fin Flashback.

Tres veces más intentó poder hablar al niño para ver si podía manipularlo, sin éxito.

Flashback

**En uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encontró a Harry, y con una sonrisa le pidió si podía seguirle hasta su despacho para poder hablar. Harry aceptó, con reticencia, y fue con él.**

**Subieron las escaleras, y al llegar el adulto le dijo a Harry que se sentara.**

**—Quería hablar contigo muchacho sobre el no vivir concretamente en ninguna casa. ¿Qué te parece esta experiencia?**

**—Muy buena, señor, ¿por qué lo pregunta?— pidió Harry mostrando un interés fingido.**

**—Tu caso es especial Harry— el niño escondió un gesto de enfado. Él no le había dado permiso para llamarle por su nombre—. Nunca ha sucedido algo así. Eres el primero en no vivir con otros compañeros en un mismo lugar. ¿No quieres dormir con otros de tu edad?**

**—Donde duermo estoy bien, señor.**

**— ¿Pero no te gustaría pertenecer a una casa en especial?— Harry negó—. A Gryffindor hay buenos muchachos.**

**Harry se le quedó mirando como si el viejo fuera estúpido. _¿Estaría bromeando, cierto?_ Pensó Harry. Los Gryffindor eran a excepción de pocos, los más agresivos, pues eran muy manipulables.**

**—En otras casas también hay gente buena.**

**—Pero…**

**—Señor— interrumpió el niño—. No va a convencerme. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro, me estoy perdiendo la comida.**

**Harry desapareció escaleras abajo, y siguió su camino, sin poder oír un golpe dado con furia en la mesa.**

Fin Flashback.

Las otras dos veces sucedieron muy similares.

Para quitarse la rabia que llevaba dentro, Dumbledore se apareció en el Ministerio, donde se encontraban los aurores de guardia, ya que era Navidad. Uno de ellos era Kingsley Shacklebolt, un hombre negro muy simpático y eficiente en su trabajo.

—Hola Kingsley— saludó el director con una sonrisa poco creíble.

—Hola Albus.

— ¿Estás de guardia este día?— preguntó por cortesía.

—Sí, pero tengo libre el día de fin de año.

— ¿Y ahora tienes un rato libre? Me gustaría conversar con alguien, estoy un poco aburrido siempre en Hogwarts— sonrió aún más Dumbledore.

—Claro Albus, digo que estoy en la cafetería y nos vamos— el hombre de color se fue a decirlo a sus compañeros por si había una urgencia. Luego volvió hasta el director y ambos se fueron a la cafetería. Esta era grande, de un color azul cielo y tenía mesas de diferentes tamaños; la sala era muy cómoda.

Pidieron un poco de té de menta para los dos y se sentaron al lado de una ventana.

— ¿Como han ido estos días Kingsley?

—Buenos, pero cansados, ha aparecido un grupo de ladrones que roban de la forma muggle, y al no hacer magia cuesta de localizarlos.

— ¿Pero son magos, cierto?— Albus preguntó con fingida confusión.

—Sí, claro, sino no podrían ver muchas casas mágicas, pero como no roban utilizando hechizos, algunas barreras no los detectan, pero que sólo lo hacen a la magia.

—Espero que no sea muy grave— deseó falsamente.

—No lo es, pero como todo esto ha sucedido estos días, muchos aurores están de vacaciones o en otros lugares y se dificultan las cosas— el hombre mayor asintió—. ¿Y como van las cosas por Hogwarts?

—Pues no muy bien.

— ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

—Atacaron a Harry Potter y descubrí que vive con Severus Snape. Nunca pensé que me traicionaría así— Dumbledore mostró su enfado, aunque sólo fueron unos segundos, Kingsley lo notó.

— ¿Y por qué te ha traicionado?

—Porqué él sabía que Harry debía vivir con su familia muggle y se lo llevó— de nuevo un gesto de rencor se le escapó; no podía controlar sus sentimientos tal y como se sentía en esos momentos.

—Bueno, si el niño es más feliz con él, ¿mejor, no?— preguntó Kingsley.

—Si claro, pero Harry debía estar con su familia de sangre— Dumbledore se dio cuenta que muy pocos sabían del hechizo protector que lanzó Lily Potter a su hijo antes de morir y de lo necesaria que era la sangre de la familia para renovar el hechizo—. ¿ Y qué se sabe de los Prince?

— ¿No fallecieron?

—No, se les creía desaparecidos y más tarde muertos, pero están vivos—. Comentó Albus.

—Pues por aquí nadie sabe nada.

—Qué raro, los Prince están a punto de presentarse de nuevo en la sociedad— el auror se encogió de hombros demostrando que no sabía nada.

—Pues el ministro no ha mencionado nada, y los periodistas tampoco.

—No tardarán mucho Kingsley, no tardarán mucho— Albus se acarició la barba, y su acompañante le observó—. Y cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está tu familia?

—Bien, aunque llevo unos días sin verla, además están un poco molestos porque aún no tengo pareja— ambos rieron.

—La familia siempre se involucra en las cosas del corazón.

—Cierto, Albus.

Hablaron durante un rato más y luego se despidieron cada uno por su camino.

Dumbledore se fue a su despacho, pero el auror no se fue a su lugar de trabajo, sino que tomó unos polvos flu y se fue a ver a unos amigos, apareciéndose en casa de los Prince.

—Hola Kingsley, ¿cómo va todo?

—No muy bien Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— se puso serio el señor Prince.

— ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar más privado?— era el día de Navidad, todos estaban pasándolo bien y no quería darles una mala noticia, pero era mejor prevenir. Harry se encontraba durmiendo, y el resto de los niños con los caballos. En el salón estaban los demás adultos, excepto Edward que volvía de sus habitaciones cuando vio entrar por la chimenea de otra salita al auror.

Edward guió a Kinglsey hasta su despecho y le ofreció el asiento de enfrente de su mesa. Él fue hasta un armario y saco dos vasos y una botella de licor. Llenó los vasos y le tendió uno al otro hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dumbledore estaba muy furioso, nunca lo había visto así. Imagínese que no ha podido disimular el odio que siente hacia usted y su nieto.

—Era de esperarse— Edward tomó un sorbo y se sentó tras el escritorio.

—Me ha preguntado si la gente sabe algo de usted y de su mujer ante la mención de aparecerse públicamente, y le he dicho la verdad, que en el Ministerio no se sabe nada.

—Eso está bien, no quiero que tampoco tengas problemas por ayudarnos.

—Sabe que por mí es un placer, además mi abuela** no me perdonaría nunca que no le ayudase— Kingsley dio un sorbo a su bebida sonriendo.

—Amy siempre ha sido amiga de Margaret, si no recuerdo mal se conocieron antes de ir al colegio.

—Una larga amistad— los dos sonrieron—. Espero que las cosas vayan mejor ahora. Espero saber más para poder informarte y ayudaros. Ahora tengo que irme, mis compañeros se piensan que estoy en el bar con Dumbledore y él se ha ido hace tiempo. Feliz Navidad Edward.

—Feliz Navidad Kinglsey, saluda a tu familia de nuestra parte— le tendió la mano al auror.

—Lo mismo digo— dijo estrechando la mano.

Fueron a una salita pequeña y el Shacklebolt se fue por flu. Edward se fue hasta donde estaba su nieto y sus invitados. Ya contaría lo que Kinglsey le había dicho, al día siguiente, el día de Navidad era para estar felices.

En Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba saludando por los pasillos a los alumnos que se iba encontrando, hasta llegar a su despacho. La gárgola que protegía las escaleras lo reconoció y le dejó pasar sin contraseña. Al llegar al despacho, se fue hasta Fawkes, el Fénix que llevaba muchos años en ese colegio.

—Sabes Fawkes, las cosas no están saliendo muy bien, parece que voy perdiendo autoridad sobre muchos. Al menos hay algunos que parecen neutrales— dijo refiriéndose a Kingsley, sin saber la verdad.

El fénix ululó contento, a oídos del hombre.

—Sí, todo mejorará. Volveré a tener el control de todo o eso espero— Albus empezó a acariciar a animal, sin darse cuenta que una magia brotaba de él, sin saber, que Fawkes le estaba borrando parte de sus recuerdos recientes. Tampoco supo, que a otros como a Minerva o a Molly les sucedía lo mismo.

Los ojos de Fawkes mostraban una determinación que no era propia de un animal, se notaba que era mágico y que tenía mucho poder.

Los recuerdos de la vuelta de los Prince estaban intactos, no así los de que Harry era el hijo adoptivo de Severus, y de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin vivir todo el año con los Dursley. Los recuerdos de la paliza a Harry tampoco fueron borrados, los castigos a los agresores debía cumplirse. Con las cosas tan rápidas, nada era bueno.

Era lo mejor para ellos, pues las cosas no podían desatarse tan pronto y algunos sucesos debían aclararse. Fawkes sabía lo que hacía.

* * *

*Bagnold, fue minstro durante los años 1980 y 1990, luego fue sustituido por Fudge. Gracias a El Diccionario de los Magos.

**Obviamente Kinglsey debe de haber venido de algún sitio, así que me he inventado una familia. Amy, puede ser un nombre inglés, yo lo he oído hasta en lugares japoneses. Una amiga mía, que tiene familia en Nigeria y en los alrededores, se llama Ami, así que le he puesto su nombre que me gusta ^^

Aunque las ideas para que no se me olviden las tengo escritas en una libreta o en cualquier lugar de mi casa, agradezco a Jaimol, por el detalle de las reacciones de los demás. Me ha dado una idea, así que si bien lo quería poner salteado con momentos de Harry, preferí poner casi un capítulo entero para ellos, y así se descubren otros pequeños detalles.

Besazos a todos


	11. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Ha pasado más de un año desde uqe empecé con este fic y apenas llevo diez capítulos. Debo ponerme las pilas este verano...

La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran no estaría escribiendo aquí seguramente.

* * *

**De vuelta a Hogwarts**

La Navidad pasó rápida, y los habitantes de la mansión Prince ya estaban guardando los adornos de Navidad para el siguiente año. Era día seis, y en dos días las clases empezarían de nuevo*. El ambiente ese día era un poco tenso, pues todos pensaban en lo que iba a suceder una vez volvieran en el colegio.

Harry había decidido seguir en Hogwarts y enfrentarse a quien fuera, pero les diría más tarde. Gracias a su abuelo, Severus sabía que por alguna extraña razón que Dumbledore y los de su alrededor habían olvidado que Harry era un Prince. Parecía como si alguien les hubiera hecho creer que aun vivía y viviría con los Dursley.

Para la familia era un alivio aunque no lo expresaran, pues sabían que las cosas se habían dado muy rápido. Cuando se encontraran con aquel que había hecho olvidar algunos recuerdos se lo agradecerían. Sí, ellos se imaginaban que había sido alguien, o algo muy mágico.

Severus debía irse el siete por la noche al colegio, pero Harry sería llevado por Lucius pues representaría que se había quedado en su casa. Edward y Margaret fueron los que habían dado la idea de que todos creyesen que Harry estaba con los rubios, y querían aprovechar esa oportunidad del "olvido" para que Severus no tuviera problemas. Además con la amistad de los niños, todo era creíble.

— ¿Papá, puedes sacar el ángel? No llego— pidió Harry mientras inútilmente intentaba estirarse para sacar la figura de lo alto del árbol.

—Yo tampoco puedo Harry— le decía mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Pero tú puedes usar magia, yo no— suspiró el niño sacando una risa a Severus.

Severus sacó el único adorno que quedaba en el abeto y poco después sacaba éste a fuera. Esas navidades habían sido movidas y llenas de gente, pues se habían encontrado muchos en esa casa.

Flashback

_Al día siguiente de abrir los regalos, los niños habían decidido salir a pasear todos con los caballos. Pero antes tenían que pedir permiso a Edward quien había cedido aludiendo que los caballos debían pasear un buen rato._

_—Niños antes de salir tenéis que abrigaros mucho— dijo Margaret mientras pedía a un elfo los abrigos._

_—Sí abuela— Harry se estaba poniendo el abrigo y los demás complementos mientras sus amigos le imitaban._

_—Y no os vayáis muy lejos que el clima no es tan bueno— les recordó la mujer._

_—Sí, y nos llevamos el móvil por si acaso._

_—Esto es muy raro, ¿qué es?—preguntó Pansy._

_—Es un teléfono inalámbrico, es decir, puedes comunicarte con quien quieras del mundo al momento— comentó Hermione mientras acababa de ponerse un gorro._

_— ¿Más rápido que las lechuzas?— preguntó Neville._

_—Muchísimo más. Ni te lo imaginas— respondió Harry._

_— ¿Y por qué no se usa en Hogwarts o en el mundo mágico? Parecemos de la edad Medieval._

_—Yo también me lo pregunté en su momento Blaise pero todo es por la magia—dijo Hermione._

_— ¿Por la magia?- gritaron casi todos._

_—Sí, la magia afecta a la electricidad, por eso aun vamos con velas, porque si usas aparatos eléctricos, estos dejan de funcionar por las ondas— explicó Margaret mientras abría la puerta._

_— ¿Pero pueden hechizarse para que funcionen, no?— preguntó Blaise—. Aquí hay esa caja que muestra imágenes y también hay magia._

_—Cierto, pero no puedes comparar esta casa en la que hay magia pero relativamente poca comparada con Hogsmade o Hogwarts. Cuanta más magia haiga en un lugar, menos funciona hechizar las cosas. Se estropean, y se apagan como si hubiera un fallo dentro. Una vez de pequeño hice magia accidental muy fuerte y rompí el televisor._

_—Harry, ¿no te vinieron a ver alguien del ministerio? Cuando hay magia muy poderosa, aunque sea en un lugar muggle viene gente para ver si hay algún problema— se extrañó George, pues recordaba que a su casa vinieron una vez cuando hubo mucha concentración de magia por ser pequeños._

_—Esta casa tiene hechizos protectores— se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de los establos—. Elegid un caballo. Los dos blancos de la derecha son para Draco y para mí._

_Draco fue a acariciar al suyo, ya llevaba años montándolo y prácticamente era el único que lo hacía. Harry por su parte fue a ayudar a ensillar a los otros caballos para sus amigos. Cuando estuvieron todos listos, fueron saliendo a pie de las caballerizas hasta llegar al campo. Luego todos se montaron y recorrieron a paso tranquilo esas tierras._

_Como hacía tanto frío, intentaban ir por los lugares donde había menos nieve. Ese paseo no podía hacer daño a los caballos. Cuantos menos accidentes, mejor._

_Llegaron a una colina hechizada para que la nieve no se compactase: el hechizo fue lanzado cuando Severus era pequeño y donde iban todos a hacer ejercicio o a que los caballos pudieran moverse libremente. Harry sacó una manta y con la ayuda de Hermione la extendió por el suelo. Draco sacaba de una cesta toda la comida que les habían preparado._

_Mientras los pequeños estaban divirtiéndose, los adultos de nuevo recibían la visita de Kingsley._

_—Feliz Navidad a todos— saludó cuando salió de la chimenea._

_—Feliz Navidad Kingsley, ¿cómo está la familia?—saludó Severus mientras le cogía el abrigo y le daba un vaso de hidromiel._

_—Bien, han presentado a la familia al pequeño Herol**, y bueno, mi madre con su nieto está que no para._

_—No sabía que tu hermana ya había dado a luz. Seguro que se parece mucho a ella— sonrió Margaret._

_—Pues sí, es igual de maniático y llorón que ella— todos se pusieron a reír—. No quería interrumpir estas festividades pero quería hablar con vosotros de algo serio._

_—Cuéntanos— pidió Edward mientras Kingsley se sentaba enfrente de donde estaba él._

_—Ya le dije que Dumbledore preguntaba sobre usted y disimuladamente sobre Severus y el pequeño Harry. Bien, pues esta mañana me lo encontré de nuevo y parecía como si lo hubiera olvidado. Por más que intenté indagar lo que sabía, no recordaba sobre la relación entre los dos, simplemente hablaba sobre castigar a los niños que le hicieron daño, pero nada sobre vosotros. Bueno sí, decía que era extraño que volvieseis a aparecer._

_—Es como si hubiera olvidado lo que le gritaste Severus— mencionó Lucius._

_— ¿Ha sido obliviateado?— preguntó Severus_

_—No que yo sepa, su cuerpo no muestra signos de magia de humanos._

_— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Arthur._

_—Qué quizá algún objeto le haya borrado la memoria por error, o una criatura, ya sabéis que hay muchas capaces de hacerlo._

_—Pero abuela es muy extraño— suspiró Severus—. Aunque mejor para Harry, no quiero que tenga problemas. Me pregunto qué castigo impondrá a los chicos— miró a Arthur—. Lo siento por tu hijo, pero creo que tienen que pagar._

_—No te preocupes Severus, es mi hijo pero sé que tiene que recibir un castigo. Aunque parece que no puedo educar bien a los niños, porque tal y como han salido…_

_—No es tu culpa, sino de aquella mujer con la que te casaste y de la manipulación que reciben de Dumbledore— habló Lucius._

_— ¿Y vosotros desde cuando sois tan amigos?— preguntó el auror._

_—Desde que me ayudó con mis empresas. Además, creo que las rencillas entre las familias debían acabarse. Llevamos generaciones y generaciones así— explicó el rubio mientras tomaba unas galletas._

_—Bueno, creo que debo irme sino mi madre se enfadará— suspiró Kingsley—. Y yo que pensaba que el nieto lo entretendría— se despidió de todos y se fue via flu a su casa._

_Más tarde volvían los niños de haber guardado a los caballos. Se les veía contentos, sobretodo Harry, que parecía estar mejor de la paliza._

_Arthur se levantó y se despidió llevándose a los gemelos. Estarían unos días en un hotel, luego volverían allí para pasar año nuevo. Lo mismo pasó con Blaise, Pansy, Neville y Theo. Hermione era la única que se iría y no la verían hasta volver al colegio pues iba a pasar lo que quedaba de vacaciones con su familia._

_El día de fin de año llegó y la casa aumentó aún más con la abuela de Neville y los padres de los pequeños Slytherin. Eran los únicos que no habían acatado las órdenes del señor Oscuro al pie de la letra. Mientras la madre de Blaise se dedicaba a encontrar maridos, los Parkinson y el señor Nott seguían las ideas de Severus. No porque les hubieran obligado iban a seguir matando gente. Las ideas que les habían impuesto tampoco podían irse así como así, si bien no aceptaban a los muggles y a los magos hijos de estos, tampoco querían exterminarlos._

_Las fiestas estuvieron llenas de risas y de secretos que aún no se podían revelar. Pero había adultos que querían ver la cara de muchos cuando se enterasen de cómo era la realidad._

Fin flashback

Por la tarde, Severus y Harry compartieron risas y comentaron como habían ido las fiestas. Harry prácticamente estaba curado, sólo debía tomarse una poción durante una semana más. Era increíble el poder que tenía. El niño también le comentó a su padre como había sido el día anterior con sus compañeros de la universidad, contándole las nuevas noticias.

Edward, Margaret y la nana Elisabeth se les unieron más tarde. Fue cuando el pequeño les dijo que volvería a Hogwarts, pues él no era ningún cobarde y quería seguir allí. Además, creía que las cosas ahora iban a ser diferentes.

Al día siguiente Severus se marchó al colegio despidiéndose de todos. Harry se fue a dormir y esperó con ansias coger el tren y volver al colegio ya que allí también había pasado buenos momentos.

La mañana llegó y Harry a las diez ya estaba listo para irse a la estación. Cuando llegó se despidió de sus abuelos y fue a encontrarse con Draco, pues todos creían que había pasado las vacaciones en su casa. Se despidieron de Lucius y ambos montaron el Expreso. Buscaron un vagón y se sentaron para comentar los últimos días.

— ¡Hola chicos!— chilló Pansy mientras se tiraba encima de los dos—. ¿Cómo ha ido el resto de vacaciones?

—Bien Pansy, ¿pero podrías salirte de encima?— Draco la estaba sacando de encima suyo con una mueca en la cara—. ¿Y para qué gritas tanto?

—Porque os he echado de menos, ¿sois mis amigos no?

—Pansy, nos vimos hace cinco días— sonrió Harry—. Y concuerdo con Draco, no hace falta chillar. De hecho, tú normalmente no chillas— le miró con una mirada estilo Severus Snape.

—Harry, no me mires así que me recuerdas a tu padre cuando estamos en clase— se quejó la niña—. Y si chillo es para que los demás se enteren que estamos aquí y vengan— justo decía eso y Blaise y Theo abrían la puerta—. ¿Veis?

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Blaise mientras se sentaba al lado de Pansy.

—Esta loca que ha chillado para que vengáis— decía Draco. Al momento recibió una colleja—. Pero si sólo decía la verdad— se defendía ante la mirada de Pansy—. Mujeres, por eso no me gustan mucho.

— ¿Vas para el otro lado?— preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa.

—Quién sabe, además no te importa— sonrió con suficiencia Draco.

—Pues claro que interesa, para saber quién ha de preocuparse de ti y quién no.

—Pero Pansy, sólo tenemos once años, y las cosas pueden cambiar siendo tan pequeños.

—Pues yo Harry ya sé que sólo me gustan los hombres— al momento de decir eso, la puerta se abría y entraban Neville y Hermione.

— ¿Caben dos más?—preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Si, por supuesto, entrad— habló Theo.

Cuando ya habían pasado tres horas de trayecto, cada uno estaba inmerso en una charla con algún compañero. Harry estaba mirando el paisaje cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró y vio unos ojos grises que le miraban con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo que…

—Estás preocupado por lo que pueda pasar ahora, ¿cierto?— Harry asintió—. No tengas miedo.

—No lo tengo, pero para ir y saber que los demás no serán castigados…Me da rabia.

—Bueno, si no son castigados, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. No dejes que esos te amarguen, piensa en estas fiestas, lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado.

—Sí, tienes razón— sonrió Harry. Poco después entraban dos cabezas pelirrojas.

—Ya hemos llegado…

—…para hacer bromas— siguió el otro chico.

— ¡Y defender a nuestro Harry!— gritaron ambos gemelos.

—Pasad, aunque no sé si cabéis.

—Tranquilo Neville, además vamos a irnos ya, tenemos que seguir una broma.

—Pero Harry, tú no has oído nada eh— sonrió Fred.

—Además, vamos a ir a molestar a ciertos pelirrojos…—ante la cara que puso Harry, los gemelos se miraron—. No te pongas así Harry, se merecen lo que les vamos a hacer.

—Pero son vuestros hermanos y por culpa mía…

— ¿Nuestros hermanos? Ellos no nos consideran así, Harry. Además, que es una vergüenza ese comportamiento, no es propio de un Weasley— le interrumpieron al moreno.

—Así que no te preocupes, tu eres como un hermano para nosotros, porque estos tres meses han sido como estar con un hermano. Y si te hacen daño lo pagarán— habló Fred—. Ahora nos vamos chicos, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

—Es una lástima que dos personas tan simpáticas como ellos tengan unos hermanos así— suspiró Neville.

—Pero no se puede hacer nada. Además, a veces consideras hermano o padre aquellos que te quieren sin importar la sangre. Un ejemplo claro soy yo. Si ellos son felices así…Según me han dicho, les preocupaba su padre pero parece que está mejor del disgusto.

—No sé cómo no le ha entrado un ataque al corazón— habló Hermione—. En mi casa sucede algo así, y creo que me quedo huérfana. No podrían aguantar algo así.

—El señor Weasley es muy fuerte— dijo Harry, y los demás asintieron.

Horas más tarde llegaban a Hogwarts y se dirigían al Gran Comedor, donde el director se levantaba para dar la bienvenida.

—Espero que hayáis tenido unas felices vacaciones y que la Navidad haya sido alegre. Quedan seis meses y espero que las clases sigan como siempre. ¡Ahora a cenar!— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Harry, mira como sonríe el director— le llamó Neville. En ese momento Harry estaba con los Ravenclaw.

—De tanto sonreír se le va a romper la cara o se quedará así para siempre— mencionó Harry, a Neville se le escapó la risa y tuvo que esconderse para no llamar la atención—. ¿Qué? Es verdad.

—Harry, como se nota que te han criado el profesor Snape y el señor Prince— le dijo bajito para que sólo lo oyera él—. Tienes el mismo humor.

—Supongo que te lo agradecerán— sonrió el pequeño Prince.

Luego de cenar, Harry fue llamado por el director a su despacho. Cuando entró, se encontró a su padre, a la profesora McGonagall, a Dumbledore y los Gryffindor que le dieron la paliza.

—Señor Potter, estamos aquí para hablar de lo que sucedió antes de las vacaciones— Harry asintió—. ¿Puedes afirmar que fueron ellos los que te hicieron daño?— preguntó el director.

—Sí, profesor. Estaba por un pasillo cuando me atacaron. Creo que me encontraron Fred y George Weasley y le avisaron a mi maestro— habló educadamente.

— ¡Eso es mentira!— gritó uno de ellos.

—Cállese señor Thomas. Las pruebas hablan por sí solas. Deberían saber que un castigo como este es despreciable y vergonzoso. Tienen suerte de ir a este colegio— habló en susurros y fríamente Severus.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?— chilló Ron Weasley.

—A mi no me hable así, muchacho. En otros colegios de magia, un acto así no es bien visto por nadie porque la confianza y la traición son muy altas. En muchos casos son expulsados para no volver a pisar un colegio nunca más. El peor castigo lo recibió un chico que fue llevado a la prisión mágica. Salió de allí diez años después. Sin vida social, excluido del mundo— sonrió aún más fríamente Severus.

—Severus no hace falta hablar así— dijo la profesora—. Pero estoy de acuerdo con él, es decepcionante lo que han hecho, sólo hubo un caso casi tan grande como este…

—Y no obtuvieron su merecido— interrumpió Severus con rencor. La profesora le mandó una mirada intensa—. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para verificar que tienen el castigo que se merecen.

—Hemos hablado con el consejo y éste ha dejado en claro que los cinco seréis expulsados tres semanas de la escuela. Os iréis mañana en la tarde. Al volver, y hasta que finalicéis el curso, limpiaréis cada baño de este castillo. Si acabáis antes de junio, volveréis a limpiarlos. Estaréis bajo la supervisión del señor Filch y del profesor Snape— explicó el director.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!— Se quejó Finnigan

— ¿No es justo? ¿Y lo que le hicieron el señor Potter sí?— susurró Severus. Harry se había mantenido con una cara neutra, pero por dentro sonreía ante lo que veía, su padre con tal de defenderlo era capaz de todo.

—Severus, por favor— intentó tranquilizar Dumbledore—. Por otro lado, no podréis asistir a ningún juego de Quidditch y deberéis permanecer en vuestra sala común después de cenar, una única vez fuera de ella y no volveréis al colegio.

—Ahora pueden irse— McGonagall les miró y les indicó el camino.

—Señor Potter, ¿cómo se encuentra?— preguntó con una sonrisa el director.

—Mejor señor, estar unos días de vacaciones me ha venido muy bien.

—El señor Malfoy, que estaba en el consejo, me ha informado que estabas en su casa y que has ido mejorando de los golpes.

—Sí, el señor Malfoy ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ha tratado como un hijo. Es muy buen hombre— sonrió Harry. Tanto Severus como el niño sabían que eso a Dumbledore le sentaría como un golpe en el hígado, pues Malfoy y él no se llevaban bien. Por otro lado, eso al director le recordaba que él no había sido especialmente amable con el muchacho.

—Puede retirarse señor Potter— habló la profesora. Harry salió de allí y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Media hora más tarde aparecía Severus. Harry se abrazó a él y agradeció que estuviese con él antes. Snape le daba las gracias mentalmente a Lucius, que fuera parte del consejo había ayudado mucho. Debería hablar con él por haberles ayudado.

Al día siguiente Harry se fue a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó con sus amigos.

—Harry, ¿para qué te mando llamar el director?— preguntó Draco.

—Me ha informado del castigo que recibirán— Harry se estaba poniendo un poco de bollería en su plato.

— ¿Y?— preguntó ansiosa Pansy.

—Esta tarde se van a su casa durante tres semanas y al volver tendrán que limpiar cada baño de este castillo bajo la supervisión de mi padre.

—Dile que haga alguna fotografía mágica—sonrió Blaise—. Quiero verlos sufrir.

— ¿Se acuerdan de los gemelos? Ellos también se vengarán—habló Theo mientras tomaba un poco de leche.

—Y nosotros también— sonrió Draco con suficiencia—. Eh, eso es mío— decía mientras intentaba quitarle unas tostadas a Harry.

—No, es mío, yo lo he cogido antes.

— ¡Pero yo lo vi antes! Dámelo. Sabes que es de los pocos sabores que me gustan.

—Qué no rubio, que no, es mío.

— ¿Queréis dejar de pelear? Aquí hay más tostadas Draco— le pasaba unas tostadas Pansy.

—Pero las quiero de fresa— suspiró Draco—. Por hoy, pasa. Pero atrévete a quitármelas otro día— Harry le sacó la lengua y daba un mordisco—. No conseguirás darme envidia.

—Dejad de pelear como una parejita y daos prisa que siempre vais muy lentos— habló Theo tranquilamente.

—Nosotros no somos pareja y tampoco comemos lento— se quejaron a la vez Draco y Harry.

—Lo que vosotros digáis.

La vuelta a clases no trajo nada diferente, sólo más trabajos y más estrés para algunos. Harry estaba contento de estar al lado de su padre en sus clases. Ahora podía ayudar a sus compañeros si veía que algo no iba bien. Aunque en realidad los Gryffindor no se dejaban, excepto Hermione, los gemelos, Lee y alguna persona más. El pequeño Prince estaba un poco decepcionado con eso, pero tenía la esperanza de que si poco a poco les ayudaba ellos se abrirían un poco más.

—Si cortas desde la raíz, saldrá más jugo— comentó a un Gryffindor de primero.

— ¿Y por qué no por la mitad?

—Porque desde la raíz permites que todo el líquido salga, sino lo que haces es cortar el tronco y no puedes obtener tanto.

—Va…Vale, gracias— la clase se quedó en silencio. En lo que iba de curso, siempre eran los mismos Gryffindor los que agradecían la ayuda de Harry, y eran sus amigos. Ahora un chico le agradecía la ayuda y esto no pasó inadvertido por nadie.

—De nada— Harry sonrió y se fue a la parte de los Slytherin, donde ayudó a Pansy a remover el caldero.

Esa tarde, los castigados se fueron del colegio enviándole miradas de odio a Harry. Éste por su parte se fue a cenar tranquilamente a la mesa de los leones, entre los gemelos, y enfrente de Hermione.

La pequeña Gryffindor estaba más pensativa de lo usual y Harry lo notó.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Creo que sé qué hizo Nicholas Flamel y porque el profesor Quirrel está tan raro. Algo se esconde aquí y él quiere saberlo.

—Se me hace extraño, ese profesor parece inofensivo— habló Harry.

—Parece, tú lo has dicho. Espero que no haya peligro aquí dentro porque vaya año que llevamos— se quejó Hermione.

— ¿Y qué hizo ese alquimista?— preguntó Harry mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de su cena.

—Algo que podría dar la vida eterna, pero no estoy segura. Quiero investigar más y me parece que Hagrid sabe algo.

—Te ayudaré Hermione, si hay algo así de potente aquí escondido no es nada bueno. Por cierto, hoy se han ido aquellos.

—Sí, Ronald se ha ido a su casa, aunque pronto deberá irse también de allí— sonrió Fred.

—Lástima que no podamos gastarle unas cuantas bromas hasta que vuelva— suspiró George.

— ¿Qué queréis decir con que deberá irse de su casa?— preguntó Hermione.

—Papá ya está tomando medidas legales y Molly y sus queridos hijos no podrán pisar la Madriguera ni sus campos— al decir esto George sonrió. Nunca había sentido mucho cariño por su madre.

—Papá quiere mantener la casa para Bill y Charlie pero él ya no vive allí pues le trae malos recuerdos.

—Lo siento mucho por vosotros— Harry se puso triste al recordar que con lo que le había pasado no era el único que era víctima.

—No te pongas triste por eso Harry, de hecho nos has hecho un favor porque en esa casa ya no aguantábamos más— le acarició una mejilla Fred. Al otro lado George sonreía alegremente.

—Mañana el profesor Snape tendrá bastante faena, ¿no? Pues hoy hemos entregado los trabajos de las vacaciones, y si se multiplica por siete hay muchos—Hermione estaba ya acabando de cenar.

—Pues sí, aunque él se divierte a veces viendo las respuestas de sus alumnos. Algún día le pediré que os deje venir conmigo, pasaríais una tarde genial— rió Harry—. Pero tranquilos, los vuestros están muy bien, para algo tenéis esas notas, ¿no?— habló al ver la cara de Hermione.

—Sí. Bueno chicos me voy ya a dormir, hasta mañana— se despidió Hermione.

—Hasta mañana Hermione. Yo también me voy a ir— se levantó Harry—. Mi padre me espera— susurró a los gemelos—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Príncipe— sonrieron por su frase.

Harry se fue a su habitación y le comentó el día a su padre. Cuando se metió en la cama, esperó que el día siguiente fuera bueno. Y así lo fue.

Las clases habían cambiado un poco y los profesores también. Ahora tomaban más en cuenta a Harry, el profesor Quirrel el que más.

—Buenos días a todos— entró y saludo el profesor de DCAO.

—Buenos días— le respondió la clase entera.

—Hoy vamos a ver un hechizo para defenderos, tenéis que hacerlo por parejas. Mantened la varita en alto y— se giró a su derecha y vio a Harry—. Us…Usted puede ponerse tamb…también con sus com… Compañeros— tartamudeó el profesor al ver a Harry.

—Sí, profesor— se fue con Hermione e hizo el movimiento que Quirrel les mostraba. Pero ninguno salía bien porque de lo nervioso que esta el hombre, ni a él mismo le salía. De hecho, ni se acordaba del nombre del hechizo.

En el transcurso de la clase, Harry le miró a los ojos y fue cuando los vio de color rojo.

* * *

*No sé exactamente como son las Navidades en Inglaterra, pero por lo poquísimo que he podido informarme, el día seis quitan los adornos restantes. Me he imaginado que al día siguiente o a los dos días volverían al colegio. No sé muy bien como es el calendario escolar allí, aunque es un poco diferente al de España.

**Como la familia de Kingsley deduzco que proviene de África conozco nombres de allí, así que he puesto uno de los conozco. Eso de tener una clase con gente de todo el mundo ayuda mucho.

* * *

Gracias a Rasaaabe por darme una de las ideas para el castigo porque estaba un poco bloqueada en eso.

Y gracias a los que seguís leyendo y comentando. Besazos


	12. Cumpleaños, Amor y Quirrel

Nyabella, gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo anterior^^

Por si alguien no se acuerda, esto será un Drarry principalmente, aunque se basa más en la relación de padre-hijo entre Severus y Harry.

Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no son míos.

* * *

**Cumpleaños, Amor y Quirrel**

Harry se extrañó de ver ese color de ojos, pero creyó por un momento que se lo había imaginado pues al volver a mirarlo ese color había desaparecido. Continuó la clase que se le hizo más larga de lo normal y al acabar fue a ver a su padre. No sabía si contárselo o no, si no lo hacía sabía que podían haber consecuencias fatales.

Pensando en ello no se dio cuenta que chocaba con alguien. Iba a disculparse y vio que era uno de los gemelos.

—Lo siento George, iba distraído.

—Tranquilo—Harry miraba un calendario que llevaba—. Es de Fred, para apuntar las salidas y esas cosas— de un momento a otro el pelinegro quedó pálido—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, no, no— Harry empezó a negar y salió corriendo por el pasillo, seguido del gemelo preocupado.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? — Pero no pudo saberlo porque llegó a las mazmorras y se encerró en su habitación. Aun preocupado, se fue a buscar al profesor Snape. Él era el único que le podía ayudar.

Severus iba andando con rapidez hasta sus aposentos para buscar a su hijo. Hacía unos momentos que uno de los gemelos Weasley le había encontrado y explicado lo ocurrido.

Entró a la salita y vio algo que le oprimió el pecho. Harry estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas y la cabeza escondida mientras lloraba. El hombre se acercó a él.

— ¿Pequeño qué ocurre? — iba a abrazarle pero el otro se apartó.

—No, déjame— y se alejó.

— ¿Harry, te he hecho algo? — el niño negó—. ¿Entonces? — Harry le miró a los ojos.

— ¡Me he olvidado y te he decepcionado! — gritó y más lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

— ¿De qué te has olvidado y voy a decepcionarme? —Harry no decía nada—. Hijo, si no me lo dices no puedo saberlo, no soy bueno en adivinación.

— ¡Ayer fue tu cumpleaños y me olvidé de él, nunca me había pasado! —volvió a gritar y se levantó para irse.

Severus que había estado en agachado también se levantó y le cogió de la mano para atraerlo a él y abrazarlo.

— ¡Por amor a Merlín! Harry me habías preocupado por algo serio. Es un cumpleaños, ¿y qué?

—No es sólo un cumpleaños, es el tuyo papá—más lágrimas caían de su rostro.

—Escúchame hijo— le alzó la cara y con sus pulgares le quitó las lágrimas—. Llevas unas semanas bastante malas, con muchas preocupaciones en tu cabeza como para recordarte de un cumpleaños. No estoy decepcionado, además tu felicidad y seguridad es muy importante para mí.

—Pero ahora no soy feliz, no quería olvidarme. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos a casa de los abuelos y lo celebramos allí? Además estoy seguro que los Malfoy y los Weasley también se apuntarán si hay una fiesta—Harry asintió contento.

—Por cierto papá, felicidades— dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias mi niño, que estés despierto para decírmelo es lo mejor para mí.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa de Severus siendo un niño, se aseguró de no olvidar las fechas más importantes y todas eran celebradas y recordadas. Le encantaban tres fechas en especial: la de su padre, porque entre otras cosas Severus sacaba tiempo del colegio e iba a casa para pasar la tarde con él y hacer cosas con la nieve; su propio cumpleaños y el día que llegó a la casa. Como era verano, lo celebraban en la playa o en el lugar que estaban de vacaciones

El niño se acordó de su profesor de DCAO pero prefirió dejarlo hasta después de la fiesta, no quería que nada la entristeciera.

El fin de semana llegó rápido y Harry se fue con Severus a su casa, bajo el pretexto de que se iban a buscar unos ingredientes raros y que el maestro le iba a enseñar al pupilo como hacerlo. Los gemelos Weasley se habían ido esa mañana porque su padre los necesitaba para los papeles de la custodia. Algo falso para poder ir a la fiesta al igual que Draco, aunque él era porque su padre no se encontraba bien.

El sábado, todos despertaron contentos y con ganas de preparar una fiesta. Fueron los cuatro chicos quienes pusieron los adornos, con todos los colores aunque inconscientemente era el verde el que sobresalía. El salón de la casa había quedado adornado elegantemente, tal y como quería Severus. Éste no pudo pisar la casa en todo el día hasta la hora que empezaría, así que fue a darse una vuelta. A las ocho de la tarde se presentó a su casa y fue recibido por sus amigos.

— ¡FELICIDADES! — gritaron todos a coro. Se encontraban los tres Weasley, los dos Malfoy, Kingsley, y los señores Prince. De chicos sólo estaban Harry, Draco y los gemelos. Era algo familiar como quería Severus.

—Gracias chicos.

—¡Pues a empezar la fiesta! —gritaron los gemelos.

Durante dos horas los chicos hicieron juegos mientras que los adultos hablaban de todo. Margaret sonreía complacida con lo que veía pues en menos de un mes su familia se había visto agrandada por los Weasley. Harry y Draco siempre estaban con ellos para hacer nuevas bromas y sentirse como los niños que eran. Y Arthur parecía un hermano de Severus, había una química fraternal extraña. No como la de Lucius y el pelinegro, ese era un sentimiento que detrás llevaba muchas cosas que aún no serían reveladas.

Severus miró a los chicos y sonrió al verlos despreocupados. Era lo que les tocaba hacer, ya llegaría el momento de madurar y ser un adulto.

Después de una cena exquisita con los platos favoritos de Severus, todos pasaron al salón para que el cumpleañero abriera los regalos. Él se sentó en medio del sofá y a su lado estaban Harry y Lucius. El primero que abrió fue el de los Weasley y en una caja pequeña se encontraba una reluciente copa tallada en oro. Sin comprender qué era, miró con ojos interrogantes a los pelirrojos.

—Esta copa permaneció en mi familia durante cincuenta años.

—Si es vuestro no puedo aceptarlo Arthur—hizo el gesto de devolvérselo.

—No puedes devolverlo simplemente porque nosotros no podemos tocarlo. Esa caja es lo que la ha envuelto todo este tiempo.

— ¿Y qué es? — preguntó Harry.

—A simple vista parece una copa normal, pero no sabemos lo qué es. Extrañamente el otro día, cuando estuviste un momento en mi casa, la copa brilló de manera que pensé que ella sí que dejaría que tú la cogieras. Y así ha sido.

—Según papá es para que la investigue, total, no es que sea muy nuestra. Y hay runas escritas en ellas pero no sabemos leerlas…

—Está bien…—aceptó reticente Severus. Dejó con cuidado la copa en la mesilla y cogió otro regalo. Este era el de los rubios. Dentro de una caja mediana había muchos ingredientes etiquetados. Todos ellos con nombres raros pero que el pelinegro conocía muy bien. Sus ojos como platos demostró la sorpresa.

—Nos alegra que te haya gustado— dijo Lucius—. Fue una idea de Draco. Veo que acertó.

—Pero…son muy difíciles de conseguir— susurró Severus. Con eso ingredientes podría hacer muchas investigaciones y avances en las que llevaba—. Y caros.

—Pero es un regalo y debes aceptarlo, además sólo tú puedes darle un buen uso de ello. Y tampoco nos ha costado tan caro— Lucius pensó en cómo consiguió los ingredientes y se le vino a la cabeza a un hombre que a cambio de un lugar en una de sus empresas con un cargo bastante importante, o eso creía ese hombre, le había regalado los ingredientes. Ambos sabían que un trabajo y dinero en el banco cada mes era importante.

—Gracias—sonrió. El siguiente paquete que cogió era más pequeño, y sabía que era el de sus abuelos por los bordados en el papel. Este año no sabía qué esperarse pues uno de los años recibió una carta con la aceptación de la custodia de Harry, y otro año una casa en América para las vacaciones.

Su cara al ver lo que era se tornó pálida y no dijo nada durante unos momentos, hasta que pareció salir del shock y los miró. Dejó en la mesa la caja, se levantó y los abrazó sonriente mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Harry miró dentro, que estaba abierta y diez botellitas estaban bien puestas. Levantó la cabeza y miró a sus abuelos.

— ¿Recuerdos?

—Son los recuerdos que perdí cuando pequeño antes de los ocho años, algunos de ellos son tristes, pero otros son mucho más importantes y felices. Alguien me los robó de mi cabeza cuando cumplí los dieciséis, pero parece que ellos los han recuperado—sonrió a sus abuelos—. Gracias papá, mamá.

—Va Severus abre el regalo de Harry— dijo ansioso Draco; se acordaba que los regalos de Harry para con todo el mundo eran siempre sentimentales y dependiendo de la edad.

—El impaciente tendría que ser yo, no tú— Severus fue a sentarse otra vez al sofá.

—Oh vamos—rodó los ojos el pequeño rubio.

El pelinegro sacó el papel a lo que parecía un libro. Entre sus manos se encontraba un cuaderno con muchos dibujos, una cincuentena por lo menos: se veía a Harry de pequeño con Severus, a éste solo, a los abuelos, a los Malfoy, de vacaciones, junto a los Weasley y los otros chicos en Navidad. Todos los esbozos eran muggles.

El hombre de nuevo había sido sorprendido, pero recordando algo comentó—. No sabía que dibujaras.

— ¿También dibujas? Harry, eres una caja de sorpresas—dijo Fred.

—No dibujo, se lo pedí a uno de mis compañeros de la universidad que lo hizo encantado—sonrió.

—Pero esto le debe haber quitado mucho tiempo—dijo Severus mientras pasaba todos los dibujos.

—Lleva más de un año realizándolos y a él le encanta hacerlo, pero también le pagué algo pues como decís, pasó muchas horas. Y bueno…yo…quería regalarte algo especial— estaba nervioso y jugaba con sus manos. Fue abrazado por su padre quien le susurró un gracias en la oreja.

La celebración siguió con risas; al acabar los Weasley se despidieron y Draco pidió quedarse allí a dormir como hacían antes, deseo que le fue concedido. Los dos niños subieron riendo hasta la habitación que compartían para hablar durante un buen rato hasta que les avisaran de irse a dormir.

Lucius cogió a su amigo y se lo llevó a una de sus casas en Escocia que muy pocos conocían la ubicación. Le ofreció un vaso de brandy muggle que les gustaba a ambos y el pelinegro aceptó complacido. Se sentaron en el sofá del salón y hablaron de todo y de nada.

El rubio se tumbó en el regazo de su acompañante y permitió que le tocara el pelo, y le acariciara con esas expertas manos. Poco a poco los dedos largos dejaron el pelo para rozar la piel y llegar hasta los labios y tocarlos con suavidad. Malfoy abrió un poco la boca y miró a Severus, éste se acercó y le besó suavemente. Fue un beso corto, pero no por ello sin pasión. Al separarse se sonrieron y se levantaron.

El anfitrión de la casa le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó hacia su habitación. Recorrieron con tranquilidad los pasillos, sin soltarse. Llegaron a unas puertas talladas con exactitud y mostrando una superficie llena de figuras, suave y lisa al tacto. Las abrió, y antes de entrar miró a su espalda. Severus le miraba con una tímida sonrisa mezclada con pasión.

Finalmente entraron y con un poco de fuerza el rubio tiró al otro hombre a la cama para ponerse encima de sus caderas.

— ¿Sabes lo que vendrá, cierto?—Lucius le susurró al oído para luego besar y chupar el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Si, como siempre, y no pares— sonrió intentando que gemidos no salieran de su boca. El rubio seguía chupando como si un caramelo se tratase. El pelinegro se movía del placer, y eso que sólo acababan de empezar.

—Tenemos una tradición muy rara Sev. Tenemos sexo pero no somos pareja.

—Se podría decir que hacemos el amor, porque nos queremos como muy buenos amigos, aunque... —Snape disminuyó la voz—. Tú nunca has podido olvidarte de él.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero… Dejémonos de tonterías y disfrutemos peque, nos lo merecemos, además, te quiero mucho— Lucius tomó sus labios y profanó esa deliciosa boca durante unos minutos, se complació cuando su lengua entró a la boca de quien estaba tumbado y era correspondido. Las dos lenguas iniciaron una batalla que ninguno de los dos quería perder. Al final se separaron por falta de aire.

—No me llames pequeño…Luc—el rubio había metido una de sus manos por debajo de la túnica y de la camisa—. Sólo nos llevamos…siete años—las caricias que le prodigaba su amigo empezaban a volverle loco.

—Por eso eres más pequeño que yo. Ahora cállate y disfruta— con una tranquilidad que no era muy propia de él desabrochó la túnica, botón a botón y se la sacó, luego hizo lo mismo con la camisa y un pecho blanco, con algunas cicatrices y no muy musculoso le dio permiso para ser besado y mordido.

Se inclinó y bajó por el cuello dejando un rastro de besos por toda la piel. Llegó al pecho y dos puntos rosas empezaban a erguirse. Se metió uno en la boca, y el otro pezón lo acarició casi con reverencia. En poco tiempo estaban los dos erectos y habían provocado más suspiros a Severus. Éste sabía que sería el pasivo pero tampoco quería serlo totalmente, así que empezó a desabrochar la túnica del otro, y al no poder por la posición en que estaba el rubio, la arrancó con fuerza rompiendo los botones. Iba a hacer lo mismo con la camisa pero sus manos fueron sujetas por Lucius. Éste le daba una mirada enfadada mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los botones esparcidos por la cama y el suelo. El pelinegro suspiró con desesperación.

El hombre de arriba rió y bajó hasta él para besarle con pasión. Luego, sin ganas de perder tiempo sacando los pantalones, con un hechizo ambos quedaron desnudos. Las hombrías ya empezaban a erguirse orgullosas y aún no habían sido siquiera acariciadas.

Lucius se tumbó encima de Severus abrazándolo, pero tampoco permitiendo que todo su peso cayera encima. De esta manera las dos hombrías se tocaban perfectamente. Un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca de ambos ante el reconocimiento, ante el recuerdo de estar juntos.

—Mmmm— gimieron ambos.

—Magnífico— dijo Lucius.

Aprovechando que tenía acceso al apetecible cuello, Severus mordió el cuello y chupó luego sobre la marca rojiza, sabiendo que al día siguiente habría un buen chupetón. Siguió besando todo el cuello, la nuez y acariciando levemente el pecho, para finalmente acariciar con la lengua la conexión entre el cuello y la clavícula: el punto débil de su amante. Lucius que iba a acariciar el pene de Severus paró en seco y un temblor de placer pasó por su espalda de arriba abajo. El pelinegro sonrió.

El rubio se retorció hasta conseguir que parase y gimió por las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Bajó su cabeza hasta la cadera del otro y sin dudar se metió el pene de él de un solo golpe, como sabía que le gustaba. Lo lamía con gula como si fuera un helado o un dulce. Subía y bajaba la boca por toda la erección con maestría. Los dos sentían placer ante esto y mientras una mano tocaba los testículos, la otra iba acariciando poco a poco la entrada del moreno. Miró al otro y este dejó de acariciarle el pelo para también mirarlo.

— ¿A qué esperas? — Severus estaba enfadado, pues casi llegaba al orgasmo por la felación que estaba recibiendo y al otro se le ocurría parar.

—Quiero tu permiso— se sacó el falo de la boca y bufaba para que se estremeciera más.

—Sabes que no…hace…falta— lo había conseguido pues Severus se retorcía más. El rubio llevó unos dedos a la boca de su amante para que los lamiera; después de una buena cantidad de saliva, penetró con uno de ellos al moreno. Las piernas del pasivo se abrieron inconscientemente permitiendo un mejor acceso. La incomodidad pasó a segundo plano en muy poco tiempo y sin pensarlo Snape movía las caderas para pedir más. Algo que no se le hizo de rogar. Un segundo y tercer dedo se abrieron paso entre la carne consiguiendo estirarla. Rápidamente, y sabiendo que ante esa vista tan erótica no podría aguantarse más, Lucius sustituyó los dedos por su propio pene.

Ambos soltaron gemidos que no quisieron esconder. Cuando Lucius supo que el otro estaba acostumbrado empezó a moverse lentamente.

—Más rápido rubio— gruñó.

—A tus ordenes peque— obteniendo otro gruñido por respuesta. Del lento vaivén de cuerpos, ambos pasaron a moverse frenéticamente. Lucius entraba y salía, y sabiendo que tampoco tardaría en venirse en Severus, cogió en su mano derecha la hombría del otro y la masturbó al mismo ritmo que él imponía con sus embestidas. Se agachó y besó los labios, para pasar al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, que era el punto débil de Severus.

—Voy…a…

—Yo también Sev—con un par de embestidas más, ambos se corrieron. Lucius se derrumbó encima de Severus vigilando en no aplastarle. Giró para ponerse a su lado y le abrazó con los brazos atrayéndole hasta su pecho.

Esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran para volver a hablar. Severus aún apoyado en el otro hombre acariciaba con una de sus manos el pecho de él y suspiros agradables salían de su boca ya que el rubio le estaba acariciando el pelo.

—Deja de hacer eso, parezco una mujer con tantos suspiros.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que te encanta.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar esta tradición tan extraña—le miró a los ojos Severus.

—No somos las primeras ni las últimas personas que hacen esto entre amigos. Además ya te lo he dicho, no es sólo sexo, es algo especial.

—Lo sé—se incorporó en la cama y empezó a vestirse—. Será mejor volver a casa, si pasa algo quiero estar allí— el otro asintió.

—Feliz cumpleaños Severus— le sonrió.

—Gracias Lucius— se besaron en los labios.

Después de vestirse se aparecieron en la casa de Severus y esta vez fue el turno del moreno de llevar de la mano al rubio hasta sus aposentos. Abrió y entraron juntos. Sin darse cuenta que eran observados por dos niños que tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Voy a la ducha, estate como en tu casa— cogió un pijama y entró al cuarto de baño.

— ¿Y no puedo entrar contigo? — la voz del rubio se oyó por la habitación.

— ¡No! — Lucius soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y dónde me ducho? — se levantó y se sacó la túnica quedando sólo con la camisa abierta y los pantalones a medio abrochar.

—Ves a la que es prácticamente tu habitación, Luc— el hombre de negocios salió de allí para volver a la media hora con un pijama azul oscuro. Al verlo ahí el moreno rodó los ojos—. Sal de mi cuarto. Tienes uno en esta casa que es prácticamente tuyo.

—Me gusta este, además hoy no voy a dejarte solo, es tu cumpleaños— abrazó a Severus y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Te quiero— cerró los ojos para descansar.

—Y yo—Severus suspiró. Sabía que era imposible quitarle a Lucius una idea de la cabeza cuando se le metía dentro de ella. Tal y como había hecho su amigo, se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

En otra habitación, dos pequeños hablaban animados ante lo visto.

A la mañana siguiente, un delicioso aroma los despertó a todos encontrándose un delicioso desayuno mediterráneo en la mesa. Los Prince ya estaban tomando su parte.

—Buenos días—Severus le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Esto es obra tuya, cierto?

—Sabes que me encantan como comen allí, además que por un día que no desayunemos al estilo inglés no va a pasar nada.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! —entraron los dos niños—Abuela, has traído ensaimadas*.

—Las trajo una amiga de su viaje a Mallorca.

—Está muy bueno, gracias—dijo Draco. La ensaimada que Harry tenía en las manos ya iba por la mitad y la del rubio iba por el mismo camino.

—Chicos, comed a poco a poco que os ahogareis—los pequeños negaban ante las palabras del rubio.

—Nooooo—alzó Harry un poco la voz—. No nos vamos a atragantar— miró a Draco con un brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para los demás. Severus y Lucius escondían con su camisa unos chupetones del cuello, pero dese la posición de los niños se podía ver parcialmente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? — preguntó Severus.

—Nada— dijo rápidamente—. ¿Podemos ir a acabar los deberes? —los dos padres asintieron.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo. Los cuatro adultos hablaban de nada irrelevante, o los dos más jóvenes de los cuatro iban a montar a caballo junto a los dos chicos.

Al llegar la noche, se fueron cada uno por su lado para evitar que la gente les relacionase, pues en ese momento no querían eso.

Harry decidió que al día siguiente le comentaría lo que vio en su profesor. Y antes de lo que esperaba ya estaba en la noche del lunes, haciendo unos deberes que le había mandado el profesor de encantamientos.

—Papá, quiero comentarte algo que vi la semana pasada— dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su padre seriamente.

—Dime.

—Yo…no quería decirte nada hasta que pasara la fiesta para no pasar el fin de semana amargamente, pero…

—Harry, dilo ya— le interrumpió el mayor.

—El otro día en una de las clases de defensa, vi por un momento como los ojos del profesor se ponían de color rojo. Daban miedo, papá, porque estaban sin vida, sin cariño y con mucho odio.

—Harry, me lo deberías haber dicho antes. Nada de peros— dijo cuando Harry iba a hablar—. Sabes lo que está ocurriendo ahora, necesitamos protegerte quieras o no. Y si hay un profesor que haga algo extraño y tu lo sepas, debes decírmelo.

—Sí, papá. ¿Sabes que puede ser?

—No, pero iré con Lucius para ver si sabe algo, él aún se mueve entre los mortífagos libres buscando información—Harry sonrió—. ¿Ocurre algo? —el ojiverde negó—. ¿De verdad? — enarcó una ceja, pero el otro asintió con fuerza.

—Me voy a la cama, buenas noches papá— le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches pequeño— le desordenó más el pelo.

Durante toda la semana siguiente, Severus se iba del castillo para encontrarse con Lucius y saber más noticias e información de Quirrel. Solamente sabían seguro que en uno de sus viajes no se encontró con unos vampiros, por lo tanto, él mentía. En ese país los Malfoy tenían vampiros conocidos y estos sabrían si alguno se encontraba con un humano. El olor a sangre y miedo no era algo fácil de esconder.

El ojinegro también mantenía un ojo al colegio, y sabiendo que quizá tendría que pasarse por un verdadero mortífago, haría lo que fuese para proteger a su hijo. A falta de de un día para que volviesen los alumnos expulsados, Severus ya sabía más del profesor de DACO que él mismo. Sabía donde y cuando nació, sus aficiones de pequeño, sus notas en el colegio y lo que hacía después del falso encuentro con los hombres de la noche.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? —Severus le empujó hasta chocar a una pared y lo acorraló.

—No….no sé de qué me habla pro…profesor…Sn..Snape—tartamudeaba.

—A mi no me engañas. Apártate de mi camino o lo pagarás muy caro—le susurró con fiereza.

—No…he hecho na...nada—el hombre temblaba aún más, pero el otro tenía la impresión de que era fingido.

— ¿No? Te estás entrometiendo en el trabajo de mi señor, así que si no quieres tener consecuencias apártate— le dejó allí para irse hasta su dormitorio. Al entrar se encontró a Harry dormido en el sofá. Lo cogió entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, en la hora del almuerzo, llegaron los Gryffindors expulsados. Cuatro de ellos miraron mal a Harry que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de los leones. Él quinto, el pelirrojo, no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su cara, pero no lanzó ningún comentario despectivo a su enemigo.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún altercado, y eso alteraba más a Harry, que por los antiguos meses, ese silencio por parte del pequeño de los pelirrojos no era algo bueno. Pero pensando que algo iba mal, se dio cuenta que no, cuando al salir de la clase de su padre se encontró a Ron esperándolo.

—Potter, quisiera hablar contigo— le dijo tranquilo, apoyado en una pared.

— ¿Para qué?

—Aquí no, vayamos a otro sitio.

—Como comprenderás Weasley, no voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo. No soy cobarde, pero no quiero que me asalten por la espalda— dijo mordazmente. Ron al verlo tuvo la impresión de ver a un Snape en miniatura.

—Está bien, pues aquí mismo. Yo…yo quería…—no sabía cómo decir lo que iba a decir y se estrujaba las manos con fuerza—. Yo quería disculparme por lo que hice.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar las disculpas.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y aún me lo preguntas? ¿Casi me matáis y con un simple lo siento piensas que vas a salir airoso?

— ¿Un simple lo siento? —Dijo enfadado— Mi vida ahora mismo es una mierda, mi familia se ha roto, he sido expulsado tres semanas y castigado hasta fin de curso. Mi padre me desprecia al igual que mis hermanos.

— ¿No crees que eso te lo has buscado tú? — Expuso tranquilamente, sin elevar la voz—. Has tratado a tu padre como si fuera una basura y no como el hombre que te dio la vida y te cuidó. Tratas a tus hermanos como si fueran inferiores y no entiendes que son bellas personas, que quieren a los suyos, que prefieren estar con la familia pasando una buena cena con ellos que fama y dinero. El dinero no lo da todo, la felicidad se da entre personas, no entre persona y moneda. ¿Sabes? — No se había dado cuenta que estaba subiendo el tono hasta que oyó su eco en las mazmorras—. ¿Castigo hasta fin de curso? Yo lo he estado desde septiembre por nimiedades como querer atarme los zapatos en medio del pasillo.

El otro bajó la cabeza.

—Sé que me he portado como un gilipoyas, ¿vale? Pero tenía envidia de ti. Eres famoso, has derrotado a un mago tenebroso y tienes mucho dinero.

—Yo no derroté a nadie, fue mi madre con su amor que me protegió. Cambiaría mi dinero, al que no tengo acceso para que ellos estuvieran vivos— ante esto hizo una mueca. La verdad no echaba mucho de menos a los Potter porque tenía una familia que lo quería. Quizá si siguiera con los Dursley las cosas serían diferentes—. Deberías disculparte con tu familia y ser tu mismo y no lo que te obliguen a ser— ante esto el pelirrojo subió la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero cuesta mucho.

—Por algo se tiene que empezar. No creo que seamos nunca amigos, pero si compañeros. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme— Harry se giró y se fue. Dudaba un poco del posible arrepentimiento del chico, pero si era cierto quizá podía ayudarlo, aunque por si acaso iba a proteger sus espaldas.

Llegó a sus aposentos y se tumbó en el sofá pensando en lo que había sucedido momentos antes y recordando lo que le había dicho. Sus padres. No pensaba en ellos desde hacía tiempo. No lo necesitaba realmente. Tenía un padre y unos abuelos que lo querían y que le habían cuidado. Estaba seguro que los Potter estarían contentos de verlo feliz.

No quería cambiar a Severus por nada, era la persona que recordaba que le había hecho feliz. Era su padre, adoptivo, pero su padre, y él estaba contento por ello. No podía haber un padre mejor. No sabía como podría haber sido su vida si sus padres estuvieran vivos o si hubiera pasado toda su infancia con sus tíos. No quería darle más vueltas porque veía inútil en pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.

Oyó como se habría un cuadro y por él entraba su padre. Se levantó y se tiró a sus brazos.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurre? — Pero el niño negaba y escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello—. ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó al sentir humedad en su piel.

—Porqué te quiero— Severus sonrió y le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Se sentó en el sofá con él en su regazo. Diez minutos más tarde estaba el pequeño dormido.

Los siguientes días pasaron con rapidez, llegando el día de San Valentín. Lo pasaron todos juntos haciendo una pequeña fiesta. Para ellos el amor de amistad que se profesaban era muy valorado. En una clase de las mazmorras en desuso, los gemelos, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Theo, Draco, Blaise y Harry comieron y bebieron refrescos. Estuvieron hasta casi las once cuando fue a buscarlos Severus.

La mañana del 22 de Febrero, Harry fue llamado al despacho del director, pero allí no había nadie. Esperó quince minutos y exasperado iba a irse cuando le pareció ver una tela en una estantería. Se acercó como si el objeto le llamase y la cogió. Entre sus manos tenía una capa de invisibilidad. Extrañado, se fijó que al cogerla, aparecía otra, por arte de magia, en el mismo lugar en que estaba esa.

Un pequeño papel se cayó cuando la extendió sobre sí. Se agachó a cogerlo y con la pulcra letra de Dumbledore habían escritas cuatro líneas.

_De los Potter._

_Importante para el heredero pero no lo recibirá._

_Yo podría tener problemas innecesarios con eso._

_Diré que se quemó._

Una mirada llena de rabia se posó en sus ojos. Esa capa era de su primer padre y por lo tanto le correspondía, pero el viejo no quería dársela porque así sabría que tendría menos acceso a él.

La dobló y se la escondió en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Levantó la vista y vio al Fénix posado en su lugar. Le miraba intensamente, como si supiera algo.

—Espero que no me delates eh—bromeó Harry. Se acercó y le acarició. Fawkes parecía contento con el gesto—. Esto es mío y el hombre que tienes por amo no quería dármelo— el pájaro le seguía mirando—. No entiendo porque me llama si luego no viene. Mejor me voy.

Harry se giró dándole una última caricia y se fue escaleras abajo, sin comprender que no había sido llamado por Dumbledore. Llegó a la clase de su padre y la encontró vacía a excepción del adulto.

—Papá, mira que tengo— se sacó del bolsillo la capa—. Estaba en el despacho del director.

—Es de tu padre— se acercó y la acarició.

—Lo sé. ¿Puedo tenerla? — le preguntó con ansias.

—Es tuya, claro que puedes— sonrió—. Pero ten cuidado con ella, eh, no quiero que hagas incursiones por la noche.

— ¡Yo no hago incursiones!

— ¿No? ¿Y porque el otro día te vi con Draco y Blaise buscando cerca de las cocinas? — Harry se sonrojó.

—Está bien, no la usaré para tonterías. ¿Cómo sabías que era de mi padre? — ante esta pregunta Severus se tensó—. ¿Papá?

—Conocí a tu padre en Hogwarts, ya lo sabes, hubo un día que me hicieron él y sus amigos, los llamados Merodeadores, una pequeña broma. Cuando huían vi como todos se ponían debajo de una capa y desaparecían— el ojinegro no quería decirle la verdad. Si supiera que James Potter fue un bastardo con él y que fue humillado, no sabría la reacción de su hijo. Prefería esperar.

— ¿Saliste lastimado? — preguntó preocupado. Si su padre biológico le había hecho daño se decepcionaría profundamente.

—No, no— Severus negó, pero recordaba que sí que había sido lastimado. Se pasó una semana en la enfermería y luego dos semanas más con un brazo vendado. Las cosas tenían que seguir bien.

—Papá, ¿y tú no te vengaste por la broma? —el adulto asintió y Harry rió. Al recordar la broma, no pudo evitar sentir la rabia que sentía cuando él les había teñido el pelo de rubio con una poción que duraba un mes, pero fue castigado por ello, mientras que Potter y Black habían salido airados. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Dumbledore estaba podrido.

—Ves con tus amigos a dar una vuelta, venga, aprovecha tu tiempo libre—Harry se despidió y Severus se sentó en su silla pensando en sus miserias de juventud. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba por detrás y le daba un beso en el cuello.

—De tanto arrugar el ceño vas a parecer una pasa.

—Hola rubio— el aludido se sentó en la mesa—. Bájate de ahí.

—Nop— negó—. Y ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué te ocurre— le ordenó seriamente.

—Nada.

—Severus Snape Prince— el aludido sabía que cuando le llamaba por su nombre completo y mirándolo fijamente no podía mentir.

—Harry me ha preguntado sobre su padre, algo sin importancia.

—Pero te ha hecho recordar tu pasado— el pelinegro asintió.

—No deberías preocuparte Severus, cuando él sepa la verdad no te odiará ni te dejará de lado. Excepto por la sangre y un poco de su impulsividad podría pasar por tu hijo completamente.

—Lo sé. ¿Por cierto tienes noticias? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Quirrel no se encontró con vampiros pero sí con algo sumamente poderoso, y por lo que podría decirse, ese algo se introdujo en su cuerpo. Vigila a los chicos Severus.

—Lo haré, ¿pero podrías llamar a tus amigos, aquellos que son familia de los Drakul**? Me gustaría que fuesen al bosque prohibido y se quedaran cerca para vigilar a Quirrel.

—Lo haré.

Momentos después alguien tocaba con fuerza la puerta. Lucius se bajó de la mesa y se sentó en la silla de enfrente del escritorio.

—Adelante— Blaise y Neville entraban nerviosos—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Profesor, Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ron Weasley han sido castigados a ir al bosque.

— ¿Por qué? — se levantaron enseguida de sus lugares, cruzaron el salón y salieron con los dos chicos siguiéndoles.

—No lo sé muy bien, creo que Draco, Harry y Herm estaban hablando de algo, Wealsey los vio y fue a decirlo a la profesora McGonagall y fueron llevados con Hagrid a acompañarlo al bosque como castigo—relató Neville.

— ¿Se les va la cabeza? ¡El bosque prohibido para algo tiene ese nombre! — Exclamó furioso y preocupado Lucius—. Voy a hablar con Dumbledore.

—Yo iré a buscarlos. Vosotros dos volved a vuestras salas comunes. No os preocupéis, luego os enviaré una carta diciéndoos algo— dijo al ver como los chico iban a protestar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ensaimada* En Mallorca son muy conocidas las ensaimadas, un producto de repostería y que está realmente muy bueno.

Un desayuno mediterráneo, es pan, aceite, embutido, leche, zumos, pero también bollos. Nada de cosas fritas, no es la costumbre de esto último.

Drakul** El Rey, que se menciona en Harry Potter. Y que puede provenir de la leyenda conocida como Drácula.

* * *

Bufff el lemmon me ha costado escribirlo, por lo menos lo he reescrito dos veces. Las cosas empiezan a ir bastante rápido.

¿Será verdad ese arrepentimiento de Ron Weasley?

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besazos


	13. Los meses avanzan

Nuevo capítulo. Como podeis ver con el título, no es original porque no sabía qué poner...

Nos acercamos a fin de curso!

Aclaraciones.

_Flashback_

_"Pensamientos"_

"Hechizo"

_Carta_

Disclaimer: la historia es mía, pero los personajes nop, son de JKR.

* * *

**Los meses avanzan**

Lucius y Severus corrieron hasta la planta baja y se separaron. El rubio se fue al despacho del director, y el otro al bosque prohibido. Si el lugar era peligroso por el día, por la noche era terrorífico. Antes de entrar a las profundidades del bosque se tomó una poción que había cogido al último momento, e hizo un "Lumus" con su varita. Durante quince minutos recorrió el lugar pero parecía estar deshabitado pues no se oía nada ni tampoco a nadie.

Llegó hasta un pequeño claro y fue donde vio a Hagrid, a Weasley y a Hermione.

— ¡Hagrid! —Le llamó a gritos hasta que llegó donde estaban—. ¿Se puede saber por qué llevas a cinco niños como castigo a este lugar?

—Me lo dijo el director y la profesora McGonagall— se justificó.

— ¿Y donde están el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy? — demandó furioso. ¡Después de llevarles hasta aquí se atrevía a separarlos de él!

—Deberían estar aquí. Nos dividimos por dos caminos que siguiéndolos llevan al mismo lugar.

— ¡Pues yo no los veo! Lleva a Weasley y la señorita Granger al castillo, esperadnos en la puerta de entrada— giró y se metió entre unos árboles.

Tardó casi diez minutos en ver a una criatura. Pero era más que eso, era Firenze, uno de los centauros, qué se encontraba protegiendo a los dos niños de alguien. Parecía un ser amorfo, y cuando se acercó más, éste huyo.

—Firenze— saludó Severus.

—Profesor Snape, los potros están bien— dijo refiriéndose a Harry y Draco—. Alguien está haciendo daño a los unicornios— miró al animal sin vida que yacía a unos metros. Severus se acercó y vio que ya poca sangre del cuerpo salía—. Tened cuidado al volver.

—Tú también— el centauro se fue—. ¿Estáis bien? —Se acercó hasta ellos y comprobó que no tuvieran ninguna herida.

—Sí, íbamos a lanzar un hechizo para defendernos cuando apareció el centauro— Dijo Harry que cogió la mano de su padre inmediatamente.

—Estábamos espalda contra espalda padrino— Draco se cogió de la otra.

—Me alegro que las clases de lucha que practicamos hace un tiempo os hayan servido— salieron al camino y fueron hasta la salida del bosque—. ¿Puedo saber porque estabais fuera del colegio a estas horas? — demandó enfadado—. ¡Quiero una respuesta! — gritó cuando vio que no dirían nada.

—Vimos a Quirrel correr hasta aquí— susurró Harry.

—Ah, ¿y no se os ocurrió otra cosa que seguirlo, no?

—Es que no parecía Quirrel, se comportaba de una manera extraña.

—Y vosotros como no, fuisteis a perseguirlo, para ser unos héroes. Ni Lucius ni yo os educamos de esta forma— llegaron a la puerta del castillo donde estaban los demás esperándolos—. Los cuatro estáis castigados a mi manera. Weasley y Granger, mañana os quiero a las ocho de la noche a mi despacho. Estoy seguro que mis calderos estarán contentos de ser lavados. Malfoy y Potter estaréis de cuatro a seis haciendo el mismo trabajo. Durante dos semanas. Ahora todos a vuestra sala común.

Severus se fue enfadado hasta el despacho del director. Estaba enfadado con su hijo y su ahijado, pero también consigo mismo, él no había educado a Harry de esa manera. Se estaba comportando como en su tiempo lo hizo su padre biológico. Le daba rabia que se fuera así, parecía que hubiera olvidado su educación.

Llegó al despacho y los gritos de Lucius se oían desde las escaleras.

— ¿Cómo se les ocurre darles un castigo así? Los castigos casi siempre han sido dentro del castillo, no fuera, si era en el bosque prohibido, era durante el día y aún así bien acompañados— el rubio estaba fuera de sus casillas, si algo les ocurría a algunos de los chicos no sabía como reaccionaría.

—Los niños ya están en sus salas comunes. ¡Dumbledore perdiste la cabeza o qué! Casi los envías a una muerte segura— susurró peligrosamente Severus.

—Estaban con Hagrid y a él le conocen casi todas las criaturas.

—Ah, ¿y por eso debían ir allí? Además el señor Malfoy al igual que el señor Potter iban solos. Si no llega a ser por Firenze, vete a saber cómo estarían.

—Quizá me equivoqué— dijo el director acariciándose la barba.

— ¿Quizá? Lo hiciste de lleno— gritó Snape—. Yo les he aplicado otro castigo, ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

—Hablaré con el consejo director— anunció Lucius—. Algo así no puede repetirse— se fueron dejando sin poder hablar a McGonagall y a Dumbledore—. ¿Cómo están? — preguntó al moreno.

—Bien, ¿pero tú puedes creerte que estaban persiguiendo a Quirrel? Han olvidado todo lo que les hemos enseñado para hacer el estúpido.

— ¿Qué? Ya hablaré con Draco. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que has venido tan rápido? ¿No te han hecho nada las criaturas?

—No, me tomé una poción que hace que mi olor corporal desparezca, por eso los encontré bastante rápido, no tenía nada que temer.

—Me voy ya, aplícales el castigo que sea necesario Sev— llegaron hasta la puerta del castillo.

—Lo haré— cada uno se fue por un lugar después de despedirse.

Severus se fue a sus habitaciones. Supuso que Harry estaría despierto para darle alguna explicación, pero al llegar no había nadie en la salita. Extrañado fue hasta el cuarto de su hijo y lo vio tumbado en la cama, seguramente durmiendo o haciéndose el dormido. Se aproximó a la cama y le arropó. El pequeño tenía la cara con signos de haber llorado.

Salió y se fue a dormir, necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente Harry se despertó temprano y fue al salón para desayunar, pero recordando cómo le gritó su padre, fue a ducharse y luego, con el uniforme escolar puesto, se fue a desayunar. Estaba triste por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Entró al comedor y se sentó con Draco. Ambos tenían ojeras y estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Sus amigos sabiendo que era mejor no hablarles les dejaron tranquilos.

Al cabo de un rato entró Severus y los vio, ellos bajaron la cabeza sin querer verlo a los ojos. El día pasó lento para unos y rápido para otros. A las cuatro de la tarde, los dos chicos se fueron al aula de pociones de Snape y entraron. El adulto estaba en su escritorio al parecer corrigiendo trabajos.

—A vuestra espalda hay quince calderos que tenéis que limpiar. Empezad ya— ordenó sin levantar la cabeza. Harry y Draco se miraron y más tristes que antes llevaron a cabo su castigo.

Este comportamiento duró más de una semana. Harry pasaba menos tiempo con su padre, e iba al castigo con su amigo. Severus parecía que de momento no le quería perdonar. Cada vez que recordaba lo que podría haberles pasado allí dentro, se enfurecía más. Hermione no decía nada durante el castigo, y esperaba que los tres días que faltaban pasaran rápido. Ron, por otro lado, estaba más cabreado porque antes que ese castigo tenía que hacer otro con Filch, y ese no iba a acabar pronto, sino hasta final de curso.

El último día de castigo, a los cuatro les dijo lo mismo: que no esperaba tener que castigarlos de nuevo por hacer incursiones en la noche, unos por ver qué pasaba y el otro por espiar. Calló y esperó que alguno dijera algo, pero se decepcionó cuando los cuatro se fueron sin decir nada, ni dijeron que no volverían hacerlo ni nada. Y de nuevo eso le enfadaba. Sin querer ir a sus aposentos, tomó los polvos flu y se fue a casa de sus abuelos, pero no vio a nadie, así que se fue al mini bar, sacó una botella de Whisky y tomó un trago de golpe. Se sentó a esperar a su familia, y quizá por el cansancio y los tres vasos que se había tomado, se durmió en el sofá.

Dos horas más tarde llegaron los señores Prince con Lucius y Kingsley. El matrimonio y el auror se extrañaron de verlo allí, pero el rubio no. Negando, se acercó hasta él y lo despertó suavemente. Los ojos del moreno mostraban mucha tristeza. Se levantó y saludó a los demás.

—Severus cariño, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó Margaret.

—Nada, vine aquí antes de decir o hacer alguna estupidez. ¿Pero ocurre algo? Estáis aquí lo cuatro— preguntó con sospecha.

—Hemos ido al Ministerio— dijo Edward.

— ¿Y? — preguntó con impaciencia.

—La mayoría de aurores están del lado de Dumbledore, pero los miembros del Winzegamot están del nuestro.

—Ah.

—Severus, ¿estás bien? — preguntó ante la falta de reacción de su nieto.

—No— se sentó bien al sofá.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Lucius le acompañó y le acarició el pelo— ¿Aún no has hablado con Harry?

—No, lo haré esta noche, si no huye de mí de nuevo.

—Harry debe entender que lo que hiciste fue por su bien— comentó Kingsley.

—Lo sé, mejor me voy al colegio a dormir un rato, ya me contareis lo que sucede mañana— entró en la chimenea y se fue.

—Está así desde lo del bosque prohibido ¿verdad? — preguntó Kingsley.

—Así es. Y tanto Harry como él son igual de tercos así que no piensan hablar hasta que el otro haga algo. Y luego dice que no se parece a él— dijo con sarcasmo Lucius.

—Los dos son así—río el auror—. Lo que vamos hablar ahora también se tiene que enterar Severus?

—Sí, pero ya se lo diré mañana— Edward llamó a un elfo pidiendo té—. Aparte mañana iré al Ministerio a hablar con Fudge.

— ¿Como la gente puede confiar en alguien tan manipulable? — preguntó retóricamente Margaret.

—Si lo tenemos a él de nuestro lado, que no dudo que lo haga, pues no quiere que Dumbledore le quite el poder, tenemos a medio Ministerio con nosotros.

—De aurores no podemos contar con Moody, está muy influenciado por Dumbledore—Kingsley aceptó la taza que le ofrecía Margaret—. Gracias. Y por otro lado, tenemos a unos quince de vuestro lado, pero como ya he dicho, muchos aurores son jóvenes entre veinte y treinta años, por lo que están bajo el ala del director.

—Tenemos aún muchos meses para movernos. Debemos hacerlo con cuidado o se enterará— dijo Edward—. Además también debemos pensar en Quirrel. ¿Sabéis si Dumbledore conoce lo que busca o su comportamiento?

—Según Severus y otra gente, el viejo no sabe nada sobre Quirrel— dijo Lucius.

—Pues entonces dejemos que se entere más tarde el inútil ese. Debemos cuidar a los chicos, si ese ser era Quirrel y los vio en el bosque, puede que quiera matarlos para callarlos.

—Eso está hecho Edward, hay algunos vampiros que se encuentran en el bosque, sin ser vistos, para vigilar. Me lo pidió hace dos semanas. Ahora debo irme. Ya nos veremos.

Más tarde se fue Kingsley. El Ministerio ante la sorpresiva vuelta de los señores Prince estaba dividido. Los adultos más grandes los conocían y algunos aún seguían siendo amigos, por lo que se pusieron de su parte. Los miembros del Winzegamot también. Sabían cómo eran, y como se movían, por lo que preferían no tenerlos como amigos. Hubo otros, los más jóvenes, que aunque aún no se hubiera presentado una batalla contra Albus Dumbledore, se pusieron del lado del viejo.

Los vampiros iban del lado de los Prince, pues conocían a los Malfoy y sabían que no mentían. Pero la lucha contra Albus Dumbledore debía llegar después que la de Lord Voldemort, pues muchos creían que volvería.

Al día siguiente Edward Prince se fue a hablar con Fudge y al salir de la reunión estaba contento. Tenía al ministro comiendo de su mano. Aceptó estar de su lado para desbancar en un futuro a Dumbledore, pero lo que no sabía es que de esa forma también caería él, pues no era un Ministro que gustase mucho.

Ese mismo día, Severus se hartó de su actitud y la de su hijo y lo esperó por la noche en la salita. Cerca de las ocho llegó Harry con sus libros que dejó encima de la mesa aun sin darse cuenta que su padre estaba detrás de él.

—Harry— el niño se giró con una mano en el corazón—. Siento haberte asustado pero quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué? — Preguntó sentándose en el sofá que le indicaba su padre.

—De nosotros. Pero antes que nada quiero saber porque fuisteis al bosque prohibido bajo la capa. ¿No te dije que podías quedártela si no hacías tonterías con ella? — el otro asintió— ¿Entonces?

—Quirrel parecía huir de alguien, pero a la vez como si necesitase algo, y nos sorprendió su actitud, así que lo seguimos, pero cuando estábamos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Weasley nos vio y fue a decirlo a la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió quizá que yo estaba aquí y que podía investigar sin que vosotros corrierais ningún peligro? ¿Que Dumbledore quiere verte muerto y no desaprovechó esa ocasión para enviaros a un castigo mortal? — Harry negó—. Qué raro que lo hayas olvidado, cuando llevo más de seis años enseñándote esto. ¿Dónde está la educación que te he enseñado?

—Lo siento.

— ¡Con un lo siento no me basta Harry! Podrías haber muerto en ese lugar.

—No me di cuenta de lo que hacía ¿vale? — gritó enfadado—. Sólo sabía que debía seguirlo porque muchas dudas se resolverían, y no nos pasó nada, llegó Firenze.

— ¡Por suerte! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no estaba él? — gritó levantándose del sofá.

—No lo sé— se levantó y entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Severus fue tras él pero Harry había cerrado la puerta con muchos hechizos. Buscó su varita y cuando ya había sacado tres hechizos, alguien le llamaba desde el aula de pociones. Enfadado fue a ver quién era encontrándose a dos alumnos de su casa que le pedían para ir a la sala común por una pelea.

Harry no salió de su cuarto aún sabiendo que su padre se había ido. Estaba enfadado, ¡sólo quería ayudar! Y le ocurría eso.

Al día siguiente Harry salió al salón y vio que no había nadie. Se fue a buscar a Draco y después de desayunar, ambos fueron junto a los demás, a la clase de pociones. Pero el profesor Snape no apareció, ni a esa hora, ni durante el resto del día. En la cena, Dumbledore dijo que se encontraba enfermo. Extrañado, Potter fue a sus aposentos y llamó a la habitación de su padre. Pero nadie le contestó. Abrió la puerta y en la cama estaba Severus temblando.

— ¡Papá! — gritó y corrió hasta la cama.

—Apártate—chilló el hombre.

—Pero papá— intentó acercarse, pero de nuevo fue apartado.

—He dicho que no te acerques. Puedo contagiarte Harry. Vete a Madame Pomfrey y dile que has entrado a esta habitación. Ella te dará el remedio. ¡Vamos! — le gritó cuando vio que no se iba.

Harry echó a correr hasta la enfermería y al llegar explicó todo a la mujer. Ésta le dio dos pociones y le pidió que pasara allí a la noche. Estaba asustado pues pensaba que su padre no quería verlo, pero también aliviado al ver la razón. Pasaron los días y Severus no mejoraba del resfriado que según le habían dicho, tenía. Preocupado, se acercó hasta los aposentos, pero cuando iba a entrar salió Lucius.

—Harry, ¿no dormías estos días en Slytherin? — El niño asintió— ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

— ¿Como está papá? — preguntó en un susurro.

—No lo sé. Me lo voy a llevar a mi mansión, allí unos medimagos expertos lo evaluarán mejor.

— ¿Pero es grave? — preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, Harry, tranquilo— le limpió las lágrimas— Vete con Draco, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se fue con su amigo, Lucius entró al salón, y entró a la chimenea con cuidado a Severus, quien se veía más pálido. Llegaron a su mansión donde tres medimagos les esperaban. Cogieron rápidamente al moreno y se lo llevaron a un cuarto.

Casi dos horas más tarde, salieron los tres profesionales encontrándose fuera de la habitación al rubio y los señores Prince.

—El señor Snape parece que fue envenenado— dijo un castaño de mediana edad.

— ¿Qué? — exclamaron los Prince.

—Lleva en su pierna una cicatriz de mordida de perro. Pero no es un perro cualquiera, parece ser de aquellos mágicos que tienen veneno en sus colmillos. Le hemos administrado un antídoto y habrá de estar en reposo un mes— dijo otro.

— ¿Un mes? — Preguntó Lucius, a Severus eso no iba a gustarle, no quería pasar mucho tiempo en cama.

—Sí, si quiere volver a andar y a tener su magia estable.

— ¿Pero cómo puede ser que el veneno le haga efecto ahora? Ocurrió a finales de octubre eso— se extrañó el rubio.

—El señor Snape en su cuerpo tiene los restos de unas pociones ingeridas hace ya bastante tiempo. Ésta son neutralizadores de veneno, pero éste es demasiado fuerte y por eso le ha acabado afectando ahora.

— ¿Cómo puede tener restos de otras pociones? — preguntó Margaret.

—Severus se los toma para probar las pociones que hace antes de utilizarlas con alguien. Creo que no sabía cómo era ese perro cuando fue herido— comentó Lucius abriendo la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba su amigo.

—Denle esta poción cada ocho horas y esta cada doce. Nuestra Red Flu está conectada para cualquier cosa— los tres medimagos se fueron a sus casas y los demás entraron al cuarto de Severus. Éste empezaba a tener un poco más de color.

—Si no te importa Lucius nos quedaremos aquí, para saber cómo está— dijo Edward.

—Por supuesto. Vuestra habitación es la de siempre. Voy a ir a escribir a los chicos, para que dejen de preocuparse— entró a su despacho a escribirles, aunque no les diría exactamente la verdad, cosa que quizá sería un error en el futuro.

Un halcón llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, donde se encontraban Harry, Draco, y Blaise. El animal se paró delante del rubio extendiendo su pata con un pergamino atado a ella.

Viendo que era el halcón de su padre, desató la carta y empezó a leer.

_Draco y Harry_

_Sé que estáis juntos. Severus está bien, se hizo daño con lo del Troll y la herida estaba infectada. Estará un mes en la mansión Malfoy bajo los cuidados de buenos medimagos hasta que sus niveles de magia vuelvan a la normalidad._

_No os preocupéis más. El próximo fin de semana os vendré a buscar para que podáis verlo._

_No os metáis en problemas._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Un gran suspiro se oyó por toda la sala común. Harry y Draco que habían leído la carta sonrieron y se la dejaron leer a Blaise quien después también sonrió. El rubio se levantó y con un "Sonorus", amplió su voz.

—Escuchadme todos, el profesor Snape ya se encuentra mejor, pero no podrá volver a dar clases hasta dentro de un mes. No sabemos a quién nos pondrán, pero hemos de dar lo mejor de nosotros y evitar dar problemas para que cuando nuestro jefe de casa vuelva esté orgulloso.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó uno de los de séptimo año.

—En mi casa, bajo el cuidado de buenos medimagos— y finalizó el hechizo. Vio como bajaban las escaleras Theo y Pansy.

— ¿Entonces el profesor Snape está mejor? — preguntó contenta Pansy.

—Así es— sonrieron todos.

— ¡Y todo por culpa de ese Troll! — susurró enfadado Harry.

—Harry no hables así, que te pareces al profesor Snape— le dijo Blaise riendo.

_Flashback_

_El día de Halloween, cuando todos estaban preparados para empezar la fiesta, apareció gritando el profesor Quirrel sobre un Troll en las mazmorras. No pudieron sacarle más porqué se desmayó._

_Cuando la información fue comprendida por los alumnos, se revolucionaron e intentaron irse corriendo siendo parados por el director. Nadie se dio cuenta que Severus se iba por otro lado._

_—Ahora todos iréis a vuestras salas comunes dirigidos por los prefectos— anunció Dumbledore. Todos salieron hacia sus habitaciones cuando Harry se dio cuenta que entre los gryffindors no iba Hermione._

_—Draco, falta Hermione— paró al rubio cogiéndole de la ropa._

_—Aún debe estar en el baño, se fue allí porque se encontraba mal._

_—Vamos— ambos se fueron por otro pasillo hasta que llegaron al baño. Estaban casi llegando cuando oyeron un estruendo. Dándose prisa entraron donde estaba la niña y vieron que enfrente sus ojos un Troll no paraba de dar golpes en los baños, casi tocando a Hermione._

_—Ayudadme, tengo muy lejos mi varita— chilló ella._

_Ambos niños no dejaban de decir hechizos sin éxito, parecía que no se desmayaba tan fácilmente el Troll. Aún así, consiguieron acercarse hasta su compañera. Draco le cogió la mano y tiró de ella para acercar el cuerpo de Hermione a su pecho._

_—Qué hacemos Harry, no parece afectarle nada._

_—Wingardium Leviosa— dijo Harry, y el palo que llevaba la criatura se mantuvo en el aire para luego caer golpeando a la cabeza de él y hacer un ruido seco al tocar el suelo._

_Pocos segundos después llegaron Quirrel, McGongall y Snape._

_— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — demandó la profesora._

_—Esto…yo…— Harry no sabía qué decir, el castigo que le esperaba por parte de su padre iba a ser grande._

_—Fui yo, profesora— interrumpió Hermione—. Quise ver si podía desmayarlo por mí misma. Y como me tardaba ellos vinieron a buscarme_

_—Eso fue una tontería señorita Granger. Diez puntos menos para usted. Y por otro lado, quince para cada uno por haberla ayudado y desmayar al Troll— se giró y se fue._

_—Venga chi… chicos sa…salid de aquí, yo…yo me encargo— tartamudeó Quirrel. Los tres chicos salieron y detrás de ellos Severus quien les obligó a pararse._

_—Sé que esa excusa no es cierta señorita Granger, pero de momento no quiero saber más. Id a vuestras habitaciones._

_—Gracias chicos por ayudarme— dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a la entrada de las mazmorras._

_—Para qué están los amigos? — Draco sonrió._

_Hermione se fue a Gryffindor y los dos niños hacia las mazmorras._

_— ¿Harry te has fijado que tu padre estaba herido? — le susurró cerca de la oreja por si alguien les escuchaba._

_—Lo sé, espero que no sea nada grave. Lo que no sé es como ha podido hacérselo._

_—Ni idea. ¿Por cierto, quién será el estúpido que ha dejado un Troll en Hogwarts? Por qué yo no me creo que haya entrado por sí solo._

_—No lo sé, ya buscaremos. Buenas noches— esa noche una amistad se afianzó entre ellos tres._

_Fin flashback_

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente para Harry. Según los medimagos era mejor que no fuera a la casa pues la magia de Severus aún no estaba del todo bien. Pero él quería verlo y disculparse. Necesitaba hacerlo. Llevaba días con ojeras y sin dormir bien.

Las semanas pasaron y se cumplió el mes. Durante ese tiempo había llegado otro profesor que se sorprendió del nivel que llevaban pues era alto. Los Slytherin le dijeron con orgullo que Snape era el mejor en pociones. Harry se encontraba mejor, pero no lo estaría hasta ver a su padre.

Una noche, cuando estaba en sus aposentos haciendo los deberes, la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella Severus. Harry levantó la cabeza y saltó de la silla para abrazar con fuerza a su padre.

—Perdóname papá, perdóname— lágrimas caían por su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? — su padre le levantó la cara por el mentón.

—Por portarme tan mal, como si no fuera un Prince.

—Tranquilo Harry, eso ya pasó y tu aprendiste la lección, ¿cierto? — el niño asintió—. Además tienes la sangre de James Potter y él siempre fue muy impulsivo, es normal que te portes así.

—Pero yo quiero ser un Prince— susurró Harry.

—Y lo eres, de eso debes estar seguro— Severus cogió en brazos a su hijo y se sentó con él en el sofá.

— ¿Y ya estás bien? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí. Harry, perdóname por cómo me porté el día que enfermé y la noche anterior.

— ¡Si fui yo quien se portó mal! — gritó Harry.

— ¿Y yo no? — alzó una ceja Severus.

—No, fui yo— alzó también una ceja Harry. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada—. Te he echado de menos papá— le abrazó con fuerza.

—Y yo, pequeño y yo. Pero no vuelvas a darme un susto como aquel, eh. Debes dejarlo a los demás si ves algún problema.

—De acuerdo— dijo no muy seguro.

Mayo llegó al cabo de pocos días y para Harry, su padre y sus amigos todo era tranquilo. Se descubrieron más cosas sobre Quirrel y estaban casi llegando al fin del asunto, pero algo se les escapaba. Gracias a Hermione, Harry y los demás habían descubierto que el alquimista Flamel había hecho la piedra filosofal. También, que ésta era guardada por Dumbledore en el colegio, según lo que se le escapó a Hagrid.

Pero no sabían por qué Quirrel la quería, y tampoco como llegar a ella para destruirla si era necesario. Dumbledore parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría al colegio. Harry se extrañó, pero agradeció que el director ya no le castigara por tonterías. Por otro lado, Ron Weasley parecía que se hubiera arrepentido, si no fuera porque aún hacía maldades a los demás a las espaldas y a escondidas.

Los gemelos estaban muy contentos pues pronto el divorcio de sus padres sería legal y el cambio de apellidos en sus hermanos también. Su padre estaba un poco triste por no poder estar con sus otros hijos, pero tampoco era una tristeza fuerte y eso no lo entendía. No fue hasta que habló con Severus que le dijo que eran sus hijos por sangre, pero que no los conocía como eran por dentro, que no había el vínculo de padre e hijo, como le pasaba a él con Harry.

Lucius había conseguido junto a los Prince, ir convenciendo a algunos aurores. Eran pocos, pero de los más fuertes.

La tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho, sobre todo cuando Harry estaba en el centro del problema.

—Hagrid, sabemos que es lo que esconde Fluffy— dijeron a coro Harry, Neville y Hermione.

— ¿Qué? ¡No deberíais saberlo! Entrad, rápido— les hizo entrar a su cabaña.

—Lo descubrimos por casualidad. Pero alguien quiere robarla— dijo Hermione.

— ¿Robarla? No, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro y nadie podría robarla— rio Hagrid.

—Conocemos a alguien que sí— afirmó Harry. Hermione y Neville le miraban no muy seguros. El plan no era ese.

— ¿Quien? — preguntó un poco asustado.

—El profesor Quirrel o el profesor Snape— _"perdóname papa pero es la única forma"_, pensó Harry. Sus dos amigos abrieron mucho los ojos.

— ¿Para qué iban a hacer algo así?

— ¿Para tener la inmortalidad?

—No lo creo. Y ahora marchad, se está haciendo tarde— les hizo levantar y los llevó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Pero y si le hacen daño a Fluffy? — pusieron cara de tristeza.

—Nadie le va a hacer daño. Si le ponen música se queda dormidito y es inofensivo— Hagrid se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Creo que eso no debería haberlo dicho. Ahora marchad.

—Está bien, adiós Hagrid— y los tres se fueron corriendo al castillo.

—Harry, ¿para qué involucras a tu padre en esto? — preguntó Neville.

—Porque es la única manera que se entere a dónde iremos nosotros y para que vigile a Quirrel.

—Está bien. Ahora vayamos al tercer piso— los tres jóvenes fueron hacia una nueva aventura.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios y el agregarme a favoritos^^

Cuidaros

Besazos


	14. El secreto de Lucius

Sé que he tardado mucho, pero tengo muchos trabajos de la uni y tengo algún problema de salud que espero se solucione. Espero me perdonéis.

Este capítulo me ha gustado escribirlo por lo que se revela.

Por cierto Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JKR (excepto los aubelos Prince,creo).

Si hay algún error ortográfico avisadme por favor^^

* * *

**El secreto de Lucius**

Harry, Neville y Hermione se dirigían al piso prohibido, el tercero vigilado por un perro cansado. En la puerta se encontraron con sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — Harry se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos Slytherin esperando para entrar.

—No te íbamos a dejar toda la diversión a ti— dijo Blaise con ironía.

—No vamos a divertirnos— Hermione siempre razonaba y en ocasiones no entendía la ironía.

—Venga basta de charlas y entremos— Neville se disponía a entrar cuando se acordó de algo y se giró a Harry—. ¿Tienes la flauta? — El pequeño Prince asintió.

Los siete abrieron la puerta y vieron a Fluffy totalmente dormido, inmediatamente pensaron que alguien se les había adelantado.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Corrieron y pasaron las diferentes pruebas hasta llegar a un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez. Draco y Neville eran los guías, iban chillando para mover las fichas, hasta que Harry y Draco pudieron avanzar hasta una última habitación dejando a Theo y Neville inconscientes por sus caídas del caballo.

Al llegar, el profesor Quirrel les daba la espalda mirando el espejo de Oesed y se dio cuenta de sus acompañantes.

—Aquí tenemos a los pequeños Potter y Malfoy. Es increíble que los herederos de las familias más antiguas y unas de las más rivales sean amigos.

—Ya ve, profesor, somos así— el arrastrar de las palabras de Draco se oyó en la gran sala.

— ¿Y tu padre ya sabe de esta amistad? — preguntó seriamente.

— ¿Y usted de qué conoce al señor Malfoy? — Harry intentó acercarse sin mucho éxito.

—Era mi sirviente hace más de diez años.

—Mi padre nunca ha sido sirviente de nada— dijo con furia.

—¿Eso crees muchacho? Todo el mundo se inclina ante mí, ante Lord Voldemort— los dos niños se quedaron sorprendidos y con rapidez sacaron las varitas para apuntar al profesor.

Quirrel se sacó el turbante y una cabeza a sus espaldas daba la bienvenida a los dos niños con una sonrisa sádica.

—No conseguirás hacernos daño— seguro de sí mismo Harry se acercó.

—Así que tu padre me ha traicionado— la cabeza parlante miró al rubio y el moreno pensó algo rápido para no descubrir una mentira de tantos años.

—No, él no sabe de nuestra amistad. Expelliarmus— el adulto voló hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

En un instante hubo un ir y venir de hechizos de parte de los tres. Draco y Harry estaban espalda contra espalda para atacar a ese ser que se movía con presteza. Hechizos de un gran nivel eran lanzados por los niños, cosa que sorprendía a Voldemort que se divertía cada vez más.

—Potter, ¿dónde está el elixir de la vida, dónde?

—Debe tenerla Dumbledore— dijo con cara de asco.

— ¿Y por qué la iba a querer ese viejo?

— ¿Para fastidiarte? — Sonrió sarcásticamente el rubio.

—Draco, no hace falta que lo alteres más. Ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con un viejo que chochea y con un ser que quiere la piedra Filosofal—Harry no perdía de vista a Voldemort.

— ¿El querido niño mimado de Dumbledore no está conforme con él? — una especie de sonrisa se formó en esa cabeza.

—No soy el niño mimado de ese viejo— si había algo que Harry no aceptaba era que dijeran que era un mimado y encima del director.

— ¿Entonces porque no te unes a mi?

—Porqué no me interesa…De momento. ¿Pero quizá podríamos pactar algo, qué dices? — el niño le ofreció la mano que Quirrel aceptó olvidando la norma de no tocarle. En el momento que las manos se juntaron, el cuerpo del profesor empezó a quemarse hasta ser cenizas. Una humareda desapareció entre las paredes.

—Harry, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—El amor de papá— sonrió con alegría. Se giró para mirarse al espejo y vio a su padre con Lucius y Draco a su lado, también estaban los abuelos, todos estaban felices, se veían que no sufrían por Dumbledore—. Estoy cansado Draco—el moreno se recostó en la pared y se desmayó con la mano de Draco acariciándole el pelo y también cerrando los ojos. Así los encontraron Lucius y Severus.

**Tres semanas más tarde**

El curso llegaba a su fin. Slytherin conseguía la copa de las casa por octava vez consecutiva gracias a los puntos que les habían dado a todos las serpientes que ayudaron a Harry y a este mismo. Gracias a él, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor estaban empate. Todos se encontraban perfectamente, en esa ocasión, Draco se había sentado con Draco, riendo por como Blaise presumía de su brazo herido, como un héroe.

Dumbledore se había reunido con Minerva de lo que harían este verano y de cómo vigilarían a Harry, sin darse cuenta de la mirada inquietante de Fawkes.

— ¿Qué haréis este verano? — preguntó Hermione al subir al tren para volver a casa.

—Supongo que ir de vacaciones con la familia. Y Draco y su padre también vendrán— sonrió maliciosamente correspondido por el rubio—. ¿Y vosotros?

—A París con mi madre— dijo Blaise.

—A Alemania— dijo Nott volviendo a la lectura de su libro.

—Me quedaré aquí con mi abuela supongo— se encogió de hombros Neville.

—Yo a Francia a ver la familia— sonrió Hermione— ¿Y tu Pansy?

—Creo que a España a tomar el sol y ponerme muy morena.

Los niños esperaban pasar un verano fantástico con sus respectivas familias y que el siguiente curso fuese más tranquilo. La noche anterior Dumbledore había dado las gracias a los muchachos por salvarles a todos.

Pero Severus sabía que interiormente se maldecía. Estaba seguro que en septiembre los chicos estarías más vigilados, aunque él se encargaría de protegerlos.

En King Cross estaba Arthur esperando a los gemelos y a su lado Luciu. Los Granger, Nott, la señora Zabini así como los Parkinson también estaban alrededor. Molly Prewett, antes Weasley, miraba a su ex pareja con rabia.

—Hola Arthur.

—Hola Molly.

— ¿Cómo estás? — el intento de sonrisa de Molly podría envidiar perfectamente la de Dumbledore.

—Mejor que tu— Molly ya no pudo ocultar su rabia.

— ¿Y Fred y George?

—Despidiendo a sus amigos.

—Quisiera verlos.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para fastidiarles más de lo que ya has hecho? — había pocas veces que el patriarca Weasley se enfadaba pero esta era una de ellas.

—No te preocupes papá…— habló una voz.

—Esta señora no nos fastidia…

— ¿Qué tal está señora Prewett? —preguntaron los gemelos con una sonrisa grande y falsa en su cara. Molly se giró a buscar a Ron y ambos se fueron. Los gemelos abrazaron felices a su padre y se despidieron de todos para irse.

Los demás también y acabaron quedando los Prince y los Malfoy que se fueron todos a casa de los primeros. Estuvieron poniéndose al día de todo, Margaret escuchando feliz a los chicos.

Lucius se mostraba callado y ausente y todos parecieron notarlo, pero no quisieron preguntar pensando que eran asuntos de trabajos. Esa noche los Malfoy se quedaron en la mansión a dormir. Estaban punto de irse a dormir cuando apareció Kingsley vía flu.

—Buenas noches, siento molestarles— sonrió a todos.

—No importa. ¿Qué ocurre? — sonrió Severus.

—Dumbledore ha cerrado Hogwarts, sólo quedan los fantasmas. Ni Hagrid está allí.

— ¿Sabes por qué? —Edward estaba intranquilo.

—Según he podido enterarme por un secretario de Fudge es para investigar algo. El ministro tiene miedo por si le quita el puesto— todos rodaron los ojos.

—Gracias por todo Kings— le sonrió Severus. Lucius sintió un extraño nudo en su estomago pero lo dejó pasar.

—De nada Sev— Harry y Draco suprimieron la sonrisa que tenían y se pusieron serios al mirar a Lucius y verlo impasible.

—Draco y yo nos vamos a dormir, estamos cansados del viaje— se levantaron y se despidieron de todos. Mirándose a los ojos al notar ese acercamiento entre el auror y el moreno y el distanciamiento de este con el rubio.

—Yo también. Buenas noches a todos— Lucius también desapareció.

Esa noche Lucius no pudo dormir, pensaba en su ex pareja Remus Lupin pero cuando su imagen aparecía en su mente lo hacía con unos profundos ojos negros. Se removía en la cama y las sábanas estaban por el suelo. El rubio se levantó y pidió a un elfo que hiciera su cama; él aprovecharía y se asomaría por la ventana.

El verano ya había llegado oficialmente en Londres aun cuando las temperaturas no superasen los quince grados. El señor Malfoy estaba nervioso e iba a encontrarse con Lupin para decirle la verdad. Cuando llegaron las seis de la mañana se vistió y tras despedirse de Edward quien estaba en el porche de la casa, se despareció hasta una pequeña ciudad.

En un bar pequeño y acogedor le esperaba Lupin con una taza de chocolate.

—Cuanto tiempo Lucius— se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

—Lo mismo digo— se quedó serio.

— ¿Por qué me echaste de tu vida? — preguntó en un susurró el castaño. No sabía de qué hablar y creyó que saber la verdad era lo mejor y lo más interesante.

—Creía que ya lo sabías.

—Pues parece que no— se puso serio y le enfrentó la mirada.

—Perdona mi crudeza pero te vi follando como un desquiciado con Black quien era la pareja de Severus. ¿Fue algo planeado el humillarnos? —Remus bajó la cabeza.

—Fue un error.

—Ya. Un error que duró seis meses y que casualmente acabó el día 31 de octubre cuando lo encarcelaron— sonrió el rubio sarcásticamente.

— ¡Tú no me hacías caso Lucius! — el golpe en la mesa atrajo la atención de otros clientes.

—Porqué no me encontraba bien estúpido, estaba visitando a médicos— cuando estaba enfadado su educación desaparecía y le salían insultos por doquier.

—No me lo creo. ¿No será que tu padre no aceptaba nuestra relación y te avergonzabas de ella por mí? — se sentó de nuevo.

—No eres más idiota porqué no puedes. El día que te vi jugando al perro y al lobo en tu casa de Londres te iba a decir que esa tarde mi padre al fin aceptaba con quien salía. Que te aceptaba Lupin. Sólo quería que tú no te metieras en todo lo relacionado a los mortífagos.

— ¿Qué? — Remus no pudo mirar a los ojos al rubio.

— ¿Por qué nos traicionasteis asi? — demandó Malfoy.

—No lo sé.

—No lo sé no me sirve Lupin. ¡Te exijo la razón!

—Sólo hacía que oír rumores sobre que jugabas conmigo y eso hizo que mi autoestima disminuyera. Me veía muy inferior a ti.

—Al menos es una excusa razonable, pero que sepas que es bastante falsa. Los de mi círculo te aceptaban. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso porque hay algo también importante qué revelarte.

—Dime.

—No voy a irme por las ramas así que te lo digo bien claro. Draco no es hijo de Narcisa, sino tuyo— Remus abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que es hijo mío?

—Dos semanas después de que te viera con Black los médicos por fin pudieron decirme qué me pasaba y era que estaba embarazado de tres meses.

— ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! — volvió a levantarse tirando al suelo la silla.

—Te mandé una carta para encontrarnos en el centro del Londres Mágico para decírtelo y estuve esperándote dos horas. Y eso que un Malfoy nunca espera como un gilipollas abandonado— el castaño no respondió pues sabía que le había llegado una carta de él pero la quemó sin leerla. Estaba con su amante en esos momentos.

— ¿Y…tiene la licantropía? — preguntó asustado.

—No, pues la sangre pura de los Malfoy es muy poderosa. Sólo es alérgico a la plata— no le diría que también fue gracias a un veneno de basilisco—. Mañana quedamos a las diez de la mañana aquí. Te lo presentaré.

— ¿Qué dice él de todo esto?

—No lo sabe. Seguramente se pondrá furioso conmigo y no me hable nunca más pero querrá verte y me pedirá que le lleve aquí— justamente pasó eso. Cuando esa misma tarde el rubio supo la verdad sentía tanta rabia que su magia estaba descontrolada y no quería escuchar las razones de su padre. El rubio intentó acercarse a su hijo pero la magia de éste no le dejaba.

Severus había quedado con Kingsley para ir a tomar algo y comprar unos ingredientes. No estaba para tranquilizar al pequeño rubio como había hecho en otras ocasiones, lo que ocurrió que Malfoy padre se estrellara contra la pared y perdiera la conciencia.

Cuando despertó se encontró en un sofá con la mirada de odio de su hijo y las preocupadas de los abuelos Prince. La mirada de Harry no rebelaba nada pero el rubio entendía que sabía la verdad y que le había decepcionado. Se puso en pie y miró a su hijo.

—Llévame a hablar con él— demandó el niño.

—Mañana por la mañana— sentenció.

—Ahora.

—Hemos quedado para mañana— se arregló la túnica y se giró hacia la chimenea.

—Y yo quiero ahora! — gritó Draco cogiéndole de la ropa.

—A mi no me grites Draco. Soy tu padre y merezco un respeto.

—Y yo también. Soy tu hijo y me has mantenido ignorante toda mi vida— eso fue un golpe bajo para el patriarca Malfoy y todos los sabían.

Lo que iba a decir Lucius quedó interrumpido por la llegada de Severus y Kingsley que venían riendo. Se quedaron callados al sentir la tensión en la sala.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi padre me ha engañado padrino.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por qué Narcisa no era mi madre— espetó furioso.

—Te dije que se lo debías decir— Severus miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

— No te metas Severus— le gritó.

—Lucius no hace falta que le hables así, Severus no te ha hecho nada.

—Contigo no hablo Shacklebolt. Vamos Draco si quieres verlo ahora— le tomó por los hombros y lo llevó hasta el pueblo donde había estado horas antes. Sentado en un banco, Remus miraba al suelo—. Lupin. Te presento a tu hijo.

Draco miró al castaño y en un arrebato le abrazó para empezar a llorar en su hombro. Lucius no pudo seguir mirando la tierna escena. Le dolía mucho por qué hacía tiempo que su hijo no le abrazaba así. Además le quedaba como el culpable de algo que él creía que era la víctima. Nadie le dejaba hablar y eso le hacía sentirse terriblemente humillado.

—Mañana en la noche vendré a recogerlo— y se desapareció sin dejar hablar a los otros dos. Se apareció en su antiguo departamento que hacía tiempo no usaba.

El pequeño piso era grande como para dos personas. Todos los muebles estaban tapados por una sábana blanca que poco a poco el rubio fue retirando. Encima de la repisa de la chimenea había muchos marcos de fotos llenos de polvo. Con un pase de varita toda la sala quedó impoluta. Y tomó una foto. Su hijo le sonreía siendo un bebé de apenas meses. En otra estaba con Severus revolviéndole el pelo. En otras estaba con Harry feliz por el primer vuelo o por las navidades.

Lucius era de los que no lloraban. Era un niño la última vez que lloró con sinceridad y por algo extremadamente fuerte. Ni el engaño de Lupin lo había conseguido. Pero esa tarde después de tantos sucesos se derrumbó y abrazó sus rodillas como un niño. Si su padre lo viera le diría que un Malfoy no lloraba nunca, pero lo necesitaba. No podía destruir algo sin que el Ministerio lo notase.

—Lucius— el mencionado levantó la cabeza rápidamente para ver como su padre lo miraba desde un cuadro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Con una mano disimulaba las lágrimas.

—No hace falta que las disimules.

— ¿No me vas a decir eso de que un Malfoy no llora?

—No, porque tú has roto las tradiciones tan estúpidas que teníamos. Además te he estado contemplando todo este tiempo y te he visto feliz.

—Que en menos de 24 horas he echado a perder esa felicidad.

— ¡Tienes que hacer que tu hijo te escuche, tenías tus razones para ocultarlo y nadie puede reprochártelo! — le gritó desde el cuadro. Lucius creía que si estuviera vivo seguramente le hubiera lanzado un hechizo que lo he habría hecho mucho daño.

—Lo sé.

—Venga levántate del suelo y demuestra quien eres. Y dile al heredero Prince lo que sientes.

—Tú no eres mi padre. ¿Hablando de sentimientos? — le miró incrédulo. El cuadro le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

—Tú sabes que me case con tu madre por amor.

—Y por dinero— sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿Me cabreas a propósito verdad?

—Por supuesto, ahora no me puedes lanzar crucios— la sonrisa se ensanchó—. Severus ahora está con Kingsley— la sonrisa desapareció.

—Tonterías, un Malfoy no se deja pisotear así y tampoco pierde. Lo amas mucho, se nota a leguas. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

—Por qué él cree que amo a Lupin.

—Eso es porqué tu se lo haces creer. Ahora vete.

El rubio se fue a su mansión a darse una ducha y ponerse una de sus mejores túnicas para ir a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Al llegar su fue a la parte del bar y a lo lejos vio a Kingsley besando el cuello de Severus. Con rabia, hizo como que no los veía y se sentó en la barra.

**Momentos antes en el otro lado del bar**

—¿Severus estás seguro que Lucius vendrá aquí?

—Sí, siempre que está furioso viene a este bar.

—Eso de darle celos me está gustando mucho. Pero no quiero recibir crucios eh— sonrió el auror—. Mira ahí está Lucius— dijo al ver como el rubio se sentaba en el otro lado del local.

—Vamos a saludarle— el profesor se levantó arrastrando a Kingsley de la mano. El auror sudaba y esperaba sobrevivir—. Lucius, ¿y Draco?

—Con su padre— respondió luego de apurar el trago que estaba tomando y levantarse.

— ¿Te vas? Si acabas de llegar.

—Mañana tengo que viajar a París, Shacklebolt— Severus frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Y cuando recogerás a Draco?

—En la noche cuando vuelva. ¿Pero si tan preocupado estás porque no vas a buscarlo tú? — dijo furioso. Sabía que le querían hacer poner celoso pero no se iba a dejar humillar de esta manera. Él no iba arrastrándose. Si había aguantado más de cinco años, podía hacerlo más tiempo.

— ¡Es tu hijo!

— ¿No me digas? — Contraatacó con sarcasmo—. Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente el rubio se fue a París pero no volvió en la noche para buscar a Draco. Pasaban los días y no se le veía ni el pelo. Severus fue a buscar al pequeño rubio a casa de Lupin contando la extraña desaparición del patriarca. Eso sólo ocasionó que se preocuparan todos.

Los días pasaban y el verano se volvía más amargo para todos. Los Weasley se acercaron para saber cómo estaban y Arthur se extrañó pues Lucius se había puesto en contacto con él por las empresas.

Aprovechando ese intercambio de información Severus puso una pequeña carta que le llegó al rubio.

_¿Lucius dónde diablos estás? No te portes como un niño pequeño o como tu hijo. Vuelve a casa, estás preocupando a todos. Tienes que contarle la verdad a Draco, porque yo no voy a hacerlo. Y también quiero hablar contigo._

Malfoy arrugó la carta y la tiró a la chimenea donde se consumió lentamente. Cogió unos cuantos polvos flu y se fue hasta el Ministerio francés para volver a Londres. Llegó directamente a la casa de los Prince donde sabía estarían todos, incluido Kingsley. Sólo salir de la chimenea Severus lo recibió con un puñetazo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Tenías aquí a todos preocupados y tú de fiesta— le espetó furioso.

—Sí, ya veo que preocupados— dijo al ver a Kingsley. Se limpió la sangre del labio

—Deja tus celos a un lado Lucius— dijo Severus más relajado y contento al ver que el rubio parecía celoso por la presencia del auror.

—No sé de que hablas, pero sólo he venido a darle esto a Draco— dejó dos libros a Draco quien no se había movido desde que lo había visto. Sus ojos ya no mostraban preocupación sino un pequeño odio al recordar el engaño—. He estado en París recogiendo esto de la mansión de allí.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Son unos libros que el patriarca tiene que darle a los otros Malfoy cuando alguien rechaza a la familia— dijo sin inmutarse. Pero Edward y Severus sí que sabían de qué hablaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó el mayor de los Prince.

—El otro día dejaste salir mucha magia y no me dejaste acercarme. Cuando lo hice tu magia me estrelló contra la pared. Al rechazarme, la huella familiar entre tú y yo se disipó.

—Entonces…

—Entonces ya no son padre e hijo, son como dos desconocidos— acabó Severus la frase de Kingsley. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron y no pudo decir nada de la impresión. La cara de Lucius se mostraba impasible como si todo le diera igual, pero por dentro su corazón lloraba por todo. No creía poder aguantarlo más.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar. Ni yo me creo lo del secreto XD


	15. Hechizos, hechizos y hechizos

De nuevo por aquí. Siento el retraso.

Por cierto, más tarde contestaré todos los comentarios (gracias por ellos) pero es que estoy con fiebre =_=

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, lástima.

Lo escrito en cursiva son pensamientos o escritura en latín.

* * *

**Hechizos, hechizos y hechizos**

La sala quedó silenciada y nadie reaccionaba. Margaret pensaba que si una mosca pasaba en ese momento por allí se escucharía su vuelo. Draco no se creía lo que le decía su padre. Una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban su cabeza _¿Ya no seré un Malfoy?_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Y quería su respuesta.

— ¿Entonces ya no soy un Malfoy? ¿Ya no soy tu hijo?

—Eres un Malfoy, pero no mi hijo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Harry.

—Porqué hubo un momento que deseó que no fuera su padre. Ahora somos como familiares terceros.

— ¿Y no se puede hacer nada? ¡Es tu hijo! ¿Cómo puedes permitir algo así? — Kingsley miraba a ambos Malfoy pero las miradas que recibió no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Los antepasados se aseguraron de que no hubiera traiciones. Lo mismo sucede con los Black, los Prince, los Nott, los Parkinson...Sí que se puede hacer algo pero lleva un proceso de un año. Lo hablaré a solas con Draco en otra sala.

Los dos rubios se fueron de la sala donde quedaron los demás. Kingsley se vio como un intruso y se giró para despedirse, pero Severus se imaginaba lo que pensaba y negó con la cabeza.

Harry lo veía todo como un espectador y cada vez se estaba enfadando más. Si Kingsley no se hubiera entrometido en la familia eso no hubiera sucedido. Nunca se cabreaba pero en ocasiones las situaciones le superaban. Cuando vio como su padre parecía seguir tonteando con el moreno, cruzó la sala y se fue dando un portazo ante la mirada de todos.

—Voy a ver qué le ocurre. Kings nos vemos más tarde. Mamá, papá, Lupin— y se fue en busca de su hijo el cual encontró en su habitación mirando por la ventana.

—Vete.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede Harry? — se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Harry se revolvió y se soltó.

— ¿No estabas con Shacklebolt? — el pequeño estaba muy enfadado.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Esto ha ocurrido por vuestra culpa. Si no estuvieseis tonteando, Draco no estaría así.

—No nos des la culpa de algo que no es cierto Harry. Lucius se lo tendría que haber contado— alzó la voz Severus.

—Y lo habría hecho, pero en otro ambiente y no con Luc así. Nunca lo había visto fuera de sí y siempre trataba con amor a su hijo. ¿A mí también me tratarás mal pero por no ser tu hijo biológico? — la mano que le giró la cara intentó acariciarle.

—Lo siento Harry— el niño empezó a llorar y a tocarse la cara.

—Lo...lo siento papá...no...no debería haber dicho eso.

— ¿Pero lo piensas, verdad? — Severus le abrazó con fuerza.

—Odio esta especie de relación que tienes con el auror. Parecías tan feliz con Lucius papá— levantó la cara.

—Pero él no me quiere hijo, él está enamorado de Remus.

—No es cierto, Lucius me dijo hace dos meses que quería saber mi opinión sobre cómo me sentaría que estuvierais juntos. Qué te amaba con locura— reveló Harry con fuerza.

—Debería habérmelo dicho y yo no hubiera hecho el tonto con Kingsley.

— ¿Lo hiciste para ponerlo celoso? — rió un poco.

—Sí, pero amo demasiado a Lucius.

— ¡Pues díselo papá! Él te necesita en estos momentos. Si no te dice nada es porque tiene miedo. Por qué cree que si está contigo Dumbledore sabrá la verdad sobre mí.

— ¿Qué? Eso es una tontería. Y de Gryffindors. Lucius no era así— negó con vehemencia Severus.

—Porqué ahora está realmente enamorado de ti y te ama. Por eso quiere lo mejor para ti. Papá ayúdalo con lo de Draco por favor.

—Está bien, lo ayudaré— Harry sonrió con fuerza y arrastró a su padre para ir a buscar a los rubios

**En otra sala**

Ninguno de los rubios decía nada, pero Lucius miraba tristemente al hasta hace poco hijo. Pero quería solucionarlo todo.

— ¿Draco tú quieres ser mi hijo? — las preguntas directas era lo que mejor se les daba a los Malfoy.

— ¿Claro que sí, porqué preguntas eso? — preguntó asustado y con los ojos llorosos.

—Parecías muy a gusto con Lupin.

—Sólo quería conocerlo, debería haberlo dicho— susurró quedamente.

—No parecía eso Draco. Creía que tú no tenías necesidad de alguien más.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa— el rubio se acercó a la ventana y la luna le saludaba.

—Yo no quiero vivir con Remus, no es mi padre porque nunca ha estado aquí.

—Pequeño, eso era por mi culpa— se giró para mirar al niño.

— ¡Pero él te traicionó!

—Pero se lo debería haber dicho. Y a ti también.

—No importa. Yo no sabía de ese hechizo. Tú eres mi padre— se abrazó con fuerza al adulto, como un salvavidas para un náufrago.

—Lo sé, y sigo siendo tu padre.

— ¿Tú conocías ese hechizo?

—Tu abuelo me enseñó todo tipo de hechizos— dijo irónicamente.

— ¿Sabes el contra-hechizo?

—No hay contra-hechizo.

— ¿Qué? — el grito se oyó por toda la sala y asustó a los morenos que venían por el camino

—Pero nos tienen que lanzar un hechizo a intervalos de un año. ¿Qué te parece si le decimos a Lupin para veros cuando queráis?

—Vale, ¿pero y si está al lado de Dumbledore?

—No lo está, tranquilo.

Harry y Severus entraron y los más pequeños se abrazaron. Los padres estaban tensos y Draco ya no aguantaba más.

— ¿Queréis dejar de ser tontos y daros un besazo impresionante? Sois ridículos, si os amáis deberíais estar juntos—cruzándose de brazos Draco les miraba apoyado por Harry que asentía con intensidad.

—Y no os ruboricéis como unos colegiales— la sonrisa maliciosa de Harry indicaba que había recibido educación Slytherin.

— ¡Niños! — les gritaron Severus y Lucius.

— ¡Si es verdad! — Draco estaba sonriendo feliz—. ¿Papá quien lanzará el hechizo?

—Yo— interrumpió Severus—. Como tu pareja soy quien tiene que hacerlo— miró al rubio mayor.

— ¿Pareja? —se sorprendieron los otros tres.

—Bueno, yo te amo, tú me amas y ellos nos quieren juntos. ¿Para qué retrasarlo más?—Severus se acercó a Lucius, le cogió de la cintura y se besaron ante el vitoreo de los pequeños.

— ¿Qué tal si lanzamos el hechizo mañana? Hoy mejor ir a descansar— Lucius enlazó su mano con la de su ahora pareja—. Y que dejes de tontear con Kinglsey— dijo ahora mirando a Severus.

—Lo haré. Sólo quería que dejases esa rara obsesión por acordarte de Lupin.

—Pensaba en él por la verdad de Draco, nada más—Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Vamos a decirle a los abuelos que estáis juntos.

—Pero Kinglsey está ahí.

—Él está enamorado de Remus, creo que pronto conseguirá su propósito si no lo ha conseguido ya.

Los cuatro se fueron al salón donde Kinglsey y Remus hablaban con los Prince. Lucius recordó que se había ido con Draco a otra sala para hablar del hechizo pero habían hablado más de otra cosa que de ello.

El auror al ver las manos entrelazadas sonrió. Y se levantó para despedirse. Remus también se levantó y quedó con que vendría al cabo de unos días para ver a su hijo.

La nueva pareja se fue a dormir, Lucius y Severus lo hacían por primera vez como algo más que amigos. Harry y Draco cuando vieron como se iban se sentaron rápidamente al sofá que estaba enfrente de sus abuelos para contar todo lo sucedido. Edward siempre negaba que no tenían que ser tan curiosos pero en ocasiones no estaba de más enterarse de los chismes.

Margaret al escuchar cómo se habían perdonado entre los cuatro sonrió porque sólo a ellos se les ocurría pelearse mientras se disculpaban.

A la noche siguiente Lucius y Draco se sentaron en el suelo frente a frente. El rubio mayor cogió entre sus manos las del otro rubio. Iban vestidos con túnicas sencillas y plateadas tal y como indicaba el rito. Una corona de hilos dorados encima de la cabeza concentraba todo el poder para estabilizar la relación Malfoy.

— ¿Estáis preparados? — Severus al lado de su hijo les miraba profundamente. Lucius le asintió y fue cuando empezó a recitar unas frases.

—_Angelis meis dicatum. Ne timeas. Spiritus pugnax, spiritus proeliatoris, anima pugnax. Omnis caritas sacrificium est. Naturalia sunt eadem apud omnes_— Una luz azulada rodeó a los Malfoy, una luz que les provocó un repentino cansancio a ambos. Estaban a punto de separarse pero Lucius abrazó a su hijo y lo sentó en su regazo.

—Continúa Sev— pidió a punto del desmayo.

— ¿Por qué están tan cansados?

—Es la luz— contestó Severus a su hijo—. _Nunquam iterum eveniet. Fatum chartas miscet, nos autem eis ludimus. __Dux innatus, tuae essentiae captivus. Semper liber, solum a te captus sum. HAEC VERBA AUDI: VITAM AETERNAM_— acabó Snape que fue corriendo a abrazar a los hechizados para que no se dieran contra el suelo.

— ¿Ha funcionado? — Severus puso la varita en los dos cuerpos y tras un pequeño movimiento, unas luces plateadas, las propias del linaje Malfoy salieron de las cabezas y los corazones. La respuesta positiva del moreno hizo que ambos sonrieran. Edward entró y cogió en sus brazos a Draco para llevarlo a una cama. Harry les seguía preocupado. Snape fue quien se llevó al patriarca Malfoy a su habitación.

Al entrar y dejarlo encima de las sábanas, Severus le cambió la ropa manualmente. Luego se cambió él y tras arroparlo lo abrazó fuertemente.

**31 de Julio**

Harry se despertó pronto y tras darse una ducha rápida y ponerse ropa ligera bajó las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Al llegar al salón se encontró con todos sus amigos y familia.

— ¡FELICIDADES! — gritaron todos con alegría. Fred y George sacaron unos pequeños petardos que no llegaban al suelo. Hermione y Pansy se acercaron a abrazarlo hasta casi asfixiarlo. Fueron Blaise y Nott quienes le salvaron.

—Harry te presentamos a Bill y Charlie— corearon los gemelos arrastrando al cumpleañero hasta dos jóvenes pelirrojos que se encontraban al lado de Arthur. Este se fue a hablar con los adultos

—Encantado— sonrió Harry.

—Los chicos nos hablan mucho de ti, además queríamos agradecerte—dijo Bill. Los dos Weasley más grandes se parecían mucho, sólo les diferenciaba el pelo, pues en altura y músculos eran prácticamente iguales.

— ¿Por qué? — el pequeño Prince estaba extrañado ante esto.

—Porqué gracias a ti y a tu familia papá está feliz—fue Charlie el que respondió.

—Chicos vamos a desayunar— Draco lucía mejor desde que se había reconciliado con su padre y sabía que tenía a Remus para lo que fuese. Lupin también estaba en la casa pues Severus lo pidió. Poco a poco las cosas se iban solucionando.

— ¿Sabes dónde iremos Draco?

—Papi no me ha querido decir nada— el rubio hizo un pequeño puchero—. Y a Papá es imposible preguntar.

—Ya sabes como son.

— ¿Papi? — preguntó Bill.

—Es Severus— Draco abrió la puerta y se fue a su sitio habitual. Los demás estaban ya sentados—. Mi padre es papá y bueno, Severus es el más cariñoso de los dos. Como una mujer.

— ¡Yo no soy cariñoso ni mujer! — se quejó el mencionado—. No debería haberos dejado decirme así—pero lo había hecho porque al mirarse las manos recordaba el haber pegado a su hijo. Aunque cada día Harry le decía que no pasaba nada y que le perdonaba, él no podía perdonarse.

— ¡Oh vamos, nos encanta que estéis juntos! — dijeron los dos niños mirando fijamente a Kingsley. Se fueron a abrazar a Snape para que no se enfadara. Todos sonrieron por los chicos.

— ¡Ahora a desayunar! — Margaret ordenó a Elisabeth que se sentara con ellos. La nana sonreía porque la familia cada vez crecía más.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, entre risas y anécdotas. Cuando acabaron, Severus tapó los ojos de Harry y lo abrazó para que ante la aparición no se perdiera por el camino. Los adultos hicieron lo mismo con los demás.

Llegaron a una explanada donde había muchos coches. Los magos que los habían visto pocas veces, y sólo gracias a Harry, quedaron maravillados. Pero no pudieron admirarlos mucho pues se vieron arrastrados hasta llegar a una fuente. Unas letras grandes decían Port Aventura. El moreno chilló de alegría igual que Draco, quienes se abrazaron a sus padres. Severus se vio en el medio de cuatro brazos apachurrado como el embutido dentro un sándwich.

Los magos más jóvenes no sabían donde se encontraban, pues oían murmullos en otro idioma. Ante la cara de extrañados Harry les ubicó.

—Estamos en un parque temático de España. Tiene atracciones, es decir como vagones en una montaña, que van muy rápido. Hay algunas de agua. La última vez que vine fue con Draco hace cuatro años y ya estaba deseando venir de nuevo porque ahora ya llegaré a la altura para subir al Dragon Khan— sonrió con alegría secundado por el pequeño rubio.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Neville.

—Eso— Draco señaló una atracción roja que sobrepasaba a las demás.

— ¡Hola Harry! — saludaron. El llamado se giró para ver a cinco jóvenes parados al lado de su papi,

— ¡Chicos! — se acercó a abrazarles—. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Bien, con unos días de vacaciones. Y tu padre nos pidió que viniéramos.

— ¡Felicidades enano! — un moreno, atlético de ojos azules le revolvió el pelo.

—No soy enano Nick— se giró y miró a los magos—. Os presento a mis amigos de la **Universidad**— remarcó la última palabra para que se fijasen que eran muggles. Después de decir nombres, todos entraron al parque.

Harry pasó un día para no olvidar junto a sus amigos y su familia. Sin saber que en Inglaterra un viejo maniático estaba hechizando Hogwarts.

**En Hogwarts**

Dumbledore estaba hechizando junto a Molly todas las paredes y cuadros del castillo para que fuesen sus espías. Pero no sabían que algunos cuadros eran imposibles de hechizar. Los personajes de estos se fueron hasta el Ministerio para pedir ayuda, pero no encontraron a ningún auror de fiar. Intentaron en casa de los Prince o los Malfoy sin éxito.

Salazar Slytherin que se encontraba escondido en una cámara subterránea, fue hasta el cuadro de Abraxas Malfoy para comunicarle lo sucedido. El antiguo patriarca rubio se sorprendió ante el fundador de su casa, pero escuchó lo que le contaba. El rubio decidió ir hasta la mansión Malfoy a esperar a su hijo para contarle lo que sucedía.

El director tenía una cara maniática que asustó a Minerva. Pero ésta no podía pedir ayuda pues la habían hechizado con un hechizo mortal. Si decía algo, moría.

**1 de septiembre**

Harry y Draco habían guardado uno de los vagones grandes para los demás chicos. Poco a poco fueron llegando. El primero de ellos fue Neville quien se veía moreno. Luego los Slytherin y por último los Gryffindor. Hermione superaba al Ravenclaw en color pues se había ido a la playa durante dos semanas con su familia. Y se notaba.

Todos estaban contentos de empezar de nuevo. Cuando estaban comentando el resto de las vacaciones apareció una niña pelirroja con mala cara. Los dos Weasley callaron y miraron para otro lado.

—Hola traidores— saludó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Prewett? — el arrastrar de las palabras y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que llevaba Draco le encantaba a Harry, porqué solo los Malfoy sabían hacerla. Y además sabía que a la niña le molestaría recordarle que había perdido el apellido Weasley.

—Vete de aquí Ginebra, no te queremos ver— dijo Fred. Se le veía tan serio que sus amigos no se creían lo que veían. Muy pocas veces veían a algunos de los gemelos así.

—Sois tan patéticos— se giró y se fue. Harry y Theo se dieron cuenta que la niña llevaba un libro de tapa negra que no debería llevar porqué su aura se veía muy negra.

—Lo siento chicos.

—No pasa nada y ella no nos va a fastidiar el resto del camino— sonrió el pequeño Prince.

**Dos meses después**

El tiempo había pasado con rapidez y las cosas no iban bien. Harry no había tenido problemas con los Gryffindor hasta ese día. Los Prewett hacían su vida sin meterse en su camino y él estaba feliz de estar con su padre. Pero un día su papá Lucius les había dicho que los cuadros estaban hechizados para espiar. Sólo algunos estaban protegidos.

Los Prince que estaban en la escuela se enfadaron pues habría ciertos temas que no podrían hablar.

Y si eso frustraba a Harry, lo que pasó en Halloween también. Terry Boot había aparecido paralizado así como un fantasma. Todos creían que había sido él ya que dos días antes del suceso había hablado Pársel ante todos.

Los alumnos tenían miedo de lo que estaba pasando y todos se miraban mal. Los que peor lo pasaban eran los Slytherin que eran acusados por cualquier cosa. Pero en la sala común de las serpientes estaban tranquilos porque ellos sabían que no habían hecho nada pues se tenían confianza para contar algo así.

—Harry ven a entrenar— le pidió Draco. Ambos formaban parte del equipo de Slytherin de Quidditch. Harry no era aceptado por los otros por su habilidad con las serpientes y eso fue algo que alegró al moreno porqué jugar con el rubio le entusiasmaba. Draco era guardián, de los mejores que había tenido el equipo pues no lograban marcarle ninguno, al menos es lo que se veía en los entrenamientos. Faltaban los partidos.

—Un segundo— Harry cogió la escoba de su habitación y siguió al rubio. Por el camino se encontró con su papi y le comentó que iría a entrenar.

En las gradas estaban todos los amigos de los chicos para animarles. Y estar un rato juntos. Fred y George estaban más alegres que al principio de curso. Estar con Ron y Ginny no era lo deseado para ninguno de los dos pero se aguantaban porqué cada viernes se juntaban en el despacho de Snape con su padre qué venía con Lucius. Malfoy se iba con su familia y se iban contando las nuevas noticias. Al acabar el rubio y le moreno se fueron a las habitaciones de los Prince.

Severus y Lucius los estaban esperando para lanzar de nuevo el hechizo de enlace. Una túnica gris esperaba al rubio recién llegaba. Su padre ya la llevaba puesta. Ambos se sentaron en unos cojines puestos en el suelo y Severus empezó a murmurar.

—_Angelis meis dicatum. Ne timeas. Spiritus pugnax, spiritus proeliatoris, anima pugnax. Omnis caritas sacrificium est. Naturalia sunt eadem apud omnes_— de nuevo esa luz tan especial —. _Nunquam iterum eveniet. Fatum chartas miscet, nos autem eis ludimus. __Dux innatus, tuae essentiae captivus. Semper liber, solum a te captus sum. HAEC VERBA AUDI: VITAM AETERNAM_— Esta vez no estaban tan cansados y pudieron recostarse por sí solos en el sofá.

Al día siguiente estudiaron en herbología las Mandrágoras. Harry ya sabía que ocurría con ellas y había ido a ayudar a Sprout con el permiso de su papi.

—Poneros las orejeras antes de trasplantar a estas preciosas— pidió Sprout.

—Sobre todo preciosas— mencionó con sarcasmo Draco a Blaise—. No pongas el dedo— pero era demasiado tarde pues Blaise había jugado con la planta y ésta le había mordido al ser despertada.

Todos con las orejeras puestas veían lo que hacía la profesora pues no oían nada, pero Ron al sacar su planta se desmayó ante el chillido. La Madame se quitó las orejeras al igual que lo demás cuando habían enterrado a la Mandrágora.

—Creía que se había puesto las orejeras.

—Si las lleva puestas— recalcó Hermione.

—Qué poco aguante— rió Draco.

—Pues entonces en la cama…—bromeó Blaise.

Ron era levitado hasta la enfermería al acabar la clase. Harry se fue donde su padre y vio a Lucius allí. Los saludó y se fue a corregir unos trabajos de primero. Sabía lo que harían al dejarlos solos. Y no se equivocaba.

Severus y Lucius estaban haciéndose arrumacos en el salón de clase.

—Vamos a la habitación— pidió el moreno.

—No, me gusta aquí— siguió besando a su pareja y chupó con deleite todo el cuello.

—Luc no seas pervertido.

— ¿Oh, vamos no te da morbo hacerlo en la clase? Pensando que al día siguiente tus alumnos estarán aquí, que tienes a Harry al otro lado de la pared…—Severus estaba temblando ante los susurros en la oreja de su pareja. Quedaron desnudos ante un movimiento de la mano del rubio.

El moreno intentaba no gemir ante los toques del otro. No habían silenciado el aula y si alguien pasaba por allí podía escucharlos. Esperaba que Harry hubiera sido precavido. Cogió del pelo largo para besarlo con pasión y deseo, indicándole que no quería preliminares. Pero a Malfoy le encantaba hacerlo sufrir.

—No, no. Hoy vamos a jugar un poquitín— se metió de golpe el miembro de Snape y lo chupó como un dulce. Se maravillaba de la cara que ponía su compañero para no gemir. Apretó los testículos y mordió el miembro. Éste estaba todo erecto, mostrándose todo orgulloso. Pero Severus estaba a punto de venirse y el otro sabiéndolo se sacó el pene.

—Aún no cariño, hoy vamos a ir más despacio. Ya sabes cómo me pone verte siendo más rectado por estar en un lugar prohibido— y era verdad porqué su miembro también se alzaba.

—No hay tiempo— Severus mordió un pezón y pellizcó el otro.

—Sí que lo tenemos— Lucius apartó la cabeza de su pecho— Hoy no vas a hacer nada por no ir a verme ayer.

—Sabes que había reunión— gruñó.

—Haberte desecho de ella— se encogió de hombros y juntó sus labios a los otros para besarlos durante un buen rato. De reojo vio una poción y untó tres dedos en ella para luego penetrar el agujero estrecho. Nunca lo follaba sin preparación.

—Mph— Severus no aguantaba ese movimiento de los dedos. Y de nuevo cuando estaba a punto de venirse, sus bolas fueron apretadas.

—Te he dicho que no. Ahora vas a verme— Lucius se sentó en la silla del profesor y empezó a masturbarse enfrente de Snape. Este que estaba sentado en su escritorio quería bajarse para penetrarse él mismo si el otro no hacía nada, pero un hechizo lo mantenía sujeto al lugar—. No vas a poder moverte hasta que yo quiera— la mano suave seguía subiendo y bajando con lentitud o rapidez. Cambiaba el ritmo ante la desesperación del moreno. Éste iba a masturbarse él mismo pero una mano se lo impidió—. Hoy estás muy malo. No me haces nada de caso.

—Porqué tú no haces nada— el líquido preseminal salía ya de ambos cuerpos. Lucius lanzó un hechizo de protección, se posicionó entre los muslos de Severus y lo penetró de una estocada. El profesor se arqueó de placer. Y Lucius también ante la bienvenida que le daba ese estrecho agujero. El pocionista era estrecho a pesar de las tantas veces que habían hecho el amor. Pero eso a los dos les gustaba porque el placer era mayor.

Un rápido movimiento de cuerpos y gemidos de placer se oía por toda la clase. Ninguno de los dos negaba lo evidente. El hombre activo entraba y salía con rapidez, pero a veces quería hacer sufrir al pasivo y se movía lento.

Severus tocó su miembro y esta vez pudo hacerlo junto a otra mano que le ayudaba. Estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis, y los besos, la masturbación y la penetración pudieron con ambos. Lucius llenó de semen a Severus.

—Veo que te ha gustado— rió el rubio.

—Idiota— le dio una colleja y se limpió a sí mismo para luego hacerlo a Lucius. Ante un nuevo pase de mano ambos quedaron vestidos.

—Ven que te peino.

— ¡Qué no soy mujer! — intentó sacarse las manos de su novio.

—Oh vamos, todo el mundo tiene que ir bien peinado. Conseguí que la cabeza de Harry no fuera un nido de pájaros, peinar tu cabello es fácil.

Severus gruñó pero dejó peinarse recordando que lo de "papi" merecía que se lo dijeran por dejar de ser tan estricto.

**Segunda semana de diciembre**

Harry salía de una extraña conversación con el nuevo profesor de defensa, Gilderoy Lockhart. Lo fueron a buscar Draco y Hermione que se mostraban preocupados de no verlos llegar a la cena.

Iban comentando lo estúpido que parecía el profesor cuando se encontraron con una pared escrita con sangre: _**La Cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed.**_

— ¿Qué es esto? — gritó Draco.

— ¿La Cámara de los Secretos? — preguntó Hermione.

—La Cámara de Slytherin que éste construyó a escondidas de los demás fundadores. Pero no se sabe si era rumor o no. Hasta ahora—reveló Harry. Se giró a mirar al rubio cuando se encontró con la gata de Filch petrificada, o eso creía.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — Llegó Filch que vio a su gatita—. Has sido tú Potter— le acusó sin saber.

—No es cierto— protestaron los tres niños.

Por el pasillo venían Severus, los otros profesores, Dumbledore y todos los alumnos.

—Yo no he hecho nada— se defendió Harry.

—Te creo— salió en su defensa su padre.

—El señor Potter estaba conmigo hasta hace unos minutos. Me ayudaba con unos…trabajos—si Lockhart pudiera sonreír más estúpidamente Severus estaba seguro que lo haría.

—Váyanse todos a sus cuartos— ordenó Dumbledore—. Severus, Gilderoy, a mi despacho. Minerva acompáñanos— la voz autoritaria no daba libertad a negarse. Los tres profesores le siguieron, y tras subir las escaleras se sentaron delante del escritorio.

— ¿Albus qué ocurre? — el profesor de defensa parecía estar feliz, ajeno a los nuevos sucesos.

—Deberemos proponer turnos de vigilancia. No se puede permitir que ocurra algo así de nuevo— dijo seriamente. Severus le miró y por dentro lucía sorprendido porque el viejo se mostraba preocupado.

— ¿Sólo nosotros tres?

—No, mañana les comentaré a los otros profesores, pero os quería pedir que esta noche empezarais vosotros el primer turno. Id a buscar alguna cosa o preguntad a los alumnos si saben algo de la Cámara de los Secretos— se levantó a acariciar el fénix pero éste no se dejó y se fue volando por la ventana—. Ya podéis marcharos.

Cuando los tres se fueron Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo y abrió un cajón del escritorio. Encontró un pergamino en blanco que miró durante unos minutos para dejarlo a un lado y sonreír con malicia.

_Todo está yendo perfectamente. No sé quien será la persona que haya abierto la Cámara, pues Tom no puede ser porque no tiene cuerpo, pero deberé agradecérselo. Ya me estaba molestando que de nuevo hablaran a Potter. El niño debe caer así yo conseguiré su esencia, y nadie podrá superarme— pensó. _

* * *

Traducciones de las frases en latín. Gracias a h t t p : / / foros . proverbia . net / default . asp

Angelis meis dicatum= Dedicado a mis ángeles.

Ne timeas= No tengas miedo.

Spiritus pugnax, spiritus proeliatoris, anima pugnax= Espíritu Guerrero, Espíritu de Guerrero, Alma Guerrera.

Omnis caritas sacrificium est= Todo amor es sacrificio.

Naturalia sunt eadem apud omnes= Las cosas naturales son iguales en todos.

Nunquam iterum eveniet= Nunca más volverá a pasar.

Fatum chartas miscet, nos autem eis ludimus= El destino baraja las cartas pero nosotros las jugamos.

Dux innatus, tuae essentiae captivus= Lider innato, prisionero de tu escencia.

Semper liber, solum a te captus sum= Siempre libre, unicamente preso de ti.

Haec verba audi: Vitam Aeternam= Oye estas palabras: ¡Vida eterna!"

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Creo que no soy la única en pensar que estoy como una cabra... Y El lemmon me ha salido bastante bien. Pero creo que aquí en ff no se pueden poner cierto¿? Si es así lo borraré.....


	16. La verdad en la Cámara de los Secretos

Disclaimer: Los personaje no son míos...ojalá.

* * *

**La verdad en la Cámara de los Secretos**

Severus se fue a su habitación, y mientras recorría los pasillos pensaba en las palabras de Dumbledore: _Id a buscar alguna cosa o preguntad a los alumnos si saben algo de la Cámara de los Secretos. _Acaso creía que los alumnos sabrían algo de ese lugar? O el director cada vez se volvía más estúpido o realmente alguien sabía algo.

Cuando llegó y entró, se encontró con Lucius sentado en un sillón con un vaso de licor en la mano. Severus fue hacia él y tras darle un beso apasionado se sentó a su lado para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Llevo esperándote más de media hora— susurró tranquilamente le rubio.

—La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta Lucius— ambos se miraron a los ojos, ojos negros con nerviosismo y ojos grises con incredulidad— . ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es imposible que haya sido abierta.

—No lo es, rubio. Lo han escrito bien grande en una pared— se levantó para beberse de un trago un vaso de whiskey.

—Pero la única manera para abrirla la tengo yo, y está bien resguardada, no es posible abrirla— la seriedad de las palabras hizo que ambos se sentaran de nuevo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—El señor Oscuro tenía un diario mágico que me dejó a mi poco antes de ir a por los Potter. Ese diario contiene su esencia, es decir que si alguien escribiera en él, el señor Oscuro podría comunicarse, manipularlo y conseguir sus propósitos. Ese libro lo hizo para poder abrir la cámara de los Secretos en un futuro y sin que sospecharan de él— Lucius nunca había estado tan preocupado por los suyos como ahora porque ese aviso significaba que la tranquilidad por parte de los Mortífagos iba a desaparecer.

— ¿Y tú tienes el libro? — siseó el moreno furioso.

—Sí, pero lo tengo protegido en una cámara especial de Grigotts.

— ¿Lucius es que no ves que ahora van a culpar a Harry de abrir la cámara, o a Draco de ser el heredero?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Sólo podemos protegerlos y esperar a que no ocurra nada malo.

—Sabes que eso es imposible, Lucius, Harry parece tener un imán para os problemas— susurró el moreno. Se levantó y tras dejar el vaso encima de la mesa, fue a la habitación para dormir por unas horas—. ¿Vienes? Sólo a dormir.

En el mes de diciembre, Severus ya quería vacaciones largas de más de dos meses. Nunca le había ocurrido, pero con todo ese estrés lo necesitaba.

Las siguientes semanas fue un ir y venir de profesores por todos los pasillos, deseando que aquello que fue noticia fuera una falsa alarma. Harry y Draco no iban solos para que de esta manera los rumores no fuesen hacia ellos.

La Navidad parecía que no iba a ser alegre por unos años para Harry porque ya era el segundo año consecutivo que habían desgracias por esas fechas. Para Severus que su hijo estuviera bien era lo primero. A Draco no le importaba lo que ocurriese en el colegio mientras estuviera con los suyos. Aunque este año iba a reunirse menos gente en la casa, así que como invitados sólo estuviera los Weasley.

El patriarca de lo pelirrojos en un principio se negó a ir pues creía que las Navidades eran para pasarlas en familia y que ellos ya habían asistido a la del año anterior. La mirada que recibió tanto de los Prince como de los Malfoy, hizo que no pudiera negarse a asistir. Los gemelos estaban felices, sin rastro de la tristeza del otro año.

Las festividades pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así como la vuelta al colegio y el invierno. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en abril y las cosas no habían mejorado nada. Colin, un niño de primero había sido petrificado, luego Hermione y otros alumnos. El ambiente cada vez estaba más tenso entre todo el alumnado.

Muchos padres no querían que sus hijos fuesen las próximas víctimas y los sacaron del colegio, quedando un poco más de la mitad de los tantos que eran. Harry no aceptaba esa estupidez, porque a pesar del director, el colegio tenía unas grandes protecciones difíciles de derrumbar.

—No entiendo porqué vosotros siempre os quejáis de que venís aquí, somos una familia y la familia está junta— dijo Harry como si todo fuera obvio.

—Sí, pero no nos debemos meter en medio.

—Oh, por favor Arthur, no empieces con lo misom de siempre— pidió Severus.

—Bueno, vamos a entregar los regalos— Harry y Draco se levantaron para ir entregando los regalos. Estos fueron todos diferentes para cada uno, con un toque especial de quién lo hacía. Este año, Remus también se encontraba allí, con Kinglsey cogido de su mano.

El único que parecía en su mundo, fuera de la realidad, era Lockhart, quien ante los nuevos sucesos pidió poder rehacer el club de duelo, y su ayudante iba a ser Severus.

—Nada de imperdonables y similares, sólo hechizos de desarme, ¿de acuerdo profesor Snape? — estableció el profesor de defensa con una sonrisa estúpida. El pocionista asintió.

Ambo profesores se saludaron y tras andar diez pasos, Severus se giró y sin ningún esfuerzo mandó un Expelliarmus a Lockhart, quien voló hasta el final de la larga mesa.

—Vaya, esto me pilló por sorpresa. Hagámoslo de nuevo— pero esa vez y las siguientes, el hombre era dejado en ridículo ante un profesor que sólo lanzaba hechizos de poco nivel.

— ¿Por qué no practican los alumnos? — preguntó Severus.

—Buena idea…Yo pediré que salga el señor Potter, como representante de todas las casas— eso enfureció a Severus, pues él no quería que su hijo saliera.

—Pues entonces que salga el señor Prewett, para que así nadie crea que mis Slytherin hacen trampa, como se rumoreó la otra vez— cuando en el mes de octubre se inició el club, Draco había salido como contrincante de Harry, pero ninguno de los dos perdía pues llevaban años entrenando juntos. Así que creyeron que el rubio hacía trampas.

Draco no se enfadó porque saliera Prewett, de hecho fue él quien pidió que saliera, para que así quedara en ridículo delante de Harry. Y así fue, Harry sólo con Expelliarmus venció tres veces a Ronald. Cuando los gemelos se enteraron, no dejaron de felicitarle.

En el Quidditch, las cosas estuvieron reñidas entre Draco, quien era el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, y Harry que lo era de Gryffindor, supliendo a un buscador petrificado. Más que una competición entre ellos, era como si estuvieran jugando en casa, olvidándose del público. Ganó Harry pero por pocos segundos porque muy cerca suyo tenía a Draco.

Ese mes de abril, fue extraño para todos. Lucius aparecía poco por la escuela pues la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en Alemania por negocios. Draco había dejado de recibir las cartas semanales de su padre Lupin y Severus se estaba imaginando cada día una nueva forma de matar a Lockhart y su parloteo.

Dumbledore se mostraba muy callado y apenas hacía algo para llamar la atención de sus enemigos, cosa que a estos los ponía más nerviosos.

Pero llegó el mes de mayo y todos querían que no hubiese llegado. Unos por los exámenes, y otros por lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry, Draco y Neville estaban a punto de ir a la Cámara de los secretos.

—Dime de nuevo Harry porqué vamos a la Cámara de los Secretos— pidió por cuarta vez Neville.

—Neville tenemos que salvar a Hermione, a Colin, a más de diez estudiantes. No sé quien lo ha hecho, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Si vosotros no queréis lo entenderé— Harry entró al baño para abrir la cámara.

—No te vamos a dejar solo— ambos muchachos entraron con él y cuando llegaron a su posición el moreno ya había abierto el pasaje.

—Vamos— los tres se tiraron al vacío. Cuando salieron de allí y tras recorrer pasadizos llegaron a una gran sala que se veía abandonada por el pasar de los años.

La cara de un hombre, seguramente de Salazar Slytherin, daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Se alzaba grande e imponente. A los dos lados de ellos muchas serpientes gigantescas que su boca era la entrada a otros pasadizos. Pero los chicos no se fijaban en su alrededor sino en el hombre que estaba de pie delante de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart.

— ¿Profesor qué hace aquí? — pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver que sus ojos estaban vacíos a causa de algún hechizo de manipulación. Ante esto, retrocedieron un par de pasos por precaución y apretaron con más fuerza la varita que no sabían cuando la habían sacado.

—Matar— la palabra que salió del maestro fue seguida de maldiciones que los chicos lograron esquivar. Se separaron y cada uno se fue por un pasillo. Harry corrió por diferentes lugares, viendo que esa cámara en realidad era muy grande, pero llegó al mismo punto que los otros, esa gran sala—. No conseguiréis escapar de mí, niños.

Ahora quedaba lejano cuando lo vieron en el callejón Diagon que sonreía con su estúpida sonrisa.

_Gilderoy Lockhart oyó la voz de un niño y levantó la vista. Vio a Draco y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:_

— _¿No será ése Harry Potter? ¡Y a su lado está el joven señor Malfoy!_

_La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. _

_A __Harry se le notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ante el cabreo de Severus y Lucius._

—_Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página._

_Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con su familia, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado._

—_Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro __El encantador__. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!_

_La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart que dejó a un lado. Severus echaba chispas de los ojos y Lucius estaba igual. El moreno era como su hijo así que se acercó a solucionarlo._

—_Querido Gilderoy, quería hablar un momento contigo— Lucius lo llevó a un lado de la tienda—. Como te vuelvas a acercar al señor Potter, toda esta fama se te habrá acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— él también sabía amenazar y su influencia en el Ministerio era muy grande._

—Tenemos que hacer algo Harry— Draco se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba Harry, seguido de Neville.

—Pero no es él.

—Pues hechizos de desarme— los tres siguieron el consejo de Draco. Pero no sirvió de mucho porque en poco tiempo Lockhart no era el único a lo que se tenían que enfrentar. Un gran basilisco que debía tener ya muchos años siseaba con placer ante ellos. Eso era el monstruo que había petrificado a tanta gente y estaba delante de ellos, pero por precaución no lo miraron a los ojos.

El basilisco se dedicó durante más de una hora a atacarlos, y ya con rabia, decidieron atacarle a la vez sin ningún éxito. De repente, delante de ellos apareció Fawkes y tras un vuelo rápido dejó en el suelo el sobrero Seleccionador, dejó ciego con sus garras al basilisco y se marchó.

Harry aprovechando esa oportunidad, se acercó al objeto del suelo y vio que pudo sacar una espada, sin mirar cómo era, se la clavó con rapidez al basilisco.

Teniendo un oponente fuera, los chicos se dedicaron a intentar desarmar al profesor sin éxito. Hartándose ya, Draco intentó otro hechizo, pero tampoco funcionó. Y entonces Lockhart se desmayó.

— ¿Qué...qué ha pasado? — preguntó Harry, pero los demás no sabían qué responderle.

—Lo que pasa es que he decidido atacaros yo mismo— un hombre de unos cuarenta años salió de las sombras y acercándose a ellos dejó mostrar cómo era físicamente. Pelo cobrizo a los hombros, una nariz torcida que se les hacía conocida y ojos azules.

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó Neville.

—No les interesa niños. Estoy aquí para acabar con vosotros ya que no pude hacerlo hace más de diez años— sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendieron los otros tres.

—Lo que oís. ¡Yo hace años intenté acabar con vosotros, pero vuestros padres siempre metiéndose por medio! — gritó furioso— . Primero fui a por Malfoy, pero Abraxas y su mujer se pusieron en medio. Luego a por Longbottom, pero sus padres de nuevo se metieron en medio del Crucio, y luego los Potter protegieron con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeño bebé— se burló el hombre. Su cara de asco no había cambiado durante el relato.

— ¿Usted es Voldemort? — ante esa pregunta el desconocido se puso a reír como un desquiciado.

— ¿Yo ese estúpido? No, yo soy aún mejor que él, porque yo he sido capaz de engañar al mundo por más de cincuenta años— los chicos abrieron la boca y los ojos. Eso sólo podía significar que era Dumbledore.

— ¿Eres Dumbledore?

—Exacto.

—Eso es imposible. Usted se ve más joven.

—Bueno niño— dijo mirando a Neville—. Mi esencia se quedó estancada a los cuarenta años. Aunque mi cuerpo vaya avanzando siempre puedo volver a este aspecto. Pero ahora vasta de charla, voy a mataros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Empezaré con algo fácil. Expelliarmus— el hechizo se dirigió con fuerza a los tres, pero rebotó ante un Protego totalum—. Pero si saben defenderse.

—No somos unos mediocres— dijo con rabia Draco.

—Sí lo son. Pero ahora mejor acabar con esto. Confringo— el hechizo pasó a centímetros de Neville e hizo explotar una pared—. Disparo de felchas— decenas de flechas salieron de la varita de Dumbledore.

—Cave Inimicum! — gritó Harry protegiéndolos.

—Ya me he cansado. Crucio.

—Protego, Cave Inimicum— los tres lanzaron esos hechizos para protegerse. Si hubiesen tardado más en lanzarlo, el Crucio les hubiera llegado.

— ¿Por qué has querido ser director, entonces? No es el mejor puesto— gritó Draco protegido tras el basilisco.

—Porqué con él he ido quitando energía a cada uno de mis alumnos, lo que corresponde a mucho poder para mí— la risa macabra asustó a los chicos.

—Debemos hacer algo, chicos, o de aquí o salimos para contarlo— les dijo Neville— Mi abuela me mata cuando se entere de esto.

—Para que se entere tenemos que salir vivos de aquí Nev— susurró Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Cierto.

—Mi padre me parece que también va a matarme por lo que voy a hacer, pero…Sectusempra— el hechizo rozó al director, pero logró inmovilizarle el brazo derecho.

—Cabrones— Dumbledore se habría cabreado, mucho—. Imperius— el hechizo salió tan rápido de la varita que no dio tiempo a Neville de repelerlo—. Atácales.

Neville bajo el hechizo se dedicó a atacarles, pero por suerte sin ninguna Imperdonable. Harry y Draco se dedicaron a atacarle sin querer hacerles daño.

—Ya está bien. Avada Kedav…

—Siempre tan predecible Dumbledore— una voz interrumpió al director de lanzar la maldición.

—Riddle— escupió—. Sabía que estarías aquí, ¿tú fuiste quien abrió la cámara?

—No, viejo, no fui yo, fue tu querido profesor de Defensa. Le lanzaste tantos hechizos para manipularlo que su mente por sí sola hizo esto porque creía que era para ti lo mejor. A mí no me enganches tus tonterías— la cara de los dos chicos era todo un poema. Tenían delante de ellos al señor oscuro y parecía ser que estaba defendiéndolos. Neville pareció salir de la maldición y se desmayó, pero antes de tocar el suelo unos pequeños brazos lo abrazaron.

—Estúpido Lockhart. Pero ahora no puedo luchar contigo, debo irme— tal y como dijo eso, se fue por una puerta con rapidez.

— ¿Lo dejará ir? — preguntó con valentía Harry.

—Sí, ahora no estoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar con él— Riddle se giró y los miró largamente.

— ¿Nos matará? — preguntó decidido Draco.

—No, necesito hablar con vuestros padres.

—Como sabes qué…— Harry calló, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Yo sé muchas cosas, pero ahora mismo debo hablar con ellos.

—Está bien, aplíquese un hechizo desilusionador— Harry se giró para salir de allí, se agachó y cogió el sombrero y la espada.

— ¿Tenían que matar al basilisco? — preguntó seriamente el adulto.

—Nos iba a atacar— se defendió el moreno—. Ya lo cojo yo— Riddle tomó en sus brazos a Neville—. Ahora llevadme rápidamente al dormitorio de vuestros padres.

Tras una larga caminata, lograron salir de ahí. Neville al igual que el otro, tenía aplicado el hechizo Desilusionador. Harry y Draco se fueron rápidamente a las Mazmorras y tras dar la contraseña al cuadro entraron a las habitaciones.

— ¿Papi, papá, donde estáis? — gritó Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? — Severus salió con rapidez del laboratorio rápidamente—. ¿Pero qué demonios?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Lucius salió del dormitorio poniéndose bien la túnica—. Qué…

—Tenemos que hablar— Tom dejó a Neville en el sofá y los miró seriamente.

Harry y Draco creían que ahora todo sería muy diferente. Todo. Y encima se habían dejado a Lockhart desmayado en la cámara.

* * *

Los hechizos salen en los libros, no son invento mío. La escena de Gildero con Harry es casi exacta de los libros.

Me ha quedado muy corto, pero creo que era necesario y porque no puedo alargarlo más U_U

Gracias por los review


	17. Tom Riddle y los Prince

Bueno, nuevo capi. Qué raro se me hace actualizar bastante pronto comparado con los otros capis....

Aviso que los personajes están un poco OoC, sobretodo Tom, pero es lo que veo yo ante lo que veréis en el capítulo y que ya he ido avisando sobre otros personajes.

Gracias a aquellos que em comentan y me tienen en favoritos o alertas. Me alegro que esta locura guste a la gente

Este capi va dedicado a mi abuela, que obviamente no lee el fic (eso espero) pero que quiero que se recupere y se anime ante lo que ha pasado en la familia esta semana. Espero que este capi no haya quedado muy amargo pero es como me siento ahora mismo U_U

**Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no son míos. Lástima...**

* * *

**Tom Riddle y los Prince**

El ambiente de la habitación era tan tenso que Draco creía que se podría cortar con un cuchillo como decían los muggles amigos de Harry. Éste y él se quedaron en el salón cuidando de un desmayado Neville, mientras los adultos iban al despacho de Snape para hablar.

—Dobby ven por favor— llamó Harry al elfo de los Malfoy que estaba en Hogwarts para ayudarles en lo que fuese—. Trae del salón de mi padre poción revitalizante por favor— el elfo desapareció y en menos de cinco minutos había dejado en una mesita lo pedido—. Gracias Dobby, puedes irte— le sonrió y el elfo hizo una gran reverencia de felicidad y se despidió.

—Papi tuvo una buena idea con que él estuviera aquí para ayudarnos— susurró Draco mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantar a Neville—. Ennervate— Longbottom empezó a abrir los ojos y se intentó poner de pie asustado.

—No Neville, tienes que descansar— Harry volvió a tumbarlo después de que le obligara a ingerir la poción que había traído Dobby.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No te lo creerías, pero vamos a decírtelo a ver qué piensas— sonrió Draco.

—Sabes que ese hombre era Dumbledore. Resulta que e hechizó bajo un Imperius, pero antes de que nos lastimaras apareció un hombre y se enfrentó verbalmente al director, y luego este se fue.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Vuestro padre? — preguntó a los chicos, pero estos negaron.

—Era Tom Riddle, Voldemort, el señor Oscuro...como prefieras llamarlo.

— ¿Qué? — se levantó rápidamente y miró con ojos atónitos a sus amigos que estaban sentados muy tranquilos.

—Ha sido él quien te ha traído aquí para hablar con nuestros padres. Ahora están en el despacho.

En ese despacho estaban los tres adultos, dos de ellos mirando al otro con tensión, pero también con cierto temor. Pues no siempre se tenía delante a un Tom Riddle bastante _tranquilo_.

Tom Riddle estaba con un aspecto de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, un poco antes de que la oscuridad le dominara tiempo atrás. Sus ojos oscuros miraban con una gran seguridad. El pelo lo tenía corto, pero bien peinado y sus ropas se veían caras. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro con bordado en plata en las muñecas y en el cuello.

Severus era el que más temor le tenía pues estaba seguro que el otro sabía que años atrás le había traicionado. Pero a pesar de estar nervioso, no lo dejó entrever y le desafió con la mirada, no por nada todos huían despavoridos de él en el colegio y en las calles.

Lucius suspiraba mentalmente y esperaba que todo se aclarara de una vez, porque esa mala suerte que se había instalado en la familia no les dejaba ser feliz.

—No voy a irme por las ramas, ¿qué haces aquí? — Severus fue el primero en hablar, mostrando una seguridad que no tenía—. Que yo sepa Harry de pequeño destruyó tu cuerpo sin embargo ahora apareces con tu rostro veinteañero.

—Así que es cierto que adoptaste al mocoso Potter— la mueca de desagrado no gustó a los otros acompañantes—. Esperaba un...recibimiento más leal por parte de los dos. Ah, no, es verdad que aquí mi amigo presente me traicionó— miró a Snape.

—Tú sabes por qué lo hice, tus ideas se volvieron absurdas y no dejaste de hechizar tanto a sangrepuras como a tus mortífagos, estaba harto de ser tu títere.

Lucius sufría por dentro. Nunca había visto a su pareja enfrentarse a gente con tanto poder, poniendo su vida en peligro estúpidamente.

—Y te volviste del lado del viejo.

—No, simplemente me aproveché de él porque no seguía los ideales de ninguno de los dos. Los dos sois unas personas crueles que no les importa destruir a la gente de su alrededor entre otras cosas— Severus se sentó en su silla que no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había levantado.

—Fíjate como me lo creo— sonrió con desagrado Riddle.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — intervino por primera vez Lucius.

—Ya que estoy vivo he decidido volver a las andadas.

—Pues con nosotros no cuentes— sentenció el rubio—. Y si tienes que matar al niño de la Profecía, ¿por qué acabas de salvarlo del viejo? — esa era una duda que tenía desde que lo había visto en el salón.

—Porque esa profecía no va dirigida a mí, sino al viejo, pero primero tengo que saberla completa para poder analizarla— Tom cruzó sus piernas y miró a ambos con suficiencia. Sabía que esos dos era de los mejores hombres que había tenido a pesar de su juventud y no era tan estúpido como para enfrontarse en esos momentos, pues no tenía suficiente poder. Además tenía que decirles que ahora su magia no iba a estar dirigida a matar a muggles y semejantes sino a Dumbledore y seguidores.

— ¿Dirigida a Dumbledore? — preguntó con sorpresa escondida Severus.

—El mal no soy yo, bueno, sé que me rodeo de magia oscura pero en esta ocasión la profecía no se refiere a mí.

— ¿Y vas a aprovecharte de mi hijo para que lo mate y luego lo matas a él?

—Oh, me había olvidado de que estás con Severus y has adoptado a su hijo, ¿que por cierto desde cuando estáis juntos? Vuestras chispas de amor se notaban en el aire de las reuniones— el sarcasmo estaba en cada una de las palabras dichas por Riddle—. También me gustaría saber cuándo adoptaste al mocoso Potter, Snape, hace poco que he podido volver a la normalidad, y no estoy enterado de todos los chismes— un gruñido por parte de Severus le dio a entender que se estaba enfadando más de lo normal, así que prefirió que las cosas se calmaran—. No he venido a por ninguno de ustedes, estoy en "son de paz". Sé que desgraciadamente necesito de vuestra ayuda y vuestros conocimientos sobre el viejo para matarlo.

— ¿Crees que voy a creerme semejante estupidez? Tu nunca dejarías de lado tus ideales, las traiciones que te envuelven ni aprovechar para matar a los que tienen más poder que tu o te igualan— dijo Severus refiriéndose a su niño.

—Me da igual si me crees o no Snape, pero te lo voy a demostrar, fíjate que podría matar a esa sang...hija de muggles amiga de tus hijos— rectificó—. Por ahora necesito hablar con tu abuelo de extrema urgencia.

— ¿Con mi abuelo?

—Así que no os ha contado nada mí querido Eddi... —sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de los otros dos—. Tienes que llevarme con él.

—Está bien— aceptó a regañadientes—. Ahora salgamos de aquí, hay cosas que esos tres niños me tienen que contar— señaló a la puerta que llevaba al salón.

Los tres adultos salieron y cuando entraron al salón se encontraron a los tres niños que hablaban en susurros.

Neville quien no había visto a Riddle se puso nervioso y empezó a temblar, pero no olvidó que ese hombre le había salvado de la magia de Dumbledore así que se lo agradeció.

—Gracias por haberme salvado antes señor— tras la leve inclinación de la cabeza se quedó esperando la repuesta del otro.

—No fue nada para mí muchacho. Así que vosotros dos sois aquellos bebés de la profecía— los niños se tensaron—. Creo que ya habrá tiempo de aclarar las cosas, ahora necesito hablar con Edward.

Severus se dirigió a la chimenea y con polvos Flu llamó a su abuelo quien en pocos segundos llegó al salón.

— ¿Qué ocurre muchacho? — le preguntó Edward ante la cara de rencor que le había puesto su nieto.

—Tú me dirás— señaló en dirección a Riddle—. Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme, pero ahora no será, me necesitan en dirección después de la partida de Dumbledore— se giró para irse, pero volvió a girarse—. Niños, id a buscar a vuestros amigos y contadles lo ocurrido, que estén alerta— se fue dando un portazo.

—Mejor voy a buscarlo, quedaos aquí ambos, estaréis seguros. Vamos chicos— Lucius cerró la puerta al salir.

Los tres chicos fueron a buscar a sus amigos para contar lo sucedido, aprovechando Neville para contárselo a su abuela. Lucius fue a dirección pues sabía que al estar en el consejo él debía estar allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Tom? — preguntó Edward una vez estuvieron solos.

—Tienes que contarme todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora sobre Dumbledore— Tom se sentó en el sofá y le miraba seriamente.

— ¿Harás daño a mis nietos? Tengo que saberlo, si tenemos que unirnos no quiero que dañes a mi familia.

—No, sabes que no, que si fui tras los Potter fue engañado.

—Lo sé— suspiró Edward. Le contó todo lo que sabía del viejo, y de lo que ocurría en el Ministerio. Tom se dio cuenta que cuando hablaba de su familia, un brillo de orgullo se asomaba en los ojos.

—Entonces Dumbledore cree que ya tiene suficiente magia si ha huido ahora— Riddle también le había contado lo que había ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Me imagino que sí.

—Sabes que tenemos que protegernos Edward. Protegeré a tu familia, pero necesito quedarme en tu casa por unos días, no puedo aparecerme ahora en la mansión de los Gaunt o sospecharán.

—Severus me odiará, pero está bien— Prince miró al otro hombre—. Me alegro que estés aquí Tom— le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo está Margaret? — preguntó.

—Bien, un poco cansada de todo esto, pero es fuerte. Y que no te oiga llamarle así.

—Está bien, no volveré a llamarla así, papá— Edward sonrió a su hijo y le abrazó tras muchos años no hacerlo—. Soy un monstruo, pero espero que me perdones.

—Tranquilo, que reconozcas que te equivocaste es un gran paso— ambos siguieron hablando de lo sucedido hace años.

En la oficina del director había un jaleo, pues todos sabían de la huída de Dumbledore. El castillo avisaba al plantel de docencia sobre la huída de algún profesor, de algún alumno o del director.

Muchos no creían que hubiese huido, era imposible para sus mentes. Pero ellos no sabían de la realidad del asunto. Los que sí sabían no evitaban suspirar con tranquilidad ante la desaparición del hombre pues se encontraban amenazados con sutileza, como siempre hacía. Tras dos horas de discusiones se estableció que Filius Flitwick sería el director, para el descontento de Minerva y la sorpresa del susodicho. Lucius y los otros miembros del consejo que sabían de la verdad de Dumbledore y que eran amigos de los Prince, no dejaron que Minerva fuera la directora. Que estuviera hechizada para seguir al viejo no impedía que pudiera hacer daño a los niños. Para que no diera problemas se la dejó en su puesto de subdirectora.

Severus quién no había dicho nada durante ese tiempo, se levantó y se fue. No podía dejar de pensar en esa relación de ¿compañerismo? ¿Amistad? Entre su abuelo y el señor Oscuro. ¿Acaso su abuelo no quiso evitar que entrara en los Mortifagos si era capaz de impedirlos? ¿Los había engañado todo este tiempo?

Cuando estaba andando dirección las cocinas para tomarse algo, se encontró con una Augusta Longbottom furiosa que iba en su dirección. Y tras ellas a sus hijos y a Neville intentando pararla. Suspiró con resignación.

—Severus quiero que me cuentes que es eso de que los niños han estado en la cámara de Slytherin, que no sabía ni que existía, que Dumbledore ha huido y que Voldemort está aquí— dijo furiosa.

—Está bien, pero aquí no, iba hacia las cocinas— le mostró un brazo que la mujer cogió con fuerza—. Vosotros id a otro lugar.

Los niños asintieron y se fueron andando a los pasillos, cuando se acordaron de que se habían olvidado de Lockhart, así que fueron a buscarlo con rapidez antes de que ocurriera otra cosa.

Severus y la abuela de Neville entraron en las cocinas y tras ser servidos por Dobby, empezaron a hablar de lo sucedido. El moreno se enteró de lo sucedido en la Cámara por boca de ella porque con tanto lío aun no le había preguntado a sus hijos. Palideció y tuvo que mandar a buscar a un elfo un poco de poción tranquilizadora porque creía que iba a explotar de los nervios. Al poco rato se presentaron los tres niños y Harry y Draco le explicaron de primera mano lo sucedido.

Después de esa larga charla, Augusta se fue a su casa, no sin antes revisar por quinta vez el estado físico y mental de su nieto. Neville se fue a su sala común y Draco y Harry siguieron a Severus hasta las mazmorras. Al entrar, se encontró a su abuelo y a Riddle hablando con tranquilidad con un vaso de licor en las manos.

—Tom se quedará en casa por un tiempo— le dijo Edward a su nieto.

— ¿Y esperas que nosotros también vayamos para allá? No iremos a tu casa mientras él esté allí, así tengan que pasar años— susurró con enfado. Él no sabía que Tom Riddle era su tío, hermano de su madre y que el pasado que se creía de él era falso. Los Gaunt eran los tíos de Tom, por parte de Margaret. Porque Mérope y Margaret eran hermanas.

—Snape, no os voy a hacer nada a ninguno de vosotros, pero él tiene que ayudarme con Dumbledore— intentó calmar la tensión que se palpaba, de momento no revelaría la verdad a su sobrino ni de porqué sus actuaciones o ideales.

—Oh, claro, ¿quieres que vayamos como una familia feliz a su casa olvidando todo lo sucedido? — murmuró sarcásticamente—. ¿Que tu intentaste matar a mi hijo? Me da igual lo que se traigan entre manos, por mi parte no pienso relacionarme contigo en nada.

— ¡Severus! — gritó Edward.

—Lo siento, Edward pero no pienso hacerte caso— Severus nunca usaba el nombre de su abuelo, sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy enfadado o traicionado.

—Lo siento abuelo— Harry se giró con Draco para buscar a su padre.

—Vamos a mi casa, tengo que poner al día a Margaret— Prince le indicó la dirección a Tom y los dos desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Severus se había encontrado a Lucius y le contó todo lo sucedido. No podía perdonar a su abuelo de que les hubiese engañado tanto tiempo, y que luego quisiera meter a ese hombre en casa. El rubio lo entendió y se fue a su mansión para mandar a preparar las habitaciones decentemente pues llevaban casi un año sin ser usadas.

El fin de curso llegó al cabo de casi tres semanas de lo sucedido. Tras ese tiempo Severus seguía sin hablarse con sus abuelos y aunque dejaba a hablar a Harry con ellos no le permitía ir a la casa. Sabía que se estaba portando como un cobarde por no afrontar la verdad pero el peso de la traición le pesaba.

A principios de julio Riddle se presentó a la casa para hablar seriamente con Snape, le iba a contar la verdad del asunto y necesitaba que los Prince estuvieran juntos o Dumbledore se aprovecharía de la inestabilidad de la familia. Cuando Severus lo vio, intentó echarlo de casa a base de hechizos y maldiciones, sin conseguirlo. Harry apareció en ese momento.

—Papá déjalo estar, si ha venido es por algo, ¿por qué no hablas con el abuelo? Quizá haya algo que el abuelo no nos ha podido contar hasta ahora.

—Me da igual Harry, ha tenido más de diez años para prevenirme y no me creo que este hombre haya cambiado. Que vaya con el cuento a otro— decía sin dejar de apuntar a Riddle. Cuando iba a lanzar otra tanda de hechizos algo le hizo desviar la mirada. En el jardín se encontraba un perro mirándolos intensamente—. Tu, ven aquí, cuando te atrape verás lo que es la venganza.

Tanto Tom como Harry no sabían que es lo que le ocurría ni porque iba a perseguir a un perro. El niño fue a buscar a Lucius y a Edward para que ayudasen a Severus pues creía que algo muy malo le estaba sucediendo si estaba casi enloqueciendo. El rubio pudo parar a su pareja y lo tranquilizó a duras penas, pues sabía que en cuanto viese a su abuelo allí volvería a enfadarse.

— ¿Cuando pensabais decirme que Black había escapado de Azkaban? — demandó tanto a su pareja como a su abuelo.

— ¿Black ha escapado?

—No te hagas el imbécil Lucius, ese perro es Black en su forma animaga. ¿Cuando me lo ibais a decir? ¿Cuando Harry fuera herido o muerto?

—Yo me enteré ayer Severus, pero tenías la red Flu desconectada— la seriedad en el rostro de Edward calló lo que Severus iba a decir.

—Black no era un Mortífago, el traidor era Pettigrew— dijo con tranquilidad Tom—. Pero debemos poder comunicarnos con él y advertirle de Dumbledore porque el viejo ha sido quien lo ha liberado.

— ¿Qué? — Severus no podía creerse como se estaban complicando las cosas.

— ¿Black, es Sirius Black? ¿El que fue mi padrino? — la voz de Harry sólo era un murmullo.

—Sí Harry, el mismo. Lo siento, en mi ignorancia te hice creer cosas que no lo eran, como la supuesta traición de él hacia tus padres— Severus había llegado hasta él y le miraba a los ojos.

—No te preocupes pa', tu no podías saberlo. ¿Pero y si él va a por ti porque cree que tú me estás influyendo para mal y me estás utilizando?

—Es por eso que vosotros debéis estar juntos, yo me iré de la casa, pero vosotros no os debéis separar. Me encargaré de ir a por Black y ponerlo al tanto aunque sea hechizándole— explicó Tom. Severus le miró y bajó los ojos ante la realidad.

—Vamos a casa. ¿Por cierto donde está Draco? — Edward no veía al pequeño rubio por ningún lado. Harry bajó la cabeza, ruborizado ante la mención de su amigo.

—Está arriba. Decía que se encontraba cansado.

—Iré por él, id yendo a casa que yo ahora iré— Lucius salió del salón con paso seguro a buscar a su hijo.

Harry no olvidaba que hacía un rato había ocurrido algo extraño entre los dos, y sabía qué era.

— ¿Harry estás aquí? — Draco iba buscando a su amigo por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró en un pasillo mirando al jardín—. ¿Qué te ocurre? — le preguntó al ver que estaba ruborizado.

—Nada— negó el moreno con fuerza. Desde hacía unos días que tras pensar durante horas sobre su amigo llegó a la conclusión que sentía algo por él más allá de hermanos o amigos. Y todo tras ver que se había puesto celoso cuando vio como Pansy le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El moreno sabía que aún eran unos niños, pero se daba cuenta que desde hacía un tiempo veía al rubio como algo más. Se le quedaba viendo más tiempo de lo necesario cuando Draco iba sin camiseta, y el culo lo veía perfecto. Cuando se dio cuenta, miró a sus amigas el culo y el pecho, por ver si le ocurría también con ellas, pero el resultado era negativo, así como a los otros chicos, que aunque no le gustaban, estos se les hacía más normales de ver.

Llegó a la conclusión de que era gay, aun cuando se veía un niño, pero de momento no diría nada, quizá fuera algo pasajero. Además, Draco y él se habían criado casi como hermanos, no llevaban la misma sangre pero siempre habían estado unidos y quizá tanto Draco, como sus padres y abuelos lo vieran con asco. Prefería pensar detenidamente.

—Algo te pasa Harry, llevas unos días muy serio, sé que todo esto de papi y el abuelo te afecta, pero…

—No es eso, simplemente que me doy cuenta que si hubiera seguido siendo criado por los Durlsey yo sería diferente— _y quizá pensar en ti no se vería algo tan incestuoso,_ pensó.

—Cierto, ¿pero a qué viene esto ahora?

— ¿Te das cuenta que hemos sido criado como hermanos y que teóricamente nosotros nos deberíamos haber llevado mal? Según me dijo pa' él y mis padres no se llevaban bien y qué de no ser porque le había criado él, me hubiera odiado sólo por ser hijo de James Potter.

— ¿Pero eso ya lo sabías, no? —Draco no entendía a qué venía eso, hacía mucho tiempo que eso estaba resuelto.

— ¿Y si nosotros nos hubiéramos llevado mal? No puedo entender cómo sería estar enfadado contigo y odiándote— susurró el moreno con la mirada baja.

—Yo tampoco Harry, pero eso no ha pasado nunca.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo te quiero mucho Draco, no te podría odiar— Harry no pudo evitar llorar y se fue corriendo a su habitación. El rubio le siguió y llamó a la puerta para hablar con él.

— ¿Harry qué te ocurre?

—Déjame en paz— le vino el grito a través de la puerta.

—Está bien, cuando se te pase lo que tienes me hablas— Draco se fue enfadado a su habitación, y se tumbó en la cama.

Así se lo encontró su padre y tras explicarle lo que había pasado en el salón, ambos bajaron para irse. Llegaron a casa de los Prince y Severus se mantenía cerca de la chimenea, aún tenso. Harry estaba con la mirada baja incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, pero Draco entendió que a su amigo le ocurría algo serio. Así que le llamó y ambos fueron al piso de arriba para poder hablar.

Harry se disculpó por su comportamiento, pero Draco necesitaba saber qué ocurría realmente. Cuando el moreno afirmó por cuarta vez que no pasaba nada, el pequeño Malfoy lo dejó estar.

Un grito en la sala hizo que bajaran corriendo encontrándose a Severus desmayado en los brazos de Lucius quien lo puso en el sofá.

—Draco llama a Pye y dile donde estamos, que no diga nada a nadie— Pye era el sanador de ambos, un hombre afable que los demás aun no conocían. Tras diez minutos, Severus seguía sin despertar pero el sanador ya había llegado—. Hace diez minutos que se ha desmayado, no sé si puede ser una bajada de tensión, llevamos un tiempo bastante estresados.

—De acuerdo— el hombre lanzó varios hechizos y tras la aparición de una aura azul quedó sorprendido— Ennervate— despertó a Severus quién lucía confundido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — todos, incluso Riddle le miraban expectantes.

—Señor Snape, soy el sanador Pye, debo hacerle unas preguntas básicas, pero personales— le informó.

—Está bien, pero puede decirlo ya que todos vamos a vivir en el mismo lugar— suspiró Snape.

— ¿Cómo tantos otros magos, usted es fértil?

—Lo era, un hechizo me dejó imposibilitado de poder procrear. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quién le dijo eso? — se puso más serio.

—Un sanador de San Mungo. ¿Qué ocurre? — se estaba exasperando.

—Señor Snape, está embarazado de dos meses y medio, la firma mágica indica que es del señor Malfoy, y que no parece haber nada extraño. Aún así deberá buscar a un sanador especialista en embarazos masculinos.

— ¿Qué? Es imposible, los Crucios que recibí así como otros hechizos hizo que quedara imposibilitado— gritó Severus enfadado por esa supuesta broma.

—Pues quizá su magia le curó o se tomó algo que le regeneró esa capacidad, pero usted lleva un bebé en su vientre.

—Y yo le digo que es imposible. Hace quince años un hechizo mandado por un Auror hizo que abortara con siete meses de gestación. Mi bebé murió y yo estuve un mes en coma. Cuando me desperté me dijeron lo sucedido y que lamentablemente no podría tener más hijos— ante esta revelación, todos ahogaron un grito. Nadie lo sabía pues por aquel entonces Lucius no se hablaba mucho con Severus y este había dejado de ver a sus abuelos. Tom por un momento respiró con tranquilidad al saber que él no era el causante del hechizo.

—Puedo hacerle pruebas para saber cómo es que se ha quedado embarazado, o si los sanadores se equivocaron con el diagnóstico— tras un asentimiento de cabeza, Pye se fue.

— ¿Severus? — le llamó Lucius tentativamente.

—No lo entiendo Luc, durante años creí que no podría darle a Harry un hermano y ahora resulta esto. No lo entiendo— Severus se derrumbó y se encogió en el sofá. El rubio lo levantó y lo recostó a su cuerpo para abrazarle.

Tanto Draco y Harry no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero ante una mirada de ambos se acercaron para abrazarles.

—No importa lo que pensaras papi, vamos a tener un hermano— sonrió Harry. Severus miró a sus hijos y al no ver rechazo ante un nuevo niño con sangre Snape, sonrió.

—Sí, lo estábamos deseando— Draco volvió a abrazarles y se levantó para irse y dejarles privacidad, Harry hizo lo mismo y los demás les siguieron.

—Niños, este bebé no cambia nada, vosotros seguiréis teniendo el mismo trato. ¿Lo sabéis verdad? — Snape quería asegurarse de que todo quedara claro.

—Lo sabemos— dijeron a la vez y cerraron la puerta con una sonrisa.

Severus miró a su pareja y sabía qué le debía realmente una explicación.

—El bebé era de Black, iba a ser una niña. Cuando lo perdí, Black me acusó de imprudente y de querer matarla y me dejó. Entonces pasamos a ser enemigos y yo me hice Mortífago. Esa es toda la verdad con mi relación con él.

—Pero no era tu culpa, Sev, ¿cómo ibas a saber que te atacarían? — Lucius le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

—Estaba en el Callejón Diagon, salía de una tienda de bebés. Apenas podía moverme de lo gordo que estaba, pero me sentía muy feliz.

—Si fue un Auror, en el Ministerio no se dijo nada— la voz suave del rubio tranquilizó al moreno.

—Por ese entonces ya me creían un Mortífago así que lo dejaron pasar, no importaba cuanto daño hiciesen a la gente, si era Slytherin ya no le ayudaban.

— ¿Quién…quien fue? — titubeó, sabía que para su pareja era duro.

—Proudfoot— susurró.

— ¿Ese que ahora anda tras el cargo de jefe de Aurores? Pues va a enterarse de no meterse con mi familia— el rubio acarició el vientre plano de su pareja y el moreno puso una mano encima de la de su vientre.

—Luc, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Oh, no te preocupes Sev, utilizaré mis influencias para amargarle lo que le queda de vida— Severus escuchó la voz fría que iba dirigida a ese Auror y sonrió al ver que a Lucius no le importaba si hacía años iba a tener una familia con otro hombre. Se notaba que le amaba—. Y cuando pille a Black va a saber de quién es el verdadero culpable. Maldito capullo— el moreno abrió los ojos. Su pareja nunca insultaba, sólo cuando estaba muy cabreado.

—Ahora estamos juntos Luc, no quiero que nos separemos nunca— Snape tenía miedo de que la relación acabase como acabó un día la que tenía con Black.

—Nunca— se besaron con pasión. Draco y Harry miraban escondidos tras la puerta entreabierta y sonrieron.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Definitivamente se me ha ido la pinza, la olla, la paella o la cabeza como queráis decirlo...¿Tom tío de Severus? Sólo se me ocurre a mi. Peeero es una idea que me venía rodando desde hace tiempo. El porque de sus ideales se verá en unos cuantos capis.

Se agranda la familia

Por cierto, sobre el embarazo no finalizado de Severus, no se porqué hace años cuando leí el quinto libro de HP creí que a parte de las humillaciones que recibía de pequeño, era un amargado porque alguie había matado a su familia (una mujer e hijos). Sé que es un pensamiento estúpido pero lo tengo desde entonces.

Para aquellos y aquellas que me llevaban pidiendo el Drarry, aquí se empieza a ver algo, poco a poco va empezando. Pero no quiero llevarlos al mundo del sexo tan pronto, como los niños de hoy en día ^^'

Y como ya he dicho allí ariba, gracias por comentar y por leer.

Besazos


End file.
